Control
by Bellamy Taft
Summary: AU. In order to end the war between the United States and Japan, a treaty is drawn which requires the marriage of the American Prince, Joey, to Japan's most eligible match, Kaiba Seto. The war ends, but it is only the beginning of an entirely new battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Control**

* * *

Seto dropped his briefcase on the kitchen counter and loosened his tie. His father did the same beside him, and Mokuba left his school bag on one of the couches in the attached sitting room. While Seto walked over to a cabinet to rummage through their teas, Mokuba entered the kitchen to fill a kettle with water.

Gozaburo hadn't taken a step from the table before his phone rang, and Seto glanced over idly as his father took the call.

"Kaiba."

There was hardly a time of day Gozaburo wasn't working, even a half hour after leaving the office. Seto had switched off his own phone when he left the building, and he felt confident that he had several missed calls awaiting a reply.

"I don't care what treaties they have signed, are going to sign, or are considering," Gozaburo said. He rubbed his fingers against his temple and shook his head when Seto lifted the Matcha in question. He nodded at the Guricha instead.

"Then don't send any contracts to them. They were allies with America three months ago."

Mokuba leaned against the counter, playing some game on his phone. Seto couldn't follow the moving pieces on the screen from across the room, but it seemed like a puzzle. Seto had half a mind to send Mokuba out to the garden to wait on the tea; however, he knew Mokuba would just end up on his phone outside as well.

Seto pressed his fingers against his eyes. His contacts had been bothering him since he put them in this morning. He had overslept his alarm and rushed to get ready, and Seto thought that he might have had a lens inside out.

"They are giving you pressure because I am not there, Oshita-san. If they want to sign with us so badly, it can wait until a reasonable hour tomorrow."

Clicking off the phone, Gozaburo slid it into his briefcase, still on. Seto had a feeling it would be ringing again at any moment. If Seto had to guess, Oshita would be calling to beg Seto to talk sense into his father.

"Business strategy," Gozaburo mumbled. "He should be fired for half of the nonsense he spews."

"I have been saying that for years," Seto said. He walked the tea to Mokuba, who was better at brewing tea than either Seto or Gozaburo.

"I should turn him in for treason, but it would likely fall back to KaibaCorp."

"Have you committed treason, Otousan?" Seto asked. He didn't look over to his father to keep his expression from giving him away.

"Not in this war."

The answer was less surprising than Seto expected, so he accepted it without additional comment. Since he was hired on at KaibaCorp four years before, he had seen a fair share of less-than-legal actions taken, but their number had decreased at the war continued. Three years in and Japan was nearing the end of its fighting capabilities. There had been rumors of a treaty, but nothing with any foundation.

Seto didn't think the Americans were keen to compromise without a victory.

His eyes were still burning, so Seto took the opportunity to walk down the hallway to his room. He took off the jacket of his suit and laid it over the chair at his desk before heading into the attached bathroom. He leaned forward over the vanity to get a closer look at his eye in the mirror, but couldn't see anything inside. It must have been the contacts. He figured that he should give his eyes a break from the lenses for a while and put on his glasses instead.

He made it back to the kitchen in time to catch Gozaburo's phone ringing again, but this time, after checking the caller, Gozaburo ignored it.

"Daimon," he said, seeing Seto's interested glance.

"Who are they trying to sell to?" Mokuba asked. His gaze stayed on the screen, but the movements on the screen had slowed, letting Seto in on the fact Mokuba was paying more attention to the conversation than he let on.

"England. And only a few launcher designs. Hardly worth imprisonment."

With the extended time of the war, KaibaCorp's sells had gone down. KaibaCorp still made the most progressive weapons of any company, anywhere in the world, but their customer base had dwindled. They could only sell to Japan's allies, and those allies had been picked away one by one. Seto assumed, and was confident in his assumption, the only reason Japan had lasted so long was because of KaibaCorp's backing.

The United States had the numbers, but Japan had the technology.

Steam rose from the kettle and Mokuba put down his phone. Seto went ahead and pulled three cups from the shelf above them and set them out for whenever Mokuba was ready.

"Are they already in production?" Seto asked. KaibaCorp had a number of different launchers for a variety of missiles, some in development and some post.

"For a few years now. It's the old KC-Y16 design."

"That is outdated," Seto said.

"Which I am sure is why they wanted to sell. Is there any daifuku left?"

"No, Otousan. We do have pocky."

Gozaburo shook his head and waited for Mokuba to hand him the tea. Mokuba gave Seto his next, then took his own to the table in the corner of their kitchen.

"Even if I wanted to sell to England—" Gozaburo began, but stopped talking when the sound of a car turning into their driveway became apparent.

"Are you expecting someone?" Seto asked.

"No," Gozaburo said. He left his tea on the table and walked over to the window, pushing back the curtain with two fingers.

"Who is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Royal flags on the cars," Gozaburo said.

He stepped away from the window and walked out of the kitchen, heading back toward the front door they had come through minutes before. It was just out of sight from where Seto stood, but he didn't move to get a better angle. They did business with the royal household frequently, but never at their home. Their house was a half-hour drive outside the city, isolated and quiet, and not the sort of place to host anyone related to the royal family.

Seto took a sip of his tea, which was still a touch hot for his taste. He kept the cup in his hand to have something to do while waiting to listen in on what was happening at the front door.

A knock, followed by a prompt greeting.

"Kaiba-sama," a man said. "We need to speak with Seto-san."

Seto frowned and set down the cup. KaibaCorp might have done business with the royal family, but Seto wasn't a part of that. He worked down with the design teams and engineers, focusing on software development and programming. None of the business of running the company fell on him.

"Niisama?" Mokuba whispered.

A finger to his lip silenced anything else Mokuba might have been planning to say. Seto had no interest in leaving the kitchen until he heard the cause for the visit.

"For what purpose?" Gozaburo asked.

"I am afraid the matter is urgent," the man said. Seto waited for an explanation, but nothing followed but silence.

"I am afraid you will not speak with my son until I know why," Gozaburo said.

Moving as quietly as he could, Seto slid over to the window to peek outside. There were at least ten men in the front yard, on the lawn and in the garden, and more in the idling cars. They were armed, which wasn't out of place for officials, but not for a casual visit. One of the men, a gruff man in sunglasses, had his hand resting on his weapon, though it was still in the holster.

"Kaiba-sama, I must insist you step out of the way."

"You have come to my home. If you needed to speak with Seto, why not meet us at the office?"

"Tennō Heika has requested that this matter be dealt with discreetly."

Mokuba's eyes widened at the title, and Seto knew that he must have reacted similarly. Certainly the emperor could have no cause for creating a private meeting with Seto? And even if the cars did have the royal seal on them, Seto doubted that the emperor himself was waiting outside in one.

But hearing the men were sent from the emperor's order, Seto began to walk toward the living room. Mokuba followed close behind, their footsteps quiet against the wood floors.

"Seto-san," the man at the door said when Seto walked into the living room. He bowed a respectful amount, and when he stood, Seto saw the gun on him as well.

"You needed to speak with me," Seto said. He stayed a few feet back from the doorway, within running distance of the kitchen, and through the kitchen, the door out to the garden. Something about the situation rested uneasy, or maybe it was seeing guns carried so casually when they were banned from general use.

"Your presence is requested."

"Where?"

The man at the door smiled like he had expected the question, and he took a step inside the house.

"It is a matter of our country's well-being. I will explain it to you on the way."

"On the way to where?" Seto asked.

He didn't like how the man was gradually edging closer to him. Gozaburo had no choice but to let them inside, frowning as they walked straight past the entrance without stopping to take off their shoes.

Seto glanced to his right at the door to the garden, but found that it was blocked by another man in black. It confirmed his suspicions that there was a reason for discretion, but Seto still couldn't figure out the reason.

"Seto-san, if you would?"

The man gestured to the open door, but really looked like he was showing Seto the number of men blocking his exit. Seto would have to pass through them to get out, and the only ways out were covered.

"I think my family would appreciate knowing where I am going," Seto said. With the way the man in black was edging toward him, Seto didn't think that he had much longer to stall. He couldn't just leave without an explanation, and they hadn't shown him any sort of identification to prove that they were actually from the emperor.

But they had guns, and Seto doubted that Gozaburo would risk revealing he had a concealed weapon.

"We will fill them in as soon as you are in the car. Please," he said, another gesture.

"Niisama, you can't just—"

Seto cut off Mokuba before he could say anything else. The mood of the room was shifting, moving from polite to impatient. A glance to Gozaburo proved that he had picked up on the shift as well.

"How long he will be gone?" Gozaburo asked. He held a hand out toward Seto, a quiet signal for Seto to step forward like he was obeying the men's request. Seto did while staying a few meters away from any of the men who had made themselves at home in the entry.

"That will all be explained shortly. I must insist we leave now, Seto-san."

"Do I need to bring anything?" Seto asked. As it stood, he carried nothing more than his phone.

The man stepped forward and put Seto in his arm's reach. Stepping away would have been too obvious, and Gozaburo was still closer to Seto than the man.

"Please exit to the car," the man said.

Seto wondered why the man hadn't introduced himself. He would have been more inclined to leave the house if he knew the reason, or even who the men were. Having official vehicles likely meant they were from the emperor, since Seto would have heard the report on the radio if any official vehicles had been stolen.

The man didn't give Seto a chance to comply, but grabbed onto his arm and jerked him in the direction of the exit. Seto struggled against the hold more on reflex at first, then on principle. Whether or not these men had been sent by the emperor, they didn't have a right to forcibly drag him from his own home.

"Stop," Gozaburo demanded. He reached for Seto, but the man had already pushed Seto in the direction of the other two men who had come in after. The two men each grabbed one of Seto's arms and started to pull him back through the front door.

"Niisama!"

Seto saw Mokuba run forward, but Gozaburo caught Mokuba by the arm and held him back away from the men. Mokuba had started to cry.

They dragged Seto off the porch and through the garden, Seto's shoeless feet unable to find any purchase to resist. The grips on his arms were tight, but not to the point of actually being painful.

Gozaburo, still holding onto Mokuba, was arguing with the man in black, waving a hand in Seto's direction, but not seeming to be getting any real answers. The man in black handed Gozaburo a card before giving a respectful bow and walking out after Seto.

They got Seto inside one of the cars. It wasn't as long as a limousine, but the back seat was shaped like one, a U-shape so passengers could face each other. The men who had dragged Seto out didn't follow him into the backseat, but after a few seconds, the man in black joined him.

"Your father asked me to bring you these," he said, holding out Seto's shoes.

Seto snatched them from the man and brushed off the bottom of his feet before putting them on. The car started before he had gotten the first lace tied, and the line of cars started to back out of the driveway.

"I apologize for that scene," the man in black said. "We felt that you would be more likely to struggle if we presented our case first."

"And what case is that?"

"In a time of war, Seto-san—"

"Kaiba," Seto said.

"Of course, Kaiba-san. As I was saying, we are at war, and war calls for serious measures in order to ensure our country survives."

As discreetly as he could, Seto checked to make sure that the men who had pulled him from the house hadn't managed to slip his phone from his pocket. It was still there, although turned off.

"I hardly see how that relates to me."

"Our treaty with the United States is in the works. You have become a part of that."

Seto shook his head. "How?"

"As unlikely as it seems, the United States has proposed an," here he paused to search for a word. Seto took the chance to see which direction they were going. West, back toward the city.

"—unorthodox arrangement to confirm the treaty."

Seto got a heavy feeling when the man's tone changed to a pitch lower. It almost sounded apologetic, almost, and that confused Seto more than anything else. He didn't understand how he fit into the picture, but clearly the man knew that whatever it was would not bode well for Seto.

"In our negotiations with America's king, it was determined that, as a sign of good faith—"

"Just say it," Seto said.

"You will marry into the American royal family."

The words fell over Seto's mind like words from an auctioneer's mouth. They were too convoluted to make out clearly, too jumbled to understand. That couldn't have been what he meant to say.

"I understand this must be a surprise."

"I'm not royal or nobility," Seto said.

"You are Kaiba Seto, son of Kaiba Gozaburo, one of the richest and most powerful men in the world."

"My family name is nothing more than a name. Tennō Heika has daughters—"

The man silenced Seto with an apologetic smile. He hadn't even gotten to the worst news.

"The American Prince is uninterested in the emperor's daughters."

 _Prince. The American Prince._

Seto took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face. _The American Prince._ He knew their royal family had two children, a man a year older than him and a girl around Mokuba's age. He had assumed it would be the girl, even if she was that young. Or maybe not even a member of the royal family, but some other, less important noble.

"I have no say in this?" Seto said.

"This will end a war, Kaiba-san. A war which has killed thousands of people in its time."

"You are selling me to America."

"Your husband will be the future king of the United States."

"I cannot be sold without consent."

"Tennō Heika has given the order. Your flight leaves at seven."

It was already six-thirty.

Seto looked out the window, now able to tell that they were on course for the airport. They had several miles left to go, but they would be there within fifteen minutes. Seto doubted that he would have a chance to slip away before getting to the airport, and once he was in the United States, there would be no way for him to get back to Japan.

He really didn't think that they would give him a chance to slip away.

"You didn't let me say goodbye."

"You would have tried to run."

That was true, but Seto kept that to himself.

"So am I your prisoner?"

"No, Kaiba-san. You are the savior of your country."

Seto crossed his legs and leaned back. He crossed his arms as well and glared at the still-unnamed man.

"And what rights do I have as your savior?"

The smile directed at Seto wasn't apologetic this time.

"The right to save us all."

Seto didn't speak for the remainder of the drive. His hand twitched to take out his phone, to call Mokuba to let him know what was happening. If Mokuba knew, he could take it to social media or just spread the word that _this_ was how the war would end. An outdated, marriage treaty would supposedly end a war that had gone on for years, and Seto was an unwilling participant.

He wondered if the American prince had agreed to it. He must have at least had a part, since he had requested a man to be sent over.

When they got to the airport, they passed the parking deck and the entrance and pulled straight to the tarmac. The stairs were already waiting outside a plane bearing the official seal.

Seeing it made the situation more real. Seto realized he was actually being sent to the United States to be married off like a princess from the Middle Ages.

"Certainly there is someone better," Seto said. "Someone actually noble or—"

"Kaiba-san, you are the best Japan has to offer."

"I don't even have any of my things. My clothes, contacts, anything of my own."

"The Americans will supply all new things to you."

"I would rather have my own things."

"Then I will see if your father can prepare a suitcase to send over at a later date," the man said as the car parked.

Seto tried to keep his composure by not looking at the plane. A part of him, the small, hopeful part he kept trapped away, thought he might have been sleeping. The larger, logical part that Seto relied on heavily, knew the treaty between the two countries had to have involved more than just the forced marriage, but even that wasn't comforting. For them to kidnap him from his home, this must have been a crucial part of it.

"This is absurd," Seto said.

"I do apologize on Tennō Heika's behalf."

The driver had gotten out of the car and walked around to open the door. The man in front of Seto lifted a hand, indicating that Seto should get out.

There was no point in lingering, but Seto couldn't bring himself to move, not without taking a deep breath and telling himself that he would be fine. Somehow, he would get out of this, although it would have to be after he landed. Once he was in the United States, he could call Gozaburo and get him to set up some kind of escape plan for him. Maybe he could cross over into Canada or Mexico, and someone could pick him up from there.

It was selfish, but Seto couldn't bring himself to care about the fate of Japan.

"Kaiba-san?"

Steeling himself with a breath, Seto slid out of the backseat.

There were a few armed men waiting by the stairs. After having been dragged from his home, Seto walked to the plane without having to be told, believing if anyone put a hand on him, he would break their wrist for trying.

The plane was obviously privately owned, the designs elaborate and everything new. The imperial seal covered many of the surfaces and was embroidered onto the seat cushions. Seto spotted a refreshment tray by the entrance, but couldn't work up the energy to be hungry, even though he hadn't gotten a chance for dinner.

A stewardess approached, her uniform bearing the seal, and politely directed Seto to take a seat anywhere he liked and to ask her for anything he needed. He thought about telling her he needed off the plane, but knew she wasn't responsible for his abduction. It didn't seem fair to put her in an uncomfortable position because she had been chosen to handle the flight.

He sat halfway back, adjusting his glasses and staring out the window. The man in black came in a few seconds later and took the seat in front of Seto. The seats were positioned so they faced each other, and Seto considered switching seats to be spiteful.

"Do I get to know your name since you'll be escorting me over?"

"Tetsu Ushio."

"How long is the flight, Ushio-san?"

"Twenty hours. We will have to stop in Chicago, which is where I will leave you."

"I look forward to it," Seto said.

Ushio laughed and pulled a phone from his jacket pocket. "I hope that attitude calms before you are introduced to the prince. I would hate for him to send you back, along with shredded treaty papers."

Seto kept his glare focused on the window. That was one possibility. If the prince hated him, which was a very possible chance since Seto was not blind to how people interpreted his personality, then maybe the prince would call off the whole thing.

"Does this flight have internet?" Seto asked. If he had to spend twenty hours on a plane, he would spend his time reading up on this prince he was supposed to marry.

* * *

Happy 2017!

As with Glass, I will only post my first author's note here. The rest will be on my profile page.

One of my goals in creating a new account was to take cliched story plots and write them my way. The marriage treaty plot has always been a favorite and I ask you to excuse how ridiculous the circumstances around this are. This is an AU, so royal families and whatnot are all invented for the sake of story.

Control will include the following: _puppyshipping_ (no-sided), _roseshipping_ , _buddyshipping, and (slight) antagoshipping_. **And as a warning, this story will include several dark themes, events, and subjects. Scenes not complying with fanfiction's rules will be posted on my AO3 account.**

 **Warnings will not be posted on individual chapters to avoid spoilers.**

You can expect an update on **Sunday, January 8th**.

Follow me on tumblr **bellamy-taft** for update information and drabbles! I'm much more likely to post information there than on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Control**

* * *

Ushio left Seto in the care of two American guards who sent Seto dirty glances every few seconds, like he carried a plague over with him. They never spoke to him, but any time they needed him to move anywhere, they would point or snap their fingers.

It rained while they transferred planes in Chicago, but neither of the two American men guarding Seto offered him an umbrella or any sort of cover. They went straight from one plane to another, never leaving the tarmac, and by the time Seto sat in the second plane—the last plane before getting to the airport in Newark, before getting to the king's home in the heart of New York City—he was exhausted.

Seto took off his glasses and gently blew on the lenses, trying to clear the droplets of rain without having to resort to wiping his glasses down with his shirt. He had plenty of time, so Seto continued until most of the water had evaporated.

The two guards sat on the other side of the plane, across from Seto and facing each other. They clearly didn't think that he spoke English, and spent the first half hour of the flight complaining about having to pick up the "Japanese kid" sitting a meter away. After a comment about their desire to "rough him up a little," Seto almost asked them not to, even going as far as to rehearse the words and consider his accent. But he settled for a glance in their direction, the timing bothering them to the point the discussion about him stopped.

Seto hoped they would begin discussing something useful, information about the prince or the treaty. But they seemed to be focused on some sporting team Seto hadn't heard of.

He went back to scrolling through the information he found on the prince, stored on his phone. Seto hadn't done too much reading, not nearly as much has he had hoped to do since his battery was getting low. He used a lot of it talking to Mokuba, using the internet connection to message him about what happened.

Ushio had left someone at the house to give Mokuba and Gozaburo the same explanation Seto received. Apparently Gozaburo called every resource he possessed, coming across the emperor's chief of staff, who felt for their situation, but needed them to understand it was for the good of the country.

Seto asked about sending his things over and Mokuba told him they would get the suitcases ready, but they wouldn't get there until after the wedding, because the treaty wouldn't be officially signed until then. Seto asked when that would be, and Mokuba's response took several minutes.

So now Seto flipped through the articles discussing the man he was supposed to marry in a week.

Prince Joseph Wheeler, or Joey, as most of the articles called him, was a twenty-two year old university student, attending at NYU. None of the articles mentioned what he was studying, so Seto took that to mean the prince had yet to decide.

All the pictures Seto found were staged. Even the shots of the prince walking across the university campus looked like they were taken for a magazine spread. The prince's hair was styled too perfectly, his clothing too formal, even for being at school, and the laugh obviously forced. Seto didn't know how to get a read on the prince when all the information about him was planted or faked.

Mokuba sent Seto another message, this one with a link to a news article.

Word of his marriage had already been leaked. The article was written by a Japanese news source, clearly as fake as the photographs of the prince. The author praised Seto for his belief in the cause, although what cause was never explained, and called him a national hero for being shipped into a war zone to be married off. But the purpose of the article was clear. Japan planned to paint Seto as a hero, so if he complained or protested, he would be cast in a negative light. It might seem like a cry for attention, or maybe even ingratitude. Whether or not the country was at war, Joey was a prince.

Seto kept his phone off most of the flight. He stared idly out the window although with the heavy rain below them, he could only see clouds. They had flown through the night and the following morning, and the sun was already starting to set again. The top of the sun, a bold pink, was just visible in the distance, blocked by the storm or the horizon. They must have had to divert south to go around part of the storm since Seto was able to see the sun out of his window.

The men across the plane had left the topic of sports and returned to the subject of Seto. They never used his name, which made Seto think that they might not have known it. But then again, their uniforms had military symbols on it, so they might have just been dehumanizing him as a result of the years at war. After all, it was his father and his father's company making the weaponry they fought against.

By the time they landed, Seto was nodding off. He hadn't managed to sleep during the night, too anxious about what would happen when he landed. He had searched for the distance from the airport to the king's home, and knew the he would have just under an hour, depending on the traffic, to collect himself. He hoped they, the grand _they_ meaning anyone sent to show him the way, would know how long he had been traveling, and wouldn't make any introductions until the following morning.

The rain didn't reach to the east coast, but the air was sticky and hot as Seto exited the plane. He remembered that his tie was still loose from the day before, and Seto took a second to adjust it back to the proper position before sliding into the backseat of an awaiting car. There were a few camera flashes Seto turned his head away from. He hadn't looked in a mirror in the past day, but from experience, Seto knew traveling didn't look good on him.

What a sacrifice the Americans would be making to marry off their perfectly staged prince to an untidy Japanese commoner.

Seto was alone in the car as they left the airport. The skyline was one of America's larger attractions, so Seto had seen pictures of it before. The pictures never showed the graffiti littering the tunnels they passed or the large numbers of people walking slumped over toward some undisclosed location. Those all sped by him, but were much more interesting than the buildings.

He was grateful for the darkness when the car came to a stop at a curb of a busy street. A glance out the window let Seto know that he was at the king's home.

He called it a home because no better word came to mind, in English or in Japanese. The building, which he had seen pictures of during his research, was what appeared to be a converted hotel. It was right in the middle of the city, with other buildings crowded around, restaurants across the street, and pedestrians strolling casually in front of it. It was a dwelling place, not a castle or a palace, not even a mansion. Seto suspected that somewhere in the fifteen floors, the king conducted his business as well.

The driver didn't turn off the car as he got out to open Seto's door. Seto was capable, of course, of opening the door himself, but had frozen at the sight of the building. He didn't want to go inside. He wanted to bribe someone to take him back home, back to Japan, and away from the absurdity of his situation. No one could seriously expect a marriage to be a deterrent to a war.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the driver said. It had been several seconds since he had opened the door, and Seto hadn't made any move to get out. Just hearing his name spoken in the English tradition shook him. If this was really happening, that would be how he would hear it. Or they might all just call him Seto.

He stepped out of the car and wondered if he was in a position to tell anyone what he wanted to be called.

The lights from the building entrance must have been enough for people to see Seto's face. He received several glares as people walked by him, and several mumbled comments he could have gone without hearing. It made Seto contemplate if America had any citizens left from Asia.

Seto wouldn't have stayed.

Seto never would have come.

The guards at the doors opened them for him, and a small group greeted him.

Seto ignored their choppy Japanese in favor of examining the large room, which still looked like the hotel lobby it once must have been. It opened up to a few floors overhead, iron railing with intricate details bordering the walkways. There was a water feature in the center of the room that spouted streams meters into the air.

"Mr. Kaiba," one of the men said. Seto gave him a brief look, paying more thought to the badge stuck on his lapel than the man's face. The badge listed an occupation—house staff. They hadn't even sent anyone important to greet him.

The man continued. "If you could follow us this way."

His Japanese was slow and the accent wrong, but Seto understood nonetheless. Seto let the man, along with the other five in the group, lead him to a hallway visible only once they had walked around the water feature.

The house staff pointed a few things out to Seto as they walked, but he didn't know enough of Seto's language to communicate more than a few "Business rooms" and "Conference rooms" in addition to the directions. But Seto appreciated the effort to speak to him, unlike the guards or the pilot, the drivers or anyone, really. At least some thought had been given to putting someone near Seto who spoke a little Japanese.

They led Seto to the basement, not just a single floor underground, but three floors down. Seto walked on edge, not quite nervous, but more hesitant about why he would need to be introduced to the prince so far underground. As if being kidnapped and brought into an enemy country wasn't punishment enough, there could not have been a worse scenario to introduce Seto to his future husband.

 _Husband_ , Seto thought. He had to take a deep breath to force the idea in. It had to be forced because the entire notion kept trying to slip away from him.

And it wasn't just any husband, but a prince, an American prince. In fact, he was the same American prince whose father had been bombing Seto's country for the better part of five years, and who insisted on being introduced in a basement.

Seto hated him already.

The attendants leading the way could have offered a reason for going into the basement, or even a casual comment about what was down there. For all Seto knew, he was really just a prisoner of war, and a valuable one too, considering his parentage. Maybe the Americans kept prison cells in their homes. After what all Seto had seen from the war, it wouldn't have surprised him.

At least Mokuba would know something was wrong if Seto didn't respond to his texts or calls. It wasn't like international charges would really be an issue. Seto had that to argue; someone would notice if he disappeared, even if he was in a different country. They couldn't just bury him in a prison to blackmail Gozaburo.

They could, but they couldn't do it secretly.

One of the attendants knocked on a door. The wall on the other side, farther away from Seto, was comprised of a glass window, although Seto wouldn't see more than a gray wall through it. But if the man had to knock on the door, then that probably meant it was locked. The attendants didn't seem like they were hiding anything, so Seto tried to find some level of comfort in that.

The door opened, followed by echoing shots. Seto flinched when he first heard it, unable to identify the sound with so much reverberation. But he stepped inside and saw the people lined up in the firing lanes and realized.

 _Of course they have a firing range in their home._ They were American, royalty or not.

A few of the people shooting turned around, and even fewer did Seto the courtesy of taking off the glasses and ear plugs. One of the men who did, a messy-looking blond whose target was riddled with holes, was the first to speak, not to Seto, but to the attendant in front.

"Who's that?" he asked. The tone wasn't lost on Seto.

"Your highness," the attendant said, "This is your fiancé."

Seto did his best to keep a neutral expression, trying to prevent any signs of horror from leaking through. He had seen pictures of the royal family on the flight over, but they were all staged and formal. The man in front of him, looked nothing like his pictures.

The accessories were discarded on the little ledge in front of the shooting alley, and Seto was glad to see the gun was left behind. He was also glad to find that the prince was several inches shorter than he was, and had to stay an arm's length away to keep some form of eye-level.

"Joey Wheeler," he said, sticking out a hand. "Or Your Royal Supremeness."

Seto glared at the dirty hand before realizing that he was supposed to shake it. He did, keeping the contact brief, and then giving an appropriate bow.

"Kaiba Seto."

Joey's face twisted in confusion before the realization dawned. "No, you're in the great US o'A now. You've got your name backward."

Seto didn't correct himself.

"If you don't mind me saying, I thought you guys were all supposed to be, you know—" Joey said, ending abruptly to hold his hand about five feet from the ground. He gave his own hand a pointed stare, probably trying to make sure Seto caught on to the point.

"I think I am sufficient evidence to invalidate that stereotype."

"Hey! You speak English!"

If Joey didn't know he spoke English, then why ask the question about his height? Unless he was trying to be insulting or show off for the few people who bothered to listen in on the conversation, Seto couldn't think of a better reason.

"Also Mandarin, German, Spanish, French, and Russian."

"Woah. So you guys all are really smart."

Seto shoved his hands into his pockets as much as he could, just so they weren't hanging limply beside him. He felt the gazes focused on the two of them, and hoped that at least someone in the room wasn't thinking their prince was being clever with his racist comments. But the fact the two countries were still at war didn't bode well for Seto.

"You're kind of prickly, aren't you?" Joey asked.

"If you are unhappy with my personality, send me back," Seto said.

That got a laugh from Joey, who ran a finger under his eye when he finished laughing, like it had been funny enough to draw a tear.

"Oh no. You're good. I bet you're the cream of the crop."

"Excuse me?" Seto understood English, but some of the expressions were lost on him.

"You're about as good looking as they come. For being Japanese, that is."

"And that is more important than liking me?"

Joey waved a hand dismissively. "Sure. We'll work on fixing your attitude."

Inside his pocket, Seto's hand clenched into a fist. It wasn't that he had the desire to punch the future king so much as he felt obligated to do so. Maybe punching Joey would get Seto out of the marriage. He had to be arrested for assaulting royalty, especially with so many witnesses. But he had no chance or sneaking out—which he had officially decided would be necessary—behind bars.

The corner of Joey's mouth puckered like he was thinking very deeply about something, and his gaze was centered on Seto's face. He reached an extended finger toward Seto, placing it on his glasses.

"Do you wear those all the time?"

Seto leaned his head an inch back to get away from the finger. That action annoyed him more than any of the racist comments made so far, since he didn't have a lens cloth, and his shirt only ever smudged the smudges more. While standing in front of Joey, Seto made no move to wipe away Joey's fingerprint.

"My contacts are in Japan."

"Sucks for you. But I bet you look a lot better without them."

 _Sucks for you_ , Seto thought.

Joey leaned around Seto to talk to the attendant behind him. "Tell dad that I'm good. We can call off the war."

Just like that, in one sentence, Joey had decided not to continue the war. Seto almost shook his head. A prince wouldn't have that kind of power, and Seto doubted that Joey really had that much of a say in the matter. It could have just been that if Japan didn't send over someone halfway decent, Joey could have argued for someone better.

"Want to try shooting? I can show you," Joey said. Seto didn't really think he had an option, so he followed Joey over to the alley he had abandoned. The other people who had been listening returned to their practice, and Seto glanced back to see the attendants had left.

Looking back, he saw two men he hadn't been able to see from his position in the doorway. They were dressed in the guard uniforms he had seen upstairs, and were leaned back against the wall in the corner. One of them was likely Egyptian, though the tattooed lines around and under his eyes made Seto more uncertain. And his hair was too blond to be natural.

The other guard was the opposite of the first. Rather than looking exotic or well, anything descriptive, he was just blank. Seto felt safe in assuming that he was an albino, likely wearing brown contacts over the pink that his eyes should have been. But it wasn't just the white hair and too-white skin that confused Seto, but even his features didn't give a clue to his heritage. Although, Seto also couldn't think of a reason that his heritage would matter. They were both probably the prince's personal guards.

"Now, this is a gun—"

Seto took it from Joey without letting him continue whatever demeaning instructions would follow. Without bothering with the ear plugs, Seto took aim at the target. Joey hadn't hit anywhere near the center of the outline, so Seto focused there.

"Hey, you can't just—"

He emptied the chamber, each shot following the last in a smooth succession. Seto, from the corner of his vision, could see Joey pressing his hands against his ears and squinting, like that would help with anything.

Seto had used the bullets to draw a smaller target, a circle in the center of the center. He had used his last shot to prove he could hit a smaller target.

He handed the empty gun to his future husband and stepped back casually. Joey hit the button on the insulated wall to bring the target in, gaping when he saw the circle.

"I thought you couldn't have guns in Japan."

"I am Kaiba Seto."

"You say that like you're important."

Seto scoffed. "Important enough to be whored off to America."

"You're not thrilled to marry me?" Joey asked. His shock from looking at the target had worn off and he was back to the obvious narcissist act. It could have been real, but Seto thought Joey was just showing off for the people around. But to be that blatantly rude, his opinions about Seto and Japan must have been real.

Seto chose to keep his mouth closed for that question. There was only so far he could push before Joey recalled his previous statement. The war had to end.

"I think you're a lot of talk," Joey said. "People like you should keep quiet."

The perfectly-formed mask Seto had been wearing cracked right down the middle. Seto had to put his hands back in his pockets to keep them from shaking in anger while his eyes narrowed at Joey.

"What? Nothing to say to that?"

"I have not been given leave to speak."

A long exhale came from behind Seto, and he didn't turn to find the cause. Only the two guards were in that area of the room, so it had to have been one of them. The people shooting all had their ear plugs in, so no one else could have heard.

"Go ahead. Keep digging that hole for yourself, Seto Kaiba. Don't forget. We are going to be married in a week. I'm going to legally own you."

Seto didn't mention that was already reality. Seto's entire country was being held hostage. Seto didn't doubt his home would be high on the target list should anything go wrong with the treaty.

"I just got off of a long flight," Seto said after about a minute of nothing but gunshots.

Joey smirked, a smirk begging to be slapped from his face. The humor had to have come from the fact Seto surrendered first. If an entire war wasn't hanging over Seto's head, he certainly wouldn't have just let Joey's comments slide, even if he was a prince. It wasn't like Seto hadn't dealt with princes before. In his experience, most of them needed to lose a few teeth with one solid punch.

"Sure, sure. Bakura, Mariku, one of you take my fiancé to his room."

Then Seto looked over his shoulder to see the two guards. They didn't answer Joey, but stared at each other, unblinking for half a minute. Joey sighed, but other than that, he didn't protest their lack of movement.

"Fine," the one with white hair said. He used a foot to kick himself from his perched on the wall and took the few steps over to Seto.

Turning his back on Joey, Seto gestured for the guard to lead the way. The guard's expression was as blank as his features, but he pulled open the door and started in the direction Seto had just come from.

As Seto left, he heard Joey's voice, just barely, over the guns.

"See you later, lovebug!"

When the door closed behind them, Seto gave himself a moment to breathe. It wasn't much of a moment, no more than a second, but it got Seto collected enough to make it back up the flights of stairs.

The guard introduced himself as Bakura.

"You're a good shot," Bakura said.

"Yes."

Bakura chuckled and opened a door, one that led a different way than Seto had come. It opened up to a staircase, this time going up rather than down.

"And how did you find his Royal Supremeness?" Bakura asked, keeping his tone down to a faint trace of the sarcasm Seto knew he was implying.

"Should a guard be asking that?"

"He'd be mad if I didn't."

"Is Bakura an American name?" Seto said. They walked up the stairs, which wound up to another flight.

"No."

Seto nodded. The accent was a clear sign of that. "A British name?"

"Sanskrit," Bakura said. "After a great great Grandfather."

Bakura opened another door, this one leading back to the main floor. Seto glanced to his right and saw the water feature, but Bakura led him away from it.

The back hallways were less elaborately decorated than the entrance, but still ready should the need for a photo shoot arrive. Seto decided they had to keep everything immaculate and ornate for appearances. He doubted any cameras ever made it down to the shooting range.

"Where can I get a phone charger?" Seto asked.

Bakura didn't say anything for a few steps, but reached an intercom a few feet down the hall.

"Teá. Green room," seemed to be his answer, holding his fist against a button only long enough to speak. He started walking again without waiting for a reply.

He led Seto to an elevator and clicked the button to call one. They waited for it side by side, silent in a way that wasn't uncomfortable. Seto decided that he liked Bakura better than anyone he had met since leaving Japan, particularly more than the prince. Seto saw a lot of similarities between himself and the guard, which meant while Seto might appreciate Bakura's curt personality, they wouldn't be bonding or carrying on long conversations any time soon.

Once they were inside the elevator, Bakura pushed the button for the fourteenth floor. It would be harder to sneak out from that high up. The cameras mounted in all the corners had not escaped Seto's notice.

The hallway the elevator exited on was plain. The walls were a muddy brown a shade darker than the trim work, and the wood flooring even darker. There were paintings scattered on the walls, abstract and hardly worth paying any attention to.

A young woman stood outside of one of the rooms. She had short hair, cut at her jaw, pieces of it clipped back around her face. She wore one of the house staff badges on her lapel like the others, paired with a knee-length skirt and plain black shoes.

She bowed when they approached, too shallow to have been a regular custom for her, but Seto appreciated the gesture.

"This is Teá Gardner," Bakura said. From his tone, Seto deduced they weren't friendly with each other. "If you need anything, she'll see to it."

"Mrs. Gardner," Seto said. To return her gesture, he extended a hand for her to shake.

"Miss," she said. "It is an honor to meet you, Kaiba-sama."

"San is fine," Seto said.

"Formalities aside, I'll be out here should you decide to explore," Bakura said. He leaned against the wall across from the doorway.

Teá opened the door she had been waiting beside, holding it open as a signal for Seto. Her fingers found the light once Seto walked by her, and she flipped it on.

"This will be your room for the week," Teá said. "The bathroom is right through there. Did you have any bags that needed to be brought up?"

"I was unable to bring anything along with me."

Seto decided he must have let some of the resentment creep through his tone, because Teá gave him a knowing nod.

"There are writing supplies in the desk. If you will make me a list, I'll see you get what you need."

Teá stepped out of the room.

When Seto was alone for the first time since being dragged from his home, he collapsed to the bed. His hands shook and he couldn't stop them from shaking. There had to be a way to get out of this. He had hoped, more than that, he had counted on the prince hating him as so many others did.

He couldn't marry that man. He wouldn't.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thank you to the two anonymous reviewers I can't send replies to!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, January 15th**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Control**

* * *

Teá brought Seto a phone charger, along with the other items on his list. He requested toiletries for the most part—toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, and the like. She brought a set of sleepwear, a simple pajama set, that he hadn't included on the list, giving her a chance to get his clothes down to be washed. He hadn't requested clothing since he didn't trust what she might have brought him. If the way the prince dressed was any indication, Seto would have ended up looking impoverished.

Seto slept well into the morning, waking up once out of habit, but falling back asleep. If anyone needed him, they could wake him.

When he did get up, he unplugged his phone and actually looked around the room for the first time.

It was larger than his room back home. The walls were a dark, earthy green, covered in more of the abstract art. There was a picture window overlooking the city on the wall opposite the door, and if he wasn't fourteen floors up, he might have checked if it opened.

Seto didn't do much exploring of the room. He had already gone through the desk to find the writing supplies the night before, and the closet and all the dressers were empty. He recalled too clearly Teá's comment from the night before. It was his room for the week. He would be moving after the wedding.

He had showered the night before, but decided to take another before heading out to face whatever would be waiting on him. Teá had taken his clothes, so he walked over to the bedroom door to see if they had been returned.

Bakura was still leaning against the wall across from the door, but now with the other man, Mariku, standing beside.

"Your clothes are there," Bakura said. He pointed to a cart by the door where Seto's clothing was draped across, wrapped in a garment bag. Seto took the bag from the cart, murmuring a quiet thanks, before stepping back into his room. He laid the bag across his bed and pulled down the zipper, finding his clothes clean and pressed.

Teá had implied he would be able to go out for more, although after how the people on the street had acted the night before, he wasn't keen on the idea. He understood guards would go with him, but that would just draw more attention.

After showering, Seto did what he could to look presentable. Since his suit jacket was left in Japan, he focused on making sure his tie was knotted cleanly and his shirt was smoothed. He styled his hair as well as he could without product, and carefully tried to wash the smudge from his glasses where the prince had touched them the night before. He regretted not thinking to add a lens cloth to the list he gave to Teá.

Seto grabbed his phone and checked to see if there were any messages from Mokuba. Mokuba spent the time Seto was sleeping on the internet and forwarding him articles about the treaty. The articles Mokuba sent over were from countries other than Japan and America. News had spread worldwide.

He also had a message from Gozaburo, a short paragraph saying he hadn't found a way to get Seto out of the arrangement. He also requested all of Seto's work pass codes, since he wouldn't be back to use them again.

Ignoring Gozaburo's request, Seto slid his phone into his pocket and headed for the door. Bakura and Mariku stopped talking when Seto exited the room, expressions shifting from amused to bored.

"Hungry?" Bakura asked.

Seto should have been, but he wasn't. He nodded anyway, knowing he should eat even if he had no interest. It was already getting closer to lunch, which made it almost a day since Seto had last eaten, and even that had just been snacks on the plane.

"The kitchen keeps a buffet line running all day," Bakura said. He led Seto over to the elevator and gave Mariku a small goodbye as Mariku continued walking down the hall. "People keep weird schedules, so you can eat whenever."

"Teá mentioned me being able to get new clothing," Seto said. They stepped onto the elevator, and Seto watched Bakura click the button for the sixth floor.

"That's a Gardner question."

"You don't call her Teá?" Seto asked. He had assumed that in the United States, everyone simply went by their first names, unless they were on formal terms.

"Only on the intercom. Last name gets too confused with gardener."

"There's a garden here?"

"A rooftop garden."

The elevator doors opened up to what looked like a cafeteria. The room buzzed with voices and most of the tables were full.

With a wave of his hand, Bakura signaled for someone to come over.

"This is Duke," Bakura said. He stepped aside so the other man could come up. Seto saw the guard uniform first, followed by the tattoo on Duke's face, just under his eye. It wasn't the same design as Mariku's tattoos, but just a straight line down. Duke had a band wrapped around his head that had to be some sort of fashion statement because it wasn't helping to hold his hair up in the messy ponytail he wore it in.

"Kaiba Seto," Seto said. He remembered to extend a hand rather than bow.

"Duke's taking over for me. I'm going to bed."

Bakura left without another word. Seto watched him walk away until Bakura pushed through a group, not even that large of a group, and disappeared.

Before Seto could question how exactly Bakura vanished from in front of him, Duke raised his hands defensively. "Beats me. Man's a freaking shadow."

"Am I supposed to be doing anything today?" Seto asked.

"Recovering from jet lag," Duke answered. "Line starts over there, by the way."

Duke pointed across the room, where a few people were standing in a short line, just in front of the buffet. Seto started to head that direction, with Duke following beside him. The looks Seto received were less hateful than the ones from the night before, but Seto attributed that to his location. In the king's home, these people might have had a part in the treaty. He wondered how many of them knew _how_ he had been brought overseas.

"So I am supposed to stay in bed all day?" Seto asked, taking his spot in the line.

"Look, I'm not here to tell you what you're supposed to be doing. I'll leave that up to his highness."

Seto didn't feel Duke meant the statement to come across in the way that it did, so he didn't comment on the fact he had no intention of letting _his royal highness_ dictate his actions. He didn't want to think about Joey or what Joey would make him do if given the chance.

Seto closed his eyes. Joey would be given the chance.

"It's paid for. One of the perks of working in the big house," Duke said.

"I do not work here."

"Then of living in the big house."

"Do they not have a private dining area?" Seto asked. He took a plate from the tower of them, along with a pack of cutlery.

"Just for formal events. They're a pretty casual royal family."

Since Seto had little appetite, his plate was half-empty by the time he reached the end of the line. It seemed like too much, but Seto grabbed a bottle of water and carried it with the plate over to the nearest table to sit down. Duke sat in the chair opposite from Seto, and Seto was glad that he wasn't just going to stand beside the table while he ate.

"Are you a bodyguard?" Seto asked.

Duke shrugged. "You could say that. Maybe just private or personal guard might be more accurate. I'm one of four assigned to his highness."

"And you are assigned to me now?"

"Just for the week. We normally double team the day shift and the night shift. So, you'll probably be with Mariku tonight, then Tristan tomorrow."

"It must be a hassle for you."

"Only if you're difficult."

Seto laughed and took a sip from the bottle. Of all the words that had been used to describe him in the past, Seto thought difficult was in the highest ranks. Mokuba liked _impossible._ Gozaburo preferred _obstinate_. Seto didn't really care what people called him so long as they let him do whatever and act however he liked.

"Would a tour be difficult?"

"I can show you some of the main spots after you're done."

"Bakura mentioned a roof garden."

"Oh yeah. It's really nice. Princess Ren likes to read up there a lot."

After reading up on the royal family so much the day before, Seto knew the princess's actual name was Serenity. But since everyone seemed to refer to the prince by a nickname, it wasn't surprising that the princess had one as well.

Seto picked at a biscuit with his fork. "Is there anywhere I am not supposed to go?"

"I'd stay away from the bottom floors if you're just wandering. They give tours down there every couple of hours."

Which meant staying away from any exits to the building. Seto took a bite of the fruit he had scooped onto his plate and considered escape options. If there were tours so often, that might provide the distraction that he needed. It also meant more witnesses, more chances to get caught.

Seto's face would be his largest hurdle. If there were more Japanese people, even more Asian people, then he would have a chance. But he stood out as a minority of one. There was no way, really, to disguise his face enough to look Caucasian. He rubbed his finger against the corner of his eye while taking another sip of his water.

He would have to find a way to disguise himself if he ever managed to slip out. If the articles Mokuba messaged over were a sign, half of the world had seen a picture of Seto's face in the past day. He had been fairly well-known in Japan, but now, now Seto didn't know what to think.

"What does his highness do most days?" Seto asked.

"He's got classes at the University on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. There are some private classes on the others days, you know, with the stuff they can't teach you about ruling over a country in a classroom. Some meetings are squeezed in between all that. Homework. Shooting practice."

"How did he take to the news?"

"Treaty news? He didn't like agreeing without seeingyou first. Made some comments about how outdated the idea was."

Seto knew he wasn't getting the whole story. He doubted he would. After meeting the prince, Seto found it hard to believe Joey was only concerned over his appearance and the antiquated method of ending a war.

There were dozens of other questions floating around in Seto's thoughts, but none he thought appropriate to ask a bodyguard. He wanted to know more about Joey and what he should be expecting and what was expected of him, but he suspected all those questions would be answered after he recovered from whatever jet lag he was supposed to have. He didn't feel that bad, groggy, if anything.

Picking at the food on the plate didn't quell Seto's hunger for information, so he told Duke he was finished and ready to be given the tour. He kept the water bottle and discarded the plate in a marked bin. Duke gave helpful little directions on the brink of condescension, but there were better alternatives to Seto having to ask for help.

"So, cafeteria," Duke said. He led Seto around the edge of the room and away from the crowded, producing a set of dice from his pocket. He rolled them around his fingers while he walked.

"The kitchen takes up a lot of this floor, so it's mostly just food stuff here. A couple of bathrooms down that way, and some private rooms for business lunches. Stairs are through there if you've got a thing against elevators."

Duke walked a wide circle back to the elevator, and Seto followed, putting a hand in his pocket to rub his thumb over his phone. He wanted to check for new messages, but not where so many people could see him. He still wasn't sure what his standing was in the king's house, or if they were even fine with him keeping a phone. The war hadn't ended yet.

"Floor seven is housekeeping. You'll never need to go there, although it isn't off-limits or anything."

Duke pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"Floor eight is where some of the staff lives. Not all of us live here, but for people who keep weird hours or work the overnight shift a lot, it helps for them to have a room."

"You live here?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. All of Prince Joey's guards do. We're working half the time anyway."

They stepped out on the ninth floor to an open room full of sculptures. The walls were covered in paintings, not the abstract ones from the fourteenth floor, but portraits, landscapes, impressions. There were walls constructed in the middle of the room, standing just high enough to hang more paintings.

"His majesty has a thing for the arts. He's a painter himself."

"Are these his?" Seto asked. None of them looked familiar, and if Seto had seen them back when he was taking Art History, he would have remembered.

"A lot of them are. He collects from new artists too."

Seto wandered through the room, pausing in front of a lot of the paintings to get a closer look. The ones by the king bore a small signature on the bottom right-hand side that didn't look like a name. Seto studied it the first time more carefully than the picture, eventually concluding it was a pair of wings.

Although Seto didn't know the subjects painted in the portraits, he felt confident they were an accurate likeness. The skill level in the brush strokes and in the use of light and color were too advanced to accompany poor craftsmanship.

"You should look through here," Duke said.

Seto followed him into an adjoining room, this one with no sculptures or statues, just paintings. They weren't like the others. These were all paintings of monsters, most of which Seto had never seen depicted before. There were some dragons and wolves mixed in, but the majority of them were creatures the like of which Seto had never seen. And they all bore the signature of the king.

"What are these?" Seto asked.

"He bases each one off of someone. So like this one," he said, walking a few meters over to a canvas with what looked like half of an angel, half of a demon covering it. "This one is Bakura. Well, Bakura and his brother. Can't tell you how much Bakura complained about having to sit for this."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah. One over."

Duke's painting was a figure on a purple background. The figure was human in shape, but completely covered with black and gold armor.

"How come some are human and others are not?"

"It's whatever His Majesty is inspired to paint when he looks at you. You'll probably get one eventually."

A glimpse at a rotting corpse painting made Seto hesitant to pose. He would rather not know what people thought just based on looking at him, especially in the heart of America.

"Do you like them?"

The voice from behind Seto was strange, so he turned to see who had come in. Before he got a decent look, Duke lowered his head.

"They are very well done," Seto said. It would have been his response no matter who was approaching, and for a moment, after recognizing the king, Seto debating adding on another praise for the artwork.

"I'm glad you can speak English," the king said. "I was a little worried about the wedding vows all having to be translated."

He held out his hand. "Pegasus."

Seto accepted the handshake, pausing to switch the water bottle to his left hand, with his own, "Kaiba Seto."

"I've dropped my own last name," Pegasus said. "So I don't mind if you chose to keep your own after you're married. Royalty never seems to go by the family name anyway."

The offer meant more to Seto than he had expected it to. He could only nod as their hands moved away.

"How was your flight over?" Pegasus asked.

"Long."

Pegasus laughed and took a step closer to look up at the painting nearest them.

"I've been told it wasn't a pleasant trip," Pegasus said. He interlaced his fingers behind his back, keeping his eyes away from Seto.

"No, Your Majesty. It was not particularly pleasant."

"I have also been told you might have a stronger objection to this marriage than simply being forced into it."

Seto smirked and turned so he was also looking at the painting. "You researched me."

"Extensively. You are marrying my only son, you know."

"Do your children have paintings in here?" Seto asked.

"You walked by them when you came in. Here," Pegasus said. He gestured back toward the doorway, where two paintings, larger than the others, hung on either side.

The first of the paintings was an animal of some sort, maybe a lion or a panther, wearing draped toga and carrying a shield. There was a skirt under the white cloth, so Seto assumed that this was Pegasus's rendition of his daughter.

The second was a dragon, sleek and black, breathing out a long trail of fire toward the bottom corner of the canvas.

Seto turned away from it and back to the warrior panther. He would have to marry the person who inspired his own father to draw that version of his son.

"You are very good," Seto said.

"I know you didn't ask for this and you are justifiably upset," Pegasus said. "You should make yourself at home. I hope your stay is more pleasant than the journey to get here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

While Seto didn't feel particularly grateful, it was a relief to know the king, and hopefully anyone working for him, would be trying to make the transition easier.

"I hope you will join us for dinner tonight," Pegasus said.

Seto wanted to turn down the invitation, but thought better of it. He nodded once instead of answering and Pegasus smiled.

"Then I'll see you at dinner, Kaiba-boy."

Seto ignored the dragon painting while Pegasus left. He felt it glaring down at him, like the flames were meant to char him. The king might have made an effort to be polite, but the same could not be said for his son.

Seto had almost forgotten Duke had been in the room for the full exchange, and as Duke approached, that knowledge made Seto uneasy. Duke was one of the prince's guards, which meant everything Seto said or did would likely be reported back to him. There was no way for Seto to make himself at home if he was under surveillance.

"Ready to move on?" Duke asked.

Seto said he was, and they headed out for the elevator.

The other floors weren't as interesting as the miniature museum set up on the ninth, but Seto scoped out every inch of the rooms Duke took him through. There had to be something Seto could use to slip out.

The tenth floor was a library, a very impressive library Seto imagined he would spend a lot of time in. The eleventh floor had private work spaces, and Duke told Seto it was where Joey did his at-home studies. It wasn't just for school studies, but any type of work that needed to be done separately from the business of running the country. Duke said the staff was at liberty to use to computers and resource materials, and Seto took that to mean he would be able to, but he also decided not to risk it until after the war had officially ended.

The twelfth floor was off-limits. Security, Duke had explained. There were security teams on the lowest five floors, but they did a different type of security. Seto took that to mean there was someone, if not multiple people, watching him on the twelfth floor, staring through the dozens of camera lenses scattered about.

The thirteenth floor was recreation. Seto was much less interested in the video game consoles, pool tables, and massive theater screens. Devoting an entire floor to gaming seemed like a waste of space, and who really needed four pool tables?

The fourteenth floor was visitor suites, and the fifteenth, the top floor, was where the royal family stayed. That one would be off-limits too, at least until after the wedding.

"You can't get to the top floor without a certain swipe card. I'm sure Prince Joey'll get you one later, since his room is up there."

"And the roof?"

"Elevator goes straight up to it."

The roof was windy, but the garden was nice. Since it was on a roof, it wasn't as impressive as the garden back home, but Seto strolled through the potted roses and lilacs and decided he would probably spend a lot of his time on the roof. There were still cameras, but fewer of them, because it wasn't like anyone could escape over the sides of the building.

Seto walked to the railing at the edge and looked out over the city. All cities looked the same from above, especially during the day. Maybe he could just forget he was in the United States for a while, or at least looking out over the city. The view overlooked more hotels across the street, and one in particular caught Seto's attention. A few of the letters on the displayed name had fallen off, making the sign read NEW YOR HOT L. For being so close to the royal home, Seto would have expected more effort to maintain their building.

Duke settled in by the elevator door, his gaze following Seto's movements. Seto supposed he would have to get used to that.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, January 22nd**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Control**

* * *

Seto found a bench with a clear cover around it, probably meant to protect from the rain. The clear walls let Duke keep his eye on Seto while Seto stayed partially shielded from the wind. He pulled out his phone and calculated the time back home. It would be late in Japan, around two in the morning, but Seto called anyway.

" _Niisama_?" Mokuba answered.

Seto had chosen a video call, which Mokuba accepted. But darkness filled his screen, and he assumed Mokuba had been sleeping.

" _Sorry_ _it is late_."

" _I just went to bed. What are you doing?"_

" _Just finished touring this place. Thought I would check in._ "

The light clicked on, the lamp on Mokuba's beside table. Seto smiled at the state of his brother's hair. He didn't often see it before Mokuba tamed it each morning, but from the level of dishevelment, it was clear Mokuba had not just turned in.

" _Is it nice?_ "

" _If not a little impractical. There are fifteen floors to learn._ "

Mokuba ran a hand over his eyes and then back through his hair. His fingers snagged, and Mokuba rolled his eyes and quit trying.

" _The wedding is soon,_ " Mokuba said.

" _I met the prince last night._ "

Mokuba's nose wrinkled at Seto's tone. _"That bad?_ "

" _He has the maturity of a cocker spaniel._ "

That made Mokuba smile. " _Was he at least nice?_ "

Seto was about to answer when the elevator doors opened. He glanced over to see that very cocker spaniel walk out, greeting Duke with a smile and a hand on the shoulder. Another guard, who Seto could only assume to be Tristan, followed behind him.

Duke pointed casually over to where Seto sat, and Seto considered ending the call, but knew Mokuba had to be introduced eventually.

"Hey, lovebug."

Seto turned to watch Joey sit on the bench beside him, leaning into the shot so he could see Mokuba.

"Who's the kid?"

"My brother, Mokuba," Seto said. "He only speaks Japanese."

Mokuba gave a little wave along with his tight smile. Seto translated so Mokuba could follow the conversation and know what was said about him. When he finished speaking to Mokuba, Joey was staring with buggy eyes.

"Man, that's a weird language."

"Certainly you have heard Japanese before," Seto said, and again, translated for Mokuba.

"Yeah, in those Kung Fu movies with the subtitles."

"Those are Chinese," Seto told him.

"Basically the same thing," Joey said. "Why're you on the roof?"

"I am making a private phone call."

Seto relayed the last few sentences to Mokuba, who did a fairly decent job of keeping the disgust off his face. Maybe being on a video call made it harder to recognize the subtle twitches Seto was used to seeing when Mokuba became annoyed. It would probably be a while before Seto would be able to see them again.

"I'm not trying to sound rude or nothing, but isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?" Joey asked, giving Seto's outfit a pointed stare.

"When you are forcibly kidnapped from your home, you are not given much time to pack," Seto said. Mokuba seemed to understand Seto's tone, because his face darkened.

"What do you mean you were kidnapped?"

"You have met me, your highness. Do you really think I am here willingly?"

"Well yeah. You are going to be royalty in six days. Who wouldn't want that?"

"A citizen of a country you have had a hand in bombing for the past five years." _Anyone who has met you._

"I am a prince, an American prince."

"And I am a Japanese businessman. I did not ask for this."

Mokuba asked what Seto had said, so Seto gave him a quick version of the conversation. He wanted Joey to leave so he could go back to speaking his own language and talking to his brother half a world away.

But Joey settled in on the bench. Seto wondered how much of a slight it would be for him to walk away.

"Were you seriously kidnapped?" Joey asked.

There wasn't much of a point in hiding that fact, and it felt easier to admit than to pretend Seto was here of his own volition. He would get lost in that lie too easily, only to get caught a few days in.

"Yes," and then a quick translation.

Joey huffed and crossed his arms. "No wonder you're so awful. I mean, not like physically. You've got that going for you, but your personality could use some elbow grease."

When Seto translated that to Mokuba, he lied.

"If you dislike like me, send me back."

"I like your face and your body. I haven't seen too many Japanese who look like you."

"You do not want to marry me if we will not get along."

"I'll get along just fine. It's not like you'll be able to hurt me or anything."

Mokuba offered to hang up, but Seto asked him to stay on the call. Maybe once Joey got the conversation out of his system, he would leave. It would have been the respectful thing to do, although Seto didn't think he could count on respect from Joey.

"I do not want to be here," Seto said. He kept his gaze on Mokuba while he spoke to soften the impact of the words. Seto hoped that even someone as obtuse as Joey would understand Seto had a life back home he had been dragged from. Even Joey had to understand.

"You're helping to end a war."

"I hardly care."

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Joey said. He scooted over on the bench so his arm brushed Seto's, and Seto pulled away. Mokuba's eyes widened a touch at the exchange, but in the small picture of the two of them on the phone, Seto saw Joey's expression turn suspicious.

"We're getting married," Joey said. "I don't care if there are personal boundary issues in Japan. Here in America, engaged couples touch."

Instead of answering Joey, Seto chose to translate to Mokuba, at which he had been doing a poor job.

" _Have you told him_?" Mokuba asked.

" _I think he is about to figure it out._ "

"You're here," Joey said. "You're going to have to suck it up and just accept that we're getting married. If you won't let me touch you, I'm going to feel like I'm forcing all this on you."

"You are."

"What's your deal? I'm a decent person. I'm rich. I'm a prince. And let's face it, I'm pretty good looking."

"You are not my type."

"I'm everyone's type. Well, except—"

Seto saw the realization. Joey didn't have to state it, but he did regardless.

"You're straight."

"I am," Seto said.

When Seto nodded once to Mokuba, Joey dropped his face into his hands, letting Mokuba know he had figured it out. Mokuba pressed a fist against his mouth and waited without a word.

Joey popped up. "You know, when you hear, 'Let's do something crazy and have a marriage treaty,' you expect a certain amount of negative feedback. And then when you hear, 'We don't have any young men who are royal. We'll find someone of high standing,' you get a little hesitant. But you trust that even if you can't get married to a prince or a duke or an earl or whatever, they will at least find someone who is gay."

Seto caught Duke's gaze from his spot across the roof garden. Even fifty yards away, he seemed to be following the conversation. His lips pressed together like he was trying to confine a smirk.

"I should've known when you said you were kidnapped. It's the only reason you wouldn't want me."

Seto let it slide.

"So you aren't attracted to me?"

"No, your highness."

"So you were kidnapped from your home to be married to some guy who you aren't going to be attracted to and who also hates your entire country?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how to fix that."

The comment didn't sit well with Seto, so he used the time to translate what he felt Mokuba needed to know. Hopefully, Mokuba would give up on learning English so he never heard what all was really being said in front of him. Joey had no filter.

Joey didn't seem fazed by Seto's silence, and he went on with his rant.

"You were supposed to like me. Not at first, no one expected you to like me at first, but after a while of living together? I'd have grown on you big time. And I mean, we're going to be sleeping together. That's a great way to bond people. But I'm not going to force my dick into you."

Seto translated what was appropriate instead of answering. He had been avoiding thinking about them sleeping together. If Joey had been graceful with this transition, or at least respectful of what Seto had to go through to end up in this situation, that would have made it easier. Seto still wouldn't have wanted to sleep with Joey, but he might have been able to go along with it without much fight. He understood what was expected of him out of this marriage.

"I don't even know where that leaves us," Joey said. "I mean, you don't want me. Everyone wants me."

Seto really did try to hold back his amusement, but the smirk insisted.

"What?" Joey asked.

" _I have to hang up._ "

" _No! Niisama, it is now getting interesting!_ "

Seto said goodbye to his brother and ended the call. It was late and he had already kept Mokuba up for too long.

"Did you have a choice in this?"

Joey huffed and held his palms up, then quickly moved a hand to rub the back of his head. "I mean, they told me about it. Made sure that I wasn't going to pitch a fit or nothing."

"I was told after being dragged from my home, in a car with a stranger. They chose not to tell me because they knew I would say no."

"It's ending the war."

"That is trivial. No one believes marrying two people will dictate what the world does. It is a farce."

Joey frowned, and Seto wondered if he would have to explain to a native of the language what the word "farce" meant.

"You speak English pretty good."

"It would be impractical to speak it poorly."

"How come your eyes are blue? I figured they'd be black."

"Genetic abnormalities happen."

They were quiet for a few minutes, long minutes that were uncomfortable even for Seto. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around Joey, a prince and his future husband. If he was just one of the two, it would have been simpler.

"There's going t'be a lot of wedding planning happening in the next few days," Joey said. "I'm online schooling for the rest of the semester, since I'm not going to have much time to head out over the next couple'a weeks. I'm supposed t'be getting you to like me."

"I doubt we will be given much say in the plans," Seto said.

"Yeah, I don't know much about weddings other than they're boring. I know ours is a big deal and all, but I've asked that it's short. The ceremony part, at least."

Seto nodded. Long ceremonies were more understandable when the couple had affection for one another, not in forced marriages between strangers. It was the first thing Joey had said to Seto he actually agreed with.

"I have none of my things," Seto said. "Contacts, clothes."

Joey jumped to his feet and spun to look down at Seto.

"How's your jet lag?" he asked.

"Tolerable."

"Trist! Duke! Tell whoever it is you report to that we're going out."

"Now?" Seto asked. He felt it was appropriate to stand as well, although he didn't know exactly why.

"You need things. We're going t'go get things."

Which meant going out on the streets where everyone could see him. But he also knew if he had any chance to slip away, he would need to know the city better than the small observations he made from a rooftop.

He doubted anyone would say anything negative with their prince standing beside him. And besides that, most of them had probably already heard about the marriage and had seen his face.

Joey and Seto walked back across the roof to the elevator. Duke had pulled out a phone and was telling someone on the other end that yes, they were going out, and no, they did not feel that an entire armed unit would be necessary. Joey took the time to introduce Seto to Tristan, who made some comment about the garden that wasn't interesting enough for Seto to pay attention to.

On the ride downstairs, Seto noticed Joey's outfit for the first time. Like Seto, he had a dress shirt on, green, sleeves rolled to his elbows, but no tie. The shirt was paired with dark jeans, almost black, and a pair of clean sneakers. His hair was unstyled and messy, and in no way did the man beside Seto resemble the fire-breathing dragon the king depicted.

But for a father to assume that of his son, the dragon must have been in there somewhere.

"Where does a person get contacts?" Joey asked.

"Optometrist?"

"You got to get an exam or can they just order some?"

"I know my prescription."

"Cool. Can that be called in? I'm sure it can. Never mind. They'll do whatever for me."

Seto told Duke his prescription, and Duke made the call for him.

At least Joey hadn't commented on Seto having his phone. Maybe his paranoia had been a bit extreme, but extremes were called for in extreme circumstances. They might not have been treating him like a prisoner, but Seto felt it regardless. Having guards wasn't the condemning factor, even the prince had guards, but that along with the cameras tracking his movements, living fourteen stories up, and needing constant assistance with everything almost overwhelmed him. It was those things, and then the fact if Seto asked to leave, they wouldn't let him. He knew without having to try.

He had to wonder if the security would increase or decrease after the wedding.

"Where do you clothes shop?" Joey asked.

"Japan."

Joey snorted and elbowed Seto's side. "Cute. But seriously, any stores we might have here?"

"What stores do you have here?"

"You're difficult."

Seto caught Duke's smirk, but neither of them commented on it.

"All of the stores I frequented were privately run," Seto said. "No chains you have."

"See? That wasn't so tough."

The way Joey pronounced "tough" sounded like "tuft." Although Seto wasn't a native to the language, he could tell Joey spoke too casually for his title. His father didn't have the accent.

It was almost offensive that he treated the language so casually while Seto put conscious effort into each syllable to ensure he spoke clearly. It was just another detail, another thing to add onto Seto's list of why he didn't want to marry the man standing beside him.

"I saw the painting His Majesty did of you," Seto said. The curiosity about the dragon hadn't faded, and Seto knew he would have gotten around to asking at some point. He didn't see reason in waiting.

"Pretty boss, right? Like, Ren gets to be some panther woman and I'm a flame-throwin' dragon."

"Is there some story behind it?"

"My dad's a kook. He sees what he sees and that's that. So whenever he gets around to painting you, 'cause trust me, he will, just go along with it. You may end up as a barracuda or a shadow demon monster, but you've got t'pretend you like it."

"Is that common?"

"Him painting people or him painting people as monsters?"

"Both."

"He paints on the weekends. And it depends on the people. You see Bakura's? Yeah? He and his brother, Ryou, they're real close. So dad made them sit together, then turned Ryou into this angel while Bakura's a demon. Totally fitting for those two."

Just thinking of brothers made Seto think about Mokuba, hopefully back asleep halfway across the world. Mokuba would be upset he couldn't be there for Seto, and although Seto wanted Mokuba around, it wasn't safe for Mokuba to come over. Not any time soon, at least.

They didn't go out through the lobby, but a door in the back. Seto had expected to find a car waiting, but he met an empty street. Even though he didn't question it, Joey told him.

"We're in New York City. It's faster to walk."

Seto wanted to ask the safety portion of his thought, but decided against it. Joey took classes outside of the building, so his team would be used to following him around in public locations. It would have been more of an insult to Duke and Tristan than a simple question.

"So, shopping. Do you always dress like that?" Joey asked, giving Seto's outfit a pointed stare.

"Usually the full suit. I work, worked, a lot."

"What'd you do?" Joey asked. They started to walk down one of the streets, drawing much less attention than Seto had expected. A few people glared before the realization flashed across their expressions, then cast anxious glances toward Joey, like he might have noticed their disdain for his fiancé.

"Software programming and design at my father's company."

"Sounds boring."

"I am very good at it."

They paused at an intersection and waited for the light to turn. Seto kept his eyes on the glowing red hand rather than Joey, who Seto could tell was giving him the same treatment.

"You always so arrogant?"

"When I have cause to be."

The hand switched over and the crowd hustled across the street.

"Maybe. I guess you've got to be pretty good at a lot of stuff for them to send you."

"That was the explanation I received."

Duke walked on Seto's right and Tristan on Joey's left. They stayed about a pace behind Seto and Joey, but close enough that Duke accidentally, or maybe purposefully, brushed up against Seto's arm every few seconds. He could have been choosing to do so as a way of keeping tabs on Seto, although being centimeters away made it seem overkill.

"Your brother, Mochaccino?"

"Mokuba."

"Mokuba. You two close?"

"Very," Seto said, although it felt like an understatement.

"I'm pretty close to Ren, Serenity, my little sister. She's fourteen. How old is yours?"

"Thirteen."

"I bet he's a handful."

Seto shook his head and looked up at the nearest building, tall, taller than the former hotel where he would be staying for an indefinite future. The entire exterior was reflective, mirroring the other side of the street.

"He is too good for his age."

Joey chuckled and they turned down another road. "I was a mess at thirteen. My guards were quitting all the time because I'd sneak off and get them in trouble."

"I am surprised that behavior was allowed, for a prince, that is."

"Like I said, my dad's a kook. He's all about personal freedoms and whatnot."

"But hiding from your guards is dangerous."

"I started self-defense training when I could walk. Guards are more for show than anything."

Tristan cleared his throat, barely audible over the noise of the street.

"Not t'say that they aren't super great at their jobs. They are. Super great."

"What classes do you take at the university?" Seto asked when the last conversation had died down. They were still walking, and Seto watched as a swarm of cars and taxis drove by them. It would have been faster to drive.

"A whole bunch of them. No particular subject yet. Advisers all say I've got t'be well-rounded and all. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Then you're in school?"

"I graduated," Seto said.

"From college?" Joey asked. His steps stopped, so Seto stopped. Duke and Tristan had to stop as well.

"A couple years ago."

"Sheesh. You're making me feel behind, lovebug."

That drew more uneasy glances from the people walking around them. Seto kept his gaze on Joey rather than anyone else, since it seemed the safest response. Seto was certain anyone who had heard the pet name and recognized Seto would be confused, because their prince shouldn't be so friendly with _that Asian_ he had to marry.

"There was no point in dragging it out," Seto said.

"So how old were you, when you graduated?"

"Nineteen."

"So, did you just skip most of high school?"

"All of upper secondary," Seto said.

"In English?"

 _That was English_ , Seto thought, but he answered nonetheless. "Not _most_ of high school, all."

"That's cool. I'd loved to skip high school."

They made another turn, and this street looked more promising than the others they had come down. The window displays were full of clothing, primarily women's clothing, but still. They were in the right area. People were carrying plastic bags and holding shoe boxes, and a lot of people were dressed more casually than the business outfits they had passed.

"Hey Duke, do we got to stop by the eye doctor?"

"Teá will pick up the order," Duke said.

"You met Teá?" Joey paused for Seto's nod, then went on. "She's cool. Just don't bring up global warming or feminism stuff. She's give you an earful real quick."

"She gives his highness earfuls?" Seto asked. The last word dripped off his tongue, an unfamiliar phrase that he felt like he could understand with the context. Since he wasn't used to that word, he heard his accent slipping back into Japanese enunciation. Joey didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yeah. It's half the reason my dad likes t'keep her around. She keeps everyone honest."

Joey looked up at the names above the shops while they moved down the street, eventually coming to one with suits on display.

"This'll be a good one. Let's get you more than one shirt!"

Duke hung back by the door while Joey, Seto, and Tristan went inside. The shop keeper gave a hasty welcome and asked if they needed anything while Tristan did a lap of the room.

"Sure do," Joey said. "Seto here needs a new wardrobe, and you're our first stop."

Seto almost protested to the casual use of his name, but determined it was better than Joey having introduced him as lovebug. From the shop keeper's reaction, he recognized the both of them, and any further introduction would be unnecessary.

An hour later, Seto had been measured for suits that would have to be tailored, and had picked out enough clothing to last him the week it would take before his own clothes could be shipped over.

Seto was content to be done for the day, after all, he had enough clothes, but Joey insisted they continue down the street. Duke placed a call for someone to head down to the store to pick up what they had just purchased, that way, they didn't have to carry the bags around with them. That left Joey's hands free to point out buildings and make broad gestures to make points as he spoke.

"And that's where Ren got into this fight with a street vendor. She's like five, right? And this guy is insisting she calm down and find her parents because moron didn't recognized the princess of the country or whatever, and she's insisting he add more relish to her hot dog, even though he apparently only puts on so much as a part of his crap policies."

Seto nodded like the story was interesting. He didn't know which part of it annoyed him more, the fact that anyone, even a street vendor, would argue with a five year old, or the fact that the princess had expected him to change his policy just because of her title. He gave her some slack for being so young, but it wasn't a story worth repeating.

"Okay, you need some casual stuff too. Trist, where'd I get that last set of sweats?"

"Why would I need anything casual?" Seto asked. If he wasn't sleeping, he was in slacks.

"You're kidding. Come on. Everyone has casual stuff. You don't want to be walking around in a suit all day."

"I do."

"Nah. I want you to wear normal clothes sometimes."

A horn blared from the street, giving Seto the opportunity to look away just long enough to collect himself. He didn't care what Joey wanted him to wear. They were his clothes, his life. What Seto wore could hardly matter. The way the prince spoke, he really only cared what Seto looked like, and Seto would look better in slacks than jeans.

Seto didn't look away for too long, as not to reveal his anger. Seto didn't know if Joey was trying to bring out Seto's anger, but whether or not he was trying, he was succeeding. It was almost worse if Joey wasn't trying.

It was late by the time they got back. Seto's legs were tired from the distance they had walked, but it didn't seem to have bothered the others. After forcing Seto to pick out t-shirts and jeans, Joey started joking around with Tristan more than he talked to Seto. Duke was constantly on his phone, making arrangements or checking in back with the security at the king's home. That left Seto to follow beside them, bored, but contemplating the ease he could run away. He hadn't found a chance with a clear escape, so Seto forced himself back to the fourteenth floor.

The items they had purchased were laid out on his bed. He had made the bed after getting up that morning, but found it was made up in a different way when he returned. He knew his room was like any guest suite in a hotel. He would leave and staff would clean it, but Seto was used to doing all of that for himself. He remembered Gozaburo had once kept a cook, but she had been the only household staff Seto could remember.

Seto set his phone on the bedside table and started unpacking the bags and boxes. Even if he would only be in this room for a few more days, he wanted everything in order.

One of the bags, with a label Seto didn't remember, had his contacts inside. There were multiple packs of them, along with solution, a case, and a case for his glasses. There were a couple of extra lens cloths in the bottom as well.

He didn't want to wear the same outfit to dinner, even if it had been washed the night before. Wearing the slacks without the matching jacket made Seto angry, angry he had been pulled from his home without the chance to argue. He would have argued; he would have fought. The decision to drag him out had been their only option, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier. They should have picked someone else. Certainly there was someone in the whole of Japan who would be willing to marry an American.

 _You are the best Japan has to offer._

Seto scoffed and picked out a dress shirt, royal blue and already ironed. It had been from the first store they had gone to, which would have given the staff, or maybe just Teá, time to get it ready for him. He picked out a pair of charcoal slacks as well and debated over the necessity of a tie.

Since it had been the king who invited him to dinner, Seto decided to wear a tie. If it had been more private, he would have left it behind, since Joey hadn't worn one all day. And Seto would rather show up overdressed than under. Seto didn't know what time dinner would be, but when he and Joey parted ways, Joey had given him a bright, "See you at dinner, lovebug!" that left Seto dreading the meal with the family.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Your feedback is always appreciated!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, January 29th**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Control**

* * *

Seto messed around on his phone for a while, grudgingly responding to Gozaburo, but only to say that Gozaburo could call for the passwords. Seto didn't trust sending them over a text or an email.

After about an hour, a knock came from his door. Seto had been sitting in bed reading more articles about the royal family and researching American slang terms just in case any more were used he wasn't familiar with. His joints ached from the flight and his head had started hurting. He didn't want to ask for painkillers because he had told everyone his jet lag wasn't serious. If he made it through dinner, then he could go straight to bed.

Teá was at the door. She gave Seto a polite smile and a slight bow.

"Kaiba-san, it's time for supper."

Teá led the way, although Seto assumed Duke could have done so just as well. Their little group moved down the hallways and to the elevator, heading down to the sixth floor. Seto paid attention to everything. He didn't know what information might end up being relevant later on, or what paths he might need to take to get out. He made note of the décor and where all the little tables were located, where doors were and windows. Scoping out the lower floors would be more important, though.

He had to get out. Seto couldn't fathom spending the rest of his life living here. Even if nothing ever happened and they let Seto live his life however he chose to, he would still have to be married to the prince, to that arrogant, controlling brat who acted Mokuba's age.

The cafeteria was still full and buzzing, and Seto drew more attention than he had that morning. He lifted his chin and kept his gaze ahead, pretending he didn't notice. He knew without needing to looking into it or get verification, these people didn't like him. Seto didn't hold it against them; he didn't much care for them either.

Teá opened a side door with a glass wall, but the glass wasn't clear. It was distorted and waved, and Seto saw shadows of figures cast against the glass. On either side of the door were two guards, both sets women.

Seto took a deep breath before stepping inside.

His first thought was one of relief, relief he was appropriately dressed. Pegasus was seated at the head of the table, wearing a deep red suit that reminded Seto of the ones Gozaburo frequently wore, but Pegasus was the only person in a full suit. Joey hadn't arrived, but the few men in the room Seto didn't know were all dressed in a similar manner to Seto.

A red-headed girl sat at the table, talking animatedly to a blonde woman sitting beside Pegasus. The queen and the princess, Cecelia and Serenity.

"Kaiba-boy! Come, come, grab a seat!"

Seto followed Pegasus's gesture to a chair across from Princess Serenity, glad for the subtle direction. The table in the middle of the private room was long, at quick glance, with fifteen chairs surrounding it. Since Seto didn't know where they placed him among their family, or if he was ever going to be considered a part of it, he would have loitered until everyone else had claimed a seat.

When Seto sat down, it left an empty chair between Pegasus and himself, likely where Joey would end up.

"Still feeling fatigued?" Pegasus asked.

"A little, Your Majesty."

"Since you're from Japan," Serenity started, "Does that mean that I'm not supposed to call you Seto?"

"It is uncommon outside of families," Seto said. A man wearing a house staff badge approached Seto and offered him a glass of wine, which Seto accepted.

"So since you're marrying Joey, it should be okay, right? It would be weird for me to call you something all formal this week, and then switch over next week."

Seto didn't think it was an argument that he could win even if he tried. There were too many people accustomed to calling others by their given names for Seto to argue it with each individual person.

"You can call me Seto."

Serenity smiled as the door to the room opened again. Joey walked in with Tristan, the pair laughing about something that must have been said just before they entered. Joey greeted Duke and waived at the other two guards in the corner, whom Seto hadn't noticed. They were older, which made Seto assume that they were the king's personal guards. Both of the men wore sunglasses large enough to cover a majority of their face.

"Hey, lovebug," Joey said. He crossed the room and plopped down into the chair beside Seto. "Your stuff all get here?"

"It did."

"You didn't take me shopping with you!" Serenity said.

"You've got school, little sis. Me and Seto here don't have those things to worry about."

"Joseph," Cecelia said. "I expect that you did your online classwork today."

"Yeah, Ma. I've been working the past hour on it."

Seto took a sip from his glass while the queen and the prince argued about the importance of education. Pegasus did the same, swirling the wine in his glass before his own sip.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy. I am such a terrible host. Some of my colleagues are going to be joining us for supper tonight. Gentlemen, go ahead and take your seats. This is Seto Kaiba, the boy from Japan who is going to be marrying our Joey."

Seto closed his eyes at that introduction. That wasn't who he was. Introducing him as the former heir to Kaiba Corporation would have been more appropriate. Seto didn't know what they were going to allow him to do, but he would be more than the war's consolation prize.

Pegasus introduced the men, but Seto didn't bother with their names. It was irrelevant to Seto's life. He really didn't think that he would ever play a part in the politics of the country, so knowing who the key players were was pointless.

"Seto," Cecelia said once the plates had been set in front of them all. "Are you going to want to see the wedding venue tomorrow?"

The word "want" was tricky. There was no point in him going to see it, since even if he didn't like it, it was a royal wedding, so they had the major say. And Seto didn't want to be married, so even if it looked fine, he would be biased against it. However, he had no plans for the following day, and he suspected she was asking to be polite.

He nodded rather than verbalize an answer.

"I guess I'll be headed over too," Joey said. He started pushing vegetables around on his plate while he sighed. "Got to make sure it isn't too frilly, you know? I'm not effeminate."

"No one ever said you had to wear a dress," Serenity said.

"But the flowers and stuff? If I see a rose I might start throwing rings at people."

"You have to have flowers at a wedding, Joseph," Pegasus said. "I can't promise you won't have flowers."

"Back me up here, Seto. It's your wedding too."

"I will give it some thought," Seto said.

He took a bite from his own plate, a chicken and vegetable dish that Mokuba would have liked. Seto was so distracted by the idea of the wedding he didn't really taste the food, which had to have meant that it wasn't all that bad. Even distracted, he had to have noticed if the food tasted terrible.

"Some thought? That's it. Come on. You must have thought about the day before."

Seto shook his head and took another bite so that he had an excuse for staying quiet on the subject. The only thing he had ever really known would happen on his wedding day was that there would be a bride, and now, even that wouldn't happen.

"How old are you, Seto?" Serenity asked.

"Twenty-one," he answered.

"You look older than Joey," she said.

"Now, Serenity," Pegasus started. "It isn't that he looks older so much as he acts older. Try not to offend your brother."

Pegasus's smirk disappeared behind the wine glass while Joey sputtered his annoyance.

"What? I act plenty my age. It's this crazy person who is like an old man in the small hot body."

Taking another bite, Seto pretended he found his plate exceptionally interesting. It was one thing for Joey to talk about him so bluntly in private, but not in front of people. If he kept it up, eventually, people would find out exactly how uninterested in this marriage Seto truly was. He wouldn't return the odd, backhanded compliments.

"He's taller than you," Serenity said.

"How'd you even know that? Huh? It's not like you've seen us standing together."

"He's got a fan site," she said.

Joey turned to look at Seto for the first time since sitting down. "You've got fans?"

"My family is well-known," Seto said.

"Guess I know what I'm going to be doing tonight," Joey said. He went back to eating, and Seto wondered why the other men at the table were so quiet. It was a much more casual dinner than Seto had expected, but that should have meant that the men could join in the conversation. They likely had much more to add than Seto did.

"So there's nothing you want at your wedding?" Joey asked.

Mokuba didn't count as a thing, so Seto felt comfortable answering, "No."

"Guess that makes it easier for the wedding planner, 'cause I've got a whole list of not-happenings."

"I am sure the wedding planner has ideas of her own," Cecelia said.

The food in front of Seto, which hadn't had much of a flavor before, was beginning to lose it all. Seto forced himself to take bites, growing smaller and smaller with every one. Hearing the word "wedding" over and over nauseated Seto. He felt they were trying to make him more comfortable with the situation, but all the information accomplished was to remind Seto that he had very little say in the matter.

"I just don't want this lady thinking I'm one of those guys who is all neat and uppity."

"Joseph, no one would ever suspect you to be as flamboyant as I am. I am sure she will give you a wedding fit for a mob boss," Pegasus said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's the ticket. Mob boss wedding. Except, you know, without the guns. Otherwise, Duke and Trist, or maybe it'd be Bakura and Marik, would have to go all Rambo on everyone."

Seto didn't catch the reference in the last sentence, but he took a sip of wine and wondered how drunk he could get. His alcohol tolerance was fairly high from all those late night planning sessions Gozaburo constantly talked him into. If there was ever a time to work, it wasn't at home just before midnight. The alcohol had been the only perk.

"No one is going to be shooting anyone," Cecelia said.

"You should see my fiancé here shoot," Joey said. He nudged Seto's arm with his elbow again, and Seto had to think that it was a common habit of his. "He's basically a sniper."

Seto inclined his head at the comment since it wasn't possible to prove that just based on the shooting he had done the night before. The best Joey could have determined was that Seto shot well at close range. And while Seto was fairly good at long shots, he was by no means worthy of being called a sniper.

"When did you see him shoot?" Serenity asked.

"Last night. Met him in the shooting range."

Pegasus's wine glass hit the table, and Seto realized he had been holding it up for the duration of the meal.

"Tell me you did not introduce yourself in the basement."

"I had target practice."

"You don't introduce yourself to someone in a basement shooting range," Pegasus said. "It's bad form."

"People were giving me weird looks in the lobby. I left people up there to meet him."

If the person under attack had been anyone else, Seto probably would have offered an "I was not offended. There is no need to worry," but it was Joey and Seto had been offended, so he kept quiet and got a sip closer to being tipsy.

"Seto, please allow me to apologize for my son's behavior," Cecelia said.

Seto gave her the forgiving glance that would have been for Joey if Joey wasn't Joey.

"Even I know better than to meet someone in a basement," Serenity said, but her tone was light and teasing.

Joey lamented over his baby sister, his "sweet, innocent Ren who carried the teddy bear" siding against him, which was a grave offense in his mind, or at least, the exaggerated version. The whole scene felt too normal, and Seto felt like an intruder. He hadn't forgotten who these people were or how he had been brought over to them. Of course, he couldn't blame the kidnapping part on them completely. The emperor had a large role in that.

"Well, Seto," Pegasus said, "You got to see some of our city today. How do we compare to Tokyo?"

"I am from Domino," Seto said. "It is about eighty kilometers from Tokyo."

"Ah, then, how do we compare to Domino?"

"New York is much busier. More traffic. Taller buildings."

"Now, your father's company is located in Domino or Tokyo?" Pegasus continued.

"Domino, with some offices in central Tokyo."

"That is what I am thinking of then. All his international trade work goes through Tokyo."

Seto didn't know why Pegasus knew that information. KaibaCorp hadn't conducted any business with the United States in years, or even any of their allies.

"That is not my department," Seto said, hoping the subject would drop. Although the war was scheduled to end after "I do," giving away too much information about KaibaCorp would not be in Seto's family's best interest. He could hardly bring himself to care about the best interests of Japan.

"I hear you worked on the software for the KC-21 missile. It's an impressive piece of technology."

"I worked on several projects," Seto said. He took another sip, nearly emptying his glass. The man with the house staff badge refilled it the moment the glass touched the table.

"Yes," Pegasus said, his smirk a clear sign that he detected Seto's resistance to the topic. "You also have the copyright to the SolidVision software."

"KaibaCorp has a license on the copyright," Seto said. The king was directing the conversation to a place Seto wasn't interested in going, and Seto assumed the king could figure out what he meant.

"Sheesh, dad. Leave the work talk for the board rooms, yeah?" Joey said.

"I'm merely paying compliments, Joseph," Pegasus said. "Your husband is a very talented man."

And that was the first time Seto heard himself referred to as Joey's husband. It sounded wrong, very wrong. Three days ago, Seto didn't even know there was a treaty, and now Seto was set to be someone's husband.

 _Husband._

After his conversation with the king earlier that day, Seto knew he knew about Seto's preferences. Seto didn't know how many other people were aware of it, but he figured they would want to keep that information concealed. The treaty was bad enough. Forcing someone into it was worse. Forcing someone into it who had valid reasons to protest the marriage would result in a media storm.

They knew and they didn't care.

Seto's head had started to feel lighter, so he slowed down on the wine. He wanted to get drunk, so drunk he wouldn't be able to function and would have to sleep it off the next day, but thought better. There would be plenty of time to get drunk once he found a way out of this place. And if he couldn't manage that, then definitely plenty of time after the wedding. He would most certainly spend that night more with alcohol than Joey.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, February 5th**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Control**

* * *

The next morning, Seto had to make himself roll out of bed. His entire body hurt and his head throbbed as a clear sign that he should have left the fourth glass of wine alone. He remembered the entire night vividly, which Seto was grateful for. At least he hadn't done or said anything he would regret.

Seto showered and got dressed, and he was just finishing adjusting his tie when his phone rang.

"Kaiba," he answered.

" _Seto,_ " Gozaburo said from the other side, " _I need those passwords_."

" _You should have called yesterday if it was so urgent._ "

" _I was busy yesterday, trying to get you back to Japan._ "

Seto could hardly hold that against him. " _Any luck?"_

" _Even if I convinced the emperor himself, the Americans are keeping information about you locked down. Are you locked down?_ "

" _I answered a phone._ "

" _They say sending your things over will have to wait until after the wedding. When will that be?_ "

Seto looked at the clock on the bedside table, as if that would show him the date. " _Sunday, as planned._ "

There was a knock on the door, and Seto walked over to open it, still holding the phone up to his ear. He expected Teá, but found Joey.

" _Could it be postponed?_ "

" _I doubt it,_ " Seto said. He gestured for Joey to walk in and wondered if the prince would mind him continuing the conversation in Japanese.

" _Any chance of getting out?_ " Gozaburo asked.

Joey walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning back with the support of his hands and watching Seto curiously.

" _I am looking into it._ "

"Who's on the phone?" Joey asked.

"My father."

" _Who is in the room with you?_ "

"Prince Joey just walked in," Seto said. He switched to English when he saw the suspicion on Joey's face. Seto didn't want his conversations monitored, and being open about what was being said would make that less of a possibility.

"Put him on speaker," Joey said. "I need to meet my future dad-in-law."

Joey spoke loud enough for Gozaburo to have heard it, so Seto moved the phone away from his face and tapped the speaker button. While he did, Joey patted a spot on the bed beside him, an indication that Seto should sit down. Seto did, just leaving more space in between them than Joey's gesture had suggested.

"Otousan, this is Prince Joey."

"Your highness," Gozaburo said. Seto heard the irritation in his voice, likely a combination of having to address someone so much younger than himself with such formality, and impatience, since he had just called for the passwords.

"I met Mokuba yesterday. Is he still up?"

"Mokuba has gone to bed. It seems that someone kept him up for half the night last night."

" _Not half the night,_ " Seto mumbled, forgetting to keep to English.

"Sorry about hijacking your kid like this. I didn't know they were going t'drag him out like that."

"In the future, should you take an interest in Mokuba, a phone call will suffice."

Joey met Seto's gaze with wide eyes, popping his lips together once. "Okay, I just wanted t'say hey. Seto and I've got a busy day scheduled."

" _The passwords, Seto._ "

Seto kept with English. "In my room if you open my middle desk drawer, I have a list of them taped to the bottom of the underside of the desk."

" _Keep yourself alive until someone comes to get you out._ "

The line went dead.

"I see why you are so prickly."

"I would appreciate you not comparing me to my father."

Seto pocketed his phone and stood up. Joey had mentioned having a busy day planned and that sounded better than sitting around and discussing Gozaburo.

"All right, so, touchy subject?"

"It is an irrelevant subject," Seto said. "You said we had a busy day?"

"Yeah!" Joey jumped to his feet, leaving a large wrinkle on the bed Seto had just made. "But first, breakfast."

Joey was dressed up more than he had been the day before. No more than Seto was, but he was wearing a tie and his sleeves were buttoned at his wrists. If the conversation at dinner last night had been any indication, then they would be doing wedding-related activities all day. That probably meant cameras.

Seto followed Joey from his room and met up with Bakura and Mariku in the hallway. After spending what little time he did with Mariku the night before, Seto determined a preference for Bakura. Mariku didn't talk; he just laughed. The laughs were big and loud and often completely unwarranted. Seto had seen Mariku talking with Bakura, and once with Joey, but he had yet to hear a word from him.

Bakura and Mariku walked behind Seto and Joey. Seto could hear them whispering, but not enough to make out the words. Quiet, amused breaths came from Mariku's direction every few seconds.

"Ignore them," Joey said. They had reached the elevator, and after Joey pressed the button, Joey spun around to point a finger at his guards. "You two, you're giving lovebug a bad impression of royal guards. Be professional, will ya?"

Mariku snorted and closed his lips together to hold off a smile, but failed. Bakura crossed his arms and kept the bored expression he never seemed to be without.

"Sorry 'bout them. They're idiots," Joey said. He turned back around, but Seto faced the guards a second longer, enough time to see Bakura mouth, "We're the idiots."

It got another laugh from Mariku.

They went down to the cafeteria, just as busy as it always was. The guard shift switched out, leaving Duke and Tristan in Bakura and Mariku's place. At least Duke and Tristan laughed when appropriate. They sat at a table in the middle of the room after filling their plates. Just a few meals in the cafeteria and Seto was tired of the buffet-style service. It felt too improper, too casual. It was one thing for the staff and visitors to eat in the cafeteria, but the royal family?

"Ma's insisting on doing everything with us, which wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't seen pictures from her wedding. Let me just tell you, you don't want that level of—" Joey paused and waved his fingers around. "—fluff."

It was in that moment Seto realized he did not care in any regard what the wedding was like. It wasn't just a lack of flower preferences or disregard for the music selection. Seto didn't care what they did. The feeling of not caring was almost as frustrating as having to go through the ceremony to begin with. He should have cared, even if only to say he didn't find flowers as insulting to his masculinity as Joey did.

But even if they had the most masculine or most beautiful wedding in history, it was still the same forced marriage. Seto couldn't even call it an arranged marriage because that was too gentle of a term. The wedding was forced. Seto couldn't think of anyone who actually wanted it, in the actual definition of _want._ Maybe it would be good for the world in some twisted way. Maybe it would end the feud among countries.

No one actually wanted the marriage.

"You're way too passive about this," Joey said.

Seto took a sip from his water bottle before saying, "Struggling got me nowhere."

"Still, it's creepy how quiet you are sometimes," Joey said.

Loud or quiet, people always found a way to make Seto out to be difficult. He could never win with anyone but Mokuba.

"Would you prefer I was loud, your highness?"

Joey chuckled softly and tore off a piece of the biscuit. Before he took the bite, he said, "It's funny how you only 'your highness' me when you are trying to be insulting. How is that an insult?"

"I never said it was, your highness."

"You're such a prick," Joey mumbled.

Seto picked through his breakfast. He had expected the hunger to come back once the jet lag started to wear off, but there were no signs of either happening. The food tasted fine, but three bites had Seto completely full.

Duke and Tristan ate with them that day. Duke hadn't eaten with Seto the morning before, so Seto attributed the change to Joey's presence.

"You two work half-day shifts every day?" Seto asked.

It was Tristan who answered. "Just the weekdays. Prince Joey, and I guess you now, get a replacement set for the weekends."

"We may get Seto his own set," Joey said. "It's not like he's going t'be with me all the time, and this one per nonsense is getting old."

"Just a set?" Duke asked. The question made sense since Joey had four guards.

"Yeah, won't be like he's a prince or anything. You will be a 'your highness' though. I bet you won't say it so snarkily then."

"Maybe so, your highness."

* * *

A limousine picked them up outside the back entrance to the building. Seto hadn't gotten around to asking what the building should have been called, and Joey only ever referred to it as "home" or "the big house." Seto supposed, although grudgingly, that he would have to start calling it home as well, since his escape plans were only wishful thinking.

Cecelia met up with them just after Seto had slid into the backseat. Duke and Tristan sat in the back with them, as well as both of the queen's guards. Queen Cecelia had a male and female guard. The man had the same tattoos as Mariku under his eyes, in addition to a large block of hieroglyphs running down his face. The woman had thick black hair pulled back in two clips on either side of her face.

"Are you feeling better, Seto?" Cecelia asked once the limo had started to move.

"Some, your majesty."

"That question's got t'get old eventually, right?" Joey asked. He leaned back and crossed his arms, which made an arm brush against Seto's arm. With Duke sitting on Seto's immediate right, he didn't have the space to move away from the touch.

It wasn't like it mattered. After a while, Seto wouldn't be able to avoid the touches.

He had never even liked sleeping in the same room as Mokuba. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would be to share a bed with a stranger. Of course, he didn't know if Joey counted as a stranger anymore. He had managed to claw his way up to distasteful acquaintance, because enemy didn't sound like the right word either.

"If you had ever traveled overseas," Cecelia said, "You would know how tiring such a long flight is."

"If ya'd ever let me go on an overseas trip, then I'd know."

Cecelia smiled, a light expression that didn't seem offended by her son's comment. "Maybe after a while, you and Seto can visit Japan."

That drew Seto's gaze into complete attention on the queen. She didn't sound like she was lying, and Seto never expected he would be allowed to go home, even if just for a visit. He suspected the aftermath of the war would continue on for years to follow, even if peace reigned. People could not just forget how their families had been killed, homes destroyed, and security taken.

"I'd rather go to some tropical island, Sandals or something," Joey said.

"Japan is an island," Seto said.

"You're supposed to take my side on stuff," Joey muttered.

"I had not been told," Seto said.

"Seto, come on. You know that little stuff. It's what engaged couples do."

"My apologizes, your highness. This is my first engagement."

Joey's elbow dug into Seto's arm a little harsher. Seto understood the gesture and went along with Joey's request. After all, his mother, the queen, was in the car with them. Seto could give her the necessary respect.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Joey asked. His arms uncrossed and he settled back in the seat, still inches from Seto. The space between them was a breath, so much so that Seto rocked when the limo came to a stop and his entire arm connected with Joey.

"We have to get your tuxedos first so they can be fitted and ordered in time for us to try them on before Sunday. And then you have to go have your cake tasting, because we are already pushing the bakery's abilities to get a cake large enough completed in time. Then we need to head over to the venue to meet the wedding planner and go through the details of what all you would like to happen during the ceremony. Then after that—"

Seto tuned her out. They were trying to shove an entire wedding plan into a single day. Having never been a part of a wedding plan Seto didn't know exactly what all that entailed, but he didn't have any say in it, so there was no point in arguing or insisting that they take him back.

"Weddings suck," Joey said. His arms crossed again.

"Would you rather your father and I planned everything?"

The exhale that left Joey was practically a wind in and of itself. His arms uncrossed and he leaned forward to put a hand on his mother's knee.

"Gracious ma, no. Never. I ain't wearing a frilly suit."

"And I forgot to mention our meeting with a speech therapist to practice your vows."

"I speak fine."

Tristan snorted, almost too quietly to be heard, but Joey whipped his head over to glare. "Watch yourself, Trist!"

"This is all going to be recorded, Joey," Cecelia said. "For your mother, could you try to pronounce words in their entirety?"

"It's not like you got problems understanding me when I'm talking."

"Speech therapy, every day."

Joey leaned back, taking his hand from his mother's knee. The limo came to another stop, but this one slower, less jolting. They didn't start moving again, so Seto glanced out the window to see a storefront with tuxedos and wedding dresses on display.

The driver got out and opened the back door for them, and all the guards rolled out first. Seto was the first to step out onto the sidewalk, standing with the the guards, while waiting for Joey and Cecelia to follow. It took them too long.

By the time Joey stood next to Seto, his expression was flat with touches of anger. Cecelia must have said something to him he didn't appreciate.

They went inside the store, where two shop keepers were waiting on them. They introduced themselves as Para and Dox, and they baffled Seto for a moment. Not because they were identical, but because they were clearly Asian. They were the first Asians Seto had come across, and the royal family was using their business. Would they have used it before the treaty?

Duke, Tristan, and the queen's two guards took spots around the store, leaving Seto to walk with Joey and the queen.

The shop keepers took them to the back section of the store, where the overbearing white and lace vanished into wooden walls and leather couches. The whole tone of the space was darker, less flowery, and obviously what Joey was more interested in than the bridal displays from the previous room.

"Do you have a color scheme in mind?" Dox asked.

"We haven't decided just yet. So, we will have to pick out ties and the vests when we come back on Thursday," Cecelia said.

"Then basic black for both?" the shop keeper, who Seto could know see his name tag—Para—said. It was good their wore name tags, or Seto wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

"Boys?"

Joey shrugged. "I'm good with black. But matching would be too much."

They all looked at Seto. He glanced around the room, like he was taking in all the options on the racks around him.

"Black is fine."

Para and Dox began pulling samples and showing them to Cecelia , leaving Joey and Seto alone to sit down on one of the couches.

"You agree that matching is kind of gross?" Joey asked.

"I doubt anyone would notice."

"Trust me, they're going to notice. We're going to be a media bomb for weeks. If we match? I'll never hear the end of it."

"They will care more who you are marrying."

"Down on yourself already? What happened to, 'I'm Seto Kaiba'?"

"I had said Kaiba Seto."

Joey shook his head at a tuxedo his mother held up for his appraisal. It had wide lapels and looked like it was made from a thick material. Seto didn't care for it either.

"Why are your names switched?"

"To me, your names are."

"It seems silly. Like, people call you by your first name, not your last."

"It is actually not done that way in Japan, except in certain circumstances. For the most part, I have been referred to by my family name."

"Don't your whole family have that name? How do you tell people apart when everyone uses the same name?"

Another suit was rejected.

"It has never been a problem. Honorifics help."

"What's that mean?"

"You all use Mister and Miss to show respect to the people you speak to. We have more versions of them. So, my father is typically Kaiba-sama, while I am Kaiba-san. Mokuba would probably be called Mokuba-chan or Mokuba-kun at his age, but because he is a Kaiba, most people call him Kaiba-kun."

"Huh," Joey said. He had to shake his head again, exasperated at his mother's choice of tux. "We should have more Misters and Misses."

"Different cultures," Seto said.

"So, it's weird for you then, for all us to be calling you Seto."

"It is unfamiliar."

Joey chuckled. "Does that mean you prefer lovebug?"

"I definitely do not prefer lovebug."

"You boys know you could be looking through the selections," Cecelia said.

Seto stood and walked over a rack opposite of the direction Joey had stood when he got up. The entire rack was black, and each tuxedo on it has subtle differences that Seto didn't really care about. He checked the material and the cut, settling on one close to the end.

He pulled it off the rack and held it up to get a better look. It was a slim cut without a pocket on the chest. The lapels didn't have a notch, and were a darker material than the rest of the jacket, long and narrow.

"This one," Joey was saying. Seto glanced over to see what Joey held up and was glad to find that it wasn't the same one. There were minor differences. Joey's had a narrow-notch at the top, a pocket, and was made of a shinier material than Seto's.

"Try them on," Cecelia said.

A few minutes later, Seto and Joey were both dressed. They walked out of the fitting room and faced each other, and that heavy feeling weighed down on Seto again. It was what they were supposed to wear to marry each other. They may not have been standing at the end of an aisle, but it was feeling more real.

"You look hot," Joey said.

Seto was saved from having to answer by Dox saying, "If you would stand here," and gesturing to individual steps in the center of the room. They were right in front of mirrors, so Seto and Joey each moved to their respective steps.

It took about ten minutes to take their measurements. Both suits needed slight adjustments, which the tailors who came out took in and made little suggestions. Cecelia shot down Joey's request for shorts, which Seto didn't think was a real suggestion, but with Joey, he couldn't tell.

Seto stared at his reflection and wondered if he could have done anything differently to have avoided this situation. He had no control over his last name, over his family. Maybe he could have been less obvious about his intelligence, but that wouldn't have changed the fact his father was Kaiba Gozaburo. If only the emperor had sons rather than daughters.

Cecelia insisted they look through the assortment of ties before they left, that way, if they didn't like any of them, they could make plans to shop somewhere else. When she turned away, Joey got Seto's attention and mouthed, "Pick one here."

A plain black skinny tie caught Seto's eye, and Joey ended up with a wider black tie with shiny stripes running diagonally down it. Cecelia accepted their choices and made sure they had pictures to take to the wedding planner, who they were meeting next.

By the time they were back in the time, Seto was already tired and sick of anything wedding related. It was only the first stop of the day, and cake tasting only sounded appealing in that it meant eating. And Seto's appetite had yet to return, so he might not be able to manage more than a few bites.

He had never been much of a fan of sweets.

"Couldn't we just sign some paper that says we're married?" Joey asked.

"That wouldn't make much of a publicity show. Your marriage represents the two countries coming together," Cecelia said.

"Couldn't we just be a less obvious symbol? Like, we're getting married. That should be enough."

"It's one day, a week of your time."

"And a life time of happiness," Joey said.

They picked out cakes next, being told by the wedding planner, a young woman named Miho, that they would each need to pick out a cake due to their large number of guests whom Seto had never met. That meant that Seto had to give his opinion on something. He tasted three cakes before concluding they were all too sweet. The chocolate one was the worst offender, followed by the one called rum raisin. Seto picked one that had a long string of words in front of the actual flavor of vanilla, and was then presented a book with pictures of decorated cakes.

He passed that over to Cecelia and told her she had better sensibilities than he did regarding how it should look.

"Not a single flower," Joey insisted after seeing Seto hand over the book. And then Joey announced he had made his selection. He read the name of the cake, Chocolate Raspberry Truffle something or another, and then offered a bite to Seto. Seto waved it away with a comment about not liking raspberries. Miho had tried to get Joey to make another selection to respect Seto's tastes, but Seto told her he wouldn't be eating it anyway.

At the wedding venue, Seto stood outside the front entrance for a few minutes, staring up at the old architecture of the building. Cecelia and Miho had gone inside with the queen's guards, Joey hung back with Seto.

"So, how do you hate sweets?"

"They are an acquired taste which I have not acquired."

"Even so," Joey said as they started to walk forward, "I couldn't imagine not liking junk food. Like, a giant doughnut."

He turned to look at Tristan as he said, "That's what I should've done instead of a cake. Should've gotten a giant doughnut."

The inside of the cathedral was dark, and the light that did get in was oddly colored because of the stained glass. Seto guessed that the pews held enough seats to hold over two hundred, two hundred strangers who didn't know or like Seto, watching him marry their prince. Seto didn't think there would be a single person there for him. Well, maybe a few Japanese officials to make sure it went through as scheduled.

"Your highness, Mr. Kaiba, could you two come over here?" Miho called from the front of the room.

Joey's sigh echoed Seto's feelings, and they walked down the aisle together to meet up with Miho and Cecelia . They had sample books open on what looked like a communion table, and when Seto stepped closer, he saw they were opened to flower arrangements.

"Nah, Ma. I told you. No flowers."

"It's a wedding, Joey. You have to have flowers."

"Not at my wedding. No pansies, no roses, no, no, Seto, what's another flower?"

"Petunias."

"Gosh, no. Definitely no petunias!"

"There are several selections here that you might like. This one has a lot of baby's breath—"

"Did you just suggest something called baby's breath to me? _Baby's breath_."

"It is a very simple plant, hardly a flower—"

"It's called baby's breath."

They argued on a while longer. Any time Joey asked Seto for his support, Seto supplied what he could, throwing out a "your highness" every so often so Joey didn't get any wrong ideas about his cooperation. Seto just wanted the day to be over, and he knew Joey wouldn't relent on the subject of flowers, but Cecelia and Miho seemed rather insistent.

"It is expected to have flowers at a wedding," Cecelia said.

"How is anything about this marriage expected?" Joey asked.

"Then shouldn't we compensate by having some flowers? The more traditional the ceremony-"

"This isn't a traditional wedding, Ma. Y'think Seto wants to be here? Y'think I want this?"

"Now is not the time for this discussion, Joseph."

"So how about, since we aren't getting a say in anything else, you let us say that there won't be flowers at this thing."

"This thing is your wedding. You only get the one wedding. Unlike most of the world, you don't get to call this one off if it isn't working for you."

"Shouldn't my wedding reflect me? Me doesn't like flowers."

"Honestly, Joey. You could try to be accommodating."

"He was kidnapped. Honestly and truly kidnapped. He's like one of those tobacco brides from the olden days."

"It is probably wise not to advertise that, Joseph."

"Why not? All's fair in love and war, right? And this is the war part, 'cause there's certainly no—"

"Greenery," Seto said.

They all turned to look at him like they had forgotten he was standing there.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Instead of flowers."

Recognition hit Miho's expression first. "Of course!" she said, fumbling through the pages of the binders to a narrow section in the back. "Most people want flowers, so I don't get a lot of requests for it, but there are several arrangements here that will fit with that idea."

She showed the pictures to Joey, garland running down the chairs of the aisle, lush centerpieces, and hanging ivy. Some of the examples had some flowers mixed in, but they could all be accomplished without the little touches of color.

"That," Joey said, touching a finger to the page, "That'll do."

The cameras Seto had been expecting showed up later. They missed the argument, and none followed after. They played nice for the reporters, and now that the greenery had been decided upon, everything else started to fall into place.

Joey hovered around Seto, never actually touching him, but standing close enough they looked like they were getting along. Because that was what people would want to see. No one but the families, guards, and now Miho had to know the circumstances around Seto's being brought over, and exactly how forced the wedding was.

There were no posed pictures, thankfully, and thereby no need for Seto to smile. The smiles Joey gave were weak, so they did their best to face away from the cameras. They didn't have to tell the other to avoid the cameras. It just seemed like common sense. Joey had to play along; he had to act. Because, like Seto, he wasn't being given a choice.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget you can keep up with update information on my tumblr bellamy-taft.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, February 12th**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Control**

* * *

Four days of wedding planning and Seto was ready to jump off the roof of the building he still didn't have a name for. He spent a lot of time up on the roof, because on the roof, he could pretend nothing was wrong.

The flowers were in full bloom and the roof was usually empty. Seto ran into the gardener, Keith, more than anyone. He was up there smoking most of the time, weeding and watering the flower beds. He didn't talk to Seto much, just the occasional gruff hello or a comment about the weather. Keith at least hadn't complained about Seto's presence in the garden. Seto did try to stay out of his way, picking benches on the opposite side of wherever Keith had settled in to work for the day.

Seto remembered that Bakura mentioned the princess reading on the roof from time to time, but Seto had yet to run into her. It was mostly Joey who sat on the bench next to Seto, playing a very one-sided version of a get-to-know you game.

Like now, when he interrupted Seto in the middle of a chapter to ask, "You don't like candy. So what foods do you like?"

They had been told they should spend the week getting to know each other, just in case someone asked a question about the other person. Joey called it dumb, but now every time Seto was around Joey's family, they started quizzing the two of them about the other person. The questions were irritating and often pointless trivia about the other, but Seto and Joey were both expected to know the answers.

"Anything other than sweets."

"That's not really helpful. You have to have a favorite food."

"I do not have to have a favorite."

"Seriously, Seto, contractions. We've talked about this."

"I _don't_ have to have a favorite," Seto corrected.

"Mine's probably fries. I'll eat them any way, skinny, thick, waffle, crinkle. Put some ketchup on it and I'm good."

Seto closed the book that he wouldn't be able to continue and glanced over at Duke and Tristan hanging out by the elevator doors.

"I thought they had a short shift today," Seto said.

"They do. Bakura and Mariku are switching out at dinner."

Dinner. The last one before the rehearsal dinner, which was apparently a big deal, and that was the last before the wedding. Seto knew he was being ridiculous for paying attention to all those little landmarks, but tonight would be his only chance to get away. The next night would be too obvious, and after the wedding, they were being sent on a honeymoon.

Seto couldn't even play out a scenario, good or bad, of how that might end up going.

Seto crossed his legs and looked out, past the wall around the roof and to the hazy buildings ahead. It had been raining all morning and into the afternoon, and the plastic cover over him was keeping out everything but the occasional fleck of water. It had been nice to read in the rain, quiet, serene, and then Joey had to walk up.

"You hungry?" Joey asked.

Seto shook his head. Almost a week now and his appetite still hadn't returned. The food he could force down wasn't making him sick, which Seto counted as a blessing, but there was just no hunger.

"You eat like a bird. Should I start calling you dove instead?"

Seto closed his eyes and reminded himself there were two armed guards watching him, and bludgeoning his highness with the corner of the hardback in Seto's hands would end up with a death sentence. The nicknames had to stop eventually.

How many times did he have to think that before it eventually happened?

"Look. It's raining and gross out here. Let's go inside. You haven't seen my room yet. You'll be moving in pretty soon."

Seto stood, staying under the awning while Joey did the same. They had to go out through the rain to get back to the elevator, and Seto wasn't sure how much he wanted to sprint over. He must have hesitated a touch too long, holding the book with a considerate expression. Joey took it from Seto and untucked his shirt to shove it under.

"Now it won't get wet," Joey said, as if Seto didn't realize that was his reasoning for putting a hardcover under his clothing.

Joey took off for the elevator, and since he ran, Seto jogged after him. Jogging didn't keep him from getting wet, and by the time Seto had joined the others under the elevator's overhang, drops of water dripped down from his hair, and his shirt was sticking to his shoulders.

He ran his fingers back through his hair, trying to make the trails of water running down his face move away from his eyes and nose. Joey just shook his hair out while Duke and Tristan protested that he was getting them wet.

When Joey handed the book back to Seto, the cover was almost warm. Seto did his best not to be repulsed at what was clearly lingering body heat. The best way to avoid talking about the book anymore was to leave, but the others hadn't moved. Joey was just staring at him.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You're really attractive," Joey said.

Seeing as how their plan was for Joey to show off Seto's future bedroom, their shared bedroom, that wasn't what Seto was hoping to hear. There wasn't a way to respond because Seto couldn't reciprocate and he couldn't insult the prince either. And reminding Joey of where they were supposed to be going would only make the comment seem inappropriate.

"I should take this back," Seto said, holding up the book.

"Just leave it in my room. You can grab it later."

Seto nodded although he really didn't want to agree. He had been enjoying the book, but now it was all tainted with his highness. Seto was ready to give up on it and pick a different title, especially if Joey was going to make him pick it up from their future shared room.

They rode the one floor down to the fifteenth floor, which Seto hadn't been to before. He gave it a quick glance, determining that unlike the floors below, this one was designed to look more like a home. It was the penthouse after all, so it opened into a large living area with an attached dining room to the right. Straight ahead, what must have been the entire length of the building away, was a large wall of windows that opened out to a balcony.

Joey led Seto inside, and they walked by a kitchen that seemed pointless to Seto, but also looked like it was frequently used.

Duke and Tristan stayed back by the elevators. Seto knew that logically, there had to be a staircase leading down somewhere for fire codes, but it was probably behind one of the closed doors they passed.

Seto decided he would rather the fifteenth floor was laid out like the others. He didn't like the notion of moving in to their home, because this felt much more like a home than the rest of the building. It wasn't just any family he would be living with, but the royal family. He would be interfering in the king and queen's space.

"It's real big," Joey said. Seto glanced over at him and realized that they had stopped walking. "The parents have that half over there. Ren's around the corner. We're through here."

"Are you not old enough to have your own place?" Seto asked.

"Contractions, lovebug."

" _Aren't_ you old enough?"

"This practically is my own place. Yeah, I share that whole area out there, but in here," Joey said, opening a door at the end of a short hall. "I've got my own living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office. It's all soundproofed too, since Ren kept complaining that my music was too loud."

The room they walked into fit Joey much more than the first open space they had walked into. That one had been decorated with clean lines, white furniture, silver accents, and matching artwork. Joey's living room had a plush couch, a massive television, a coffee table littered with cups, clothes scattered around, and not a single piece of décor. The doors attached to the living room were all open, except the one they had just walked through, which Joey closed behind them. Through those doors, Seto found both bedrooms Joey mentioned, one straight ahead and one to the left, the office to his right, and the den through an opening in the wall that didn't have a door.

Joey took Seto into the bedroom to the left.

"This is where we'll be staying."

Seto appraised the room as he walked into it. Joey hadn't turned on the light, but another window, this one comprised of sliding glass doors, took up half of a wall and let in enough light to see the king-sized bed pushed almost all the way against the far wall. There was just enough space on the other side to fit a bedside table. The wall that in Seto's opinion, should have held the bed, was covered with CDs that Seto was sure Joey had gotten before they had become outdated. There was another television across from the bed, mounted above a fireplace. Seto didn't see any sign that the fireplace had been used in a while.

"And don't open that door," Joey was saying. Seto followed the line his finger pointed in to a closed, sliding door that must have been a closet. He didn't want to know, so he didn't ask.

"What do you use all the space for?"

Joey snorted and dropped to sit on his bed. "Not much. I've been using the second room as my closet since Dad insists that I need some crazy huge wardrobe. I've got all my video games in the den, and the office is for homework. Well, it technically is for homework. I end up on my laptop in here most of the time."

The balcony was more interesting than anything else in Joey's room, so Seto walked over to it. It looked out over Central Park, which Seto had to admit was a better view than the Green Room had of some buildings across the street.

"How much do you hate me?" Joey asked.

The question should have taken Seto back more than it did.

"Enough."

"You know you can't go anywhere."

"I know."

"Then, wouldn't it make more sense for you t'not hate me?"

Seto sighed and turned. Joey wasn't looking at him, but his chin was inclined in Seto's direction. For a moment, Seto debated sitting down beside him on the bed, but thought better of it.

"It would change nothing," Seto said, choosing his words carefully.

"But you could grow to like me if you tried."

"I doubt it."

Joey stood and made eye contact with Seto. "We're going to be married in two days. I'd rather not have to force you into anything."

"All of this is forced," Seto said. "You cannot—"

"Can't."

"You _can't_ tell me that you want this."

"I could do a lot worse than you. And you could do much worse than me."

"That is hardly my concern."

Joey crossed his arms and Seto took a step back to lean against the wall. He had assumed that at some point, they would have to have this conversation. Seto wasn't deluding himself into thinking they could change anything, but their issues were going to have to be aired.

"It's not like you won't enjoy it," Joey said. "I'm really good."

Scoffing, Seto shook his head. "Getting the privilege of marrying into royalty or not, I did not ask for this. I was kidnapped, even if your country was not a part of the kidnapping, you are the reason for that."

"I'm trying."

"Not really."

Joey moved forward, leaving less than a meter between them. "What do you want from me? It's not like I can just call this off because you don't like my dick. And it's not like I've even seen yours to know how I feel about it."

"Could you not—"

"Not what? Talk about it? We're going to be sleeping together in two days. I don't know how else to get you to see that unless we talk about it."

Seto had always known that. He wasn't keen on lying to himself, so he knew what was going to happen on that honeymoon they were being sent on. And after that, because they would be married, and as the queen said, they weren't a couple who could just get a divorce if it didn't work out.

"Look," Joey continued. "I'm not trying t'sound like a cliché here, but there's an easy way and a hard way to do this."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm asking you to take the easy way."

"And what? Just lie there quietly?"

Joey's gaze darkened and he took another step forward. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But that is what you are saying."

"I'm saying, you need to think over your options here. You don't have many, lovebug. I'll play nice if you will."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

Joey took the final step that put their faces close enough together that Seto's vision blurred. Joey tapped two fingers against Seto's chest and flicked a finger up to his chin, which Seto swatted away.

"Admit it. You're just mad because you were some big shot over in Japan, and now that you're here, you're just my fiancé. That's all anyone cares about. You are going to be known at the Asian guy whored off to America, husband of Prince Joey. You've got no say in anything, no control over anything, no way to fight back. So you're acting out. You should know that as charming as I am, I've got a limit. You're tiptoeing it."

"Is that all, your highness?"

The shove was unexpected. It wasn't hard enough to have bruised, just enough that it locked Seto's attention onto Joey.

"I'm tired of that. I've been putting up with you for four days now, and I'm done. We are going to get married, you are going to take it, and that's going to be your life."

"I think you are mad because you also have no say in this," Seto said. He was grateful the shove hadn't been any harder, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to ignore it. "You are being whored off just as much as I have been. You do not have the authority to call this off and you do not have the ability to make me like you. You are just as stuck as I am."

Joey smirked. "Maybe, but the key difference here is that I'm a prince. I may not have power over this situation, but I certainly have the power over you. You think you could hit me and get away with it?"

A muscle in Seto's jaw twitched, but he kept quiet.

"Nuh uh, lovebug. When I ask you something, I expect you t'answer."

"No. I do not think I could fight back."

Joey moved his hands to his pockets instead, and Seto took a deep breath and another step back, just for some extra cushion between them.

"You're being ridiculous. You can't expect t'keep up this hating me act."

Seto looked down at the book, still in his hands, and wanted to leave the room. It was all of these unspoken rules that held Seto back. Joey was the prince, whether or not he acted like it, and Joey could make his guards pin Seto down or lock him in his room. It had been his first thought when they led him to the basement. All they needed Seto for was a show, to bring him out for events and pictures.

But there was Joey who wanted more from Seto than just pictures.

"Well? Are you going to cooperate or what?"

"Did you have something else you wanted to show me?"

"Nah. It's getting close to dinner time. We can start heading that way."

Before Seto could take a step toward the door, Joey stopped him with a light comment, "Leave the book in here."

"I can—"

"I said leave it here."

He didn't want to, since that meant another trip in the room, another time alone with Joey. And if he was going to try to sneak out later that night, he didn't have time to come back by for the book. Seto could go without it until after the wedding.

Seto left the book on the bedside table, and for a moment considered asking if he could leave it on the coffee table with the cups, but knew Joey would repeat himself again in that same condescending tone.

"You're having stuff sent over?" Joey asked.

"Next week."

"How much is it?"

They left the bedroom and went back through Joey's living room. As soon as they got to the elevator, there would be people around, even if those people were just the guards. Seto doubted Joey would act so blatant in his command over Seto with witnesses.

"Clothes, some books if Mokuba is packing. I doubt Gozaburo will send my laptop."

"That can be replaced."

"My research is all on that laptop."

They went back into the hallway, and Seto could see Duke and Tristan waiting on them. Witnesses were good so long as Joey stayed quiet about his opinions of Seto.

"You're going to be working for your dad's company while you're here?"

"I would rather my father did not have it."

"You got some serious dad issues."

Duke pressed the call button for the elevator. Duke's expression was bored, like he and Tristan had just been waiting around for them to come back. Tristan and Joey were always joking, but Seto couldn't remember a time that Tristan and Duke really seemed to get on that well.

Their conversation drifted away, quieted but not lost.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I will be out of town next week, so you can expect an update on **Sunday, February 26th**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Control**

* * *

Once they were in the cafeteria, Seto found it much emptier than recent days, and guessed people didn't work as late on Friday nights, even in the king's home. It was maybe half full, and the people in there were finishing their dinners.

Seto had seen a dining room up in the penthouse. It wouldn't get much use if they always ate down on the sixth floor.

"Kaiba-boy!"

Pegasus loitered outside the door, standing in a group of men in suits and surrounded by guards. The two with the sunglasses stood closer than the rest. Pegasus's suit was a slightly different red suit than the one from the day before. Seto could only imagine his closet and all the varying hues.

"Your majesty."

"Excited for the big day tomorrow?" Pegasus asked with a slight wave of dismissal for the men around him. "I am positively ecstatic."

"You would be. You're such a crazy romantic," Joey said, and inadvertently saved Seto from having to answer the king's question.

"I do love a grand-scale photo op. Oh, and Kaiba-boy?"

"Yes sir?"

"I've had a stunning idea for a painting of you. You'll have to sit for it when you get back next weekend."

Seto forced the smile and tried to make it seem like he was excited about being depicted as a monster by his future father-in-law. In truth, the horror that had been building only amplified with that knowledge. That would make him too much a part of the family, of the group. He couldn't imagine what creature the king saw him as, and he didn't want everyone who went into the art gallery to see it as well.

"Oh man, I got t'see that. I bet it's something ridiculous, yeah dad?"

"Do you think my paintings are ridiculous, Joseph? I'm tragically insulted."

They went into the dining room, and Seto was surprised to find only the royal family, plus the guards. Duke stayed outside of the room in the cafeteria, most likely to be able to use his phone rather than take the attentive guard like those inside the room. Both of the king's guards went inside and stood next to the queen's two guards.

Joey carried their conversation through the rooms. "Nah, I think that my dragon is the coolest. But Ren's? That's a bit odd, even you got t'admit that."

"Serenity is a powerful creature and carries and inner warrior. Her inner representation—"

"You made me a panther, dad," Serenity called from across the room.

Of all the members of the royal family, Seto thought that he liked Serenity the best. She was bright and lively, and as far as little siblings went, she reminded him of his own. That wasn't to say that a lot of her comments weren't insensitive, but she was young enough that her youth was an acceptable excuse so far as excuses went.

Maybe he was a bit biased because he missed Mokuba. Fourteen was old enough for her to know better, or to at least be thoughtful of her words, but she just spoke so fast and her responses were so quick that like Mokuba, there was no way that she had time to think them through.

"Miho is going to be at the venue tomorrow at four-thirty for the run-through," Cecelia said. Seto remembered having been told that before, but she sounded like she was going to give the full-day's plan again.

"And the photographer will be there as well, so Joey, wear a suit. And brush your hair too. Pictures last longer than a lifetime, you know."

"What? You calling in a makeup artist too?"

"Don't take that tone with your mother, Joseph."

Pegasus already had a glass of wine in one hand, but his other rested on top of Cecelia's.

"Sorry, ma. But seriously, I look presentable most of the time."

"You look raggedy next to Seto," Cecelia said.

They were all seated by that point, and plates were being brought into the room. Seto didn't know how much he could expect to get down, but he knew it wouldn't be a lot. And there was a public rehearsal dinner the following day, where he would be expected to eat, so maybe it was better to keep his stomach empty, even so far in advance.

"That's 'cause he is all prissy," Joey mumbled, but it was a poor comeback and not one that merited reply.

"Well, Kaiba-boy, are all the wedding plans done to your liking?"

"I have no complaints," Seto said. A member of the house staff poured Seto his wine without offering. Three dinners of drinking multiple glasses was as clear a signal as any that Seto did not have to be asked.

Pegasus laughed and actually sounded amused. Seto hadn't gotten a good reading on the king, who acted nothing like any king Seto had ever heard of. Seto wasn't really sure what Pegasus did every day, but he had yet to hear anything about the actual process of ruling his country.

Then again, Seto had yet to hear what his life would be like after the wedding and honeymoon. When Seto had mentioned his laptop, Joey sounded like he was uninterested in Seto carrying on the work he had done before. And no one would trust him to do anything of any importance in the king's house.

"You did tell Dartz his boys need to behave if they come, didn't you?" Cecelia asked. She faced Pegasus, turning her hand over so they were palm to palm, thumbs playing with each other.

"There are only so many times I can remind him. Maybe they will provide an interesting display for us at the reception," Pegasus answered.

Joey leaned over and whispered, "Dartz is a duke who governs a crap ton of land out west. He's all annoying, but his personal staff, Alister, Rafael, and Valon, are obnoxious as f—"

"Joseph," Pegasus said, cutting him off. "Let our dear Kaiba-boy form his own opinions of our nobles."

"I'm giving him fair warning. Can you really see him hitting it off with Alister?"

"That's enough," Pegasus said. The glass of wine had been almost up to his lips, but Pegasus lowered it to focus his attention on Joey.

"Why would you invite Alister?" Serenity asked.

"If he is uncomfortable being in attendance, then he has every right not to come," Pegasus answered. The glass of wine was still in his hand, but he hadn't taken another sip since the subject change. Seto thought he might have to do a search on the duke and this Alister person later on, should Pegasus continue to avoid the topic of why Alister wouldn't like Seto.

"But I'm serious," Cecelia said. "I don't want any of them causing trouble. I don't want more problems by having to through someone out."

"No one is going to get thrown out," Pegasus said. "Well, probably not. This isn't just any wedding."

"That's the concern," Cecelia said.

The rest of the dinner went by without any more conflict. Serenity complained she still needed to find a pair of shoes to match the new dress she had bought. Pegasus reminded Seto at least five times that he would have to sit for a portrait. Cecelia couldn't get her thoughts away from the wedding. And Joey chipped in every few sentences with a comment that didn't require reply. Seto had another three glasses of wine, only stopping when he could feel his thought processes slowing down.

It wasn't late by the time Joey and Seto walked back to the elevator. Serenity and Cecelia were walking along with them, but Pegasus insisted that he had work to attend to, so he wouldn't be going back upstairs.

The elevator couldn't hold all of them, and Seto wondered why he hadn't questioned there only being one to run the height of the building. They split into two groups, and Joey stepped aside to let his mother and sister take the first trip up.

"Alister's going to make a scene," Joey said the moment the doors had closed.

"Why is that?" Seto asked.

He noticed Duke and Tristan walking away from them, and Mariku and Bakura heading toward them. The two groups of guards ignored each other as they swapped shifts. Since Duke and Tristan weren't waiting on the elevator, Seto guessed that they were heading for the stairs.

"His family, like, the lot of them, were killed with one of your dad's missiles."

"I am sure a lot of people were," Seto said.

"You could try t'sound sorry," Joey said.

"Is that a command, your highness?"

Bakura settled in directly behind them, and Mariku stood off to Joey's left. The look Joey sent Seto was dark, but he didn't comment on Seto's response.

"A lot of people aren't a fan of your dad."

"That is like blaming _Colt_ when someone is shot."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. While Joey typed in the access code for the penthouse, Seto glanced at Bakura, who hadn't taken the night shift yesterday. Since that first night when Bakura led Seto up to the Green Room from the basement, it had just been Mariku acting as Seto's guard.

"I'm just saying. Alister has it out for your dad."

Seto shook his head and brushed his bangs out of his face with his fingertips. It didn't give him any better of opinions of Americans if that was the type of grudge they held. America had bombed Japan plenty of times and no one, at least, no one who Seto had heard of, had blamed the engineers behind the weapons' designs.

"And he would let that become a factor at a royal wedding?" Seto asked.

The doors to the penthouse opened. Like Duke and Tristan had done, Bakura and Mariku hung back by the elevator doors. Seto hoped they didn't have to wait there all night.

"Depends how wasted he gets. He and those other two are asses."

Joey headed back through the hallway to his room, walking through the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He didn't offer one to Seto, and Seto didn't ask. He was a little lightheaded from the wine, and didn't think to grab one until they were half a dozen steps away.

Joey opened the door to his suite and ushered Seto inside. The one room Seto didn't want to go into, Joey's room, was precisely where Joey made Seto go, pushing him in with a hand on Seto's lower back.

"I had promised Mokuba I would call."

"Let me see your phone," Joey said. When Seto brought it out of his pocket, Joey plucked it from his grip and held down the button to turn it off. Then he threw it to the armchair in the corner of the room.

"What?" Seto asked, demanded.

"Go sit on the bed."

"I would rather not."

"I didn't ask."

Seto didn't obey. He wasn't about to go anywhere near the bed when there was no reason to. He had reason to get the book from the bedside table, but even that he could go without.

"Sit down, Seto."

"I think we should stand."

A step closer to Seto, and Joey wrapped his hand around Seto's arm. He tilted Seto so they were face to face and Joey's breath tickled Seto's skin.

"We're engaged, lovebug. You're going to have to get close to me eventually."

"We are standing close now."

"That isn't what I meant," Joey said. His hand moved from Seto's arm to the back of his neck, brushing his hair away so that Joey's palm was on Seto's skin with nothing in between.

Joey's lips were on Seto's before he registered being pulled down and held in place. He pushed at Joey's chest and tried to turn his head, but Joey's grip on his neck kept Seto from moving back or his head to the side. Joey bit at Seto's lips and worked his tongue in. Seto's hands kept pushing because he knew eventually Joey would have to let up.

But after several seconds, biting down was Seto's only option. So he did.

The slap landed on the side of Seto's head, around his ear, but wasn't forceful enough to hurt. Seto expected it, so he didn't flinch, but did step away.

"We're getting married. This can't happen."

"We are not married yet."

"So what? You'll cooperate Sunday night?"

His instinct was to shake his head, more of a reaction to the emotion than an answer to Joey. It was easier to ignore without the touches, the teasing, the pet names.

"No? Then I'm going to have t'do it like that. Is that how you want things t'be?"

"I do not want this."

"If you're going t'be my husband, then you're going t'have to do this."

"No."

Joey reached out for Seto's arm and Seto took another step away. His fingers curled into fists to keep from lashing out at the prince. Seto doubted anyone would care that he was supposed to marry the prince. If Seto hit him, it would only get Seto into trouble.

"I'll call those two in here. Don't assume they are going to disobey me."

"Your highness," Seto said, with no traces of sarcasm or insincerity. "You have only known me for a few days. That is not enough time—"

"You want romance? Is that what you're saying?"

"I am saying this is too soon," Seto said, although he was just searching for words, anything that might have gotten Joey to give up the current state of mind he was in. Seto just needed something to stall for time.

"Well, I don't think it is too soon. I think you need to man up and start reciprocating."

Seto hadn't expected that large of a word to come from the prince, although he understood somewhere in the back of his thoughts that Joey was attending a university and probably had a lifetime of high quality schooling.

"Not like this."

"You told me that you were unalterably straight. So I'm not going t'be waiting around for you to warm up."

By that point, Seto was back up against the wall and pressing his hands back against it to keep from taking a swing at the smug face in front of him. Seto felt confident in his ability to beat Joey in a fight, but not in what would happen in the aftermath.

"What do you want? It is not me."

"I want a willing husband."

"Then why force it?"

"I'm tired of this game!" Joey shouted. He stepped forward again and was too close for Seto to slip around easily. He sounded like a child too used to getting his own way. It made sense, growing up at he had, but Seto didn't like being considered as a toy.

"Fine, I'm a reasonable fellow. You kiss me back and I won't insist on us learning right here and now how to make love work in this relationship."

Seto chose neither of the options. He looked over to his book, or rather, the book he had been reading, still sitting on the bedside table, and tried to think of a way to talk the prince down. His options were few and poor, but Seto thought through anything he might have been able to say or do to get out. After just a few days of getting to know Joey, Seto knew him well enough to know that it wouldn't stop at a kiss.

But he couldn't think of anything that would work. He could only stall for so long before Joey caught on, and stalling might not get him anywhere other than the bed. If only he had been able to sneak off the night before, if only he had tried.

"Well? I feel like it's an easy choice, hm?"

"Why are you insisting on this?" Seto asked. Stalling seemed like the best option until he found a better way out.

"We're engaged. This is what engaged couples do."

"Engaged couples have typically known each other longer than four days."

"But we're not typical!" Joey said. He pressed his hands against Seto's chest and pinned him to the wall he was already leaning against. It was a pointless gesture, since Seto couldn't leave anyway. Even if he got out of the room, he couldn't get onto the elevator. He didn't know where the stairs were in the penthouse. And if somehow he managed to get out of the building, everyone in the streets would know who he was. That wasn't even including the fact that Joey could say that Seto had tried to hurt him, and Joey's word would be believed over Seto's.

"And I am not gay."

Joey's sigh pulled him away from Seto. Joey's fingers ruffled his hair and he tilted his head back to the ceiling.

"So I should be punished for that?" Joey asked.

"So I should be?"

"I'm not a punishment. I'm a prince, a pretty freaking important prince in the grand scheme of things. I'm going to be the most powerful person in the world, and until we find alien life out there, in the universe. Stop acting like this is a bad thing."

"That does not mean I have to want this."

"Honestly, how many times do I have t'tell you to use contractions? I don't think people need to be reminded just how foreign you are."

"I don't want you."

Seto thought that Joey might slap him again, but Joey's fingers interlaced behind his neck. His stare was appraising and his lips moved in a slow motion, rubbing together then opening in a quiet _pop._

"You're going to have to either learn to or just suck it up. I'm not getting married just to have someone for photos."

"It—" Seto started, then paused to emphasize the next word, "— _isn't_ that easy."

"You're certainly not easy."

Seto nodded. His muscles ached to move, tired from being pressed against the wall for the extended period. He felt minor twitches appearing down his legs and in his upper back, like his body was falling asleep and he just needed to wake up.

"But I wasn't kidding, lovebug. You're not leaving until we've made out properly."

Seto winced. He hoped he had gotten out of that.

"Or we could wait until it is not quite so forced," Seto said.

"Nope."

The space between them vanished again, but instead of forcing Seto to stay at the wall, Joey reached out for Seto's arm and led him over to the bed. Joey pushed Seto down so he sat on the edge, and then Joey straddled Seto's lap so they were facing each other.

Seto tensed when Joey began playing with a strand from Seto's bangs. Seto's own hands were pressed against the comforter, holding both of their weights and therefore unable to defend himself from the prince's touches. If he fell back, he would regain the use of his hands, but then he would be on his back on the bed, which seemed worse.

"Why is your hair brown?"

"Dyed."

Joey's laugh was quiet and carried a touch of condescension. "So I'm going to have to buy you hair dye?"

"I prefer it brown," Seto said.

Leaning back, Joey gave Seto another appraisal. "Yeah, I think I do too. It'd be too much with black hair."

"Too Japanese?"

"Too Japanese," Joey agreed.

Insensitive comments aside, Joey just seemed dense. If he wanted Seto to give in and reciprocate his advances, then he should have understood that Seto might be more inclined should Joey give some thought to how Seto took his statements. Not that it would have made Seto warm up to Joey anymore, but it probably would have kept him from biting the prince's tongue.

Seto's arms threatened to buckle under their combined weights. If Joey just would stop leaning so far forward, it would have been more manageable. But as it was, Seto gradually moved closer and closer to the mattress.

When Seto's elbows gave and landed on the bed, a startled Joey ended up halfway on top of him, but sat more upright seconds later so he was staring down at Seto.

"You're stalling," Joey said.

"You asked about my hair."

"Huh, I guess I did. No more talking, then."

Joey leaned in until his lips were a breath away from Seto's. Their noses were closer, the tip of Joey's brushing over Seto's while Joey's hair fell around Seto's eyes. Stray strands tickled Seto's cheekbones and made him blink when they moved across his eyelashes.

The words pressed against the back of his throat, trying to bubble over and out to make Joey reconsider. His eyes were crossing as he saw Joey getting closer, but Seto didn't have anywhere to go or anyway to fight against him. Joey's lips touched Seto's. It wasn't as harsh as the time before, although Joey kept a hand on Seto's neck and the other in his hair. Seto's head twitched as he fought the reflex to move away, because Joey had been insistent that Seto couldn't leave until this was over. And Seto didn't know what Joey counted as making out, but he hoped that this would be the extent of it.

Joey's tongue traced the curve of Seto's lower lip, running in a warm, smooth line and leaving a trail of moisture behind it. One of Joey's fingers tapped Seto's cheek, which wasn't much of an indication, but by Joey's current position, probably meant for Seto to unclench his jaw. It was an order that Seto didn't know if he could obey; his jaw felt welded closed. He didn't want to—he couldn't let Joey in willingly.

The tapping became more persistent. Joey worked his thumb around to the other side of Seto's jaw and squeezed, wedging just enough space between the rows of Seto's teeth to get his tongue inside. From there, Seto just stayed focused on not biting down.

"Kiss back," Joey whispered into Seto's mouth. His words were humid and bitter. They were a command and not a request, but the best Seto could manage was a half-hearted attempt at moving his lips. His tongue stayed where it was, pressed against the bottom of his mouth. Joey's fingers were still holding Seto's mouth open, so there wasn't much he could have done to return the kiss.

"You suck at kissing," Joey said when he pulled back. He touched his lips to the tip of Seto's nose and sat up straight, still on Seto's lap. "No worries, though," he said. "We'll get a lot of practice."

Seto turned his head to the side, looking back at the side table rather than Joey, who was hard against Seto's thigh. Seto could tell he wasn't unbearably hard, and it would pass soon, hopefully of Joey's doing and not Seto's.

"Mokuba is expecting my call," Seto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure you don't want t'practice some more?"

Seto let his glare be his answer. What he wanted was the get the prince off of his lap and out of the bedroom. A push could have done it.

"All right then. I'll see you tomorrow, lovebug. Try t'get some sleep to shake off the jitters."

He grabbed Seto's face one more time, pulling Seto up to meet his lips. It was brief, nothing more than a peck, and then Joey stepped back to let Seto up.

With no more time to waste, Seto stood and straightened out his pants. He went for the book on the table first and then his phone so that Joey had no reason, or rather, no excuse for calling Seto back down. If he tried, at least Seto would be certain of the reason.

"And tell Mocchato I said hey."

Seto sighed. " _Mokuba_."

"If you'd name yourselves something like Bill or John, this wouldn't be an issue."

"I was not aware that American custom allowed infants to name themselves."

"Get out before I make you stay overnight."

Mumbling a "Yes, your highness," Seto did just that. He tucked the book under his arm and pocketed his phone to free up a hand to open the doors between him and escape.

Seto reached the elevator and pushed in between Bakura and Mariku to press the button firmly. He hit it twice, three times before crossing his arms. The fingers on his left hand squeezed his right arm, just above the elbow, while he tried to tell himself that he did not need to wipe his mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, March 5th**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Control**

* * *

Bakura followed him onto the elevator and leaned back against the wall while Seto clicked the button for the fourteenth floor. The ride down was short and silent, and anything Seto might have wanted to ask Bakura was lost in a haze of anger. His mouth burned, but touching it would only be a clear sign of his anger, and would let Bakura know what had happened in the room, and Bakura might jump to a larger conclusion than the kiss.

And then there were the cameras. Seto didn't think Joey was above using them to watch Seto's reaction as he left.

The doors opened and Seto marched out, as if increasing his pace would provide enough distance between him and Bakura to sneak off. But his room, the room that would only be his for another two days, was just a dozen meters from the elevator, and not a suitable distance to run.

The door was never locked when Seto was away, since they had never offered him the key. He kept it locked while he slept, and might prop something in front of it tonight as well. The idea of the prince sneaking up on him made Seto feel much more awake.

When Seto opened the door and took a step inside, he glanced over his shoulder at Bakura, who had settled into his spot on the wall across from the door. Bakura's head fell back against the wall, and he wore his typical, bored expression like a mask.

"Do you stand all night?" Seto asked.

"I do."

"Why not sit down when you know I am sleeping?"

Bakura smirked. "You make it sound like I'm only here to keep an eye on you."

"Is that not the case?"

"I'm a bodyguard. My job is to keep people from hurting you, not to make sure you don't leave your room."

Seto frowned at Bakura's word choice, but corrected himself. He had already determined the only way out of his room was through the doorway he currently stood in, which meant getting by Bakura.

"Could you not be a bodyguard while sitting?"

"Not as well."

Seto brought out his phone and turned it on. He should have done so earlier, but had forgotten that Joey turned it off in his rush to get out of the penthouse. He had wanted to check the time before making his next statement, but would have to speak solely on a guess.

"It is eight right now. You always stand there until I leave each morning?"

"I do. But just until two tonight. Then you'll have a whole new set until the wedding."

Seto nodded and went into his room, closing the door behind him. His back pressed against it and Seto lowered his head, which he realized wasn't the best position to regain control of his breathing, but a pressure behind his eyes weighed him down. Using the hand not holding his phone, he rubbed at his lips in a futile motion, trailing his fingers over every place Joey had touched. He needed a shower, even if it would be his second of the day.

Seto had lied about the promise to call Mokuba, since Mokuba should have been in school at that time. It was too difficult to find a schedule to call each other with such a drastic time difference, so they had to rely mostly on text messaging. He had three waiting for him, all from Mokuba, but Seto was too worked up to respond to them.

He tossed his phone onto his pillow as he walked by his bed, heading straight for the bathroom. The hand that had still be wiping at his mouth lowered to his tie, loosening it and pulling it over his head in a fluid motion. He let it fall to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothing.

After turning on the shower, Seto stepped in while the water was still cold. Long series of chills branched the length of Seto's arms, but he leaned into the spray and scrubbed his face with his hands. The water grew warmer and Seto continued to scrub.

Opening his mouth, Seto let it fill with water before squishing it around and spitting it to the shower floor. He repeated the process again and again, and cursed Joey, mentally, audibly, spiritually. If he had just been decent, Seto might have been able to come around, to warm up enough that he didn't feel the need to take off a layer of skin just to be rid of the memory.

Seto wanted to believe that if Joey had been a halfway decent person, or at least had put in some effort to come across as decent, that he would give Joey the cooperation he wanted. If he was decent, then he wouldn't be trying to push Seto into a relationship that he clearly was uncomfortable with. Outside of the situation, Seto probably would have assumed that being married to a prince was an obstacle that he could overcome. But the thought of having to marry that man nauseated him.

He could put up with it with anyone else. He would rather be married off to Otaki than to Joey, no matter what his title or his claim to the throne.

Seto sat in the shower and leaned against the porcelain wall opposite the shower head, tilting his head back so the water hit his face. His lips parted to breathe through his mouth, and he focused on the warm, winding paths of the water rolling over his lips. It was an easy sensation, a familiar one, and one Seto found comforting.

He was better than this. Moping in the shower solved nothing, even if it did get his heart back into a normal rhythm. There had been plenty of hurdles and challenges over the past few years Seto handled with ease, but he could not think of a single way out of this debacle. There had to be something. He had to think of something.

Even if there wasn't a way back to Japan, there had to be something Seto could do to take back control of himself. So far, everything Joey had said about what little say Seto possessed had been true. Seto couldn't do anything to hurt Joey, because then people would say Japan sent him over to harm the prince. There didn't seem to be a clear way to sneak out, although Seto hadn't given up the idea of making the attempt once the night wore on.

The honeymoon was in less than forty-eight hours. They had told him where they were going, some waterfall or something nearby, but Seto had been distracted by the idea of the honeymoon itself. He wasn't trying to lie to himself. Seto knew what was going to happen once they were there. All four of Joey's normal guards would be going with them, plus another group to bring their total up to ten. They could cover the doors and the windows and Seto wouldn't be able to get out of that room.

He wouldn't be able to get out or to fight back. And if the incident in Joey's room had taught Seto anything, it was that he wouldn't be able to talk his way around Joey's desires. While the option of locking himself into the bathroom might be a stain on his dignity, Seto was beginning to think it might be the only way out of it. And even that wasn't a guarantee, since most bathroom doors, if they had a lock, were easily picked.

That meant he had to go through with it. Seto almost laughed, but caught himself before he did, since that would have meant inhaling all the water running down his nose. He couldn't picture how it would go or how he would react to it. Knowing himself, Seto wouldn't be able to just let Joey have his way without fighting back, even if he fighting wasn't physical. He had done fairly well so far at not reacting to Joey hitting him, but a honeymoon was a different thing.

Eventually, Seto had to turn off the shower. The water never became cold, although Seto felt like he had been sitting on the floor long enough it should have. He supposed it was a perk of living in the king's home, a minor one, albeit.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel he had used that morning from the rack. He had found out a few days ago that if he left the towel on the floor, the cleaning staff would replace it, but if it was hanging up, on the rack or on the shower rod, they would leave it, just like hotels did.

He rubbed the towel through his hair while taking a step up to the vanity to take out his contacts. His glasses were less efficient, but didn't pose the risk of irritating his eyes.

The clothing that had been purchased for him was unpacked, washed and pressed, stored in either the closet or the dresser. All of the casual clothing Joey insisted on was folded, but did include several sets of sleepwear. Sleepwear was the only type of casual clothing that Seto felt was acceptable for him, and the jeans, polos, and designer t-shirts stored in the lower drawers would likely never see use.

Seto picked out a dark grey shirt and black sweatpants before walking over the bed. He left the drawer open out of spite for the clothing that he still didn't consider his, and wished for the umpteenth time that flight restrictions would be raised so that Seto could have his own things back.

He collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was still early and Seto was infinitely bored. But he was bored in the way that he wasn't really bored, but it was just the best term he knew to describe the emotion. Empty, tired, hopeless, all seemed too vague and unencompassing. Bored was the right word, Seto decided.

He could always read, but that book he had was tainted by Joey and the memory, and Seto didn't think that he would be able to focus on the words on the page. The library was a possibility, but just thinking about reading made Seto think about Joey's lips on his, and that put him off the idea.

Duke had shown him through the entertainment floor, and Seto recalled the pool tables inside. The math behind the game might provide a decent distraction, and he had a better chance of slipping away if he was outside of this room.

Seto sat up and grabbed his phone, replying to Mokuba that _yes, he did have to take physics at some point,_ and _no, dropping out of school to become a world traveler did not work for any thirteen year old in history._

Seto found the black Chucks that fell under the category of a casual shoe, but Seto found he liked anyway. He took his phone and headed to the door, finding that Bakura hadn't moved an inch.

"Need something?" Bakura asked.

"Am I allowed to go to the entertainment floor?"

"Sure."

Seto closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator. Bakura fell into step beside him, and Seto thought he noticed a smirk on Bakura's lips.

"I didn't peg you as the gaming type," Bakura said.

They waited on the elevator rather than walking down to the staircase.

"I like games. I have just never had much time for them."

"Anything in particular?" Bakura asked as the doors _pinged_ and opened.

"Right now, pool. I do play a lot of chess, and some of my brother's video games."

Bakura snorted and shook his head. Looking up at the numbers above the inside of the elevator doors to watch as they lowered. "Chess is not a game."

"It is when you are good at it."

The doors parted, revealing the completely massive and unnecessary floor devoted to entertainment. Seto had expected that on a Friday night, more people would be watching movies on the large screens or playing shuffleboard in the far corner, but the room was empty.

"Not a popular place?" Seto asked.

"It's a novelty. It was popular at first, but people get bored after a while."

It was an odd thought, that anyone could get bored when this floor had so many different types of gaming and entertainment options. But, no one being in the room, possibly on the entire floor, made Seto's chances of slipping away from Bakura even better.

He walked to the pool table at the far end of the room, putting his phone on top of one of the bumpers and turning to the rack of cues. Picking one out, he held it horizontal to the ground to make sure it was straight before holding it out to Bakura.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Playing alone is dull."

"And if someone comes in?"

"You'll hear the elevator or the doors."

Bakura took the cue and started racking the balls. Seto turned to find his own cue, deciding on the second one he looked at. Bakura had the table ready, and as soon as Seto was facing it, Bakura said that he would break, and then did.

A stripe and a solid hit in a corner pocket, and Bakura surveyed the table before saying, "Stripes."

"How long have you worked here?" Seto asked.

Bakura lined up for his shot and said, "Three years. Got hired out of college."

"Duke mentioned you have a brother."

The cue ball snapped against the nine ball and ricocheted a few inches back, while the nine fell into a pocket.

"Ryou. He's part of the house staff."

Bakura missed his next shot, giving Seto control of the table. There was a straight shot on the two, which Seto took, adding some backspin to the cue ball to get it to roll back for a shot on the four.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Seto asked. He ran through the angle on his shot before bringing back the cue.

"I don't."

"Mariku has taken all the night shifts," Seto said, sinking the four while he did.

"We have a bet going on," Bakura said.

"And what's that?" Seto asked. He let himself get distracted and misjudged the force on the cue, which messed up his angle and resulted in the five bouncing against the bumper rather than the pocket.

"Prince Joey had money on the first night. Duke's money was one night two. Mariku's was on last night, and mine's on tonight."

Seto chuckled and stepped back from the table, giving Bakura space to make his next shot. "Money on something about me?" he said, although he already knew what the bet was for.

"At what point tonight are you going to try to run?" Bakura asked.

"I suppose that means you will not let me?"

"So I was right?"

Bakura had been leaning over while lining up his shot, but lifted his head to watch Seto's reaction to the question. Seto knew there was little point in lying, so he just nodded.

It was Bakura's turn to laugh while he sank the eleven. "Thank you. Now if you'd just let the others know I was right, I'll have some drinking money."

"When do you even have time to go out?"

"Before we had to split up to watch you," Bakura paused and shook his head. "Let me rephrase, before we had to protect you."

Bakura hit two more before trying to jump a ball, just barely missing the angle and sending the fifteen off to the right just a fraction too much. He let out an annoyed, "Ah," before stepping away and frowning at the position he left the cue ball in. Seto had multiple options open to him.

"I am glad to hear you are not always on a twelve-hour shift," Seto said. He looked over his options before deciding to take the three in the side pocket.

"Alternating nine-hour shifts," Bakura said. "One of us is usually a floater, filling in whenever his highness has to head out. He doesn't really need any guarding inside this fort."

"And after the wedding?" Seto asked. Thinking about the wedding made him miss the shot.

"I think he has plans to get you your own guard. You'll just need someone during the day. You two will be together at night, so we'll just keep an eye out then."

Bakura didn't have a clear shot, so he just made sure he didn't leave anything easy open for Seto, knocking the cue ball into a far corner with stripes blocking all Seto's angles.

"You failed to answer me," Seto said.

"I'd get fired if I let you get out."

"So I am supposed to be content with being guarded the rest of my life?" Seto asked. Although it was his shot, he waited, lacing his fingers together over the tip of his cue and keeping his attention on Bakura.

"All of the royal family has guards. It's not like you're being singled out."

"I doubt you are trying to keep them from running away."

"They aren't a flight risk."

"And the cameras are insufficient?" Seto asked. He did so with a pointed stare at each of the ones in the corners.

"Aren't you some kind of computer genius?"

"It is hard to hack cameras without a computer," Seto said. He turned back to the table and tried to decide what his best shot would be. Although he really had just hoped to get Bakura talking, he still intended on winning the game. He was up by one, but that didn't mean too much if Bakura went on a streak.

"I wouldn't put it past you to be able to get into the system from your phone."

"You sound like you know me," Seto said. He picked an angle on the one, a tight fit, but manageable. He took his time making sure that he had everything set before tapping the cue against the cue ball, leaning up to watch it roll down the table. The balls clinked together before the one started gliding toward the desired pocket.

"I've done some reading."

"I could have invented the computer myself and I doubt they would let me work on them here."

The one had gone in, so Seto looked for another opening. There was a chance at the seven, if Seto could hit the bumper first and give the ball enough momentum to handle the shift in direction.

"They'll probably let you do something. Run a charity or whatever."

Seto shook his head and ran his fingers back through his still-damp hair. "Just like a trophy wife?"

"Just about. Her majesty does a lot of work around the city, with schools and food banks—"

"I would be worthless at that," Seto said. The anger he had been fighting down was threatening to resurface, and his hands shook as a sign of it. He doubted his ability to sink the seven while shaking, but he made the attempt regardless. His aim was off, and the cue ball his the bumper before reaching the seven, knocking it just enough off course to ruin the shot.

"I am sure you will do what they say," Bakura said. He walked around the table for a better shot.

"I am better than this," Seto said. He didn't mean to say it to Bakura as much as he meant it for himself. He knew it would sound arrogant, but Seto never considered truth arrogance.

"I'm about to have to call you 'Your Highness.' It's not that bad."

"Why does everyone assume I care to be royal? I was perfectly content before all this."

"Everyone wants to be a prince," Bakura said. He hit the twelve, followed quickly by the ten.

"Not me."

"His highness really isn't so bad. Irritating, loud, obtrusive, but not a bad person."

Seto glanced up at the cameras again. "Do they record what we're saying as well?"

"Yeah, but Prince Joey knows my opinions about him. I don't care if they are overheard."

"Why?"

Bakura sighed and missed the next shot. He faced Seto, his hip pressed against the table, and said, "Because when it comes down to it, I'm still one of the few willing to die for that pretentious prick."

"I am not ready to give up my life so easily."

"You aren't getting out of here. I'm not just saying that because of the whole treaty nonsense or the fact you literally have to marry him. It's dangerous for you to leave alone. People aren't so forgiving, and your father has a large target on him."

"Like Alister?"

Bakura frowned like he hadn't expected to hear the name. "Like Alister. But I don't think even he is dumb enough to try something."

"Why not?"

"I don't wear the gun because it's pretty," Bakura said. He sunk the last of the stripes and looked down at the eight ball. "Corner pocket," he said, tapping the one he was referring to with the end of the cue.

The eight bounced against the bumper and rolled back to the middle of the table. Bakura cussed, but stepped away.

With all of the stripes cleared, Seto had an open table. He hit his shots, then turned to the eight ball, running his fingertips over the pocket as he called it, heading to the other side of the table.

"Have you spoken to Prince Joey about me?" Seto asked. He used his cue to measure the angle before settling on the course to take. It wasn't a direct shot, but close enough Seto felt confident that he had it.

"I have."

"And?"

"He's trying to figure out a way to make you gay."

Seto laughed and bent down, double checking his shot before taking it. They both watched it glide over, tapping the eight and sending it across the table into the pocket.

"Does it work that way?" Seto asked.

"I'm sure he is going to try."

Bakura and Seto both started pulling the balls out of the pockets, making a half trip around the table.

"Did you want to play again?" Bakura asked.

Seto checked his phone for the time, and found that it wasn't nearly late enough to go to bed. "I will break."

* * *

Thanks for reading and all of your kind feedback!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, March 12th**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Control**

* * *

Cecelia and Miho rushed like the apocalypse was striking. Table centerpieces were uneven and the music player kept skipping a track Cecelia had determined would be Seto and Joey's song. The caterers had been a quarter hour late and the photographer insisted she would meet them at the cathedral, but now wasn't answering her phone.

And Seto and Joey were sitting as far away from everything as they could, stoic and disinterested.

"This is your wedding," Cecelia had said. "You can be a little interested."

"Ma, you're complaining over flowers and music. Not really my thing."

"You have a firm grasp on the situation, your majesty."

So they had been banished to the farthest corner of the reception hall while the setup continued without them. Joey kept glancing down at his watch, and then up at the door. He glanced at the guard beside them every so often, but then turned back to staring at the floor since it wasn't Duke or Tristan hovering over them.

Seto didn't see why they had to be at the reception hall any of this. It would have been perfectly fine for them to go to the cathedral first, and then come here for the actual rehearsal dinner.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm int'all this junk," Joey said. He huffed and crossed his arms, only to have his mother shout from across the room, "Joseph! You will wrinkle your suit before the pictures!"

His arms uncrossed and he checked his watch again. He then made a show of pulling at the end of his suit, which he hadn't unbuttoned when he sat down, and straightening it back out. His mother ended up getting distracted by a table setting and overlooked his display.

"And I mean, I get that this is all for show, but couldn't it be a less showy show?"

Seto looked out over the room, counting the chairs around a table and then the tables in the room. If the rehearsal dinner had so many people, he didn't want to visualize the wedding. He knew that as far as weddings went, two hundred wasn't such a large number, but it was for the rehearsal dinner, and Seto count two hundred and forty chairs, not including the long table where the family would be sitting. That table had seven chairs.

He rested his elbow on a knee and put his chin on his palm, tapping his fingers against the side of his face. Seven chairs. The royal family had four. Seto made five. Maybe there were two officials or grandparents who needed a seat of honor.

"Hey, answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Your father seems like a showy man," Seto said.

"Yeah, well, this ain't my father's wedding."

Seto snorted and moved his thumbnail to his lips, chewing on the edge. "Was it not his idea?" Seto asked. He resumed the gentle biting on his nail, which was really just feeling it run between the crevasses in his front and bottom teeth.

"He's got an advisory board and other people helping him with the decisions."

"But he has the final say as king."

"Uh, your emperor probably had a say in this too," Joey said.

"Yes, Teino Hieka would have agreed, but that was not my point."

"I swear, if you don't start using contractions, I'm going to start snapping you with a rubber band or something."

Seto frowned and sat up straight, leaning back against the chair and facing Joey. "Why does it matter?"

"You sound like a freak."

"I sound fine."

"No, you don't. You sound like a robot. Use contractions, lovebug."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

Joey tilted his head to glare at Seto, but there were too many people around for him to do anything else. It just made Seto think that he needed to consider his words more carefully in the future, to avoid needing a contraction at all. It was a rather weak defense, but a start.

The doors to the large hall opened, and Seto glanced over mostly on reflex, but had to do a double take when he saw who had walked inside.

"Mokuba?"

"Niisama!"

Seto got to his feet and jogged across the room, and Mokuba jogged to him, so they met in the middle in a hug. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and didn't try to process the situation any more than the fact that Mokuba was there. He pulled back to look at Mokuba's face, just to be sure because he had to be sure, and smiled.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Seto asked.

" _We're here for your wedding,_ " Mokuba answered. It was then that Seto noticed that Mokuba was dressed in his own little suit and purple bow tie.

" _We?_ "

Seto looked behind Mokuba where Gozaburo had walked in, wearing a black suit rather than his standard maroon. Seto stood straight, raising from the hunched over position he had to stand in to hug his brother. "Otousan."

Gozaburo surveyed the room as he walked over to Seto and Mokuba. While Gozaburo approached, Joey slipped up to stand beside Seto.

"How did they get here?" Seto asked.

"I pulled some strings. Figured you needed a best man," Joey said, giving Mokuba's hair a slight ruffle. It made Mokuba frown and try to smooth back down his hair.

"Thank you," Seto said.

That made Joey laugh. "Don't. It's too weird."

Gozaburo stepped up and gave Joey a slight bow, too slight to be genuine. "Your highness," he said, and his tone gave him away.

Mokuba had been standing in the center of their small group, so he slid to the side, keeping a hand in Seto's while the men around him spoke in English. Mokuba insisted on learning the language, but in four days, Seto didn't think he would be able to follow too much of the conversation.

"Mr. Kaiba," Joey said, extending a hand. Gozaburo shook it quickly.

" _He is short,_ " Mokuba said.

" _He is average._ "

"What's he saying?" Joey asked. He nudged Seto and pointed at Mokuba.

"He likes your tie," Seto said.

"Aw, thanks little man!" Joey gave Mokuba's hair another ruffle, which made Mokuba tense against Seto's arm. Mokuba had yet to tell Seto on outright opinion of the prince, but that was mostly because their conversations, even over texting could be monitored. In a time of war, Seto wouldn't take any chances. So they kept their subjects light.

"How is my team?" Seto asked, looking at Gozaburo.

"Drowning," Gozaburo said. "You would think they had never seen a computer."

"How is that possible?" Seto's tone must have raised, because Mokuba tugged on his arm and gave him a confused look.

" _Business talk,_ " Seto explained.

"They are trying to complete your newest update to the SolidVision system and are having little luck."

Seto nodded. "Tell them to stop. That was experimental at best. They lack the capability to complete it."

"Do you two always act so boring?" Joey asked.

"I apologize, your highness, that my business bores you," Gozaburo said.

Joey's scoff was delayed, but almost a laugh. He grabbed Seto's arm to support himself before doubling over in laughter. "He does it just like you do," he said between breaths. "How do you both turn my title into an insult?"

Another tug on the arm Mokuba held, and Seto translated, " _Otousan insulted the prince how I normally do._ "

Joey's hand still gripped Seto's arm, too hard to have been accidental. Seto wondered if it was a threat or a warning, but either way, told him to change the subject since there were so many people around.

"How was the flight?" Seto asked.

"Tedious. Security checks were hell."

"You're flying through war zones," Joey said, sounding like Gozaburo was unaware of that fact. His grip on Seto's arm laxed.

Seto could practically hear Gozaburo's response without him needing to say it – _Oh? My apologies. I was unaware that our countries were fighting in a war. Here I thought I have been making toys for preschoolers._ But Gozaburo kept up his business face and even managed a smile. "Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

"You two are the same person," Joey said. He shook his head while he spoken in disbelief. "No seriously. It's uncanny."

" _I want to hear about America,_ " Mokuba said.

Seto looked down at Joey's hand on his arm before moving his gaze up to Joey. "Do you mind if I catch up with my family? We will have to converse in Japanese."

Shrugging, Joey moved his hand.

"I'll head over to Ma and see if we can just go over to the cathedral already. Waiting around here is dumb."

Seto gave Joey time to walk over to his mother before glancing around for a safe place to talk. The chairs they had been sitting on were too close to the guards, who Seto wouldn't be surprised to discover spoke Japanese. After his conversation with Bakura, Seto had gotten a better feel for how he was viewed, and they clearly felt the need to watch him.

So he found some chairs a safe distance away and not by a table, because sitting too close to a table might set off Cecelia or Miho, who had spent the last three hours making sure everything was perfect.

" _I dislike him,_ " Gozaburo said. He sat in the chair opposite from Seto, moving back a few inches so they weren't so close.

" _That is probably why he finds us so similar._ "

" _Was he being mean, Niisama?_ "

" _No more than normal. What did you want to know about America?_ "

Mokuba shrugged and settled in a bit closer to Seto, casting random glances across the room at Joey. " _Nothing really. I just wanted to be able to talk._ "

" _So there is no way to get me out of this?_ "

Gozaburo shook his head. " _Both regimes are set on this marriage happening. You are under tight watch._ "

" _I noticed,_ " Seto said. He glanced over the room at the number of guards, higher than Seto had gotten used to. Seto assumed that meant that Pegasus's bet was on him trying to run during the wedding events.

" _Have they told you what they plan for you after the wedding?_ " Gozaburo asked.

" _Not a word. There may not be plans for after._ "

" _Are you going to keep working?_ " Mokuba asked.

" _Not for Kaiba Corporation. They will not let their cherished prince's husband support the enemy._ "

Joey seemed to have made some progress with Cecelia, who had stopped hustling around the room and was speaking to him without so much as trying to adjust the silverware on the table next to them.

She still looked out over the room set up every couple seconds, but not running off to readjust something for the fourteenth time. It all looked fine in Seto's eyes, but his weren't the ones that mattered.

" _What about after? Will there be a way to get me out then?_ "

Seto kept his voice down although they were several meters from anyone. In such a large room, voices carried, and Seto thought that his whispers could be hear just as easily as a shout.

" _What would be the point? You will have been forever branded as his husband. You are already too well-known of a face, Seto,_ " Gozaburo answered, matching Seto's volume.

" _Not being here would be the point_."

" _Does that mean Niisama will never be able to come home?_ "

" _Maybe to visit,_ " Seto said. " _His majesty had mentioned that a few days ago._ "

" _And how is his majesty?_ " Gozaburo asked.

" _Interested in SolidVision,_ " Seto answered.

That caught Gozaburo's interest above any of their other topics. He leaned forward, slightly, almost unnoticeably, and his eyebrows raised.

" _Why?_ "

" _I have yet to find out. He has asked about it three times now._ "

" _It is hardly your best design. I would think he would be more interested in the missiles or jets._ "

" _But it is SolidVision he asks about._ "

Seto stopped when he saw Joey begin to walk in their direction. That either meant they had gotten leave to go across the street to the cathedral, or he was stuck there until it was deemed an appropriate time to leave. Seto wished for his watch to check the time.

" _Were you able to bring my things with you?_ "

" _I packed up all your things, Niisama. They are in the car._ "

" _The computer did not make it through security._ "

Seto frowned at Gozaburo's words, but didn't have the time to answer before Joey walked up. He didn't have any ideas as to how he would occupy his time each day without work. He wondered if it was the airport security or the royal guards who wouldn't let his technology through.

"We're all clear to head over. Doesn't start until six though."

Seto stood to face Joey and felt Mokuba jump up beside him. He grabbed Seto's hand and swung it happily, acting much more like an eight year old than his teenage self. Seto couldn't hold it against him; this was the longest they had gone without seeing each other, and Mokuba had been stuck at the house with only Gozaburo for company.

"Translate for me, Seto."

Seto gave Joey a nod and prepared to alter his words. Joey bent down so he was at eye level with Mokuba, and said, "I'm going to need you to learn English. That way, you can tell me all your brother's dirty secrets."

Mokuba's face tilted up to Seto, waiting for the translation, which Seto gave a rough version of. " _He wants you to speak English so you two can talk about me._ "

With a grin, Mokuba held up his hand, forming a circle with his finger and thumb, leaving the other three fingers up in the symbol for "Okay."

"That's my future little brother-in-law," Joey said.

"And you—" he said with a finger in Seto's direction, "—don't be trying t'discourage him from spilling the beans on your secrets. I doubt I'm going t'get anything out of you."

"Of course not," Seto said, leaving off the "your highness" that his mind filled in for him.

From Joey's expression, it seemed he had heard the unspoken words regardless. But rather than commenting, Joey just waved them toward the front door, where a limo was waiting on them.

Six of the guards followed, two taking a town car parked behind the limo, one taking the passenger's seat, and the last three sliding into the backseat with them. Mokuba was excited to see what all the buttons did in the backseat, and Joey humored him with a tutorial that Seto translated. Gozaburo pulled out his phone for the ride, probably checking in on things back in Japan, even if it was just breaking dawn over there.

The cathedral was only a few streets over, close enough for guests to walk over after the ceremony if they wanted to. Even so, with the titles and positions of the people who would be in attendance, Seto assumed that the streets would be blocked off to anyone not a part of the wedding. Most of the people coming would prefer to drive rather than walk the half mile.

"Hey, Seto," Joey said. He waited until he had Seto's attention before continuing, and Seto was glad that he had dropped the "lovebug" while his family was present.

"I haven't heard these vows yet. If they're cheesy, you're going t'have t'back me up."

Seto nodded because he agreed. Their vows certainly couldn't contain any of the typical declarations of love or romantic commitment. He had been trying to be respectful of the queen's choices in regards to the event, but that might have been where he drew the line.

They were let out in front of the entrance, but had to wait for the two guards in the town car to arrive before they could get out.

After the three guards in the back exited, Joey followed, and they walked up the staircase while one of the nameless guards opened the door for them. Joey and Seto didn't take another step once they saw the inside, not for several long moments of frozen observation.

It had been decorated for the wedding, or at least, was in the process of being decorated. A few people were hanging the garlands from the pews, while a couple had taken to dangling more greenery around the podium up on the stage. They were practically in the rain forest for the amount of green overtaking the room, creeping over all the surfaces like a virus.

"Holy ivy, Batman," Joey muttered.

"No roses," Seto said.

"Could you imagine if we'd let Ma decorate with flowers?"

"It would have been," Seto started, but lost track of the sentence at some point during his mental image. The amount of floral would have been overwhelming.

"Horrible," Joey finished. "This is why you've got t'trust me sometimes."

Mokuba's hand found Seto's arm again. He gaped at the room before wincing up at Seto. " _This is a jungle,_ " he said.

" _It feels like a jungle,_ " Seto agreed.

Gozaburo gave the space a distasteful sneer. Seto could tell by the way his fingers were tapping against his coat pocket that Gozaburo was craving a cigar, but knew that he was unlikely to have one for a while.

"How much of this do you think we can convince them to take down?"

"Not enough," Seto answered. There was too much, so much that it almost felt like they were trying to mask the fact that this wasn't a willing marriage by overdoing the decorations. Or maybe Cecelia and Miho were just unhappy with the choice of greenery and were trying to make it seem more festive by adding more than would ever be needed.

For the second time that week, Joey and Seto walked down the aisle together. Seto assumed that would be the last time they did, since he didn't think that they would be walking down together during the ceremony. Seto didn't know much about how the ceremony would work, but figured it would all be explained to him when the rehearsal started. Unlike the time before, they had people joining them, Gozaburo and Mokuba, along with two of the guards. The others hung back by the entrance.

" _Are you even a little excited?_ " Mokuba asked. He looked hopeful, like maybe Seto wasn't miserable so far from home, and Seto couldn't bring himself to pop the youthful bubble.

" _The honeymoon is going to be at a waterfall. That will be nice,_ " Seto said.

Since Mokuba was looking at Seto, he wasn't able to see Gozaburo's amusement. Seto doubted that he would be able to hide his frustration and anger from his father, who was always able to read through his words.

" _Has he gotten any better?_ " Mokuba asked.

" _He finally learned your name._ "

Seto and Mokuba sat on the second pew from the front and Joey took a spot in front of them. Gozaburo also sat on the front pew, but away from Joey so he could take a phone call. His call went through in Japanese, so Seto knew it was just business.

"So, Mokuba. Are you in school?"

When Seto translated, Mokuba smiled and said, " _No, I am too smart for school_."

"He is in secondary school," Seto said when Joey looked to him expectantly.

"You going t'graduate early like your brother?"

Seto translated for Joey, and then for Mokuba. "Maybe a year ahead. Not as much as I did."

"Did you ever think about going back for grad school?" Joey asked.

"I have. Nothing software related. I considered something in engineering."

"Why not get better at what you already do?"

Seto smirked and caught Mokuba up on what was being said before answering Joey. "Because I am already the best at what I do. I would rather learn how to build the devices that my programs run."

"Why'd you pick software in the first place?"

"Because I am very good at it. I always have been."

"What kind of stuff do you program?"

"His machines," Seto said with a glance at Gozaburo, who had yet to get off the phone. His voice had raised, so Seto listened in to hear him ranting on one of his employees for not having a part completed for a test that had to be run Monday morning.

"Machines? Why not just call them what they are?"

Mokuba tugged at Seto's sleeve looking for an explanation of what was being said. Seto gave him the quick version because he could see that the constant translations were getting on Joey's nerves. As much as Seto didn't want Mokuba to learn the language, he knew it would make things easier. If Gozaburo had given up hope on getting Seto back, then Seto didn't have much to lean on.

"To be polite."

Joey looked past them to the back of the cathedral where Miho had walked inside. She was earlier than Seto expected, and she came in with a priest and a few men in suits. The queen wasn't with her, so Seto took that to mean that there were more changes to be made for the rehearsal dinner.

"I expected to see the photographer around here," Joey said.

"I will be fine if he is late."

" _What time is the wedding tomorrow?"_ Mokuba asked.

" _Two thirty. But we have to be here at ten._ "

Leaning against Seto's arm, Mokuba sighed. " _Weddings are boring._ "

" _Even if it is mine?_ "

A nod and Mokuba sat up straight. Gozaburo had ended the call and walked over to sit with them, taking a spot on the front pew beside Joey. He angled in just enough to look like he paid attention, but enough away that he could ignore what was being said if he wanted to.

Miho was pointed and directing the men around the room, likely making corrections to the placement of decorations. She waved at Seto and Joey and gestured for them to go over.

They did, leaving Mokuba and Gozaburo on the pews while they went over to be introduced to the priest. Father Anubis was a thickly built man with stringy blonde hair that fell around his shoulders. When he spoke, the veins on his face and neck grew more prominent, making Seto question why they wanted him to perform the ceremony. He wouldn't take the type of pictures they would want publicized.

He spoke slowly, like Seto wouldn't understand unless he drug out each word for a syllable longer than necessary. Seto kept quiet rather than tell Anubis that he spoke English perfectly well, better than Prince Joey, in fact. If the man wanted to keep his preconceived notions a while longer, it would just make him look all the worse when he found out exactly how much Seto understood.

Miho chatted with Anubis like they were old friends, which, if she had held weddings at this venue before, they might have known each other for a while. Joey seemed as bored with the introduction as Seto, but he at least threw in a few comments every few sentences to make it sound like he was engaged to the discussion.

After a few minutes of the discussion, Seto heard the door open again. He looked back over his shoulder to see Cecelia walk in with her guards, not the Egyptian two, who Seto found out were named Isis and Odion, but the nameless weekend guards. She was on her phone, throwing her hand around in gestures that probably meant something to her and related to whatever she was saying.

When Seto turned, Joey did as well. His shoulder bumped into Seto's, although Seto couldn't tell if it was accidental or not.

"Ma looks happy."

"She looks stressed."

"Oh please. She's eating this up. All the attention, the limelight, the showmanship of such a grand scale wedding? All her and dad's thing."

"Will your father be here tonight?" Seto asked.

"I'm sure he will be. He's as much for a photo op as anyone out there. Dad's got a thing for publicity that's a little unfitting for a king, but you know, King of America can do whatever because he's him."

Seto nodded. He didn't know much about Pegasus, but having done a simple search for him online had turned up thousands of photographs and interviews. Seto didn't know when he had time to do any actual ruling of the country with all the public events he went to.

"Is the photographer not here yet? It's basically time to start!" Cecelia said when she got close enough to them. She said something to the person on the phone before hanging up without a goodbye.

"It's just the rehearsal, Ma. Why do we even need pictures of us practicing getting married?"

"This is a memory, Joseph. When your children are asking about—"

Joey protested before Seto got the chance.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah. No way. The treaty called for a marriage. Nowhere was it mentioned that we had to bring kids into this mess. Your grandkids got to come from Ren. Right?" he finished, giving a pointed stare at Seto.

"Right."

"Seto, I am about to be your mother. You should agree with me."

"He's about t'be my husband. I've already beat you out on his vote."

They were saved by the photographer coming in, working her equipment through the doorway with the help of an assistant. Cecelia ran over to give her some choice words about his tardiness.

"Kids," Joey said, his voice hardly more than a breath. "We're never doing that."

"For the children's sake," Seto agreed.

"And our sanity. Gosh, I think we'd kill it."

Seto chuckled, even more so when he saw Anubis's reaction to their conversation. He wondered how a priest would interpret the whole situation.

"Not just it. Her majesty mentioned more than one," Seto said.

"I don't even think I want a dog. Or a fish. Or a freaking plant. That's all way too much responsibility."

"You are going to be ruling a country in a few years."

"A country isn't a living thing," Joey said.

"It is full of living people, animals, and quite a few plants."

"Someone's snarky again. Watch out, or maybe I'll decide we should adopt, and you can play mom and raise them all."

"Then you would have snarky kids."

Joey raised a finger as if to argue, but dropped it a second later. He shook his head and smirked, but when he didn't say anything, Seto assumed that meant he won the argument.

They were introduced to the photographer, a young, bubbly woman named Mana, who assured them that she would make them look their absolute best, even at the weird angles. Her assistant produced a business card when Seto asked for one, and he planned to look up her work online. For being so young, she must have been talented to have gotten this job.

Her assistant was an older man, Arthur, who carried himself much more professionally than Mana. He had the light stand propped up beside him, along with a heavy-looking bag over each shoulder, crossing over his body and weighing down his shoulders. Mana just had a camera in her hand with the strap around her neck, along with what looked like a light meter clipped to her belt loop.

People filtered in over the next half hour. Seto had gone back to sitting with Gozaburo and Mokuba, but Joey stayed with his mother, putting the occasional hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

" _This is tedious,_ " Gozaburo said.

" _This is just a precursor,_ " Seto said. He could see Mokuba's boredom, which probably would have been what Seto looked like if not for the occasional times the camera was pointed in his direction. Mana had warned them that she would be taking candid shots throughout the whole weekend.

" _I miss you, Niisama. The house is so quiet without you._ "

" _I have never been that loud._ "

" _But I could always hear you typing or mumbling under your breath about something. Our rooms are pretty close._ "

" _You could not hear me typing._ "

" _Like a machine gun."_

Seto and Mokuba looked at each other and shared a little smile while a flash from the camera went off somewhere around them. It was a short moment, mostly because Gozaburo seemed unamused by the exchange. Out of deference to his father, Seto changed the subject to one he would be more comfortable with.

" _How long are you staying?_ "

" _Our flight leaves soon after the wedding._ "

" _When is the treaty going to be signed?_ "

" _From what I have heard, when your marriage is finalized. I would guess King Pegasus would leave from your wedding to go meet with the other officials right after._ "

" _Does that mean Mokuba will be able to visit? The flight restrictions would have to be lifted or eased._ "

" _I would be hesitant to send him over alone. He is my heir now, after all._ "

Seto caught Mokuba's discomfort with that statement. It wasn't surprising that Mokuba would have reacted in such a way. He had never shown much interest in KaibaCorp's work, and had confided in Seto that he wanted to do work more related to literature than engineering or business.

Seto could practically hear the door open in a grand manner when Pegasus arrived. He didn't know what the difference was, but it sounded different, and Seto almost didn't turn to verify because he just instinctively knew.

"Ah! The beautiful night before! Are my sons ready to proclaim their love?"

Joey's groan was audible from across the room. Seto concurred with the sentiment, as he didn't want to consider himself the son of the king. But agreeing with Joey on anything made Seto annoyed with himself, almost to the point of changing his own mind.

Gozaburo stood as the king approached, making his way over to the Kaibas before anyone else.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're honored that you were able to fly over to celebrate with us," Pegasus said, holding out a hand.

Gozaburo shook it. "I might as well take the proper time to tell my son goodbye."

"Yes, I did hear the tragic circumstances regarding Seto's trip over. And while I disapprove of the actions taken by your emperor, it was for the common good."

"That might depend on who falls under the category. Was it Seto's common good or just that of the common people? I have lost one of my best employees and heir."

"Which I am truly sorry to hear about."

Gozaburo inclined his head as if he understood, but his eyes were dark. "And there is no way that he could continue to do his work remotely?"

It was Pegasus's turn to make a show of politeness, but to counter with his following statement. "I would love to start doing business with your company, Mr. Kaiba. Perhaps we could work something out."

They were interrupted by Miho announcing that everyone had arrived and it was time to begin the rehearsal. Those in the wedding party – Seto, Joey, Mokuba, and Pegasus – all had to take places up at the front of the room so that they wouldn't be distracted by the other people milling about in the cathedral.

Miho explained how the ceremony would progress, the order according to Cecelia's wishes. They didn't have the traditional flower girls and ring bearer, so when the music started, Seto would walk down with Gozaburo and Mokuba, escorting his father to his seat, and taking a spot in front of Anubis with Mokuba.

Joey would follow, but his part was more extensive. He had grandmothers to escort, followed by his mother and Serenity. Pegasus was to be his best man, so once the women were in their seats, Joey would join Seto at the altar.

While Miho talked, Seto quietly translated for Mokuba. Mokuba was glad that his part was simple, but didn't like the fact that he would be holding onto Joey's ring. He offered to lose it, but Seto declined. They had spent over an hour trying to pick out a ring that both of them liked, because apparently, they had to match. But even that, Joey wasn't happy with and had to have it sent off for a rush customization.

Anubis talked through the ceremony itself, skimming over the topic of what all would be said, but Joey insisted on hearing the full vows, and getting Seto to agree that they needed to be approved.

"Cause you know, the last thing you want in a publicized wedding is for me to throw out an 'I don't,' which you all know me, I'll do it."

"You will do no such thing," Pegasus and Cecelia said simultaneously. It was followed by a long discussion about the necessity of the union and how neither of them were allowed to make any changes to the vows during the ceremony.

"So let's hear them," Joey had said.

Anubis pulled a sheet of paper out of a bible resting on the podium, covered in messy handwriting that had been smudged in several places. He read all of their vows, having to cross through one line about love and another about their joy. Joey made sure it was kept to commitment, because "I guess forcible commitment counts," and their duties as a married couple.

The finished result was a simple declaration of the basics of the treaty, both sides agreeing to get along for the overall good. It was masked under a guise of romance, but Seto thought he could get through them without too much trouble. He could tune it out just enough to not process the words, but hear them well enough to repeat.

Cecelia had wanted to include some of the traditional shows of bonds, lighting a candle or something else as insipid, but Joey scraped that too. He wanted it in and out, no frills and no fake shows of happiness.

"Ma, everyone knows that we're being made to do this. Let's not make this lie any worse."

"You two have been getting along just fine," Cecelia said. "You have to give it a little longer than a week."

Joey and Seto pointedly ignored looking in the other's direction. While staring at the ground, Seto's caught Joey turn to stare at the bible next to Anubis's hand.

Seto did his best to pay attention through the rest of the rehearsal, noting the role he played, as well as Mokuba just so that he could give the direction. Mokuba stuck to Seto's side throughout the whole thing. They ran through the ceremony twice, only leaving out the walking down the aisle portion because Joey insisted that practicing walking was a waste of time. So long as all the seats were assigned, Seto didn't see the harm in skipping that practice. He just thought it might be odd for Gozaburo to be escorted down.

Mokuba was glad when it was over, but Seto knew that the rehearsal would be the easiest part of the night. The rehearsal had been practical, truly just practicing with no sentiment involved, except for the few photographs Cecelia had asked to be taken of the family, the royal family, not the Kaibas. But later, the rehearsal dinner was going to be filled with strangers all watching Seto, the foreign oddity who would be marrying their prince. He could already feel their glares of disapproval, waiting on him in the future.

Mana seemed frustrated that she wasn't able to get pictures of Seto and Joey together. There were times that placed them in the other's proximity, but it wasn't like they were smiling at each other or carrying on a pleasant conversation.

Seto looked to Mokuba more than anyone else, mostly to translate, but also to make sure he paid his brother more attention than anyone else. After the wedding, Seto didn't know when he would be able to see Mokuba again. Talking on the phone every few days was hardly enough interaction, and Mokuba was at the age Seto was when he started to hit his growth spurt. He might have grown up by the time Seto could see him again.

Three times Gozaburo had to step out for a phone call, and as soon as his back was turned, Pegasus gave a thoughtful look in the direction he had gone. Seto might have expected Pegasus to call out Gozaburo on the social niceties and conventions regarding taking phone calls in the midst of a rehearsal, but nothing came of it. Pegasus just seemed to appraise Gozaburo each time, unspoken questions plastered across his expression.

Cecelia made changes to the greenery placement while Joey and Serenity joked around in a corner. Watching Joey interact with his sister made Seto question how genuine his personality could be. Seto loved Mokuba, but he didn't change his personality completely in his brother's presence. Mokuba knew Seto was typically harsh and sardonic, and he had learned how to let the comments slide when they were aimed in his direction. Seto's ability to filter was low, and only in action during business meetings where professionalism was the primary goal.

Joey just acted so happy and carefree around Serenity, making jokes and throwing out random hugs. Seto had to determine that acted like a prick around Seto alone. Maybe it was his ethnicity or the forced marriage, or he could have just disliked Seto's personality. That was a common complaint Seto received about himself.

But Seto couldn't find it in himself to be fully annoyed with the prince's behavior. It wasn't like he was playing nice either.

Mokuba wanted to walk back to the hall. He didn't think he would have another chance to see the city, and while it was just a half mile, it was close to the heart of the city, and did offer several large buildings and sculptures down the path. So Seto caught up with two of the guards and asked them to accompany him in a walk instead.

The request had to be checked with Pegasus and Joey first. While Pegasus was hesitant, Joey thought it was a great idea and decided to tag along with Serenity. That meant six more guards would be accompanying them, and Pegasus insisted that the rest follow in the car.

Mokuba was embarrassed that his request had garnered so much attention. Seto could see the unease in the manner Mokuba held his shoulders, but nothing was said on the subject. They were going to walk, and that did brighten Mokuba's expression enough that Seto didn't fight against the decision.

Pegasus told Gozaburo that the children could walk, and that they should ride over together to discuss some details, although details of what were not mentioned. There was no choice but to agree when a king offered a ride, so Gozaburo accepted with his business tone.

Cecelia said goodbye to Anubis and told the photographer to head over to the next venue. The directions were obvious, but Cecelia gave them anyway. Mana listened respectfully while Arthur packed up the equipment that she had brought along.

Joey led the group to the double doors at the entrance, and they moved like a small parade. Seto was certain that they would draw more attention on the streets than they had that first day, especially now that people would recognize Seto, and the fact that the wedding was the next day. Seto had seen the newspapers scattered around the cafeteria.

On the streets, Mokuba bumped into Seto's side while they walked, and Joey fell into step on the other side of Seto, and Serenity on Joey's other side. The guards formed a circle around them, and Seto almost missed having guards he recognized. He was sure that he could find something to talk about with Bakura, who had made good company the night before.

" _What is that building?_ "

" _I don't know. Let me check._ Your highness, do you know what that building is called?"

"That one?" Joey asked, pointing. "Uh, I think it's the foreign policies building or something. Dad goes over there at least once a week for meetings."

Seto told Mokuba, who didn't like that Joey wasn't certain, because in Mokuba's opinion, since Joey lived in the city, he should know all of the buildings. Seto had to remind Mokuba that he didn't know where anything was in Domino, although he had lived there for his entire life.

" _But Niisama, this is like the most known city ever. All the movies say that they know everything. New York pride and that kind of stuff._ "

" _I am not sure if that is a real thing._ "

" _It is a real thing!_ "

Seto chuckled and shook his head. Mokuba watched way more television than Seto ever had, and half of the shows he watched were American sitcoms, using the Japanese subtitles at the bottom. If either of them knew, it would have been Mokuba.

People had already arrived by the time Seto and Joey made it to the hall. The people who had already taken their seats at one of the tables stood when Joey entered, and a few looked ready to clap for him. The few who had lifted their hands to do so dropped them after looking at Seto, and then down at Mokuba. When they didn't clap, Seto wondered if it was because they didn't want him to misinterpret their excitement as being directed at him.

Those who had taken a car had yet to arrive. The traffic had been heavy, and from what Seto had seen on their walk over, the cars were moving slowly alongside the group on the sidewalk. He wanted to know what Gozaburo and Pegasus had to discuss in private, but didn't know if he would receive the opportunity to ask. It didn't seem like an appropriate conversation to have at a rehearsal dinner, although Seto didn't understand the concept of the rehearsal dinner anyway.

As the guards took their stations around the room, a few men and women approached to greet Joey and Serenity. Playing the part of the gracious fiancé, Joey introduced them all to Seto and Mokuba, but their second greetings lacked the liveliness they had when greeting the royals.

The introductions slowed when Pegasus walked in, somehow managing a grander entrance than he had back at the cathedral. It was impressive, since Gozaburo had entered with him, but Pegasus didn't shy away from Gozaburo. When people flocked to shake the king's hand, he gave them a bright introduction to "Mr. Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation," which Seto knew Gozaburo would appreciate, as he didn't like the shortened version of his company's name.

Cecelia followed in soon after, then Mana and Arthur. He didn't have the large light stand with him this time, but a camera. They both branched out and started taking photographs around the room without another word. Seto was more interested in them than the introductions forced on him, so he watched as Mana went to the tables, getting people to look at her and smile, while Arthur did a large circle around the room, taking close-up shots of the centerpieces and the décor on the main table.

"Seto, how much English does Mokuba know?"

Seto shook his head since he didn't know the answer, but turned to Mokuba to ask.

" _Not much. I learned the alphabet, some greetings, and how to ask where the bathroom is._ "

It got a smile from Seto, who relayed the information to Joey. Joey _hmmed_ at the information before looking down at Mokuba. "That's not a lot to go on, kiddo."

"He will learn," Seto said, but received an elbow in the side for the statement. He caught on and corrected himself. "He'll learn."

"Better."

The word was quiet. Seto knew that they were well within hearing distance of the people who he had just been introduced to, but had started up new conversations just a few meters away. It meant that Joey couldn't say anything, not really, at least nothing incriminating. That was one of the only things that Seto had on his side, since as Joey so frequently reminded him, Seto held none of the cards. It was hardly a good card, maybe a two or a three, but still a card.

They made their way up to the long table at the front of the room while those who had been carrying on conversations moved back to their seats. The seven chairs made more sense now that Gozaburo and Mokuba had arrived, and Seto couldn't help but be grateful that he wasn't going to have to face the wedding guests alone. He didn't like being grateful to the people he hated, but his gratitude had already been expressed, so he wouldn't have to repeat it.

Pegasus, Cecelia, and Gozaburo had already gotten to the head of the room, but they stood, waiting on Seto and Joey.

Joey took the seat in the middle, tapping his thfingers on the back of the one on his left. Seto took that as an indication of where he was supposed to sit, so he did. Gozaburo sat in the chair next to Seto, which left the one of the end for Mokuba. Pegasus took the chair to Joey's right, followed by Cecelia and Serenity.

Seto looked out over the crowded room, at the two hundred faces he didn't recognize, and who all seemed to wish him dead. But there was one table in particular that Seto saw and got distracted by. It was close to the front of the room, but off to the side, and all eight seats were filled with Japanese men. Seto recognized Ushio as one of them and frowned. Seto was sure they were there to make sure that the wedding went through and that Seto wasn't a prisoner, although the last part might have been negotiable. He doubted they were the men who would sign the treaty.

Ushio caught Seto's gaze and gave him a little bow of the head, but Seto ignored it and went back to looking out over the room. The caterers had started bringing out the plates. A silver cart was rolled in their direction, and before any plate was placed on another table, the royal family was served, then the Kaibas, and lastly, the rest of the room.

Before touching the plate, Seto leaned back in his seat and looked to Gozaburo, who hadn't started with his either.

" _I feel like a zoo exhibit,_ " Seto said. He kept his eyes away from all those focused on him.

" _You are. The foreign species from Japan, a thing to show off._ "

" _The novelty has to wear off eventually._ "

Gozaburo made no effort to answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, March 19th**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Control**

* * *

" _But I want to stay with you,_ " Mokuba said.

They were trying to get Mokuba to stay in his own room for the night, which was opposite of Seto's, but clearly too far away in Mokuba's eyes. Gozaburo had been placed down the hall, although once he put his bag inside, he rejoined them in the hallway.

" _There is just the one bed, kid._ "

" _I bet it is a big bed. There will be space for me._ "

" _Mokuba, you are being rude,_ " Gozaburo said.

" _I am staying with you tonight,_ " Mokuba insisted. He made a show of grabbing Seto's arm and squeezing, like his hands were manacles.

Téa watched passively, but Seto saw the traces of a smirk around her lips. She didn't speak any Japanese, that Seto had checked early on, but the intention of the conversation was clear regardless of the language.

"He wants to stay in your room?" Téa asked.

"He does."

She held a finger to her lips and smirked, picking up Mokuba's backpack and carrying it into Seto's room. She winked at Mokuba when he started to grin, although Gozaburo wasn't as accepting of Téa's gesture.

It wasn't late enough to go to bed, and Mokuba was still caught in his tourist mode, so he wanted to see more of the building. Seto wasn't in the mood for the full tour, so he offered to take Mokuba down to the game room where he had spent the previous night. Joey had overheard the plan, so he and Serenity were planning to join in as well.

But Pegasus overheard that plan, and he decided to make a night of it. Families bonding, he called it. Now that their families were going to be "getting intimately acquainted," they had to do things together, which would prove difficult with Seto's half living overseas.

Seto wasn't looking forward to the game night like he had been when he suggested it earlier. He had expected to spent a few hours alone with Mokuba, which might have been their last alone time for months or years. Although he hadn't imagined spending his last few hours of time with Mokuba with an entire group, and while at the same time having to translate everything that was said, he would take it over video chatting with Mokuba at weird hours of the day.

After Téa put Mokuba's things in Seto's room, Seto led the way to the elevator, glaring annoyingly at the guard tagging along behind them. He thought of the conversation with Bakura the night before and knew he wouldn't be getting that level of discussion from anyone who would be present. Bakura was intelligent, probably more than was required for his position. A get-to-know-each-other night would be mostly filler conversation and over-told anecdotes.

" _We should go to bed early,_ " Mokuba said. " _That way, we can stay up a bit talking. I know that tomorrow is a big day, but that will be our last real chance to talk._ "

" _We can make that our plan._ "

Mokuba grinned and asked which button he should press on the elevator console. They ran into Joey in the game room, and he was on his phone, waving his hand in an angry gesture.

Mokuba gawked at the game room when they went inside. While he wandered through the space, Seto stared out at it and wished it was abandoned again, but with Cecelia and Serenity at the shuffleboard table, and Pegasus throwing darts with two of his guards, it just wasn't the same.

"Kaiba-boy!"

Out of courtesy, Seto crossed the room to greet the king for the second time that day. He hoped that he wouldn't be called upon to play a round of darts, as he was particularly terrible at the game. His depth perception was off, and his contacts did little to alleviate the problem. It really only proved to be a problem when it came to things farther off, so he couldn't drive or play games like darts.

"Do you play?" Pegasus asked, lifting a dart in Seto's direction.

"No, your majesty."

"I'm not a savant, but I like making holes in the wall."

Seto managed to get out a polite expression that didn't quite reach a smile, and did look over to see a couple of darts sticking out from the wall. There was just one on the board itself, which was close to the bullseye.

Leaning back against the nearest pool table, Seto watched as the guards handed Pegasus a dart for him to throw, the dart land in the wall, and Pegasus get handed another dart. The pattern fell into rhythm in Seto's mind so he could count the beats rather than pay attention, and that made the time go by a bit more quickly.

Mokuba was still checking out the room, and the adjoining spaces that Seto hadn't gotten around to looking at the night before. Gozaburo took another phone call, standing in a corner over by the elevator, and Joey started racking up balls on a pool table.

"Seto! Play me!"

"He's very good," Pegasus offered, throwing another dart. "I'd like to see him lose."

The unspoken challenge made Seto smirk, and he walked over to the table Joey had set up. He accepted the cue offered to him, checking it to make sure it wasn't defective, and nodded.

"You can break, lovebug. Small favors and all that."

Mokuba came over and wished Seto luck. Seto wanted to be able to say that he didn't need the luck, but he didn't know what Pegasus considered good, which could be anywhere from average to a pool shark.

Seto was interested to find out.

He lined up to break, trying to figure out how to win before even touching the cue ball. He wished it was as easy as chess, but he couldn't look out over the table like he could a chess board. Pool could be lost in a single turn if the opponent ran the board, and Seto didn't want to give Joey the chance, just in case he had that level of skill.

He landed a stripe and a solid, then looked out over the placement of the balls and announced, "Solids."

There were a few straight shots, or at least, the following shots would be if Seto could make sure to put a back spin on the cue ball, and ricochet it off the bumper after it hit the two, he would be able to get at least the first three in with little to hinder himself.

"So, are we smiling in these pictures tomorrow or what?" Joey asked.

"Whatever you prefer," Seto answered. He tapped in the two and watched as the cue ball moved to the exact position he was planned for it to end up. It gave him an easy line on the seven, so he moved around the edge of the table.

"I mean, it's not like it's a happy day for anyone. At least, no one who is going t'be there. I'm beginning t'think they'd rather let the war go on."

"That does seem to be a possibility."

Seto hit the seven, but didn't end up with as clear of a shot on any of the other solids. Maybe if he was able to jump over the ten, if he could hit the ball at the right angle, it might land in the corner pocket over by Mokuba.

"You just don't seem like much of a smiley person."

"Smiling is ill-suited to me."

"Mokuba gets you to smile a lot."

Hearing his name, Mokuba looked over to Seto for a translation. Seto waited to answer or translate while he bent forward to check his aim, wanting to ensure perfection and make sure that his calculations were right. His real problem would come in the actual jumping portion, since it had been a while since he had practiced that he wasn't sure if he would clear the ten.

His jump made it over, but he put too much force on it. Seto straightened his back and decided to answer Mokuba first.

" _He commented that you can make me smile._ "

" _Of course I can. I am way nicer than he is._ "

With Joey watching, Seto hated that Mokuba made him smile, as if proving that point.

"You can hardly expect my brother not to make me smile."

"Your dad doesn't."

"You have met my father. I suppose you have figured out why."

Joey did a lap of the table while surveying his options. He used his cue stick to measure out some angles on shots, making some clicking sounds with his tongue.

"If you shove cake in my face tomorrow, I may punch you in front of everyone," Joey said.

"I agree with the sentiment."

"I get that we need pictures to advertise all this," Joey said, knocking in the nine before continuing. "-but I just need us to avoid that photographer as much as possible."

"Joseph," Pegasus said as he approached the table. He still held a dart, and somehow had ended up with a glass of wine in the other hand. "You will not avoid the camera."

"It's my wedding," Joey mumbled. He hit two in with one shot.

"It is a wedding for two countries, and I'm sure that they will want to see the two of you looking happy."

Seto noticed Mokuba had edged away when Pegasus approached their game. He understood Mokuba's anxiety about being that close to the king, and while Seto didn't feel the urge to create distance between them, he was more uncomfortable in the man's presence. There was just something off about the way the king looked at Seto and reacted to the things he said, particularly those things regarding his work at Kaiba Corporation.

"I'd rather get through tomorrow with as little attention as possible. I realize that's asking a lot, seeing as how it's my wedding and all, but even so, I want the focus off of me and onto something more interesting."

Seto chose not to answer in favor of hitting his next two shots. He wanted to end the game before Joey got the chance to sweep the victory from him, but ended up missing on the eight ball, and having to give control of the table back to Joey.

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Pegasus asked.

"Seven," Gozaburo said.

With a nod and a glance at the dart in his hand, Pegasus said, "I thought about getting the boys a flight over to the Falls for tomorrow, but with so much publicity going on, I figured driving would be best. Kaiba-boy, you had been told about the drive tomorrow?"

"I have been, your majesty."

He had been told about it that morning. Téa gave him the information in passing while instructing him about packing up Seto's room. Apparently, the plan was to move all of Seto's things over to Joey's suite while they were away, everything he didn't pack for the honeymoon. He was supposed to leave his bags for the trip, along with anything else he might need to take on the bed, and his things would be packed in the car for him during the wedding. He supposed it was a good thing, then, that he hadn't received the chance to bring his things from home earlier.

Seto didn't know why he assumed that the house staff would rifle through his things. It was just a nagging sensation he couldn't ignore.

"You won't need to worry about a thing, Mr. Kaiba. Joseph's team of guards will be accompanying them, along with a small group of our regulars."

Seto felt like he missed part of the discussion, but it also could have just been Pegasus's tendency to jump between subjects without a transition. He had been paying more attention to the dwindling number of balls on the table.

"I doubt allowing anything to happen to Seto would reflect well on your ability to run your country," Gozaburo said, somehow managing to keep the words sounding civil.

Pegasus chuckled and took a sip from his glass. "No, I suppose you're right. After they return, I'll hold interviews to see about getting Seto his own set of bodyguards. Joseph's have been stretched a bit thin this week trying to watch them both."

Joey made his way to the eight ball while their fathers were talking. With a glance at Seto, he called a pocket by tapping on it, giving Seto a pointed stare to make sure that Seto understood the gesture. Seto watched as Joey leaned forward, halfway across the table, sticking out his tongue in focus.

"Your consideration of my son is truly remarkable. Is it possible for me to take a part in that selection process? I would like to be able to keep up with Seto even from a distance."

Joey's shot landed in the called pocket, ending the game. Seto sighed, and knew he would have to be content having lost by one, although he didn't like what it seemed to say about the future.

"I think Seto is keeping you well informed. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to his well-being. I assure you, he is very important to us."

Gozaburo laughed softly and reached into a pocket near him to pull out the eight ball.

"You lost, Seto," he said.

"I did."

"See, dad? I told you Duke wasn't just letting me win."

"Or maybe Seto lost on purpose," Pegasus said. He took another sip from his glass, and Seto's fingers itched to have his own glass of wine. His mind wanted the slight buzz as well.

"Sometimes, Dad, I feel like you don't know Seto like I do. Guy's too pretentious to just let me win."

"Guy is also standing here," Seto said, not even trying to hide the words under his breath.

"Play me again," Joey said. "Just to prove to Dad that I'm totally winning on purpose."

"I highly doubt you would lose on accident."

" _Can I play?_ "

"After Mokuba has a turn," Seto said. He handed Mokuba the cue stick he had been using and told Joey that there was no need to go easy on Mokuba just because he was young. Mokuba wouldn't like it if Joey let him win out of pity or trying to be cute.

"Rack them up, little man."

Mokuba did, happy to have his turn, and seeming to understand what to do when Joey held up the rack.

"You want to break?"

When Joey gestured at the racked balls, Mokuba shook his head and returned the gesture. Joey nodded, and Mokuba smiled. It was a very minor bit of communication, but Mokuba seemed happy for what little he could get since Seto wasn't having to interpret every sentence.

They got started and Gozaburo continued to subtly glower in Pegasus's direction. Seto wondered if his father would be less inclined to lash out at the king if Seto was allowed to continue to work from America. The subject had to be broached eventually regarding what Seto would be doing daily after the wedding. This charity work nonsense that Bakura had mentioned would never slide.

"Do you doubt my ability to take care of Kaiba-boy, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I am sure that you would feel the same if you were in my situation."

" _Is there a reason you are pressing this so much?_ " Seto asked. He looked across the table, past Mokuba taking a shot on the three, and at Gozaburo.

" _I did not waste the past twenty-one years making you into my heir just to have that slip away._ "

" _And here I thought it was all because you cared._ "

Mokuba glanced up at Seto while the conversation was going back and forth over his head. He had missed the shot, so Seto glanced down to see that Joey was winning, but only by two.

When Seto checked with Joey, he got a shrug in response.

" _I care about my company, Seto. If you are unable to work, then we are going to be behind in our task output. How do you think that is going to reflect on me?_ "

" _I think people might understand since your son was traded off to a foreign country. You have a right to be a little distracted._ "

" _Have you learned nothing about business practices? No one cares about you. They will forget about you by Monday. All they will notice is that Kaiba Corporation is putting out inferior products than before._ "

Mokuba had kept his head down while Gozaburo and Seto were talking. Pegasus kept an amused eye on the situation, taking casual sips from his glass and twirling the dart around his fingers.

" _I still fail to see how their ability to keep me guarded relates to the running of your business._ "

" _If something were to happen to you, it would reflect poorly on me,_ " Gozaburo said.

"You know it's super rude to talk in front of people while they can't understand you," Joey said. It was still his shot, but he was taking longer between each one than he had with Seto.

"Then you get to understand what it is like to be Mokuba right now," Seto said, then to Gozaburo, " _Should I apologize for being such an inconvenience to you?_ "

Seto hadn't realized that he was leaning forward until Mokuba tapped him with the end of his cue stick. Unlike the others in the room, Mokuba was able to understand their discussion.

" _Watch your volume and remember your place. Which just so happens to be under that boy_."

"If you will excuse me, your majesty, your highness, I think I will retire for the evening. _I am going to bed, Mokuba._ "

"I'm sure you could use the rest before tomorrow," Pegasus said.

Seto gave the king a slight bow and ignored Joey altogether. There were still half a dozen balls spread out over the felt, so Seto let Mokuba know that it was okay if he wanted to stay down to finish.

" _So you are running away because you dislike the truth?_ " Gozaburo asked.

" _I would tell you to just go home, but I would like Mokuba to be here tomorrow. Feel free to argue pointlessly with King Pegasus about my well-being, even if it is just for show._ "

Waiting no longer to go, Seto spun on his heel to walk back toward the elevator. One of the guards walked to follow him, and Seto wished it could have been any of the guards he was familiar with. All the stranger's presence did now was remind Seto of his situation, that he would have strange gazes on him for potentially the rest of his life.

Mokuba must have decided to play out the game, because he didn't head up with Seto. Seto couldn't look back into the room, so he kept his gaze down on his crossed arms. He stayed over to the side by the elevator buttons to keep the most distance that he could between the guard and himself.

His hands were shaking, even though his fingers clutched his arms. It wasn't that he ever imagined Gozaburo was concerned for Seto on a personal basis, but treating him like a business item was still a bit much. And mentioning being under Joey in front of Mokuba just set it over the edge.

When he reached the fourteenth floor, Seto stormed out of the elevator and over to his room. He needed to pack, so that gave his hands something to do and his mind something to focus on. It wouldn't take that long, and Seto couldn't work that slowly. Mokuba would come up after a few minutes; Seto couldn't fathom him staying downstairs any longer than the game he was currently playing.

But before Seto did anything, he pushed Mokuba's backpack to the bottom of the bed and collapsed down on it. He messed up his hair, which had been styled a certain way for the entirety of the rehearsal, ruffling his bangs until his hair obscured a lot of his vision. It didn't matter. He almost took out his contacts while lying down.

While he was thrilled to see Mokuba walking through the doors at the venue for the rehearsal dinner, seeing Gozaburo there had dampened his mood. He understood that Gozaburo was expected to be present if at all possible, and Mokuba wouldn't have been allowed to come alone. It wouldn't speak well about the Kaiba family if Mokuba showed up for the wedding and Gozaburo stayed in Japan.

If the general public was going to forget about Seto by the upcoming Monday, he was surprised Gozaburo would have gone through the effort.

Seto stayed in bed until Mokuba opened the door. The amount of time that passed couldn't have been that long, so Seto assumed that he was right in his guess that Mokuba had just finished out the game.

" _Sorry, Niisama._ "

" _What Otousan says is not your fault._ "

" _He is just mad about losing you._ "

" _Because I am so thrilled._ "

Mokuba sat on the bed beside Seto, who sat up and brushed his hair from his eyes. Mokuba loosened his bow tie and got it off, tossing it over to his backpack.

" _I hate not understanding anything._ "

" _I know. I am doing what I can._ "

" _I am just glad you understand everyone. Imagine being stuck here without knowledge of the language._ "

" _How are things going at home?_ " Seto asked.

" _Otousan is very cranky because you are gone and your team is falling apart._ "

Getting up, Seto took off his own jacket and tie, leaving them on the bed to be packed. He slipped out of his shoes and kicked them over away from the bed, taking a second to roll up his sleeves before getting started.

" _My team should be fine without me. They went to school and received the same training that I did._ "

" _Since when are you modest?_ "

Seto smirked and walked around the bed to his closet. Most of his clothing was hanging up, so none of that could be taken down before the morning. But his shoes were inside, and all but the pair he needed for the wedding, and maybe a pair to wear down for breakfast in the morning, could be packed up.

Téa had left a few suitcases and garment bags over by the door for Seto to pack inside. As he walked by the armchair that had the garment bags draped over, he picked them up to go ahead and zip over the suits he had hung up.

" _I think America is ruining me,_ " Seto said, and although he was aiming for a light tone, it sounded sarcastic even to him.

" _I hate this, Niisama. I need you to come home._ "

" _That probably will never happen. After 'I do,' this is going to be my life._ "

" _You are being punished for being smart and rich. Maybe I am sounding a bit spoiled, but they cannot just make you get married for some treaty. I mean, who even does that anymore?_ "

" _America and Japan, apparently._ "

And tomorrow, he would be married.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, March 26th**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Control**

* * *

On their wedding day, Seto and Joey sat at a table in one of the rooms inside the cathedral, passing a flask back and forth across the table. As much as Seto disliked sharing a drink with Joey, the fuzziness filling his head decided it was acceptable since alcohol would make the day easier. He regretted not starting this morning, before the pictures, but he planned to remedy that now to the best of his ability.

"You think it's too late for us to just elope?" Joey asked.

Seto wasn't given the chance to reply.

"The next time you leave this building will be hand in hand as husband and, well, husband. Think of what your mother would say if she heard you besmirching her efforts in your glorious—"

"Yeah, dad. It's a joke. We're staying put."

Gozaburo and Pegasus had been talking about everything but business on the opposite end of the room. Mokuba had been hanging around for the past half hour, but Serenity invited him to watch a movie with her down the hall. "It has Japanese subtitles and everything," she had said, which Seto translated for Mokuba.

There was a too large clock on the wall that Seto found himself glancing at every few minutes, tracking the hands as they moved closer toward "I do." Joey's gaze flickered up from time to time as well, only he sighed every time he saw how late it had gotten.

When the clock showed that only fifteen minutes remained, Pegasus stood and turned to Joey.

"Let's go for a walk."

Joey shrugged and reached for the flask, plucking it out of Seto's hand and taking a long drink. He shook it, likely to gauge how much remained, and then handed it back over.

"You can have the rest, lovebug. We'll get more later."

And Joey and Pegasus left the room.

Gozaburo took the seat where Joey had been, a disgusted turn on his lips.

" _I would have assumed once they discovered you were straight, they would be less inclined to push this through,_ " Gozaburo said. He leaned back in his seat, and his fingers brushed over his pocket, where Seto knew he kept cigars tucked away.

" _His highness has known for a few days now. He seems to be under the impression that time will take care of my reluctance._ "

" _His majesty will only let you work again under the condition that Kaiba Corporation begins to supply the United State with our technology._ "

Seto took another sip from the flask. " _I assumed as much._ "

" _I dislike this, Seto. There is something wrong with all this, aside from the glaringly apparent._ "

" _They should have been offended with me,_ " Seto agreed. No matter what his name or his father's monetary value, he wasn't royal. It had no impact on the Japanese government to send over Seto. The United States was giving up their crowned prince; Japan should have matched it.

" _His majesty is insisting he had no say in the selection, but he is too accepting of you and too interested in your work._ "

" _You think they chose me on purpose?_ "

" _I think if this marriage was unwanted, they would have given you a chance to slip away._ "

Seto rested his jaw on his fist and stared at the door Pegasus and Joey had gone through. It made sense, although Seto would rather disregard the notion that the Americans actually wanted him, that there was some greater scheme going on that he had yet to be informed of, Seto knew that Gozaburo had a point. America just as easily could have picked a lesser royal when they heard that Seto was the best Japan had to offer, but they kept with their prince. That did make it seem like they wanted to keep Seto close.

" _The prince hates me, or rather, my personality. I feel like he would have calmed down the hatred if there was a scheme._ "

" _I never tell you about the internal workings of Kaiba Corporations, and I am certain that even a prince does not know what the king does behind closed doors._ "

The hands on the clock were ticking closer to the hour, and Seto knew there was a room full of people waiting to scrutinize him and insult him because he was unworthy of their prince. Seto had kept up with the press he had been receiving. People who had met Seto usually disliked him, but those who hadn't were typically indifferent. But most of the internet seemed to think they had a right to hate him. It didn't particularly bother Seto, since he could had strangers with little regard for how he came across, but disgust was one emotion he thought better than to let Mana capture.

" _If I am not allowed to work, what am I allowed to do?_ "

" _Smile when required. Keep your weight down. Open up for the prince._ "

" _I doubt that is what the king told you._ "

" _They seem to like the idea of you returning to school. I suppose it reflects poorly on their prince if their older, royal son is still studying, while the younger, Japanese nobody has already graduated._ "

" _I suggested that. I am surprised that they are taking the idea seriously._ "

The door opened again and Pegasus walked back inside, leading a vacant Joey behind him. Instead of walking toward a seat, Joey closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, gaze on the ground all the while. His tie had gotten crooked somewhere along the way, but Joey didn't make an effort to correct it.

It didn't take much longer before there was a knock on the door, and the wedding planner stepped inside.

"Places, gentlemen."

Joey and Seto exchanged a look, both obvious in their discomfort of having to go through with the ceremony. Joey hadn't seemed as upset before leaving with his father, but now had difficulty holding the eye contact with Seto. Whatever Pegasus had told him on their walk must have rattled him.

They were herded down toward the sanctuary that was anything but, filled to capacity with Americans who hated Seto and the few Japanese delegates who had forced him into this. Mokuba's face was the only friendly one, and he was standing off to the side with Serenity, a translator application opened on his phone, converting Mokuba's speech into automated, computerized tones.

Gozaburo walked over and took the phone away, getting a small protest from Mokuba that was hardly an actual whine. The wedding was about to start, so it wasn't like he could carry it down the aisle with him.

Miho got them into their order, leading off with Pegasus who would walk Cecilia and Serenity to their seats in the front, and then head back to escort Joey down. There was the grandparent procession, none of whom Seto had been introduced to or been given a second glance by.

Seto would walk down with Gozaburo and Mokuba, escorting his father to a seat with the Japanese delegates and taking a spot up front with Mokuba. Joey and Pegasus would head down last, which Joey had greatly protested since he wasn't "the bride" in all this, Seto was. The wedding planner insisted that walking down last meant his had the more important role, and Seto was not going to argue in Joey's defense.

The music started.

Joey lost his cool and turned to Pegasus, but Pegasus just responded by shaking his head and putting a hand on Joey's shoulder, whispering something that Seto couldn't hear. Joey's head shook, but Pegasus kept whispering until Seto's husband-to-be calmed down enough to get his mother and sister through the doors and down the aisle.

That meant that _Seto's_ wedding had started and within a few minutes, he would have to publicly announce that he was willing to marry the ignorant prince with whom he shared a mutual hatred. It was moving too quickly and Seto's turn to walk to his unfortunate doom was nearing.

Mokuba slipped into space beside Seto and grabbed his hand.

" _If it helps,_ " Mokuba said, leaning up close to Seto so he could talk quietly. " _You will get to annoy a lot of people at once._ "

It made Seto smile, although faintly. Mokuba was trying to help, even if his help wasn't particularly wanted.

Miho gave Seto a signal when it was time for him to start walking. He hesitated for just a moment, long enough for a flash of panic to make its way across her face. All of the wedding guests were standing, looking back at Seto and waiting for him to start moving.

It was Gozaburo who took the first step, and since Seto had to walk down with him, it prompted Seto into motion. Mokuba kept up with Seto, and they headed down the aisle to some instrumental music Seto didn't recognize.

Seot kept his gaze straight ahead and made it a point not to look at anyone in the standing crowd. He kept his face neutral since Mana was up near the officiant, snapping photographs that would be spread throughout the world. It would be too much to try to look happy, but Seto could settle with bored.

He did, however, make a point of ignore Ushio, who had a seat on the row with Gozaburo. He blamed Ushio for everything, even more than Joey or the emperor. After Chicago, Seto had hoped to never see the man again.

Seto and Gozaburo both inclined their heads as Gozaburo took his seat, neither wanting to show any sentiment at the occasion. Some acknowledgement was expected, and they settled for the minimum.

Seto and Mokuba took their places up at the altar and looked back for Joey to walk down with Pegasus. Pegasus had an expression appropriate for pictures, but when Seto and Joey's gazes met, Seto knew they were both too close to sprinting for an exit.

Unlikely Seto, Joey gave Pegasus a touch more sentiment, a hug and a shaky smile, before stepping up across from Seto. The officiant signaled for everyone else to sit, and then for Seto and Joey to face each other.

"Marriage is our way for two people to come together, to become who they were truly meant to be. We have invited all of you—" he said, gesturing out to the crowd whom neither Seto nor Joey turned to look at. "—brothers, sisters, allies, and future allies to take part in this day. The two of you coming together, taking the step needed to heal two broken nations—"

That statement caused a disturbance through the crowd, likely from people who didn't want to think of their nation as broken. Joey's shoulders straightened out, but he continued to hold Seto's gaze. Seto hoped he was uncomfortable having to lift his chin just to meet his eyes.

"—and that is why these two will remain a symbol for hope—" the officiant was saying. Seto missed why exactly the marriage of two people who hated each other was hopeful and was glad he did. "—for the future together, our future together."

At least he hadn't mentioned love. Some of Joey's requests had gotten through.

The rest of the ceremony took under five minutes. It was another of Joey's requests being fulfilled. After exchanging rings and offering vague vows that seemed to amount only to staying together, the officiant pronounced them as married, then gave a too-enthusiastic, "You may now kiss your husband."

There was a moment of pause when Seto and Joey both checked with each other. The kiss shouldn't have been part of the ceremony and gratefully, it didn't see Joey had been the person to sneak it back in. It didn't make it any easier to lean it, to touch their lips together for only a second, long enough to seal the treaty and not a moment more.

The applause that followed was too slow and sparse. The officiant directed everyone across the street to the reception hall while Seto and Joey went back down the aisle, married this time, and they ducked back into the room where they had waited.

"You know that wasn't my doing," Joey said.

"I concluded as much."

"Bet it was Dad. Reeks of his wedding fog."

Joey dropped into one of the chairs and rubbed the back of his hand under his nose. It was the hand with the ring.

Seto was too frustrated to sit, so he leaned against the wall that didn't face the window, crossed his arms, and glared at the television mounted to the wall. His own ring weighed down on his hand and thoughts. Certainly if everyone knew they were married, he didn't need a ring to prove anything.

A few minutes of silence later, the officiant came in with both families. Mokuba ran to Seto and hugged him, gaining a disproving glare from Gozaburo. Joey got a much brighter response from his family and a handful of teasing from Serenity.

"We just need to sign the license before you run off to the reception."

"I'd rather run off to the honeymoon," Joey muttered. Seto almost agreed.

But they moved to the table with the marriage license and Joey filled out his section first, his signature a scrawl of lines that didn't resemble his name, other than one bit Seto thought was probably the J. Seto's own second took less time since he couldn't fill out as many of the spaces. He hesitated over the signature, having to remind himself that nonsense about this being for the greater good, then signed a strikingly neat, _Kaiba Seto,_ in English, followed by the kanji.

"You're still signin' it backward."

Seto chose not to argue in front of their families. It was a signature, which at least was legible.

It took half an hour for the guests to clear out of the church, which left both families sitting in the small room for the duration. Mokuba insisted on taking a picture for his social media avatar, mimicking Seto's straight face. It got a half smile from Seto that resulted in the picture Mokuba actually wanted. And finally, they were given the instruction to make their way across the street. Mokuba and Gozaburo took one of the limousines, Pegasus and Cecelia another, and Seto and Joey the last.

Loosening his tie was tempting, but the ride wouldn't be long enough for Seto to get any benefit from it. So Seto settled for staring out the window, handing the flask back to Joey when he asked for it.

"Needs a refill," Joey complained, although he had told Seto to finish it.

"There is no alcohol in here?"

Joey snorted. "Like they'd risk us getting wasted before we have to actually talk to people."

Maybe in the limo after the reception. Otherwise, Seto could probably convince Joey to convince the driver to stop.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to the reception hall, and Miho stopped them when they went inside, letting Pegasus know he could make the announcement, the first introduction as a married couple. She had them walk in together as Pegasus was saying their names, which seemed pointless since neither had made any changes, and then directed them over to the family.

The room was packed full, and someone had sneaked flowers into the decor.

Mokuba hugged Seto again and Serenity did the same to Joey, and then checked with Seto to make sure she could do the same. He allowed it, and caught Mana snapping pictures from a few meters over. Pegasus and Cecelia did the same, then stepped back, holding hands.

"You made it through," Serenity teased.

"Mostly. We've still got a whole lot of talking to do here," Joey said, glancing around at everyone staring his way. "How long do Seto and I have to stay before we can head out?"

"You won't have a receiving line," Miho told them. Her clipboard was in hand, and she paused to listen to something from her earpiece, pressing it closer over the buzz of voices in the room. "The after party is set up. So once everyone has eaten, they can head in."

"What about we just stay for the food, then skedaddle?"

Pegasus shook his head. "It's your reception, your party. You don't seriously expect to leave halfway through."

"It'd be nice. Back me up on this, Seto."

"I doubt they will see it our way."

Joey pointed. "See that? _Our_ way. You're not going to put a dagger in the first thing we've agreed on, are you?"

No one gave the argument any attention. Instead, they moved on to the order of the evening, excusing Serenity and Mokuba to go up to the main table to wait on their meal. They both had their phones out, but Pegasus, Cecelia, and Gozaburo were too distracted to notice.

"You're not having a receiving line, so you'll need to go around to all the tables," Miho said.

"Two minutes minimum at each table," Cecelia told them. "Most of your guests traveled a long way to be here."

"So did my husband. Doesn't his opinion count?"

"Joey," Cecelia started, lips raised in a tested smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to complain a bit."

"Maybe not so close to the guests," she said.

Seto caught himself spinning the ring with his thumb and relaxed his hand. The ring might as well have been a brand, which considering how heavy his hand felt, Seto might have preferred. At least then he wouldn't be able to feel it so constantly.

"Let's go," Joey said. He grabbed Seto's sleeve to lead him over to the first table, dropping it when he made his introduction. "Mr. President sir, I'm so glad you could make it."

The man he introduced Seto to was old, short, and might have had the craziest hair Seto had ever seen if not for the two men sitting beside him. They all wore it in a similar style, sticking up in an absurd number of points, at the younger two had colored theirs to match, black, red, and yellow.

"Seto, this is Lord Muto, the Earl of Canada and his grandsons, Yami and Yugi. They're my cousins."

"Pleasure to meet you," Seto said, already starting the count to one hundred and twenty. The last thing in the world he needed was more of Joey's family to tolerate.

"A lovely ceremony," Solomon said, arching back in his seat to look up at Joey. "Very green."

"You can thank Ma for that one. She's got the eye for design; we were just there to say the magic words."

"I'm sure your father had plenty of input."

Joey snorted and put his hand on the back on Solomon's chair, making the entire conversation suddenly feel more intimate, more personal. All the malice toward Seto was gone, and the show he was putting on nearly flawless.

"You're telling me. Took us ages to convince him not to cover the sanctuary in baby's breath."

The youngest of the men, Yugi, grinned. "You would have loved telling that story for years."

Joey laughed naturally and brushed back his bangs. "Whatever you say, Yug. But I'm thinking I can be real content with the almost of the story."

Yami turned his attention to Seto. "I'm glad to see your family was able to attend."

"It was a pleasant surprise."

"You didn't know they were coming?" Yugi asked. "How come?"

"I sort of planned to surprise him with it," Joey said, like it had been done out of some show of affection. "I think it turned out as a good surprise, don't you?"

The count was up to a minute, and Seto focused on the positive of being halfway done rather than the fact he had just answered that question. "I do."

"Your brother and your sister seem to get along well," Solomon observed, looking behind them to the table where Serenity and Mokuba were sitting together, a phone out between them. "They don't share a language?"

"I'm sure Ren's translating on her phone. But yeah, they've been hanging out all day. It's nice to see my little sis and bro are friendly. It'll make reunions a blast."

Just half a minute left of this, Seto told himself, and then on to the next table, hopefully with more interesting occupants.

"We visit fairly often," Yami told Seto, "So when you don't have a room of people to greet, we'll be able to talk in greater detail."

"I'd love to hear about Japan," Yugi added.

"Of course," Seto said, more out of politeness and distraction. Getting to know these two wasn't high on his priority list, and he doubted that was going to change under any condition.

Joey went twenty-three seconds over the minimum talking to the other people at the table, insignificant enough Seto didn't bother with their names. He did his part for Mana by keeping his expression light, staying close enough to Joey they could be in the same shot, and smiling when he was introduced. The majority of people they spoke to across the next few tables were mostly interested in Joey, although a few chatted with Seto when they found out he spoke English.

"Oh yeah," Joey had said when someone questioned it, "Seto's very smart. Graduated college at nineteen, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Nineteen. Basically a genius here."

And, as it turned out, the getting to know each other quizzes came into play. Having to talk about the two of them as a couple, and what the other was up to with all these changes around, having set answers allowed the conversation to flow as smoothly as it could have been expected to.

They reached the table with Ushio and the other Japanese representatives about halfway through, and Joey nudged Seto forward. "This one's all you."

Two minutes with the people who dragged Seto to this hell. It was basically small talk like Seto had been forced to carry on in business meetings, only he would enjoy this even less.

He greeted them with an impolite bow. " _Ushio-san._ "

" _Kaiba-san. What a lovely ceremony._ "

" _You saw it carried through. Does this mean you can return to Japan?"_

" _It does. We are on the same flight as your father."_

Seto didn't care. " _I am glad to hear it. Have you met my husband?_ " He paused for the full effect of his tone to be conveyed, and to gesture to Joey so Joey knew he was being referred to. " _No? This is Prince Joey."_

Ushio stood to bow, then offered his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am Tetsu Ushio."

"You know Seto?" Joey asked. "He hasn't mentioned you."

If Seto didn't hate Joey so much, he might have smirked.

"We have not been acquainted long," Ushio said. "I merely helped him with his trip over."

Joey looked at Seto and grinned. "So he's the one. Makes sense. I can see it."

"Yes, well, I understand we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, Kaiba-san—"

"It's actually 'Your highness' now," Joey said. "Or I guess whatever the appropriate honorific is."

"But actually, we have other tables to greet," Seto said. "I hope your flight is as comfortable as mine was."

They turned their backs on the table and walked to the next, and Joey's raised lip, very slight, held Seto's attention. He found, just this once, he didn't mind presenting the united front.

Two tables later and Joey stopped Seto with a hand on his arm. "Remember how I told you about Dartz and Alister?" he asked in a whisper, lips hardly moving.

"I recall."

"Redhead at two o'clock is Alister. So, fair warning."

"I can pretend not to speak English."

"As much as I'd get a kick out of that, let's just two minutes them and be done. It's our wedding day. We shouldn't have to deal with douches."

Seto agreed and they made their way over, and like all the other tables, Joey greeted them with a smile and a "So glad you were able to make it."

It was easier to pretend Alister wasn't glaring through Seto. And a lot of the time he wasn't, but past Seto toward Gozaburo. He should have been staring at the Japanese representatives. They were much more likely to have been behind the attacks Alister took issue with.

"How could we miss?" Dartz said, standing to offer a hand to Joey, then to Seto with the address, "Your highness."

He was the first person to have used the title toward Seto, so Seto responded in like with a simple, "Duke."

"You've been making so many introductions," Dartz said. "It took me months to learn everyone's name."

"I am a quick study," Seto said.

"I wouldn't doubt him knowing everyone already," Joey said. "Seto's got an impressive memory."

That had been one of the facts from the forced game. They were making good use of them so far, and as far as Seto was concerned, had made a decent show of looking like an actual couple.

"Your reception is no place for a quiz, but that might be an interesting test to give him later on," Dartz told Joey.

"Maybe we'll make some time for it," Joey said. They were going on their honeymoon later on. And while being quizzed on names was more preferable to what he knew they would be doing, Joey probably didn't feel the same.

"Your highness, these are some of my colleagues, Rafael, Valon, and Alister." He gestured to each man as he spoke, then introduced the other four men at the table, people Joey hadn't warned Seto about in advance.

Seto dipped his head in a mock bow since it wasn't feasible to walk around the table to shake everyone's hand. It also gave him a moment where he didn't need to look at anyone, a moment to close his eyes and remind himself they were almost done with all this.

With all the wedding things. They were not done with the situation at all.

"Unfortunately we can't stay to talk. Seto and I have to make sure we get to Niagara at a decent time."

"Of course. Best wishes in your union."

The others at the table, except Alister, gave the same sentiment, and that was a good enough sign for Seto and Joey to walk away, working as quickly as they could through the rest of the tables, just as most people were finishing their main course. They had declined the suggestion of cutting their cake, so the servers would handle that, leaving Joey and Seto to join their family at the main table and start on their own meals.

Joey seemed to have just about as much of an appetite as Seto. They both picked at their food, Seto mostly determined to finish at least half of a plate so he could drink more in the limo, and Joey managed a bit more.

Mokuba and Serenity sat to Seto's left, Joey his right, and Pegasus, Cecelia, and Gozaburo Joey's right. Listening to Serenity and Mokuba try to use the other person's language brought a smile to Seto's expression, and he gave most of his attention to them rather than the room whose attention was on him.

Joey's elbow bumped into Seto's side, so he glanced over.

"We're almost done," Joey mouthed. The words were hard to distinguish through the grin.

Just the cake and the party left. All the worst was over.

All the worst of the wedding, at least.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget you can follow me on tumblr, bellamy-taft. Some of the upcoming chapters won't be posted in full here, so the link to the complete version will be found on my tumblr.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, April 2nd**!


	13. Chapter 13

**Control**

* * *

Seto sat on the opposite row of seats and loosened his tie. His entire body was tired where it shouldn't have been, and he had done nothing at the after party but miss Mokuba and pick at a slice of cake.

"It's over," Joey said, reaching into the icebox and coming up annoyed. "There's just champagne in here."

"You are drinking before breakfast?"

Joey glanced up at Seto and nodded. "Yeah." He looked for glasses before deciding that straight out of the bottle would work fine, guzzling down half before he offered it to Seto. Seto held up a declining hand and Joey kept working on finishing it. That was as little positivity as Seto could find—at least Joey didn't want to do this either.

Distantly, Seto played with the ring. He spun it in circles around his finger, pulled it on and off, rolled it between his fingertips, but nothing made it feel like it wasn't there. He was married to a prince and couldn't go back to before, to home, to anything he wanted.

"Sorry this honeymoon's going t'suck. I mean, Niagara Falls? I get that it's sort of close, but sign me up under 'Don't Care.' I'm a prince and you're a consort. Shouldn't that mean we can go to some island or something?"

"You know better than I."

"That's the truth."

Bakura and Mariku kept quiet from their seats on the back row of seats. Mariku spent his time looking out the tinted windows, but Bakura spun a knife around his fingers, occasionally gifting Seto with a bored glance, like he would have rather been in the following car where Tristan, Duke, and the other guards were. They must have had a boring job, the only chance for excitement being someone taking a shot at Joey. Just knowing Joey, it must have happened before.

"And three days? What sort of a honeymoon only lasts three days?"

"One that requires you back in four," Seto said, sliding the ring back on so he didn't make a habit of fiddling with it. If he could forget he was wearing it, then being married would be easier to ignore.

"They don't need me for all these meetings. Seriously, I'm just there 'cause I'm next in line."

"That seems a justifiable reason."

"Okay. Side with dad. See how you're feeling after living with him for a while."

Mariku laughed and kept his gaze out the window.

Joey threw the cork at him. "Yeah, yeah. My dad's a real hoot. Just for that, I'm going t'tell him you want a picture done, you and Mare. See how you like being turning into …into… I don't know. A snake or something."

"By all means," Mariku said. "I'm long overdue for my portrait." He returned to chuckling and staring out the window.

"I've told you he's a freak?" Joey asked, and Seto nodded. "Good. Can't get under his skin."

"Why would you need to?" Seto asked.

Bakura smirked and kept spinning the knife.

"The last thing in this world I need is the three of you ganging up on me. New royal decree, don't."

Seto dipped his head like he was agreeing to the absurdity. In actuality, he was ready for the rest of the trip there to fall into silence. Spending the time in thought would be more rewarding than talking to his husband.

And thankfully, everyone else seemed to feel the same since the limo went quiet.

For a few minutes, and then Joey needed to talk. He called up to the driver whose name Seto hadn't gotten and asked him to "turn on some music or something to break up this silence."

Seto didn't know the song that came on, but it broke his internal monologue about what he would and wouldn't do that night, and once broken, he couldn't get back into the rhythm of it. It was probably for the best. Seto didn't know how much Joey would want to plan out their evening and Seto refused to be the person to bring it up.

"So, lovebug, you travel a lot way back when?"

"Not regularly, no. My work was done mostly from my labs," Seto said, crossing a leg over the other while considering whether he should stop responding to the name he had made clear wasn't appropriate. But from what little he knew of his husband, Seto assumed not answering would only provoke Joey into asking again and again, getting louder each time until he drew definite attention to the name.

It was easier to answer and let it slide.

"Your labs, makes you sound like some kinda scientist."

"Software engineer."

"So basically the same thing?"

"Not quite."

"Then what does it mean you do?" Joey asked flatly, like Seto should have already caught on he was supposed to be answering.

"I design the programming for the weapons KaibaCorp produces. The air-based aircrafts, that is."

"So the biggest and bad of them then."

Seto lifted a shoulder gracefully. "If you see our lineup, you might not think that."

"Lucky for us t'war's over. We got nothing to fear from you lot anymore."

"Last I checked," Seto said, using his left hand to brush his hair back behind an ear, "I just became one of you lot." He finished speaking by folding his hands in his lap and meeting Joey's gaze and his bright grin.

"You're identifying with me now? That's awesome."

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"Go ahead. Ruin that moment. It's not like we've got a lot of them."

"We are on our way to the honeymoon," Seto said. "I am sure we will find plenty of supposed moments."

"Supposed moments. You're cute."

And he wasn't going to respond to that one. Seto crossed his arms and stared out the window across from him, memorizing the country he would live out the rest of his life in. Everyone would know his face now, which meant nowhere in the world would be safe for him. He could never go home, not without Joey.

Would it even feel like home with him there?

The seven-hour drive went through the morning, and the timing of it was probably why the after party had lasted well into the night, so by the time they arrived at Niagara, it was time for lunch, which they called in room service for. Bakura, Mariku, Duke, and Tristan had the suites on either side of theirs, and more guards were stationed outside.

Which left Seto and Joey alone in the honeymoon suite.

"It's a pretty decent room," Joey said, sitting at the table and tapping his fingers. "TV looks good."

"Is that your best small talk?"

"At least I'm trying."

It was hard to argue with that, and the quiet only amplified the tension and the fact they were on their _honeymoon_.

"How uncomfortable is this going to be?" Seto asked. They hadn't addressed it yet, and the longer they waited, the worse Seto would anticipate.

"You mean physically or emotionally?"

"Do you really want to do this?"

Joey shrugged, but had to get the door for room service before he answered. They started to eat while continuing the discussion, spending more time on each bite than each sentence.

"Do I want to do this," Joey mused, pushing around the potatoes on his plate. "No. I really don't."

"But you still plan on it."

"Yeah. If you're it for life, then I'm not going t'be celibate for the next fifty years. You're attractive. I'll deal."

At least Joey could take solace in his attraction. Seto didn't even have that to fall back on, only the obligation. He knew he could make himself go through with it, but didn't see much reason if neither wanted to.

"Then you are saying it will be uncomfortable."

"I guess. But just because it's the first time. The more we fuck, the less it's going to seem so weird."

Seto appreciated the use of the word 'fuck' rather than any of the other phrases for what they were going to do. Saying they would 'make love' without any to speak of would have turned them both off the idea. Or maybe just Seto. Joey seemed pretty determined to follow through.

"Seto, you'd tell me if you were dead set against this, right? You're not going t'go through with this, only to start accusin' me of stuff?"

"If I change my mind on consent, you will be the first to know."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"It is a common sentiment."

Joey chuckled and kept working on his food. "At least you know yourself pretty well."

"Are we going right to it or sleeping first?"

"Sleeping, for sure," Joey said. "I'm beat. And trust me, I'm in as much a rush as you are."

It wasn't a relevant enough point to argue, and even if Seto could in fact prove his interest was much lower than Joey's, that would only make things worse for Seto. They wouldn't have to sleep together much, so the few times they had to, Seto just needed to get through it.

It couldn't be that bad. Even if he wasn't attracted to Joey, sex was sex. He could probably still enjoy it physically, if he got into the right mindset.

"The reception was quieter than you made it out to be," Seto said. "You had built Alister up to be a problem."

"I warned you he was a jerk. I didn't mean he was going to set fire to the ivy."

"If he has such a vendetta against my father, why not at least acknowledge him while in the same room? They will be halfway back to Japan by now."

"Because if he tried anything, he'd be arrested?" Joey said. He finished off his plate and pushed it to the middle of the table. "Your dad and brother are basically members of the royal family now. No one's going to try anything against them."

"No one rational," Seto said. His plate wasn't empty, but his appetite was gone.

"So," Joey said, dragging out the word and looking anywhere but Seto. "What side of the bed to you take?"

"No preference."

"Cool. I like the right side."

"Then the left is fine."

"That's a useful little tidbit."

Seto rolled his eyes and stood. If they were going to nap off the exhaustion, he could go ahead and get ready for that rather than talk to Joey any more about things they would discover in time.

He unpacked his suitcase even though Joey teased him for it. "It's three days. You need things in drawers for three days?"

"I would rather not live out of a suitcase."

"There's not that big of a difference in pulling socks from a drawer or a suitcase."

Seto continued working. Joey could live out of a suitcase, but Seto needed to keep some sort of reason and organization in his life, and something as simple as putting away his clothes would be a step toward it.

"You know I will move things into your room when we get back," Seto said.

"I know, I know. But that's because you have to. You don't have to here."

Maybe Joey didn't have to, but Seto was picking his battles, and this wasn't worth the effort, especially while he was so tired. They had been married yesterday. He was married to Joey.

"And yet I am going to."

He unpacked the toiletries last so he could get ready for bed, and while he was brushing his teeth, Joey joined him to brush his. Their arms pressed together for a moment, so Seto backed away to give Joey space.

"Really? You can't even stand close to me?" Joey asked with a mouthful of froth.

Seto didn't answer until he had spit. "Did you want to me always stand immediately at your side, your highness?"

"No, _your highness,_ " Joey said back, "But it shouldn't be such a big deal for you to stand there."

Seto stepped forward to retake his spot. "Better?"

"Much."

They finished and walked over to the side of the bed they had claimed, taking off their shoes and then looking at each other for cues.

"Do you wear pajamas?" Joey asked.

"Not usually."

"Me neither."

They stared at the bed. It was just a nap, but the idea of stripping down to sleep with Joey left Seto with a minor nausea. They had only known each other a week. And after just a week, they were going to sleep together in both definitions.

"Well then," Joey said, dragging out the syllables. "Boxers?"

If he had to.

Seto slid out of his tuxedo jacket and went to hang it up, mostly just for the extra time to stay away from the inevitable. Rather than hang his up, Joey tossed his over the foot of the bed.

"Do you keep your room messy?"

"You've been in my room."

"Once is not sufficient evidence."

Joey stepped out of his pants, so Seto didn't look over. He took off his own pants, hanging them up as well, and worked down the row of buttons on his shirt. Each one received careful attention, so much so that Joey ended up commenting on it, "Really? You want to sew a whole new ensemble before getting over here?"

"I am nearly done."

"Look, I get this is weird. I'm not going t'try anything. We're just napping."

"I have yet to accuse you of anything."

The bed creaked when Joey sat on it, and since he had taken the first step, Seto felt a little more comfortable going back over to sit down as well. It got less comfortable when Joey started to stare.

"What?"

"Sorry. I'll gawk some more tonight."

Seto was too exhausted to deal with him, not until he had slept for a few hours, then they could go back to arguing over every sentence.

And the blanket kept him out of Joey's sight. He settled in with his back to Joey, one arm out and the rest of him covered. But hearing someone else breathing behind him, keeping his back turned and vulnerable, Seto couldn't sleep. He had to roll over, mirroring the position on the other side, and was able to drift off knowing he could stop Joey if he tried anything too soon.

But he didn't.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The full version of this chapter is on my AO3 account. The link is on my tumblr, bellamy-taft.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, April 9th**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Control**

* * *

The next morning, Seto woke first to shower. He would have to go through the complete routine—shower, shave, style his hair—before they left to make their public appearance. And it would be public. Seto's phone was filled with links Mokuba sent over where people had reported where they were honeymooning, which hotel they were staying at, where they had booked reservations for meals. They would be watched start to finish, and that alone was almost enough incentive to stay in the room and let people make their assumptions.

But it wasn't worth Pegasus's response. Seto and Joey were the face of the treaty, the part people were supposed to be focused on instead of the technicalities. And now that he thought about it, Seto had never learned what the other parts of the treaty involved.

When Joey came in while Seto shaved, Seto asked, "What is the whole treaty?"

Joey went to the toilet, still naked. "Boiler plate. Exchange of resources restored. Cease fire. Knowledge interchange. I'll get you a copy to read over."

"A boiler plate treaty that involves a marriage?"

"Can't comment. You've met my dad."

"Japan agreed to it."

Joey came over to wash his hands and bumped Seto aside with a hip. "That they did. You think we could get away with room service for breakfast?"

"We can get away with anything until we are caught."

Joey took his toothbrush from the counter and shoved it in dry to hide the smirk. "That's the sexiest thing you've said to me."

They were caught at lunch. Seto watched Joey take his father's call, holding the phone away from his ear while he received a lecture about the point of their marriage and traveling to a public location to be seen and not being seen.

"What do you think that looks like, Joseph?"

Joey had paused. "Like I'm on a honeymoon…with my husband."

Pegasus shot down the answer and Seto was hardly surprised. If they had to marry for publicity, then they had to be public.

But that meant Joey had to dress up, like the pictures Seto had seen of him on the flight from Japan. He styled his hair and kept his sleeves rolled down, although that wasn't without complaint. Seto dressed equally well so one of them wouldn't stand out from the other, aside from how Seto would already stand out.

Bakura and Mariku cleared the hallway of photographers before Seto and Joey left for lunch. It didn't stop their picture from being taken, but gave them room to walk without forcing their way through a crowd.

They ate at the restaurant in the hotel. Even though it was early, they both ordered a drink, and Seto contemplated asking if Joey still had his flask with him. They would need more than a beer to get through the day.

Lunch ended with another call from Pegasus telling them to stop drinking while being watched.

"Your father is more controlling than mine," Seto said.

"They're both ours now. Just what we need."

They walked to the falls with Mariku and Bakura behind them, and Duke and Tristan in front. Seto wouldn't have been surprised if some of the people wandering around them were undercover security. He wouldn't have been surprised if all of them were.

Part of the overlook had been cordoned off for them, and they went to the railing to lean against it.

"As nice looking as this is and all," Joey said with a gesture, "I'm not interested in three days a'this."

It wouldn't just be three days. This was going to be their life, at least for the foreseeable future. Once Joey took over in his father's place, maybe there would be less attention on the marriage itself, although that could have the opposite effect. Even forty years from now, people might still be wondering if it was wise to put Seto at Joey's right hand.

"There is certainly something else to do in this area."

"You'd think, but aside from some dinner reservations, we've got a free schedule and strict orders to be publicized." Joey then turned to Seto with a serious expression. "We're not doing that boat thing."

"Of course not."

They stood there a while longer without speaking, to each other, at least. Tristan took a spot beside Joey and they carried on a conversation Seto didn't care enough to listen to. If not for the cameras, he would have brought out his phone, but its presence would probably be received in a like manner to the drinks at lunch. It was simpler to stare after the waterfall.

And when that became tiresome, around ten minutes later, Seto stared into Canada. He wondered how hard it would be to slip away, to cross the border so close he could stare over it, and disappear. He couldn't go home, but even starting over in a new country had to be the better option. There would be little difficulty setting up a new identity, and he could work remotely. After a while, Mokuba could join him. Overseas schooling had always been something that interested him.

But Seto didn't know how he could get away easily. Simply being Japanese meant he stood out from the majority of people on this continent. Even if he made it to Canada, they were allies with the United States, and he doubted many Japanese people had stayed. He would stand out anywhere he went, anywhere easily accessed, at least.

"What, you meditating?"

Seto blinked back into his present situation. Getting away wasn't an actual option. He wouldn't run and risk lives because of it. Escape fantasies would have to stay just that.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Nah, I just thought you were supposed t'say 'ohmm' or something while you did it."

"I was not meditating."

"Wouldn't've bothered me if you were. Maybe it's some of your traditions."

Seto chuckled under his breath at the idea of Gozaburo keeping meditation as a tradition. It might have helped him if he had the patience for it.

"I would not keep any traditions so quiet," Seto said, then added, "Do we stand here all day?"

It was met with a shrug. "There's shopping a ways back. Museums, viewing tower—"

"If we do not enjoying watching it from here—"

"There's no point in the tower. I got you. We aren't dressed for a hike…oh, there's a casino. What d'you think, Trist? Think dad will pitch a fit over a casino?"

"It's likely," Tristan answered.

"We should do it then," Joey decided. He glanced to Seto. "With a face like that, I bet you're good at poker."

"What is my face like?"

Joey mimicked Seto's expression, raising his eyebrows and turning down his lips, nose lifted slightly while he glared. "Holier than thou."

Even though Seto had never heard the expression, he caught onto the derisive tone.

"A neutral expression is needed for poker, not any sort of arrogance."

"So you admit you're arrogant?"

"I am confident in my strengths," Seto said. "And have little regard for your opinions. Is that how you define arrogance?"

The mocking expression returned to normal. "You're pretty much my new definition."

There was little to do but accept the answer and forget about it after a day or so. Arguing would prove fruitless and futile; neither of which Seto was interested in acting upon. They had a long way to go, not just during the honeymoon, but the remainder of their marriage. Seto had to be sure to pick his battles for maximum effect.

"Believe as you will, your highness."

That one had slipped out.

"People'll be calling you that pretty soon," Joey said. "I can start snarking it back to you."

"As you will," Seto repeated.

Joey turned to Tristan. "You see? You see what I'm saying. An insult without an insult."

"Don't make yourself such an easy target," Bakura said, and Joey pointed a finger at him.

"No teaming up against me."

"As you will," Bakura said.

Mariku laughed.

"I've gotta get better guards," Joey mumbled, rubbing his head and mussing his hair. The wind had done most of the working breaking the way he styled it that morning, and Seto imagined his was in a similar state of condition.

"Let's walk," Joey said as he pushed himself back from the railing. "We'll stumble across something interesting, I'm sure."

It took effort not to question whether it was wise to stay opened to the world so much. Seto was an easy target for anyone interested in conflict, and four guards wouldn't be much defense, although he was becoming more and more convinced the people around were mixed with security. Pegasus knew too much of what was going on for him not to have people there, and it was easy for them to remain hidden and watch because everyone was staring.

They started out for the nearby shopping centers, Seto and Joey walking in the middle of the guards, Tristan and Duke in front, and Bakura and Mariku behind. It was a quiet walk aside from the frenzy around them, people pushing forward with phones raised to take pictures. By the end of the day, Mokuba would have linked Seto to most of them.

None of the shops appeared interesting enough to enter, so they walked down the sidewalk and window shopped the tourist t-shirts and stuffed animals wearing sunglasses. The sunglasses made Seto consider, "I should purchase sunglasses."

"They'd still recognize you."

"Perhaps it would cover some of my arrogance."

"Sunglasses it is."

They found a pair large enough to cover a good portion of Seto's face, and Joey grabbed a pair for himself. "Less face, less money for the pictures," Joey had explained. The explanation sat wrong with Seto. If people would sell the pictures regardless, why not let them get the most profit from them?

The foot traffic picked up in the afternoon, making it harder for Seto and Joey to work through the crowd with their escorts. It took just a glance for people to move away, but their preoccupation made that glance take longer to occur. Both Seto and Joey were ready to call it a day, particularly since they had three more to go.

"We'll hit the casino tonight," Joey said. "And tomorrow and the day after."

It sounded more interesting than wandering down the streets so cameras could see them.

Crying caught his attention. Seto frowned at first, then looked for the cause. It sounded like it was coming behind him, but he couldn't see the person.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Someone is crying."

"And that's your issue?"

Seto turned to glare for a moment at Joey's attitude and took a step back in his search. The voice sounded young, like a child, too close to Mokuba's, and Seto couldn't think of any reason for a child to sound so terrified.

He found the boy, sitting on the sidewalk with his face in his hands. Seto searched in either direction and didn't see any parent or adult who seemed to be with him. And because of that, Seto sat down beside him.

"Where are your parents?"

"I c-can't-t f-fi—i-ind th-them," the young boy said. He wrapped his arms around his knees while the tears continued. Seto took off his sunglasses to let the boy see his face, even though it might have given away his identity or at least given the boy a reason to hate him.

"Do you know a phone number for them?"

People were stopping to watch the exchange. Bakura must have followed Seto when he broke away from Joey, because he was standing close beside, and his presence kept the crowd back. Cameras still came out though.

"I don't know where they went."

Seto nodded and looked back to the boy to give him complete attention. "We can find your family. Can you tell me anything you were planning to do? Were you going to see the waterfall? Go to a restaurant?"

"Mama wanted to eat."

"That is good start. I am Seto."

"I'm Espa."

"All right, Espa. I am going to sit with you for a while. Is that something you are okay with?"

"Yes, don't leave."

Seto settled and made himself comfortable on the sidewalk. "If I call the police for help, will you be okay with that too?" It had to happen, but if Espa wasn't comfortable with Seto calling, hopefully Bakura would take the hint to call.

"I lost my family."

Espa was probably seven or eight, and Seto couldn't fathom how his parents had left him behind. This was a busy street with a good deal of traffic, both automotive and pedestrian. Anyone could have come by, and Seto walking by was a perfect example of that.

"I am going to make the call," Seto said. He brought out his phone so Espa could see it. The first sight of the boy had Seto wondering if he had run away, but his fear proved he wanted to go back, regardless of how he ended up in the situation.

After dialing the number, Seto leaned over so Espa could listen in. Joey came up close as well, blocking Seto from on onlookers' sights. The cover only lasted for a few seconds since they just stepped around him, still with phones raised.

Seto guessed he would have to get used to that.

He relayed the message to the responder on the end of the line, getting the address from a street sign and the building number to let her know where to send someone. He considered a moment, walking around to try finding the family, but knew it would be better suited to the authorities. He would sit with this boy until help arrived, and then be on his way.

"How long have you been here?" Seto asked Espa. He got a little shrug out of him. "That is fine. They are sending someone to find your family now."

"I have four brothers."

Seto smiled at him. "I have two. My older brother, Noa, had hair like yours."

Espa reached a careful hand up to feel his hair. "Mama says it makes us special."

"I think your mother is right about that."

When Espa looked up at the people looking at them, he leaned in toward Seto. "Why are they angry?"

"They are not angry with you," Seto assured him. Seto could have gone on, _They are likely angry I dared to speak to you,_ but didn't. This child had no issue with Seto, and Seto wouldn't be the one to teach him hate. "I am sure they are all ready for you to find your family."

 _And for me to get away from you._

It took ten minutes for the squad car to pull up to the curb, and when it did, the crowd broke apart. Seto helped Espa to his feet while the officers greeted Joey, then walked him over to them. It was Joey who did all of the explaining.

"He says he's lost from his parents and brothers. Been here maybe half an hour."

Seto almost smirked when both of the officers looked him by, then had a visible flash of horror when they remembered. They had to greet him as well, and with as much forced politeness as they could.

The treaty had been signed. Seto was now a part of their royal family, which put his status far above theirs.

"This is Espa," Seto said, so they could stop referring to him as "the boy" or simply "him." They had to see Espa clinging to Seto's arm as if letting go would make him drift away. He was lost, very likely in a strange town, and needed people to relate to him, not intimidate.

One of the two officers bent down to Espa's eye level. "Hello, Espa. I am going to help you find your parents, okay?" the officer said, managing to sound genuine. Or maybe he actually was. Seto probably needed to stop assuming the worst if he wanted to get through this more easily.

Espa nodded and the officer continued to talk to him, prompting for a response. The longer he spoke to him, the less Espa held onto Seto. It took discussion of sports, school, and games, but Espa finally let go of Seto. The officer took that as a sign he could stand back up straight and introduce Espa to his partner, and then thank Joey and Seto for their help.

"You'll find them soon," Seto told Espa in farewell.

Espa fell onto him in a hug. "Bye."

Seto returned the hug with a gentle hand, not letting it last too long. He missed Mokuba too badly in the moment.

When Seto and Joey were back on their way to nowhere, the crowd had left them entirely. There was little doubt the cameras were still out, just not noticeably. That was more tolerable than constantly having them in his face.

"So, you just jumped right at the chance t'see that kid," Joey said.

"He was crying and no one was helping."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

But his tone had.

"Are you trying to imply something here?" Seto asked. He adjusted his sunglasses and didn't look over to Joey, certain the turn of his lips would display his irritation.

"You're royalty now? Probably shouldn't be stopping to make nice with random children."

"You have a sister. Would you want someone to have left her alone and crying?"

Joey fumbled over his answer and Seto moved in, "I do not care what my title has been changed to."

"Keep in mind we only got so many guards. Until you get your own—"

"I will continue as I have been."

If royal guards couldn't handle a child, then they had no business bearing the name. But Joey's comment brought on a question and a change of subject. "When will I get my own guards?"

"Last I checked, they were interviewing people. Sounds like you'll get two."

"Why only two?"

"Because having eight people follow us around would be a bit much."

"It would only be four. We have four now."

Joey glanced back like he had forgotten that, laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. "By golly you're right. Still getting two."

"Do I get a say in who is chosen?"

"I'd think. You're going to be spending a lot of time with them. It'd suck not to get along."

It would indeed, but without knowing who was in charge of the interview process, Seto couldn't guess who the final choices would be.

"If possible, I would like at least one of them to be Japanese."

"Like from Japan Japanese?" Joey waited for Seto's nod. "I don't know if we'll have visas back up in time for that. It's a long process."

"Your father runs the country. Certainly he can make it happen."

They took a left turn back toward the hotel and Joey was quiet for a blissful moment while he considered it. "I mean, he could, but what's it going to say about how you think of us? That you don't trust us to protect you?"

"It would say more about you following through on the treaty."

Joey paused to reach over to Tristan, who took the gesture as a sign to offer a stick of gum. He pocketed the pack without taking one for himself.

"Maybe. We can ask dad when we get back."

Seto accepted the answer for now, although he wasn't planning to budge on his stance. He should have a Japanese guard, not as a sign of the treaty, but because he was alone in a country where he was still not welcomed. Having someone he could relate to would make things simpler. It did mean he needed to find someone who agreed to come over. Likely someone without much of a family, because it wouldn't be wise to bring children over just yet. And Seto had no intentions of kidnapping anyone as he had been.

"Want to nap before we waste our night in the casino?"

Seto agreed if only to have an excuse off the street. Their walk for pictures had to have been long enough, and there would probably be more taken in the casino. At least then they would have a distraction from them, and Seto was fairly certain Joey couldn't hold a poker face.

They would have to see.

* * *

"…the shirt takes the attention from my face," Joey finished, smoothing down the too bold orange shirt he had packed specifically for the occasion. "You'll never even think about my cards because I'm going to be glowing."

"Unless you are playing someone who knows what they are doing," Seto said just as the car stopped in front of the casino.

"If _I_ play? You're playing too, Seto Kaiba. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Do I have money?" He hadn't considered it before, but Joey had been paying for everything. Seto had never gotten cash, but certainly his credit cards would do fine. Gozaburo wouldn't have drained his accounts so soon.

"What's mine is yours," Joey said with a grin. "So, put _my_ money where your mouth is."

"Have I bragged about gambling?"

He took Seto's hand to pull him out of the backseat and into the waiting cameras. How they had gotten tipped off, he didn't know, but he thought he could make a fairly certain guess.

"You have about just about everything else."

"Not all of us rely on flashy displays to keep from showing our hand."

Joey paused halfway to the entrance to look back at Seto to grin. "Remember you said that."

Joey breezed them through the entrance, only briefly pausing to get chips for them to spilt—"An even number so we can see who comes out on top"—and led Seto past the slot machines and craps table to his real interest, poker.

"Same table or different?"

"What looks better for pictures?" Seto said. He didn't wait for the unnecessary answer before pulling out a chair and joining a game. Joey walked to the other end so they sat across from each other.

The attention Joey received wasn't for his shirt. It was clear the people around knew who he was, and if Tristan and Duke hovering behind him wasn't enough, Seto's presence had to have been. The shirt practically disappeared in light of Joey's identity. There was a drawn-out moment with everyone at the table when they had to decide whether to stay at the table and play with their prince or to scurry off.

"I've got to warn you guys," Joey said while stacking his chips, "I'm a mess at this game. So I swear I'm not going to judge if you win."

Everyone stayed.

When the dealer passed around their first hands, Joey exhaled heavily before grimacing. "Sorry. Ignore me."

Their table included a couple wearing Niagara Falls t-shirts, a man with sunglasses on who took himself much too seriously, and an older woman who kept counting her chips. Seto wasn't interested in them.

He thumbed up the edge of his cards, committed them to memory, and didn't touch them again. What they were didn't matter much. Poker rarely came down to what was in the actual hands.

Joey stared at his cards constantly, like he was worried he would forget them if he looked away for a moment. That much, at least, had to have been an act. Joey wasn't that stupid, and if he liked poker as much as he claimed, then he wouldn't be so flighty.

Seto bet on his hand and gave brief moments to observe the others. Sunglasses folded, but the others called. Seto didn't think too long on the others at the table, who likely were just calling because of the situation, not their cards, but watched Joey tap his finger on the back of his hand. It wasn't a nerve tick Seto had noticed from him before. Maybe fake.

Definitely fake.

So Joey spent too much time on faking tells and trying to draw attention to the wrong place. It didn't tell Seto anything other than Joey didn't trust in his own abilities to read people. But if that was the case, then he would be trying to read the others more than he was. He hardly looked away from his cards to read the table.

What was he doing?

Seto checked with the dealer before deciding his next play. Even if he lost this hand, he wasn't going to fold on the first round. It helped that it wasn't his money. Winning here was only a matter of pride.

Weren't all their exchanges a matter of pride?

The woman counting her chips and one of the Niagara Falls t-shirts folded before the reveal, and Seto won of the remaining three. His pair of jacks beat the pair of fives from the second t-shirt, and whatever Joey had. He discarded them face-down so Seto didn't get the chance to see.

"Don't get big-headed," Joey told him. "I'm coming for the next hand."

Seto didn't have anything worth betting on in the next hand, and didn't bother with the act. He folded to watch it all play out. Joey went to the end again with second t-shirt, and when it came time to flip the cards, showed them this time—a nine-high.

"Didn't think you'd go with me," Joey teased, lightly clasping the man on a shoulder. "I'll get the next one."

Seto had a pair of queens for the next hand. He would be playing to the end with that, even if sunglasses seemed confident in his hand. Joey's finger was tapping again, but Seto still didn't believe it meant anything. If Joey knew poker, he knew tells. He also must have known Seto wouldn't fall for it, but he was likely more concerned about the others at the table. The point was only to come out with more chips than Joey, not to win the table.

Seto bet and Joey bet, and the others at the table folded. Joey's finger was still tapping, which Seto found interesting, since he had assumed it was a tell for the rest of the table. Certainly Joey wasn't expecting Seto to buy into it.

"You think I'm bluffing," Joey said. His gaze only left the cards for a moment.

"I think I have a good hand."

"I think you do too," Joey said with a smirk. "I just think mine's better."

The confidence was new, and went counter to what Joey had proclaimed the shirt's purpose to be. The others at the table had honed in their attention on the exchange, and Seto felt their anticipation for the reveal. All bets were down for the first hand directly between Joey and Seto.

And Joey's cards were better.

Seto nodded and showed his own, queens losing to three fours. The loss didn't hurt as badly as it would have if Seto had folded to a poor hand, so he accepted it with a simple nod and watched Joey take his chips.

"Pair of ladies is pretty solid," Joey said while he restacked them.

"One might think."

The dealer dealt the new hands and Seto tried to adjust his read on Joey. Gone was the flash and tapping fingers, and he had moved on to a new strategy. Was that a strategy in and of itself? If he continued to change from one act to another, no one would be able to get a real read on him. Not unless Seto could find the common thread underneath.

He watched for anything that might have given Joey away, but nothing stood out as similar from each of the strategies Joey tossed out. The others at the table seemed to find it amusing, the guards too. Even the dealer started smirking when Joey went from confident to cowardly, confused to carefree.

Even though he lost several hands, his chip count kept rising. Joey stopped touching them other than to stack the new ones or toss a few into the middle of the table, which meant he didn't want the others noticing the increase, at least not as more than a general observation.

Joey knew exactly what he was doing each second of the game.

In one moment, too short but too loud at the same time, Seto saw Joey. He looked over the shirt and the teasing grin, over the messy hair and loud voice, over the callousness and blatant disregard for everyone around him, and Seto knew.

Joey hadn't just started playing him in the car.

Joey had been playing him since the start. Not just in poker, but in their entire, quickly patched together relationship. Joey was a fucking con-artist, and Seto didn't know who his husband was at all.

But he remembered the dragon.

He met Joey's gaze across the table and went all in on a full house, tired of the game, the games. Joey's eyes moved down, scanning Seto's face and hands, before coming back up.

"I'd love to call, but I think you've got me."

After the first hand, Joey hadn't actually lost to Seto when they both went to the end. And as much as Seto hated it admit it, Joey had gotten a clear read on him while Seto continued to scramble for a shred of truth under the guise.

"I do."

Joey laughed under his breath. "Second time in a week you've had to say that."

He put down his cards. "But I was bluffing."

His full house was slightly better than Seto's. He gestured with his gaze, down and back, for Seto to show his hand. "Let's see them."

Either he was cheating, or Joey could play circles around people. Seto didn't know which idea was more repulsive to him. But his cards weren't good enough, somehow, Joey won again.

"Sevens and twos," Seto said, putting them down. It got a smirk from Joey, who gathered up the chips before distributing them to everyone else at the table, giving a big stack to the dealer.

"I think that's it for us. Thanks for letting us invade your table for a while."

The rest of the table said goodbye and began stacking up the chips Joey had passed out, and Seto stood as well, glad to be leaving. There were too many eyes on them here, too many cameras, and Seto couldn't keep his face straight with this new information about Joey. At first it was annoying, but the more Seto thought about it, the more amused he became.

It was interesting. Seto hadn't thought Joey capable of it.

They were in the car before either of them spoke, and Joey went first. "We made our appearance. Back to the hotel?"

Seto nodded once and slid down in the back of the limo to make space for Tristan and Duke when they came up behind them. Joey followed to side against Seto's side, nudging him playfully a few times. "You suck at poker."

"You are not as much of an idiot as I thought."

Joey pushed Seto's arm with two fingers. "No one's that much of an idiot."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I will be out of town next week, so you can expect an update on **Sunday, April 23rd**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Control**

* * *

Both of them were actually glad when the last day of their honeymoon rolled around, and with it the excuse to stay inside and pack. Joey's suitcase had gotten twice as full because according to him, he needed to bring home at least three souvenirs for everyone. He had egged Seto to do the same for his family, but Seto thought the Niagara Falls t-shirt would be acceptable for Mokuba, and that was the extent of the merchandise he bought.

"We're going to get back so late," Joey said, shoving the last of his shoes into his suitcase. "Like, middle of the night, late."

That had its benefits.

"How much do you think we could drink during the car ride?" Seto asked.

Joey's elation took over his expression. "That's the best idea you've ever had. Let's get so wasted we have to come up with a new word for it because the level we've achieved is unparalleled."

"He'll have a new word for it within the hour," Tristan said from the doorway. "Anything else we can send down?"

"Yeah. This bag and this one. And Trist? Get someone on filling the car with booze. Any kind works."

"You're harder to protect when you're drunk."

"But you'll only have to protect me from seat belts and Seto. It's going to be fine. Chill and have someone load it up."

Tristan nodded like he didn't really agree, but was expected to. He went to follow through on the order, and Mariku and Bakura came in for the rest of the bags.

"You know, it's clear you've got a favorite set of us guards," Bakura said. "One's off to buy vodka and the others are toting luggage."

"Being fair to myself, I told Trist to send someone to do it. He's the one who went off on his own. I should write him up or something, right? That's what you want me to do?"

The sarcasm wasn't worth arguing.

But in the car, two hours into the drive and empty bottles around them, the need to argue at all was gone. They were all crammed in the backseat of the limo, and only Seto and Joey had been drinking. Seto was intoxicated enough the others appeared drunk as well.

"Truth or dare?" Joey said, posing the question like it might have been Duke's last.

"Dare."

"I dare ya to...to...to stand out'the moon roof and stay there thirty seconds!"

Duke scoffed at the challenge and sat back down when he was finished, pausing the game to get his hair back into the ponytail. "All right," he said with a final adjustment to his bangs, "Mariku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Crawl over the partition into the front seat."

"That's dangerous," Tristan said, but none of them cared. Seto might have, but only four drinks ago. Now the entire idea of watching any of them crawl over made him chuckle. They could warn the driver or something.

Mariku grinned deeply and pushed Bakura out of his way.

"Steady hands!" he warned, then practically jumped through, much to the appreciation of everyone in the back seat. Everyone but Tristan, who didn't seem to want to play. Normally Seto might have been able to tell his thought processes or motivations, but now he was more concerned with how many chocolate candies he could convince Joey to shove into his mouth.

"Kaiba," Mariku said, twisting around so he could prop an arm across the divider and stay in the front seat. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Seto said, echoed by complaints.

"Truths are boring," Joey complained, finishing off his next bottle. "You've gotta pick dare."

"Why give the option then?"

"It's the name of the game! But you've gotta change it back. Come on. Change it."

He wasn't drunk enough for this. "No," Seto said, taking a long drink from his newest bottle, something stronger than the last few he had been drinking. Or maybe it just felt stronger because of how much he had been drinking. Whatever the case, Seto liked it.

"You sounded like you were going to add on to that," Joey said.

"Did I not?" Seto asked, laughing at himself because he had mentally finished his thought. "No, it is a perfectly legal choice to choose."

A few light teases of being a spoilsport were passed around, and Seto ignored them in favor of waiting for Mariku to ask him something. He put a lot of thought into it, more than had been put into any of the dares.

Or maybe Seto really was excessively drunk and couldn't gauge the passing of time.

"What do you think of your husband?"

The limo grew quiet, somehow even the scratch of tires on pavement dimming down until there was just Seto left to answer a way too personal question while not in the proper frame of mind to do so.

"I think he is a good match for someone else."

Joey pressed a hand to his heart. "Turtledove, that's so kind."

"Turtledove?"

"Isn't that what I've been calling you? Why can't I think of...love dove? No, uh, lovebug! That's it. Aw, lovebug, that's so kind."

It didn't sound kind to Seto, but maybe that was just because he couldn't process emotions well enough at the time. But he had answered a question, which made it his turn. Did he want a turn? Why was he playing this game?

"Joey. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do not use any contractions for the rest of the ride."

Joey floundered a bit at the suggestion, but nodded. "All right. Okay. I can deal with that one if I _am_ real careful. But I am throwing it back to you, Seto. Truth or dare."

After the scene it had caused last time, Seto avoided truth.

"Dare."

"Kiss me like you mean it."

 _Oohs_ spread through the car, even the driver letting one slip. It was a ridiculous dare, but after finishing his sixth drink of the night, it felt more like a challenge. Seto liked challenges; Seto won challenges.

He leaned over and took Joey's face with a gentle hand, coming almost all the way to his lips before pausing, meeting his gaze for a moment's connection, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Joey's. He left them there for a second, then moved with Joey, twirling a bit of hair around a fingertip while he did. A meaningful kiss didn't have to be long, so giving it a drawn-out breath, Seto moved back.

"We would...not...have problems if you would kiss like that all the time."

"We would still have problems."

"That is...true. Okay. Your turn to go."

* * *

Seto woke to the pillow being pulled off his head, then a strong beam of sunlight assaulting his closed eyes. He brought up a hand to cover his face, accidentally knocking into someone.

"Good morning, newlyweds!"

Pegasus.

Joey grumbled from behind him and leaned over Seto to wave down his father. "Come on, dad. Can't you see we're beat?"

"But I had the best idea for a painting. The newest member of our family needs his spot on the wall."

Both sets of hands started shaking Seto awake. "You heard the man," Joey said, grip on Seto's shoulder. "Time to get painted!"

The spark of interest Seto felt concerning what Pegasus saw in him was overshadowed by their voices. They were so loud, and he was so hungover. He slid a hand out from under the comforter to wave them both back, then remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt and Pegasus didn't need to see that.

"Tell me where to meet you," he said without moving.

"Joseph knows where. Bring him quickly while the inspiration is hot!"

Pegasus flitted out and Seto sat up to glare at Joey. "You left the door unlocked."

"Not a big deal. If we'd been doing it, then we'd have an issue."

Seto's shirt was draped over the end of the bed, so he put it on even though he was about to go change. His immediate priority was closing the curtains, then finding a painkiller so he would be able to function. It was too early, even at seven-thirty.

"He has a country to run," Seto said on his way to the bathroom. Joey had to keep something stashed away in one of the drawers. "But he has time to paint in the middle of the morning?"

"First off, this is the beginning of the morning. Middle of the morning would be like ten or something. Secondly, he's probably going to work while he paints. He's got a bad habit of it. What're you looking for?"

"Aspirin."

"Back of the drawer you're looking through."

Seto took three of them dry. They hadn't unpacked anything the night before and needed to go back for his razor.

"Take a shower with me," Joey said, stripping out of his underwear.

"It will be faster to take separate showers."

"Uh huh. That's not really the point, lovebug."

"Not now."

With a huff, Joey relented and started his own shower, but he kept talking over the spray. "Is it really that bad for you?"

"I have other priorities."

"Like…?"

"Anything else."

"Cute. But seriously. If you're not into it, maybe we can figure out some other way. You're into it with girls, aren't you?"

"Probably not to the extent you are hoping for."

Joey was quiet for a moment, and Seto used the break to brush his teeth. If he had to guess, Seto would have said Joey slept around a lot before their marriage, but nothing online had shown any trace of rumor or scandal. If he was sleeping with a lot of men, one of them would have said something.

"Were you seeing someone before this?" Seto asked. It made the most sense, and the length of time it took Joey to respond was answer enough.

"Nothing serious. He understood."

"Do you still see him?" Because if they did, Seto wouldn't be obligated to keep sleeping with Joey. It would cause a problem if word got out though.

"Not like that."

Seto had been with Joey almost constantly for the last week and a half, which meant if he was sneaking away, it would have been during the night, or with someone who lived in the same building. Seto wanted to think Joey wasn't foolish enough to sneak out, but couldn't rule out the chance.

"How long were you together?"

"Couple years."

They were both unhappy with their partner, probably both with equal cause to be, but Joey was at least trying. Even Seto had to admit to himself he could have been putting in more effort. Seto had come between an established couple and _he_ was the one putting up the fuss.

"It surprises me you are ready to be with me so soon after."

"When life gives you lemons."

They switched places when Joey finished showering. Seto still hadn't moved on from the subject, and from Joey's quiet, Seto guessed he hadn't either. So while he shampooed, he said, "I am hungover right now. I would get no enjoyment out of—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still a little buzzed myself. Shower sex is never all that great anyway."

"You sound so genuine."

Joey laughed with his toothbrush in his mouth. "I'm not going to turn down any kinda sex, 'cept maybe whatever we tried doin' that last night."

They both stood at the sink when Seto finished showering, looking into the mirror to straighten their ties—Seto's blue and Joey's green. This was the first time Seto had shared a living space, and although he didn't ask, assumed it was Joey's first time as well. Nothing Seto did could be private anymore, not showering, sleeping, changing, because the space wasn't his alone.

There had to be somewhere in this building he could claim. It didn't have to be big, just somewhere to call his.

"Lost in thought?"

"No. We can go."

Joey grabbed his suit jacket, which he complained about while putting it on, since they were only wearing them for the pictures certain to be taken of them. It brought up more questions, and Seto had been full of questions for the week he lived here. It wasn't just moving into a new home, but a new lifestyle, a new workplace, a new set of social obligations. Seto hadn't been raised for these; he had been raised to take over Kaiba Corporation.

Or he had been after Noa died.

"Dad's studio is behind that art gallery he insists isn't a waste of a floor," Joey said, walking Seto out into the shared living space, waving to Cecelia, and clicking the button for the elevator. "Oh, did you want something to eat?"

"Lunch is normally my first meal of the day."

"I normally eat, but I'll call something up to the studio. But I'll do it before we get there. Dad can be really picky when it comes to what people can and can't be doing in his studio."

"I am sure he wants his space a certain way."

Joey surveyed Seto a moment before nodded. "You're one of those then. The introverts who aren't quiet, but need their little confined private spaces."

"What is the opposite of that then? An extrovert who only wants to stay in other people's space?"

"I'm right then. It's fine. My suite is huge, so if you need a break, there'll be places up there."

Except for the fact they weren't Seto's spaces, and Joey still could access them if he wanted to. But it was an offer in the right direction, and shooting it down would send the message Seto didn't want his own space.

"Thank you."

"You'll freak me out with that attitude there. Now hurry up. I'm dying to know how dad sees you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry the update is late. Let me just tell you, vacations should be relaxing, not exhausting!

The beginning of this chapter can be found on my AO3 account. The link is on my tumblr, bellamy-taft.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, April 30th**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Control**

* * *

Seto walked into the studio with Joey at his side, finding Pegasus already set up at an easel. He waved them in, and pointed out a couch where Seto could sit, alone, thankfully, which left Joey to stand at the door.

"I can't watch you work?" Joey asked.

"It will slow me down," Pegasus said, then picked up a pen to sketch. "Your commentary, while I'm sure would be full of witty remarks and sharp jabs at Kaiba-boy's sake, would turn his mood. I need to see him as himself. To peer into his soul to see how he thinks, breathes, believes. Then I'll have an accurate picture to hang beside yours."

"You are hanging it with Joey's?" Seto asked.

"You two made vows to become one."

If that didn't change Seto's mood, nothing Joey could say would.

"I thought you said you already had an idea in mind," Joey said. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, clearly frustrated at the order to stay out of the way.

"I do," Pegasus said, putting pencil to canvas. "But ideas aren't constant or set. Looking at him might...See, just then. I've changed my mind about the pose."

Seto put a leg over the other and rested back. He wasn't sure how long it would take Pegasus to get enough done that Seto could leave, but it probably would be the better part of the morning.

"Is he going to like it?" Joey asked.

"Are you implying there are people who don't like my art?"

"Everyone's got critics, dad."

Pegasus began to sketch more smoothly, which Seto took to mean that he had settled on a pose. But then again, Pegasus would be the type to get halfway through a painting and scrap it. That would only leave Seto sitting here longer, but sitting here, in private, was better than having to face the public and answer questions about their marriage.

"How have things been while I was gone?" Joey asked.

"Good, good. The treaty has gone over well, and aside from a few little scrapes here and there, we've handled the entire thing with complete success. Trade is back up, information exchanged, and we are trying to reestablish friendly relations."

Seto thought about not answering, but asked, "And you think the marriage had a large part in that?"

"You would be surprised to learn how seemingly trivial things can win over the public. If Joey can overlook the past years of conflict, why shouldn't they?"

"Being a tabloid isn't really where I saw my life heading," Joey said.

"Things will calm," Pegasus said, lifting his gaze to Seto to look over him again. "They always do."

He probably shouldn't have looked, but Seto checked with Joey to see how he was taking the conversation. The discomfort he had displayed before the wedding was back, and Seto wasn't sure how to take it this time either. Joey had been acting like the wedding only bothered him in that he hadn't been giving a choice, and that Seto wasn't attracted to him, but any time Pegasus brought it up to him, Joey acted like he was being forced to shoot his puppy.

Cecelia came in shortly after, and she was allowed to join Pegasus behind the easel.

"Good morning, you two. How was the honeymoon?"

"I found out that Seto sucks at poker."

"Oh? Hopefully you didn't lose too much."

"I didn't lose anything. But I did give everything to the people at the table. They seemed to get a kick out of it."

"I didn't read about that in any of the press about you. They must not have mentioned it," Pegasus said. Cecelia put her finger on part of the canvas and Pegasus made an adjustment. He gestured for her to pull up a stool and join him.

"Didn't see much of a point in bragging on it. Seto got a decent bit of press helping that kid," Joey said.

Cecelia grinned and laid her hand on Pegasus's arm. "We had a wonderful time reading over that. Seto dear, have you looked at the articles written about you?"

"I have not."

"You should. I'll admit there were some people who were less than pleased you were helping anyone, but primarily, they were all thrilled you sat down to help him," Cecelia said. "It was a beautiful moment."

"Except that a scared boy had been lost and no one else thought to help him."

Joey snorted. "You'll have to excuse Seto. He's lacking a bit in the decorum."

Seto would have responded, but he intended to respect the fact he was sitting in a room with the king and queen of the most powerful country in the world, and even if that wasn't the case, they were now his in-laws.

"I think Seto is just honest. In our world, we don't get much of that," Cecelia said, and Pegasus agreed.

"It's such a delight," Pegasus said, adding a bit more before leaning back to stare at Seto. "You're a very welcome addition to our family."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

They exchanged small talk for a while, Pegasus still sketching while Cecelia, head on his shoulder, pointed out a few things here and there. She looked up at him with more love in her eyes than Seto had ever seen before, Pegasus smiling down at her with a matching gaze. It slowed down the process, but it was nice to see.

And it was something Seto would never have. He had never been interested in romance before, not when he had so much to handle in Kaiba Corporation, but seeing it before him, so easy and so simple, he thought he might have been able to get behind the idea.

Just not with Joey.

Joey was never going to be anything to Seto other than a mandatory burden.

Pegasus made a final line on the canvas and arched back to look at what he had done, then up at Seto, and then back down to the canvas. "Okay, Kaiba-boy, I think we can call a wrap on your portion. I'll let you know when it's finished."

"We don't get to see the sketch?" Joey asked. "Changing his mood won't matter now."

"Did I let you see yours?"

"Well no," Joey admitted. "But he's my husband."

"And he's my son, and this is my painting. So I'm declaring no one else shall see this masterpiece before it is finished, save this lovely woman sitting at my side."

Cecelia flushed and gave him a little shove, once she confirmed that he didn't have the pencil to the canvas. "You're no better than a teenager," she said, but kissed his cheek with the last syllable.

"If that is all you need," Seto said, standing to smooth out his pants. "Thank you for taking the time for this."

"Promise me you'll at least pretend to like my painting," Pegasus said. "I've recently been informed that there are people out there who have been lying to me for years now."

"I am sure it will be breath-taking."

Joey snorted and walked over to Seto. "That's the best possible way you could have phrased it. Come on. Let's go find some trouble to get into."

They headed out together while Pegasus mixed paints. Seto only caught a glimpse of blue before they took a turn out of sight.

"Okay," Joey said, peeking into the hall before gesturing for Seto to step out. "Our goal for today is to avoid all the press. They'll likely be on the lower floors, but might have gotten into the cafeteria too. I can send Trist...Wait, we lost the guards. Shit, we'll have to catch up to them or dad's going to give me an earful."

"Did we really lose them?" Seto looked around. "I thought they were attached to your hip."

"Me too. You guys around here?" Joey called out. They looked down the left hall, then the right, and when they looked left again, Bakura was there.

"Damn it, 'Kura. How are you always doing that?"

"You're unobservant," Bakura said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, my muscle hanging around. You know that I'd get into serious trouble if I was found without you guys...where's Mariku?"

"He's around. Are you going out today?"

"Not a chance. You seen any press around?"

"Only around each corner."

"Have they decided what I am going to be doing with my time?" Seto asked. Going back to school, while it wouldn't be his ideal choice, was something, but also wouldn't take up all of Seto's time.

"I think you're going to be shadowing me for a while," Joey said. "See if anything piques your interest to join in on."

"And do you think anything will?"

"Nah, but you'll pick something."

The three of them went to the computer library where Joey did his school assignments. He had gotten to take a break, but wanted to study so he wasn't behind when he picked back up. And because he had nothing better to do, Seto took the computer beside him to research schooling options. He had his degree already, but needed to decide if he wanted a degree in a new field, or to return for his masters and doctorate.

Further engineering experience wouldn't help him much here. He wouldn't work on the weaponry for the American arsenal, so he would need to find something else to prove useful.

"What are you getting your degree in?" Seto asked.

"Business. It's pretty general."

"And a general degree is worthwhile?"

"When you've got to say you have one. Business isn't exactly the same as running a country, but they don't offer degrees in that."

Seto guessed he would need to hold off on making any decisions until he figured out what he was going to be doing with his life. Then he could pick something that applied to whatever work he would be doing.

They stayed in the computer room until lunch, then moved back upstairs to Joey's suite. Seto had trouble thinking of it as such since he lived in it too, but he hadn't adopted the space yet as his own. This wouldn't be as difficult if Seto had picked out any of the furniture or the decorations, sparse as they were. The space wasn't his, even if Joey had offered it.

"How long do you think we will need to hide?" Seto asked.

"Need too? Ages. Get to? Maybe a day. The longer we avoid them, the more they'll want to see us. Or we could just be that mystery couple who's always hidden and causes crazy rumors."

"You are the prince of a country. I doubt you will get to keep much mystery."

That expression came back for a moment, but Joey forced it down and opened the door to his bedroom. "Yeah. That's probably true. Nothing to do about it but play into it, I guess."

"Are you not used to the spotlight?"

"Of course I am," Joey said. He took off his shoes and left them by the doorway. Bakura must have hung back in the main living room, leaving Seto and Joey on their own.

"Then why do you avoid it so often?"

"Because I don't want to answer all the irritating question about us. And you know they'll have plenty. Too many to answer and too many to avoid."

"I agree, but I will have to get used to it eventually."

"So you're saying that being the Kaiba heir didn't put you in front of the cameras very often?" Joey asked.

"Not often. I did interviews on occasion, but nothing as important as having to be the face of an entire country."

"Congrats. You're one of the faces of this one now. And soon, you'll have a monster face like the rest of us."

Seto took off his own shoes, realizing that Joey had for the first time since Seto had moved into the building, and sat down on the bed. "It bothers you that he kept you from seeing it."

"So much. Those things can take him days to complete. I don't want to be kept waiting for days, do you?"

"I had forgotten about it entirely until you brought it up again. It is only a picture. Do you find yours comes up often in your day to day life?"

"Well, there are frequent tours of dad's museum. So, sort of. I get asked about it a lot. And am expected to explain it. And explain it nicely so I don't hurt dad's feelings."

Joey came over and sat down beside Seto.

"You dislike it?"

"The dragon is pretty cool, but having to explain why my dad thinks I'm a fire-breathin' dragon? That's a whole lot harder. If you've got fire coming out of your mouth, then you'll get it."

"I find it incredibly difficult to believe that your father views me as anything that breaths fire."

Joey scooted over a bit closer, stopping only when their hips were touching. "I don't know. I bet you've got some of it down there."

"Is that supposed to be flattering?"

"Depends on how you take it. Are we going to fuck now that we're back?"

The question didn't come as the surprise Joey likely intended it to. "It has been half a day," Seto said. "Did you intend to fuck every hour?"

"No, but I know you only did on the honeymoon because it was our honeymoon."

"What a revolutionary concept," Seto said. "How long have you been thinking on that?"

"Come on, Seto. I know I'm asking for a lot seein' as how you hate me and all, but it doesn't have to be an every night thing. We can find a cool middle ground that works for the both of us."

Seto thought back to the last time they had tried and shook his head. Out of the two attempts, only the first had been successful, but Joey was eager to try that horribly uncomfortable experience again. And for what? Something his hand could recreate without any strain?

"It is that important to you?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah. You're my husband. It's you or nothing."

"How flattering."

"Don't take it like that. You know what I mean."

Seto did, and couldn't say he disagreed much. He was left with the same options as Joey, go celibate, get comfortable with his hand, or sleep with his husband. And none of them sounded particularly appealing.

"We will work something out," Seto agreed. "Give me time to adjust to being here."

Joey grinned and put an arm around Seto. "Thanks. I know this has all been pretty rough on you, but we're going to get through this and it will work out. However it works out."

He didn't say it was going to work out well. The statement of fact was so obvious Seto had trouble moving past it. Of course things would work out one way or another. That was the equivalent of saying a person would breathe at some point in their life. There wasn't any doubt or comfort in the words. And after learning Joey wasn't the idiot he pretended to be, Seto knew he understood the message his words conveyed.

What had Pegasus told him before the wedding that had shaken him so badly?

They hid upstairs as long as they could, but had to join the rest of the family for dinner. That was in the cafeteria, which left them at the mercy of reporters for about half an hour before they were rescued. Seto wasn't sure how many variations of, "How do you like your new country?" he could answer before the truth slipped out among the lies. And Joey fared little better, since his primary question wasn't about the country, but Seto.

"Sheesh. You'd think they would have come up with better questions," Joey said as he took his spot at the table in the private room.

"They clearly have a story in mind and are looking for statements to support what they have already written."

"Ooh. That's a good thought. I haven't considered it that way before. Next time, we should make up a lot of shit to throw them off, give them info they can't work with."

"That's incredibly immature, Joseph."

Pegasus came in arm in arm with Cecelia, a man carrying the canvas behind them. "Are you ready to see your painting, Kaiba-boy?"

"Have you finished so soon?" Seto asked. He stood although he had just taken his seat, and walked around the table toward it.

"Enough I think it is ready for feedback. Remember, lie if you hate it. I am remarkably proud of this one."

Pegasus signaled for the man to turn it around, and Seto took it all in for a long moment.

The blues were the first thing to jump out at him, all of them varying shades, but one in particular in the background was the most prominent. It was the color of his eyes, and it blurred into lighter shades, and swirling in lightning around a dragon in the center. It slept, curled in on itself, but with wings raised, like it was ready to wake and fly away. The dragon was a mix of white, silver, and blue, with sharp ridges trailing head to tail. Its claws were sharp and its muscles strong, and Seto couldn't take his gaze away.

"I love it," he said, finally, and wasn't lying. "It's beautiful."

"Why isn't he awake?" Joey asked. "I mean, a sleeping dragon?"

"Precisely," Pegasus said, gazing at the picture with a knowing smile. "I think we have yet to see all of our actual Kaiba-boy. When he wakes—" Pegasus paused to dismiss the man holding the painting. "—he will soar."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is the end of Part One! We're halfway through!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, May 7th**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Control**

* * *

"No," Seto said while heading down from the roof. "You forgot the article again."

"English is the terrible language," Mokuba said from the other end of the line.

"English is the worst language, or the most terrible," Seto corrected, smirking at the annoyed glare he got when he passed Keith. "Or you could say 'English is a terrible language.' You might have missed the article on that one again."

Mokuba groaned. "I will never get this."

"You will. I'm sure Otousan is glad you're learning."

"It distracts from my school."

Joey waved Seto down in the hall and gestured for him to come over, so Seto did, answering Mokuba, "He will realize you need this language. But I have to go. I'll call you at the same time tomorrow."

"Oh-kay!"

Seto hung up with a little smile to himself and nodded to Roland to let him know they were heading down. Roland fell in beside Tristan and Duke even though they never spoke. Joey insisted Seto wouldn't want to have an older set of guards following him everywhere, but Roland and Fuguta were the best conversation he had been able to find, aside from maybe Bakura.

"Dad and Ma want us to visit them for something or another," Joey said. "Was I interrupting?"

"You usually are. Did they say what they needed?"

"You think Dad's ever going to be upfront about anything?"

"Lead the way."

Joey rolled up his sleeves while they walked to the elevator, finally done with his work for the day. He was in his last semester, so his mornings were spent in class and his afternoons tending to matters of governing the country. It was a slightly more interesting schedule than Seto kept, online coursework in the mornings, and general studies in the afternoon. Pegasus insisted Seto didn't know enough about the country and the politics in it even after two years. Calling Mokuba each night around dinner was the best part of his day.

The living room was bursting with energy and excitement when Seto and Joey walked in, and they were quickly pulled to the couches by Serenity, where Cecelia explained, "There is a festival downtown tonight. I was thinking we could go."

Pegasus took her hand and put down his wine. "I think it's a splendid idea," he said, eyes only on her. "We haven't gotten out much recently."

"Because you're always so busy. You'd think you were running a country or something."

He smiled and put his other hand over theirs, joined together in his lap. "That absolutely settles it then. Joseph, Seto?"

"I'm in," Joey said, then checked with Seto for his response. And Seto, who wasn't getting out of the building as much as he wanted to, _planned_ to two years before, nodded once.

"I think that sounds nice," he said, and took out his phone to double check for any additional messages from Mokuba. It was nothing more than a poor attempt to distance himself from the family he married into, who had been nothing but welcoming, but still wasn't his.

"Then we'll leave at seven," Pegasus said. "I'll summon the guards."

Joey smirked and looked back for his two, lingering by the doorway. "You guys going to switch out first?"

"That is the plan, your highness," Tristan said. He only ever addressed Joey so formally with Pegasus or Cecelia around, and Joey never failed to look annoyed when he did. If it was possible, he was more annoyed by that than when Seto called him the same. But he hadn't in a while, because the title applied to Seto as well.

"Come on," Joey said, grabbing Seto's arm with a light touch and leading him toward their room. "Let's put on walking shoes."

"I don't think I own walking shoes," Seto said, but Joey dismissed it.

"I'm sure I've had them get you some at some point."

Although dressing like Joey had never been in Seto's taste, it did seem the most practical option for walking a long distance through a festival. Seto still doubted he would blend into the crowd, but dressing down might help at a glance.

No, the guards would still be around. Seto was never going to be able to be invisible in this country, and he was going to have to adjust at some point. Maybe in a few more years.

Joey pointed Seto to the bed while he opened the closet he insisted Seto still wasn't allowed to look inside. The curiosity had Seto near the point of looking a few times, but he held off so Joey would stay out of his things as well. Seto still didn't have much, but it wasn't because they hadn't offered. There were some things he needed, and he asked for them; the rest he could live without.

"Okay," Joey said, closing the closet door and going to the other closet where they kept their clothes. "You wear my size? I think I remember something about it."

"I will wear my own shoes."

"What's mine is yours," Joey reminded him. "I don't mind."

"I do. If I don't have sneakers, I can wear dress shoes."

"To a festival. In downtown New York," Joey deadpanned.

Since the closet door was closed, Seto joined Joey in the second closet to look for shoes. If he had any, they had been purchased in that initial shopping trip years ago. And that meant they would be less broken in than his dress shoes.

"You think I'm not capable of picking my own clothes?"

"Remember when you talked all funny not using contractions?"

"I recall."

A few minutes of searching came up empty, and Seto took down his favorite pair of shoes, the most worn, so the most comfortable. "You are still welcome to wear sneakers."

"I plan to. Don't dress too fancy. We can't mismatch too bad for the inevitable pictures."

"I'll leave off the tie," Seto said, taking off the one he was currently wearing. The rest of the outfit would be fine as it was, except the shoes needed to be changed.

Joey took a button-up and changed, tossing his other shirt across the bed, grinning when Seto side-eyed it. "I'm going to pick it up," Joey said. "Can't hold it while I change."

"I didn't say anything."

Although he wanted to grab dinner, Seto let Joey talk him out of it. There would be street vendors and carts set up, and after hearing Seto had never tried funnel cake, Joey dismissed the entire idea of eating anything first. Seto's argument of cake not being dinner held no bearing with Joey, or Serenity, or Cecelia, or Pegasus. They all banned against him and led him out, Serenity's arm hooked through his.

"Seto? Did you have festivals like this in Japan?" Serenity asked.

"There were some," Seto said. "I didn't make a habit of going."

The streets were almost entirely covered with people. The guards kept a slight cushion of free space around them, but outside of that, people crowded in close. It left the guards constantly reminding people to keep away, and then Pegasus waving to them and passing a quick bit of small talk about the beautiful night or the festival events.

"Do you participate in the events?" Seto asked.

"We have in the past. Not too many," Cecelia said, "Since we have to go through all the security precautions and other trivialities."

Joey laughed and took Seto's hand. Seto nearly fought it, but spotted the same cameras Joey must have, because Joey wouldn't have tried for any other reason.

"You're sounding like dad," Joey said.

"When you've been married as long as we have, you pick up mannerisms. You'll see."

The disgust Seto felt at the statement was mirrored on Joey's face, but was cut short by mutual laughter between Pegasus and Cecelia. "You two are adorable," Cecelia said.

"Look," Pegasus said, craning up a bit to look over Bakura's head, "It's a funnel cake stand. We can eat and walk, don't you think, love?"

"I have impeccable balance."

"And the ability to walk and talk? I can't imagine a conversation without you in it."

Serenity leaned on Seto and groaned. "Really, dad? Flirting so loudly?"

"And what is wrong with that? Is there anything wrong with the world knowing I'm in love with my wife?" he asked, sending Croquet over to purchase the funnel cakes for them and lacing his fingers with Cecelia's in a gentle touch, so soft it looked more natural than when they were apart.

"Your daughter doesn't want to see it," Serenity said.

"My daughter watches enough romantic films that she should be used to the endearment and encourage the affection," Pegasus said, turning his gaze to Cecelia. "After all, who couldn't be endeared to those eyes?"

Pegasus, Seto had come to realize, was always saccharine in his expressions of love, but it was hard to become tired of them. Cecelia always reacted as if it was her first time hearing his words, seeing his expression, returning his touch, and that alone was enough to make it less uncomfortable to watch than it might have been.

Except for Joey and Serenity, who always reacted like they had been forced to witness their parents having sex.

"All right, all right," Pegasus said, hand still joined with Cecelia's, "I will leave the deepest feelings of my heart just there. We have too much ground to cover for me to continually be lost in her."

"And that's that," Joey said. He had already worked his hand free of Seto's. "Croquet's takin' a while."

"There was a line," Seto said.

Which even though he was bringing cakes back for the royal family, Croquet still waited his turn. Seto couldn't imagine that not coming from Pegasus. He seemed to be the people's king, having won their affection so fully he could get away with anything, but didn't. Joey likely would never obtain that same level of endearment to his people, but he was celebrity enough. Given time, they might warm up to him much in the same way.

Cecelia had sat down with Seto multiple times to help him learn his supporting role. She provided it for Pegasus, making sure he had someone honest beside him to let him know how the words he spoke were interpreted, how his actions came across, how each little detail could be seen.

While Pegasus was in charge, Seto fully believed Cecelia was the reason for his overwhelming popularity. She made him into a better person, gently checking him and loving him despite the errors. Honesty was the one part of her lessons Seto could get behind. Everything else would be given over to the publicists.

"Here, Seto," Joey said, taking one of the cakes when Croquet came back to offer it and passing it over. "We'll share this one."

"So I have to share with mom and dad?" Serenity asked. "That's not an even division."

"Tell you what, Ren, we'll save you a good chunk of ours. That way it's fair and all."

She accepted the answer and the group pressed forward while picking at the cakes. Seto tried to be as neat as he could with it, but the vendor had covered it with powdered sugar and chocolate drizzle, and there was no way to tear off a piece—because he had to use his fingers for this—and keep clean.

"This is a mess," he mused, and Joey nodded, sucking some of the sugar off his fingers.

"But it tastes awesome."

It was too sweet for Seto, but he was hungry and didn't see them stopping at any vendors for a while. He ate a few bites and declared himself finished, saying it was so Serenity could have her share. Bakura somehow had managed to break away from the group to grab a handful of napkins, but no one remembered him having left.

Joey had been right about him. Bakura was a shadow.

"I was thinking we should go on a vacation next month," Pegasus said, pausing to watch a street performer doing magic tricks. "Take a weekend and fly somewhere interesting. Any ideas?"

Seto was still picking sugar from under his fingernails.

"We could go to Hawaii," Serenity said. "That way we could stay longer and you can call it an official visit or something."

"Hawaii is the one to beat," Pegasus said, wiping off his own hands that still seemed so empty without a glass of wine.

"It would be cool to go to one of those really small islands," Joey said. He was still eating off the plate Seto abandoned, and somehow looked cleaner than Seto had ended up. Was he wiping his hands between each bite? "You know," he added after swallowing another bite, "Like Corvo. You heard of Corvo, Seto?"

"I have."

"Then you can be a vote on my side."

"Mom, I need you on my team for this," Serenity said.

The magician gestured for the crowd to divert their attention, and when they did, Seto watched him switch out a card, very gracefully, like he had done the same trick thousands of times before without fail.

"I am on the side of the vacation," Cecelia said. "And there's no need to decide on anything now. All ideas are welcome."

Seto nearly suggested Japan, but focused on his fingernails. He hadn't been back since being brought over, but Pegasus had made a few trips, promising each time Seto could go on the next, then promptly forgetting. But Mokuba had been able to visit a few times a year, and that made the distance only marginally better.

"I do think we need to go somewhere," Joey agreed. "It's been what, five years? Maybe six?"

"At least you got your honeymoon since then," Serenity said.

"Oh yeah. Because that was a real blast."

Pegasus started walking again, and that started the group on behind him. Everywhere they went, the initial reaction was an immediate dying down of the volume, then a flash of pictures, and lastly, everyone returning to how they were. It was routine Seto hated and was used to. But he was glad this time to have the entire family with him. Going out with just Joey made people stay quiet.

They paused again in the center of the action, staying out of the street and on the sidewalk so the others could keep going. A caricature artist drew Pegasus's attention, and he walked over to observe and provide little praises to the woman. Cecelia smiled after him fondly, but stayed with her children.

"There's a much larger crowd than last year," she said, glancing around, and for whatever reason, up toward the dark tops of the buildings.

"You're right. But that means more to look at."

"I think there are some festival games up ahead," Cecelia said. "We'll grab your father and be on our way."

Seto was standing between her and Pegasus, so she put a hand on his arm to get him to step aside, and a moment later, a hot spray of blood covered Seto's face. He froze and listened to the screams, the panic, the chaos that broke out around him, and only moved when Roland grabbed his arm and dragged him aside, to a store entrance surrounded on three sides with brick.

"Don't move, your highness."

He touched his face and pulled it back with blood over his hands. It dripped down his neck and soaked through his shirt and it wasn't his blood.

So who...?

Roland pressed Seto into the corner, using his own body as a shield from the stampede of frantic people on the street. Seto couldn't see the others, although he was sure the other guards had hidden them as well. But even that knowledge didn't stop Seto from trying to see around Roland's arm, because he had to know. It couldn't have been her. She couldn't have been—

Then he saw the long, blonde hair matted down to the sidewalk, dirty with footprints and surrounded by guards. Pegasus knelt over her, fighting the hands trying to pull him away. He begged, pleaded, prayed, cursed, and most of all, wouldn't let go.

 _Not Cecelia._

Another gunshot sounded and Roland pushed Seto back again, this shot hitting the bricks near them and sending a small cloud of dust and dirt into the air. Another arm's length and it would have hit Seto.

He reached for his phone and dialed Mokuba without another thought.

"Niisama?"

"I love you," Seto said, eyes closed to the scene and the burning aching through them. "I love you and I need you to know that."

"I know. What's wrong?"

Pegasus's scream filled the street, echoing more than either shot had.

"I just needed to hear you," Seto said. _Just in case. In case this is the last chance I get._ "I can't stay on the phone."

"What's happening? Are you hurt?"

"If I can call you tomorrow, I will. I love you, Mokuba."

"I love you too, Niisama."

Seto ended the called with more effort than anything else he could think to do, waiting for the shot that would take him as well. Roland tried the handle of the door they hid against, but like everything else on the street, it had been closed down for the festival.

There was nowhere to run and few places to hide.

"Are you hurt?" Roland asked.

"It's not my blood," Seto said. Even to him, the words came distant and too quiet for the situation. It should have been his blood, much more than it should have been Cecelia's.

The door opened out, hitting Seto's arm, and Bakura grabbed it to pull him inside with Roland at his back. He closed it behind them and turned the lock, staying to look through the tinted glass while Roland ushered Seto deeper to where Joey and Mariku were standing.

Seto shouldn't have glanced over his shoulder, but he did. Through the parted crowd, he found Pegasus with Cecelia's body gathered in his arms. His forehead was to hers despite the hysterical world around them, and even through the terrified screams and the closed door, Seto heard him sob.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, May 14th**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Control**

* * *

"Move back, your highness."

Seto met Joey's horrified gaze, then broke away to focus on Mariku's hand on his arm, holding him back from the windows. The displays—it wasn't a store, but a pharmacy—covered most of the view, which kept them out of sight from the shooter.

When he was close enough to reach, Joey grabbed Seto, taking in the sight of him covered in blood, and shook his head again and again. "I hear dad," he said, voice shaking and about to crack. "Was it Ma or Ren?"

Neither answer would be right, but only tell Joey which member of his family to mourn.

"Damn it, Seto. Who was it?"

"Your mother," Seto said, voice almost gone.

Joey nodded a few times, biting his lips and rolling his gaze up to the ceiling. His jaw shook and pressing a hand to his mouth did nothing to quell the swelling emotion so plainly written in his eyes. Words and syllables came out but nothing coherent until, "My mom's dead?" he asked, _pleaded_ for the answer to be no. His desperation was enough Seto almost lied.

He never forgave Daimon for lying about Noa.

"She's dead," he answered, and without knowing why, needed to add, "I'm so sorry."

"My mom's dead," Joey said, this time as a confirmation to himself. "Fuck, you're wearing her blood. My mom is dead." This time he said it louder, and the heartache behind it forced Seto to turn away. The only thing he could think to do in the moment was to hide the blood. The panic outside hadn't ended; neither had Pegasus's sobs. Seto couldn't leave the guards to find a bathroom and wash off the blood.

But Bakura offered him a box of tissues from the counter. "I think they'd understand," he said, and Seto opened the box to clean what he could.

"Did we see Ren?" Joey asked, turning from face to face. "Did anyone see where she went?"

"Mai was pulling her into an alley last I saw," Bakura said. It got Joey to breathe easier, even if Seto could see the lie.

Roland held the box for Seto while he pulled out piece after piece, always coming away with more and more blood. He dried what he could from his shirt, but the stains held fast, the bloom sticking to his skin underneath. It was ruined and Cecelia was gone.

"Someone tell me what's going on out there," Joey said. He glanced to everyone but Seto. "Well? No one knows?"

"They'll page us when we get the all-clear," Bakura said. "They must not have caught the shooter."

"The fucker who kill my mom," Joey spat. "Why's dad still out there?"

"He's surrounded," Roland said. "And I haven't heard anymore gun fire."

Not since Seto had gotten off the street. He didn't want to think it, but what else was there to conclude? Two shots had been fired, one hitting Cecelia when she stepped in front of him and another hitting the bricks near his head.

 _You're the reason she died._

Seto shook his head. Nothing had been confirmed, and they might not have been out of danger yet.

His legs numbed, so Seto sat on the floor with his head back against the counter. He stared up toward the ceiling, looking through the display of keychains overhead, and wiped his face again. No blood came off, but he felt it in the creases on his forehead, stuck in his hairline, and bleeding into him.

Cecelia was dead and Seto already knew it would change everything.

It took half an hour before Bakura's phone rang. He answered it curtly and said nothing before hanging up.

"They caught him. We're clear to go."

"Who?" Joey asked, and Bakura returned to his silence. "Fuck, Kura. Tell me who."

"Alister."

The still that brushed over them didn't last long, but enough that the true meaning clicked.

Gazes shifted to Seto.

The bullet had been for him. He was only alive because Cecelia had gotten in the way, and the depth in all their eyes spoke to the same thing—they wished it had been him.

Seto agreed.

"Alister," Joey said, pushing hands to his knees before standing. "Alister killed Ma." He shook his head and ran hands back through his hair, grabbing it once before repeating the motion over and over. His hair shone with a light layer of grease from how often he had vented his heartache through touch.

Pegasus hadn't spoken since the car ride home. Even then, it had been only to ask, "Is everyone unharmed?"

It hadn't been "okay" or "all right." None of them were either.

Serenity covered her face and her tears, and all Seto could think was how Mokuba had taken the news of the accident, how he had taken losing his brother. At least Mokuba hadn't witnessed it like Serenity had.

"He turned himself in," the man said, the man whose name didn't matter, the man who was in charge of the so-called investigation of a murderer who had turned himself in. "We'll have it handled as quickly as possible."

Joey scoffed and started laughing in anger. "That's it? He turned himself in and now suddenly everything is all right and good?"

"Joey," Serenity said, but the word trailed off and she cried again.

"My mom is dead," Joey said, then again and again. "She's dead and that's the best you can say? Get the fuck out! Go!"

The man looked to Pegasus, who hadn't shifted since Croquet had led him to the chair. He didn't again, didn't move, scarcely breathed. And Seto could hardly hold it against him in the moment. He had been pried away from his wife's body not an hour before. Seto had only just washed off her blood.

Joey kept yelling until the man bowed out, and even then, Joey ranted on.

"Where the hell does he get off? Acting like we're supposed to be happy they have that shithead in custody? That we're going to thank him and throw him a fucking parade? She died for nothing! All because you forced us to bring in—"

"Joseph."

The word was hollow, but the suffering cut Joey off.

"Be quiet."

"Dad—"

" _Quiet_."

With a deep, shaky breath, Joey stormed out of the room, despite Serenity's sobs.

Pegasus lifted his gaze to Seto. "It would be best if you left."

The shock shouldn't have hurt him so badly, but he stood and bowed his head. It seemed appropriate to say something, but no words would come to mind. What was there to say to a man who had lost his wife to a bullet meant for Seto? Pegasus's cries would linger with him, and Seto had caused them.

He was the reason Cecelia was dead.

And because of that, he left without word.

For the first time in two years, the building didn't feel big enough. He needed to get lost somewhere and nowhere in fifteen floors would work. This wasn't his home. Nowhere in this building would ever be home.

Fuguta walked at his side, and Seto turned to him, "Where would you go right now?"

"One of the empty guest rooms, your highness."

It wouldn't be home, but it would be private. So instead of going down the hall to his bedroom, which was where Joey had gone, Seto took the elevator one floor down, where he tested door handles until he found one open.

"Come inside," Seto told Fuguta. "Don't let anyone know I'm here."

Fuguta came in and locked the door, leaning back against it with his gaze down. It was as much discretion as he could have given Seto, who sat on the bed, shoes on, and took the remote to turn on the television. He flipped to a channel for music, since everything else was reporting on Cecelia's death.

Every channel, talking about the woman who died for Seto.

And if the guilt wasn't heavy enough, Cecelia had been the best part of living in the country. She was gone and the worst parts would only darken.

Cecelia was dead.

No matter how many times he said it to himself, the words didn't make any sense. How could she have taken the bullet? Of the people he knew, she and Mokuba least deserved that sort of death. She was the only mother Seto had ever known and he didn't mind thinking of her as such, even when thinking of Pegasus as his father never happened.

Seto couldn't imagine where they would go from here. How could any of them look at him the same? Without seeing her blood coating him? Without thinking that Seto should have been in the ground in her place?

It would never be the rough normal they had scraped together before. Seto would always be the one who should have died and would hold partial blame for her death. Pegasus couldn't even look at him.

Fuck. What would the general population think of the reigning prince's husband staying alive when their queen was dead?

Hours later, after talking with Mokuba until his phone died, Seto couldn't handle his stomach growling. But he also couldn't risk going down to the cafeteria. Joey probably had some food tucked around their suite. Their suite meant crossing paths with the family, or at least, there was a chance of it. He could duck and rush out of their sight.

With no other options, Seto turned off the television and got up.

"Thank you for standing with me," Seto said. "I needed the time."

"Your highness." Fuguta bowed, but made it short. "I am deeply sorry."

He was the one person in this country Seto honestly believed.

They went back up a floor and found the living room empty. And although the kitchen was open, Seto didn't touch it. That had always been Cecelia's space, and to invade it now would have been unforgivable. He thought that might have caused them to break.

Fuguta stayed back by the elevator, which would let everyone know Seto was there. But behind the safety of the door to the suite, Seto covered his face and loosened his tie. This room didn't have many memories of her, only a few, the quick lean in to invite them both to breakfast, the attempted video game run with Joey, the last-minute wedding invitation that brought her inside to fix Joey's bowtie for him.

They were all good memories. Seto being here would taint them for Joey.

He took off his shoes and got in bed, sitting up while he unbuttoned his shirt, one button a minute. The day had gone on and Seto was becoming heavier with each passing moment. Each one was just another she wasn't there for.

If Seto was taking it so hard, Joey must have been destroyed. Losing Noa had shaken Seto for weeks, but his first day wasn't the hardest. It was halfway through the second week without him, when he went to ask a question and stopped while opening the door to Noa's untouched room. When that realization set in that he could never go to Noa for anything again, that for the rest of his life, he wouldn't have his brother to talk to, Seto had truly mourned him.

They had all taken it hard today. It wouldn't get any better, not at first. They would lose the energy to cry, but not the will. That took much longer to go.

Just as Seto was getting up to start the search for food, Joey came in, eyes a bold red and face puffy. His gaze was unfocused, likely because of the half-empty bottle in his hand.

"Joey—"

"Shhhh," Joey breathed, coming forward to keep Seto from leaving the bed. "Ma's gone."

"I know," Seto said, slowly, attention on the bottle. "I—"

"Don't matter." Joey took another sip, and that became two, which became four more. "How's anything supposed t'feel right again?"

"You can't ask that of yourself right now."

"I didn't ask it of myself. I asked you."

Joey moved a bit closer, and Seto propped himself up on the bed, arms stretched out behind him. "It's not something I can answer."

"Here's the thing," Joey said, tapping the bottle to the side of Seto's head, not too hard, but enough Seto flinched, "You're the only answer I can think of."

Seto shook his head. "I'm not doing this now."

"Didn't ask."

A weight dropped from Seto's throat to his stomach and he tried backing away, only for Joey to straddle his lap. Seto stopped holding himself up and focused on pushing Joey off him. "I'm saying no."

"Didn't ask."

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact Seto knew he couldn't hurt Joey, not just in general, but in this state, but he couldn't break free from him. Joey caught his wrists and knocked him flat against the bed, leaning over him to press his lips to Seto's neck.

"Bet it would have hit you about here."

"Joey, stop," Seto said with as much force as he could. "This isn't you."

"There shouldn't be a you right now."

The hand turned Seto's face away, exposing his neck for Joey to spit on. "Bullet would've gone in here and we'd be planning your funeral. 'Prince Consort Seto Kaiba Assassinated at Local Festival.' Would've read better than "World Mourns Wrongful Death of Queen Cecelia.' Don't you think?"

His grip was too tight for Seto to answer, and that only made it stronger. "What? Not going to answer me now?"

Joey moved Seto's head up and down in a violent nod. He kept going while he asked, "Should've been you?"

If given the choice to answer, Seto would have agreed. But when the hand _finally_ pulled away, it went to the button on Seto's pants. He struggled to catch up with Joey's fingers to stop him before he did something he would regret sober. "Don't."

For a long moment, Joey stared into Seto's eyes, not moving, not blinking, and Seto thought he had gotten through. And then, gently, slowly, with purpose, Joey pressed down on Seto, breaching the space between them until their noses almost touched. He spoke into Seto's parted lips, " _Quiet_."

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! I forgot yesterday was Mother's Day.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, May 21st**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Control**

* * *

Seto woke with Joey draped across him, blankets shoved to the foot of the bed. Unwilling to stay like this now that Joey had gotten what he wanted and hopefully slept off the alcohol, Seto shrugged him off to stand. The jostle woke Joey, who started rubbing his face while Seto went to the bathroom to shower. Before rushing to the shower like his skin urged, Seto made sure to double-check the door was locked. There was no need to undress and Seto stepped into the frigid water. It shook him and only amplified the lingering pain, but Seto scrubbed with the washcloth he had left inside the day before, cleaning all traces of Joey off him, along with the top layer of his skin.

What was he supposed to do? Pretend nothing happened? Accept it had been done under extreme intoxication and let it go? What fight could he have put up against Joey?

Seto leaned back so the spray hit his face. Unless Joey, but really Pegasus, decided to be rid of him, Seto had no options. But Seto doubted even Pegasus's ability to call off the marriage. They were a public symbol first and foremost.

A knocking on the bathroom door startled Seto to the point he jumped and drew the curtain back.

"What?"

"Let me in."

Seto shook his head and closed the curtain again. "I'm sure you hear the water."

"I don't care. I need you—please, Seto. Let me in."

"I'm busy."

"We've gotta talk. Open the door."

"I'm taking a shower."

Joey knocked again and tested the handle. He did it long enough and loud enough for Seto to notice, but left it alone when Seto didn't open it for him. It gave Seto a few minutes to finish his shower, now somehow entirely uninterested in it while his thoughts convinced him that Joey would barge in at any moment.

He hadn't brought any clothes in with him. Going out without them wouldn't have been the first time, but Joey certainly was going to corner him and Seto wasn't going to talk about it nude. The towel he grabbed wasn't enough, but would do until he could talk Joey down. He only needed a minute.

When Seto opened the door, hair dripping and defenses high, Joey sprang from the spot on the corner of the bed and rushed forward, barely stopping when Seto held up a hand.

"I'm dressing before we talk. Sit back down."

Arguments arose and died on Joey's lips, but Seto didn't waver, didn't move, until he was seated on the bed once more. And even though Joey's foot tapped and his hands couldn't remain still, Seto took his time getting dressed, going as far as to dry his hair and put on shoes before standing in front of Joey and demanding he didn't speak.

"We're not talking about it. The funeral is today and it's over."

Joey shook his head and stood. "We're not lettin' this go. I rap—"

"Do. _Not._ Say it."

Seto glared as deeply as he could and didn't let himself take the step back that he wanted to. "We're going to the funeral and you're not going to bring this up again."

"That's not right. I—"

"Don't. _Fucking._ Say. It."

"Don't do this, Seto. I don't deserve it to be let go. I screwed up and I'm so—"

For the first time, Seto let himself hit Joey. He didn't put as much force behind it as he wanted to, but it left his cheek red and his husband speechless. Seto was too, only for a moment, but the rage took over and he had to fight it down.

"I'm telling you to be quiet. Hate me, but don't give me this fucking pity show. Get dressed and get to your family."

"You're family."

"No, I'm the person who was supposed to die."

Rather than let Joey continue trying to make things right, Seto went back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. Joey stood in the middle of their bedroom for several long moments, but eventually, he started getting dressed. The funeral would get his mind off what happened, and hopefully, if Seto had his way, Joey would never mention it again.

They weren't a normal couple and Seto couldn't leave him. Lingering on it would only make things infinitely worse, not for Joey, but for Seto. His life was crumbling around him and he had to hold on to what small traces of normalcy he had left, and that didn't involve his husband treating him like he was about to break.

It was his first funeral outside of Japan, so Seto checked what Joey set out for it. The outfit was similar to what Seto would have worn back home, making it easy for him to choose his own. The funeral would stop the world at two, but until that time came, they had to carry on, to force their feet into motion, to face others when darkness would better suit.

They stared at each other once more before stepping out into it, and Joey rubbed his lips together, hand to his head as if in pain.

"You gotta know I'm sorry."

"And you will continue to be, as you should."

Seto led the way out this time, not running into anyone in the shared living area. They still couldn't use the kitchen—perhaps they would never be able to use it—but Joey quietly let Seto know the cafeteria was restricted today, only to people who were essential to operations.

Joey was acting exceptionally normal toward a man he thought should have been dead. How intoxicated would he let himself become after the funeral?

The hallways had never been so empty or the cafeteria so still. Duke, Tristan, and Roland followed them down, just as quiet as everything else.

"Ma dies and everything goes with her," Joey said. He hadn't styled his hair yet, which was good for him, since he already began to pick at the strands.

"Your highness," Duke began, but stopped when Joey shook his head.

"I know, man. Time heals all and she's in'a better place and all those little phrases people are going to be throwin' at me today. But for right now, she's taken everything. And what comes back just isn't going t'be the important parts, _the_ most important part."

Seto would have said he understood, but today, his entire role was to be present and silent. If the country didn't hate him before, it certainly would now.

One day, he would understand why the thought of the country hating him bothered him so badly. It wasn't his country; they weren't his people. He was a public symbol for something he didn't believe in, but for whatever reason, felt passionately about.

"Let us know what you need," Tristan said, putting a hand on Joey's wrist, only for a moment, a moment short enough Seto almost missed it. It wasn't that inappropriate considering the circumstances, but the way Tristan had attempted to hide it—

"They set up a small buffet in the private room," Duke said while checking his phone.

Seto froze. "I shouldn't."

When he stopped walking, it put him a few steps behind the group, but Joey spun on his heel to grab Seto's hand. "You're not gettin' out of it that easy."

"If anyone is in there," Seto started, but Joey was resolved.

"No one's going to stay anything."

Coming from Joey, that didn't mean much, but Seto didn't fight being led along. If anyone saw, it would take away from the day, and everyone needed the time set aside to mourn, even Seto.

"You heard from Mokuba?" Joey asked. Roland opened the door for them, and Seto breathed a bit easier when he saw Pegasus was absent. Serenity and Mai were at the end of the table, and she looked up only long enough to wave to Joey, her hand hardly rising above the height of the table.

Seto wanted to give her anything to bring back her excitement, but she wasn't his sister, which reminded him to answer, "We spoke a few hours yesterday."

"I bet he was relieved," Joey said, even though the words seemed hard for him.

"He said he would light a candle all day today for her."

And for their own mother and Noa. Mokuba had wondered about them, whether they would get along in whatever came next. Seto assured him their mother and Cecelia would, and given time Noa would come around. Seto didn't take much consideration of what came after—if there was something, he would deal with it then—but Mokuba got comfort in thinking about it. Maybe Serenity would too.

"Does that mean something?"

Seto shook his head and they both grabbed a plate, Joey getting to his just before Seto. "It's all he could think to do."

"He's a cool kid. We've both got good ones."

Only Seto's sibling was halfway across the world.

They filled their plates and sat down, Joey beside Serenity, Seto beside him, and the guards spread out around. It wasn't the first time Seto had eaten in this room without delegates, lords, or other nobles, but it still struck him as odd to know everyone inside.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked, putting an arm around Serenity to hug her to his side.

"I don't know," she said. Her voice indicated a night of crying. "I just keep thinking she will come in and comment on me eating so much bread."

Joey forced a weak laugh before taking his arm back. "You know she kept a stash of crackers in her room, don't ya? She wasn't really one to talk."

The past tense weighed on the group, but none of them commented after a moment of silence.

"It wasn't—she wasn't meant to go like that," Serenity said. "It was too wrong, and I don't remember what I said to her last."

"'I need you on my team for this,'" Seto said, quoted, and Serenity turned to him.

"What?"

"It's what you said to her last."

Serenity's eyes unfocused, likely while she tried to decide if Seto was telling the truth, and then returned to staring at him. "You remember that?"

He nodded and reached for the coffee pitcher in the center of the table.

"Those aren't bad last words," Joey said. "You needed her. That's...that's about the best you could've hoped for."

It hadn't been meant in that context, but Seto knew what it meant. Serenity hadn't commented on the festival or Pegasus's need to compliment the local artists. It had been a good final sentiment.

"What about mine?" Joey asked. "You remember? I don't remember much other than talking about the honeymoon."

"We had moved past that subject. She commented on the size of the festival, and you mentioned that meaning more to look at."

Joey bobbed his head before saying, "Could've been worse. I mean, it was a positive note, right? Looking at the bright side? I guess...I guess I'm glad it wasn't fighting over a vacation spo—"

It must have clicked then that any vacation wouldn't involve her.

And that kept everyone from touching their food for several minutes, long enough that it went cold, but they didn't move to get more. It was Serenity who reached for her orange juice first.

"You'd think drinking so much water and stuff would make my throat not hurt so much."

"I'm feeling like I don't know much," Joey said, and since they both had started to talk, the others went back to eating, and none of them mentioned the food being cold. They ate it anyway, pushing around a good bit of it before finally getting bites down.

Seto stuck to the coffee, refilling it twice, while trying to think what his last words to her had been. They hadn't spoken toward the end, while the family planned a vacation and discussed the festival. The last he could remember asking her was if the family participated in the festival, or just walked around for the experience of it. There was nothing there to dissect or read into. It had been a normal conversation.

It might have been different if he had known.

Of course it would have been different. He would have told her so much he had been keeping down as not to overstep his position in their family. She should have known; she deserved to have known.

He took another sip from his mug and promised to call Mokuba right after breakfast, to call him all the time and to always end with a sentiment he would be glad to call his last. If one person wanted him dead so badly, how could he expect others not to follow?

"Try tea," Seto told Serenity. "Add honey to it."

"I don't like tea."

"It will help."

Joey shook his head to hide the smirk that had peeked out. "You're back to missing those contractions."

"I don't have to use them every time," Seto said, but heard how forced the sentence had sounded without one.

"I know. I'd just stopped being used to it."

After three cups of coffee, Seto waited on the others to finish, on someone to come in and tell them this was all some elaborate hoax, that there wasn't a funeral, that Cecelia was fine. But no one came, and the unfortunate truth stood.

She was gone, and they would have to publicly mourn her today.

Serenity finished first, and Mai stacked her own plate on top shortly after. Seto's had hardly been touched, but he pushed it to the middle of the table for a member of the staff to handle. It had been so long since he washed a dish, not since—

Upstairs with Cecelia.

Seto hadn't realized how many memories with her he had made in two years, and not a one negative. She had been a remarkable woman to know someone so long, someone with a reason to hate, and still treat him with respect. It was more than Seto could say for any of the others.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Joey asked Serenity. "Something to take off the edge?"

"You asking me to do drugs?" she asked, in a tone so much like Mokuba's sarcasm Seto almost called him on the spot.

It got Joey to laugh. "Nah, Ren. Just a movie, or maybe some ice cream. I bet there's a lot of flavors to pick from around here."

Seto pushed his chair back and bowed his head. "I'm going to call Mokuba."

Joey nodded once. "We're leaving at one."

* * *

Seto fixed his tie and smoothed down his lapels, trying not to acknowledge the room full of people staring at him while trying to pretend they weren't. The funeral ceremony had ended and people remained, all lingering to offer their condolences to the royal family. So Seto got to sit on the back row and act like he wasn't a part of it, since that was what everyone else seemed to be doing.

Word had gotten out. The moment Alister's name was put behind the bullet, everyone knew who it had been meant for. The trial hadn't happened, but Seto was certain Alister would admit his motive to clear up any doubt people might have had. There were still some who thought it might have been a rebellious act at the crown for dragging out the war so long, but the majority knew better.

The first people to approach him, sitting on the pew in front of him, were Yami and Yugi. They turned to face him, bowing in respect.

"Your highness, we're sorry for your loss," Yugi said. "I'm sure you two had gotten close."

Seto nodded once. "We had."

"I can't imagine what this must be like," Yami said.

"No, I don't suppose you could."

"We're here for whatever you might need," Yugi said. He put his hand on the back of the pew like he might reach out for Seto, but had thought better of it. "Really, anything at all."

Yami pressed a bit closer. "You'll find we can be exceptionally useful."

And with that, they stood to bow, and then left, leaving Seto to think over what they could have possibly meant. What could they offer him that he needed? Perhaps they were useful, but they were also cousins to the crown, and royalty of their own. They had loyalties that would turn anything Seto needed into a memo back to Pegasus.

Their usefulness must have been exceptionally limited.

Seto watched the crowd rather than think too much about it. He could pick out a good number of the faces as people he had met before, but no one was significant enough to go speak with. It probably wouldn't reflect well on them to have Seto approach. He was back to being the pariah of the country, the black spot on the royal family tree.

Now that he considered it, he likely wouldn't get a spot, since Joey had made it clear any heirs would be coming from Serenity.

Speaking of Serenity, Seto checked in on her, finally free of the people who had been swarming her all night. She had taken a spot about halfway back the row of pews, Mai standing at the end, and a few people coming up every so often to say something to her. And each time one of them left, she seemed to wilt a touch more.

A quick glance to Joey, standing up at the front of the room with Pegasus, showed that he was aware of her situation, but several attempts to break away from the line of people proved futile. After several minutes of trying, Joey met Seto's gaze, nodding his head to the side to get Seto to go over.

It wasn't the worst plan, and it would keep people away, but Serenity might not have wanted to be around Seto. Seto wouldn't have wanted to be around himself given the circumstances.

He didn't have to talk to her to keep people away.

So he got up and straightened his pants before crossing the room to get to her. When he sat down, a few people turned their backs, which Seto nodded once in response to. A few might still dare to come over, but he could at least cut down the number.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, and once she looked up, Serenity shook her head.

"It's okay."

Seto kept an arm's length between them, not facing her way, but ahead at the mass of people still flooding in. Joey predicted they would be here, standing in front of Cecelia's coffin, for most of the day, and even once they made their break, wouldn't be done.

She still had to be buried.

Serenity scooted closer to Seto.

"It's so many people."

"She was well-loved," Seto said, even though he knew that wasn't the reason so many had gone through, and were still going through.

"Is it different? Losing someone who isn't royal?"

Seto thought about it and folded his hands over a knee. "I wasn't royalty before, but we were still a prominent family. My experiences aren't going to be as normal as you might hope."

"Still," she prompted.

"Still," Seto said, leaning back to think over what would make her feel the best. "I was young when my own mother passed away. She was sick going into Mokuba's pregnancy, and that led to complications the doctors couldn't fight. But we knew it was coming," Seto said. "We had time."

He inclined his head and went on. "I don't remember much about her funeral. Japanese customs are different, you know. I do remember standing with my older brother, Noa, and throwing rocks in a lake nearby. I got one to skip five times."

"That's a weird thing to remember," she said.

"It was an easier memory to hold onto than the truth of what was happening around me. She actually had a gravestone. There aren't as many of them in Japan."

Seto had made a point to visit with Mokuba and Noa every year, and then, just Mokuba.

"You don't talk about Noa much."

"I don't. He and I were close. I was fifteen when he died, a car accident." Seto paused to take a breath and calm. "We didn't get a chance for him."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I was too. Things like that, people we love dying so quickly, it isn't fair. Up until then, I always thought of death as something that happened only to the elderly, to the sick, to people you expect it from."

Serenity started crying, so Seto stopped speaking. It was too soon to be having this sort of conversation and Serenity was too young to have to handle that sort of thought. Seto should have chosen a different subject.

"When does it stop?" she asked around the tears. "When am I going to stop feeling like this?"

Rather than move closer to her, Seto crossed his legs toward her to mimic the nearness he wanted. "I don't know. You're not going to stop missing her. And I know that may not be what you want to hear. And no matter how many times someone tells you she's in a better place or you'll see her again someday, you aren't going to care. Someday is meaningless. You will always want to see her now.

"But it's going to stop feeling like there's someone squeezing your lungs every time you realize she's gone. Eventually, thinking of her is going to make you smile rather than cry. You'll talk about her, even the moments you used to complain about, and you will hurt, but not as much. And one day, you'll go to bed at night," Seto said, even though he was dampening any positive thought he might have built up, "And realize you've gone a whole day without thinking about her. And you'll feel guilty. Maybe for a while, you're going to start crying when you think about her again. But Serenity?"

She lifted her gaze back up to him, eyes brimming and not overflowing.

"You're going to make her proud, and you will love her just as much, for the rest of your life."

Serenity threw her arms around Seto and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Seto. You're a good brother."

She was sorry?

But Seto hugged her back, pushing it aside. Maybe any comfort he offered then was temporary, but if that was the best he could do, Seto would accept it. If Serenity was willing to claim him as a brother after all this, things might turn out okay eventually.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, May 28th**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Control**

* * *

"Move."

Seto didn't know why he bothered making demands of Joey. If telling him no last night didn't work, asking him to step aside for Seto to move out was a fruitless effort from the start. It didn't stop Seto from trying because he had no intention of staying.

"Stay in here. I'm sorry. We don't have to sleep together, but stay."

"Get out of my way."

With his arms full of pillows and blankets, Seto couldn't really push Joey out of the way, but enough force got him to walk back a few steps, which gave Seto to leave their bedroom for the office. The couch in there was more comfortable than the couch in the living space, so Seto had been setting up there for a half hour before Joey caught him.

Joey blocked the door when Seto tried to go back for his clothes. "You're not moving all the way out. That's just not going to happen."

"I don't suppose you'll take no for an answer?"

Seto didn't wait for the meaning to click before he brushed by Joey, knocking him into the door frame in the process. It didn't stop Joey from following him each step of the way.

"Seto. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"How many times does it take to undo the past?"

He didn't need all his clothes, just enough not to rush into the other bedroom every morning before he showered. That reminded him that he needed to take his toiletries out as well, because if one thing was certain, he wasn't going to be sharing a bathroom with Joey from that point on.

"Are you going to keep acting like this? So much is about to change that we can't treat each other like this."

"I understand things are about to change," Seto said. "But we have never been anything. There's nothing to go back to."

With everything in his arms, Seto pushed by Joey once again and took everything to the second bathroom they almost never used. It was convenient there were extra rooms for Seto to retreat to. He had to stay in the suite, but once inside, no one else would know what happened behind the closed door. Even the guards stayed outside.

"I don't want t'make an excuse. What I did was so wrong. Crazy wrong. The wrongest thing I could've ever done. But we're married. We can't just ignore each other for the next fifty years."

"Plenty of couples do."

"I'm not asking you to fuck me again. I'm just asking you to stay in the same room."

Seto shook his head and went to finish putting his things in place. "It's been a day. You're going to have to give me time."

"How much time? I just, I don't know, Seto. Ma's dead and Dad's acting weird, and now you're moving out. It's so much at once."

"Consider that the next time you ignore me."

Joey groaned loudly and grabbed Seto's arm to stop him from putting down his razor. He didn't speak, not at first, but held onto Seto's arm, staring down at the countertop. Soft breaths blew in and out between his parted lips, and finally, he lifted his gaze up to Seto. "Please. Don't go."

"I can't do this with you now. Let go of me."

Joey did, but still refused to move away. "How long?"

"I couldn't say."

"You could try."

"I'm the reason she's dead," Seto said. "Wasn't that it?"

The horror across Joey's face was enough to give Seto the space he needed. With everything in its new place, Seto had time to leave without destination in mind. He could try the roof or the game floor. Both were usually empty enough for some privacy. And since going outside still felt too soon, Seto went with the game floor, meeting up with Roland on his way down.

"Your highness."

Seto nodded once and crossed his arms while the elevator doors closed. "Any word on when I'll be able to return to schedule?"

"They expect lockdown to last until after the trial."

"He confessed. Why is there going to be a trial?"

Roland couldn't answer it. "I will let you know as soon as I hear word."

It was the best Seto could hope for you, and there wasn't much more on the subject for Seto to comment on. He preferred the days when Fuguta shadowed him, but Roland was the best he could have asked for, aside from the one guard Seto did request.

The floor was as empty as Seto predicted, and he went over to the never-used board game cabinet and took out the book he had stashed inside. There were chairs in the corner for people watching the non-existent games being played, and he sat there to read.

Mokuba was still texting updates, which made Seto wonder how he ever slept. It must not have been interfering with Mokuba's studies since Gozaburo allowed it, but Seto thought he needed to comment. Mokuba needed sleep, but Seto also had gotten used to talking to him daily, despite the time difference. The talks of letting Mokuba visit had been postponed again and again, and Seto had to think that with Alister's attempt on his life, Mokuba would never be allowed to come, by Gozaburo or Pegasus.

Roland stayed back by the door as always. While Seto had never looked into it, he hoped they were all given high salaries. Not only because it must have been boring to stand watch all day, but because when the gunfire started, Roland had used his own body as a shield. All of them had without hesitation.

Seto's phone buzzed and he checked to see another message from Mokuba, this one about a pet turtle he had gotten and named Kame-Kame, which was the most fitting name Seto could think for Mokuba to pick. Seto texted back to ask for a picture, since he knew Mokuba would spend at least fifteen minutes fixing the lighting and getting a turtle to pose.

The picture that came a few minutes after ended up saved, only because Mokuba had made it a selfie, giving Seto a bright grin and pointing to the turtle.

It had been two years since he had seen Mokuba. Two years since they had spent anytime together outside of a video chat.

Maybe given the state of the country, Seto could visit Japan for a while until it blew over. Anyone should be able to understand the need to be home during a traumatic time. Although, Pegasus likely wanted everyone to continue thinking Seto had adjusted to the idea of this being his home.

Roland pulled out his phone a few hours later, frowned, and crossed the room to Seto.

"Give me your phone, your highness."

"Excuse me?"'

Without letting a moment pass, Roland took it from the arm of the chair and stepped back with it, starting to look through for something Seto couldn't see. And that wasn't acceptable, so he put down his book to reach for the phone. "What are you doing?"

"We have two minutes before they get here."

"Who?"

"His majesty and his highness."

Seto shook his head and reached for the phone again. "And that means you need my phone?"

"Please excuse me, your highness."

Roland pulled out his own phone and checked something before pocketing it, then handed back Seto's phone. "I'm incredibly sorry for this."

He went back to his station at the door just in time for the elevator doors to open, Pegasus, Joey, Croquet, and Duke stepping out. The four of them walked over to Seto, and Duke took his phone.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded.

"My apologies, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said. "It is an unfortunate consequence of recent circumstances."

"Recent consequences that take away my cellphone?"

Duke turned it off before putting it in his pocket, his own phone nowhere to be seen for once. And behind them, Roland was staring ahead at nothing, like he hadn't just done something to make up for whatever they were doing.

"We need you to avoid contact with Japan for a while."

"You mean my family?"

Pegasus pressed a hand to his heart. "How it wounds me to hear you don't consider us your family. Joseph clearly hasn't done his job."

"Your job?" Seto asked, leaning a bit to the side to try catching Joey's gaze, where he was hidden a few steps behind Pegasus. He didn't get an answer from him, or even a passing glance.

"Don't take it too personally," Pegasus said. "All communications with Japan have ended once again."

 _No._

Seto's chest felt tight and he denied the inference while he could. Part of him knew and refused to accept it. They couldn't be serious, not after all this time, not after what Seto had given up, not after what he had taken from him.

"Open communication is part of the treaty," Seto said.

"Oh yes, the treaty Japan has never really held up. Don't fret over the treaty any longer. As of today, there is no need for it."

"You're declaring war," Seto said, voice flat.

"Already have. Japan has gotten away with their crimes long enough."

Joey still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm only here because of that treaty. If you're calling it off, I'm going home."

"You're here because you're part of our family. I'm so sorry you don't feel like it yet. Joseph should have been more accomodating."

What would that have changed? No matter how accomodating Joey might have been, nothing would have changed. Japan would still be Seto's home. And why was Pegasus referrencing this so often? Since when-?

"Your prince can't be married to the enemy," Seto said. "I'm going home."

"You aren't the enemy, and now, neither is KaibaCorp."

Seto glared when he knew.

"That's why you weren't offended when Japan offered me. You needed me here."

"You catch on so quickly," Pegasus said. "Only two years and a straightforward explanation."

Joey had acted differently before the wedding. He had acted differently until Pegasus took him aside just before "I do." He had been playing Seto, more than Seto knew, since the honeymoon. How stupid could Seto have been not to realize that?

"You knew," Seto said, now the one who couldn't look at his husband. "You knew and despite that..." He couldn't even finish the statement. Joey had known and still fucked around with Seto for two years without showing any sign of guilt over it. And Seto had slept with him, had tried to make it easier on him out of sympathy for the lost relationship. After all that, Joey had been lying to him the entire time.

"Seto-"

"You two can talk later. For now, Kaiba-boy, stay with either Roland or one of Joseph's guards. Fuguta had to be dismissed, which I'm sure you understand."

"He's done nothing wrong."

"And because of that, he was allowed to return to Japan on the last flight over. But I need you to understand that you're on our side, Kaiba Seto. For any public appearance, press conference, speech, you will be at Joseph's side, supporting our country."

Seto shook his head. "You planned this from the beginning."

"There is no war without Kaiba Corporation. Don't look so glum. In six months, Japan will have surrendered and you can have your phone and internet priviledges back."

"I've effectively been a prisoner of war this entire time," Seto said, head bobbing while he spoke. "And once the war is over again? Am I still going to be on lockdown?"

"Don't fret over the future, Kaiba-boy."

And with that, Pegasus and Croquet left, and Duke retreated back to the door, leaving Seto and Joey standing by the chairs. Seto looked down at the book he had forgotten he had been reading, and reached down to tap the cover. It took longer than it should have to process the mountain of information that had been thrown at him in the past few minutes. Everything had been a lie, the treaty, the marriage, the relationships, all of it. Serenity had apologized. Did she know? And Yugi and Yami made that odd offer at the funeral. Did everyone know except him?

"You lied," he said at length.

"I didn't want to."

"You did."

Seto lifted his gaze because this was going to call for his complete and burning attention. Joey's emotion seemed genuine enough, but it would never be enough. There was nothing in the world Joey could have said or offered to him to make any of this right or okay.

"You don't understand-"

" _What_. I don't understand what," Seto said, his tone as level as he could make it without breaking entirely.

"I never wanted it to go like this. It wasn't supposed to be for years, but I guess with Ma-"

"Are you using your dead mother as an excuse for the fact you've been lying to me and fucking with me despite knowing I was your prisoner?"

"Don't make it like that."

"Like what? Am I supposed to think you didn't know? That he didn't pull you aside before our wedding and tell you I was a pawn in his damned game?"

Joey shook his head. "We had to get married. What he said before-"

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter. It fucking matters, your highness. It matters that you've lied to me this entire time. Why don't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand!" Joey snapped. "I didn't ask for this any more than you did!"

"But you still slept with me. You still fucking-" Seto closed his mouth and couldn't bring himself to say it. "Damn it, Joey. You honestly don't see what you've done?"

"Seto-"

"I swear if you touch me, I will break your hand."

Joey stepped back. "We can talk. We'll go upstairs and-"

"And nothing. There is nothing left to talk about."

He had nowhere left to retreat, but Seto did regardless, waving down Roland to take the elevator down with him.

"You downloaded my contacts?"

"Yes, your highness."

Seto nodded. At least there was one person he could trust, and if he was going to get through this, he was going to need a lot more.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all are amazing!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, June 4th**.


	21. Chapter 21

**Control**

* * *

Bakura grabbed Seto's hand before he slipped into one of the unused guest rooms. "Your highness."

"The joke's over. You might as well stop calling me that."

Bakura closed the door before Roland could get inside, locking it and stepping back from Seto. "Your highness," he said again, this time with greater emphasis. "I just heard."

"I'm supposed to believe you haven't known this entire time?" Seto asked, taking an extra step away. He didn't appreciate being grabbed and ushered behind a locked door without having the reason prior. He wouldn't have appreciated it regardless of the reason.

"I haven't. I doubt many people knew."

"Really?" Seto said, crossing his arms and propping a foot on the wall behind him. "It seems everyone else knew."

"Everyone else didn't know. Everyone else doesn't agree."

There was a lot to consider given the circumstances and what Seto had been led to believe, but he hardly had the time for it now. Now he wanted to break things, to break faces and securities, to make everyone feel the level of disgust and pain he was feeling. They had stolen everything from him and humiliated him.

And cutting off communications with Japan? It was a step too far.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?"

"Talking you down."

"I'm not looking to bring the war to the homefront," Seto said.

"Maybe you should, but given time."

Now that was something Seto hadn't expected. He cocked his head a bit and scrutinized Bakura for any signs of deception. As far as Seto knew, Bakura was entirely loyal to Joey and the crown, and during the gunshots, it had been him who got Joey off the street and picked the lock to get into the pharmacy. Although, doing the job he was hired for didn't necessarily mean Bakura was completely loyal to Joey.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you need to clear out to prevent a lot of deaths."

That was true, and if KaibaCorp was out of the war, then the people who died would mostly be Japanese, and that meant half the people knew were at risk. But that didn't answer why Bakura was coming to him, or why he would risk so much to have this conversation.

"Why?"

"You can't seriously think we all want to go to war over this."

"It was his plan from the start."

"A plan he probably didn't intend to inact until somewhere way off," Bakura said. He crossed his arms and leveled his glare. "You're smarter than this."

"You'll have to give me ten minutes before I've moved past the revelation that the last two years of my life were a lie."

Bakura checked his watch casually, then returned to glaring at Seto. "How long do you really think you have to get over this?"

"Until I have to see any of them again."

"At least you've got that much right," Bakura mumbled. But he took a step closer so he could speak in a hushed tone. "Be smart about this, your highness. You're the one thinking rationally, and you'll be the one to figure out a course of action."

"Is it just you who feels this way? Passionately enough to come to me?"

"Wouldn't call myself passionate," Bakura said. "But let's just say it's in no one's best interest to go to war over a mental breakdown."

As groundbreaking of a thought as that was, Seto lost interest. "I understand. Trust me when I say I won't be sitting on my hands, but for right now, leave me the fuck alone."

Bakura bowed his head for a long moment. "Whatever you need, your highness. Come to me and I'll help."

Seto watched him leave and let his gaze linger on the door after it had closed, leaving him alone in the bedroom to react however he felt justified. How did he feel justified acting? When everything was wrong and he didn't have anyone to talk to about it, how did Seto want to respond?

Rationally, he decided first. That was the most important response he could think of, and would be vital to making it through. He needed to think through any option he was faced with extensively and completely, because he didn't want to find out what might happen if he did anything to upset the crown.

Patiently, he determined next. There was no reason to rush into anything, aside from the fact that the longer he waited, the worse Japan's chances grew. But too fast and he would lose any chance, so balance would have to come along with patience.

And wisely. The possibilities were still too open for him, and could be anything from running to trying to end the war before it got too far along. It couldn't be his choice though. He needed to find out what Japan planned to do in response and tailor his reaction accordingly. Roland copied over his contacts, but Gozaburo would be able to get the answer, and Seto knew his number, which meant the contact didn't have to be through Roland.

But he would need to get to a phone without anyone finding out about it. Better than a single call, he needed an open line of communication that no one would be looking for, and no ideas for one came to mind. Roland would be under suspicion strictly due to his proximity to Seto. Bakura's loyalties were still unclear. And aside from them, Seto didn't know of anyone else who might be a possibility.

Having two people on his side, no outside contact, and no privacy left Seto with almost nothing. He sat on the edge of the bed to rest his head in his hands and try to think, to actually think, because any time he felt like he had the spark of an idea, it would wither and vanish, leaving him with just the memory of, "Be quiet."

That was the role they wanted for him. A figure with the right characteristics to stand in the background of photographs to make their family look better. He would stay quiet and let people assume that meant he was supportive of Pegasus's decision, like his silence meant he didn't care about the consequences to his family. His name and his face meant more to them than anything he might have had to say.

But Pegasus had been wrong. Seto being in their household wouldn't keep KaibaCorp from producing weapons. Nothing could happen to Seto, so any threats against him couldn't be taken seriously. The most they could threaten was to keep things how they had just become—Seto isolated and out of touch.

They couldn't really expect to keep that up, could they?

Seto stayed in the bedroom for a few hours without coming up with much of a plan, and told Roland to decline his invitation to dinner when they called for him. It was an excusable absence, to Seto's mind, at least, and he went upstairs to his room to find a distraction. Maybe if he distracted his mind from the problem, a solution would come to him. It had worked before with the software glitches he came across, but this was such a more vital matter. There was an entire country on the line, placed there because of things far out of Seto's control.

It wasn't an idea that came to him first, but Pegasus, standing boredly in the doorway between the living space and the office where Seto had camped out with a book.

"You didn't join us for dinner, Kaiba-boy."

"You can understand my lack of appetite."

"It's hardly a sign of confidence not to even pop in. What should I make of that?"

"Whatever you will."

With a gentle sigh and the easiest shake of the head, Pegasus closed the door and sat in the desk chair, facing Seto. He leaned his head to the side so half his face was veiled with hair, and watched with interest while Seto continued turning the pages.

"How much trouble will you cause for me?" Pegasus asked.

"It should be a give and take," Seto said with another page.

"As charming as your sarcasm is, I'd like an actual answer."

"I will not publicly denounce Japan, even only in action."

"Of course you will," Pegasus said in that same, easy tone. "You're a member of our family, and as such, will have full support in our actions and doings."

Seto snapped the book shut and took the same position as Pegasus, back straight and one leg crossed over the other, foot bouncing in the air. "You sound so sure."

"What do you think is going to happen here, Seto?" Pegasus asked, using Seto's name for one of the first times since his arrival. "That your family's home is off-limits just as a favor to you?"

That drew Seto's complete attention.

"It's because you're on our side. Because of that, we are assuming they will side with us as well. Though traitors are a different story. You don't expect me to believe my son-in-law is a traitor?"

Accepting that threat was harder than accepting the lie of the last two years. It wasn't just about Seto, but Mokuba. He was threatening Mokuba and Seto wouldn't stand for it. He had to do something, to say something, to threaten Pegasus back to keep him away from his family—

What leverage did Seto have?

Patience, he reminded himself. If solving this problem meant allowing Pegasus to believe Seto was complying, then it would just have to happen that way. Letting any risk come toward Mokuba was not a contingency Seto would deal with. For now, until he could get in touch with them, Seto would have to protect his family from halfway across the world.

"I appreciate you leaving them off the target list," Seto settled on saying.

Pegasus smiled politely. "It's my pleasure to let you know your family is safe. And I trust you'll be on stage with us at the next conference?"

With no other choice, Seto nodded.

"And at breakfast in the morning?"

Seto agreed again.

"And any time you're called on?"

"It's why I'm here."

Hands to his knees, Pegasus pushed himself up. "I'm glad we were able to come to an understanding. I expect you to be back in Joseph's bedroom within the week."

It was all Seto could do not to gawk at Pegasus's back when he left. Had Joey told him? Or was Pegasus assuming Seto had moved out because of the war? Certainly Joey hadn't told him what had happened. He couldn't have.

Seto didn't want to wait to find out who knew what other aspects of his personal life. He left the book on the couch and checked for Joey in the bedroom, empty, and stepped into the living space to decide if going out to search was worth his time. He left his gaze unfocused on the television, and then...looked down a bit.

Joey's game consoles connected to the internet, and Mokuba had the same kinds.

That could work.

He nodded to himself and chose to take a walk instead of looking for Joey. The ideas would come when he wasn't looking for them, and hopefully, more people would approach. The roof would be a private place for anyone not looking to draw attention, and maybe the open air would do him good.

The sun had set; no one would see him while he overlooked the city.

Keith only worked during the day, so Seto had the roof to himself and the sounds of the city. He went straight for the edge to look down, toward the HOT L sign, unchanged after all this time, and out to the world who hated him for things out of his hands. Cecelia had liked the view too, and the two of them had run into each other often sneaking up for a glimpse of it. Seto expected that memory to taint it for him, but he only smiled in the face of it.

He would figure out something. If he thought of it like a game of chess, he could break each part down into doable portions that didn't feel so daunting. The first part was simple. He needed to read the other player, which meant finding out what his course of action would be. If he was going to stay and fight, that meant one strategy, and if he was going to run, he would need another.

Seto stared at the city lights until they blurred together.

Tomorrow, he would try to get in touch with Mokuba. If the console failed, then he would work with Roland on another method. But one way or another, he would begin in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, June 11th**.


	22. Chapter 22

**Control**

* * *

Seto leaned back to make sure no one was coming in, an action he had repeated ten times in the last ten minutes. He wasn't supposed to close the door to the suite, but the Xbox was in the living room, which meant anyone could walk in on him. If Roland wasn't supposed to go past the elevator, Seto would have gotten him to stand guard. No one had come in so far, and Seto was nearly done.

 _They need the option of returning fire,_ Gozaburo typed through the system. _They cannot do so while you are there._

They could, but sending a citizen to another country and then killing him would likely cause problems they would rather avoid facing. Although, Seto didn't doubt their willingness to if matters came to it.

He thought through his next question, finger messing with the pawn nearest him on the chessboard, set up on the coffee table. He rolled it side to side before leaving it standing.

 _Is someone coming to take me home?_ Seto asked.

 _No._

Then what was he supposed to do? He couldn't stay and no one was coming to help him go. But he had to, even if he had to do it on his own.

 _When do they need to return fire?_

 _As soon as possible._

 _Keep the connection open. I'll be in touch._

Seto shut off the Xbox when he heard the elevator. While he didn't mind anyone seeing him on it, it hardly felt appropriate given how recently Seto had been told he was a prisoner. He needed to publicly sulk a while longer, and he still had another four days before he had to move back into the room with Joey.

And he would have to. There was no point in chancing whether Pegasus meant his threat to the family. While looking for a way out, he would go along with Pegasus's ultimatum.

He expected Joey, but found Serenity standing in the doorway, knocking gently on the open door.

"Seto?"

"Yes?" he said, standing to greet her.

"Can we…can we talk?"

Seto nodded and gestured her in. "Or would you rather talk in the kitchen? I can make tea."

"That's all right," she said. Serenity sat on the couch and crossed her legs, uncrossed them, and then crossed them again before reaching to the coffee table to straighten the coasters Joey never used. Leaning back, she stuttered a few times before saying, "I'm really sorry. You've been quiet at dinner."

"I believe you are aware of my situation."

Rather than sit beside her, Seto rested his shoulder back on the entertainment center. Serenity had never done anything wrong by him, but it was hard to talk to her and not think about the threat looming over Mokuba, the threat given by her father.

"You don't want to be part of our family?" she asked.

"I wasn't really brought here to be a part of your family."

"I think you are," Serenity said. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

She seemed genuine, but being upset about what had happened still didn't give her much credit.

"How long did you know?" Seto asked.

"Since just before the funeral. Dad ranted about it before we headed over." The admission added to her discomfort, but she went on. "I'm so sorry. It isn't fair and it's so wrong."

"I understand, but it doesn't change anything," Seto said.

"Couldn't it? Couldn't we change anything?"

"Not to be rude, your highness, but I don't believe you can do anything."

Tears built up and her face began to redden. When she leaned forward again, like she was about to jump off the couch and run, Seto moved forward to her and sat down, letting her take his hand.

"I'm so sorry. Please, just tell me what I can do."

Seto put his other hand over hers to try calming her down. "Serenity, there are some things that just can't be changed."

Not by a sixteen-year-old princess, at least.

Although, Seto did need people on his side, even if she could only provide him with information. If she was willing, he could get what he could out of her without telling her what he had planned, and also without doing anything that might get her in trouble. If she was going to be an informant for him, she couldn't get caught.

This wasn't her fault. Any warning she might have given him would have hardly mattered.

And he did consider her family.

"I could talk to Mokuba for you," Serenity offered. "He and I have been emailing for a long time."

Seto did what he could to show appreciate for an offer he would have to refuse. "If your father found out, he wouldn't take it well."

"But this isn't fair."

"It isn't," Seto agreed. "It also isn't fair for you to feel you need to come to me with information from your father. Although I consider you family, they're also your family. You don't have to be stuck in the middle."

"I want to help."

Seto squeezed her hand before pulling his own back. "I appreciate that. You have to know telling me the truth when you found out wouldn't have made a difference."

"It would have been doing something right."

The more they talked, the more convinced Seto was that Serenity would bring him any new information as it came along. She was too young to receive much, but the right information, even ten minutes early, could help. Serenity would come through for him.

"You should probably stop emailing Mokuba," Seto said. "I don't want you to get in trouble for something like that."

"He's my friend."

"I miss him too," Seto said, as if he hadn't spoken to him a half hour before. "But we have a press release to get to, and you don't seem ready for it."

Serenity looked down at her outfit and reluctantly nodded. "Mom used to lay out my clothes for these things."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," Serenity said while she stood. "Can you forgive me?"

Seto stood with her, giving her a light bow. "I can."

She hugged him, still short enough her shoulders met his elbows, and moved away a moment later. "Maybe I can get him to let you talk to Mokuba again."

"Serenity," Seto said, using her name to make certain he had her attention. "I appreciate it, but your father is in mourning and sees enemies everywhere right now. Do not do anything to make yourself one of them."

Even if it meant Seto losing a source of information. No one deserved Pegasus's wrath, especially Serenity, who was about as innocent as anyone. Seto wouldn't be like Alister and blame Serenity for something her father had done.

"I'm really sorry."

Serenity moved in again to give him a final hug. "Really, I want to help."

"I promise to let you know if anything you could do comes up," he lied.

It got her to go and give Seto a break before having to leave for Pegasus's speech. Luckily, it just meant Seto had to sit behind and not look too angry about being required to. The only thing Seto had checked on first was that the press release wasn't related to Japan. They hadn't asked him to put his reputation behind the war just yet, although he would have, just to keep the attention off Mokuba.

Joey came in while Seto was getting ready. They weren't speaking, even at the dinners Seto was forced to go to, and somehow, the tension hadn't gotten either of them to snap. Joey seemed content enough to wait out Seto, and Seto never had interest in being a part of Joey's life. The silence was welcome.

Although Seto dressed appropriately, he left his hair a mess in slight protest. No one could comment on it since Joey wore his the same way almost daily. What did they expect from him given the circumstances? It was the first time Seto didn't care to exceed expectations.

The press release was downstairs, saving Seto from an uncomfortable ride in the back of a limousine with the family. He made it down a few minutes before Pegasus, taking his seat behind the podium with Joey at his side and Serenity beside him. The seat normally reserved for Cecelia had been taken away, but they all stared at the empty space for a long moment.

Seto had to break his stare before he caved to the emotion, and then looked over the crowd who had assembled to listen to Pegasus's speech on climate change and the actions the States would take to counteract it. He knew a great number of the press from past events, and a few scattered faces in the crowd. Most notably were Yugi and Yami, sitting three rows back and talking to each other rather than the people around them.

He remembered their offer at the funeral. How sincere and serious had that been? Had they known?

Roland was looking into Bakura to see if he could be trusted. It wouldn't be that much extra work to check out those two, because if they were trustworthy, then they could help Seto leave the country. Crossing over into Canada would be the easiest option, easier by their assistance.

Everyone stood when Pegasus entered, although Seto did debate remaining in his seat. Ultimately, there wasn't a choice, and he stood with the others to honor a man deserving of none.

Once in his position, Pegasus waved for them all to sit, thanking them for coming and showing their support of a subject he claimed was dear to his heart. If that were true, it was only because Cecelia had focused her efforts on clean energy. That must have been it; Pegasus spoke with passion Seto hadn't heard since before Cecelia died.

Any changes Pegasus was announcing would be disseminated to the household and put into effect, so Seto listening wasn't essential. He spent the time debating whether Yugi and Yami were potential pawns for his eventual checkmate. Two princes, two bodyguards, and a princess would add up to an impressive line if Seto could ensure they were all trustworthy and willing.

Roland would give him an answer.

Or Seto could catch up with them to ask.

The press conference and questions after took under an hour, and while the crowd broke away, some to write their reports and others to schmooze higher-ups, Seto maneuvered through the people, who parted around him like he was cursed.

Maybe he was. It would explain a lot.

Yugi and Yami were speaking to someone Seto didn't know, and when the woman saw him, she retreated with a curt bow.

"I know, it's a useful ability," Seto said.

"It's one I wouldn't mind sharing," Yami said, bowing before he offered his hand.

"How serious were you?" Seto asked, despite the throng of people within earshot.

"Entirely," Yugi answered. "After all that's happened, we are going to be around more often."

Seto waited a moment when he saw Joey getting closer, but he went a different way before getting to them. It meant Seto didn't need to worry about being overheard, even if Yugi and Yami weren't coming right out to say what Seto was asking.

"You must have a limit."

"You won't reach it," Yami said.

The answer was acceptable, and if Roland could confirm their offer, he would take them up on it. Seto would need an escape route, possibly a vehicle and new papers in case he was stopped. A new identity wouldn't change people being suspicious of him, but it would help. If Seto could get to Canada, and then get to Russia from there, Gozaburo could pick him up.

But he was a long way off from getting to that point. The pawns had to be assembled and verified first.

"Very well. I'll be in touch."

Before anyone could get suspicious of the conversation, Seto left, heading back upstairs with Bakura catching up to him. They walked in silence for the length of the hallway, and Bakura spoke first on the elevator.

"You have your man looking into me."

"I do," Seto said, since there was no point in lying.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's strange you would make an offer given your line of work."

Bakura chuckled and led the way off the elevator. Seto hadn't noticed his choice of the roof instead of the top floor but didn't argue it. The buzz of the city was a welcome distraction from the chaos going on inside.

"You're suspicious of me after all this time," Bakura said.

"You've worked for him longer."

"That means nothing."

There was no reason for it, but Seto believed him.

"I'm going to leave," Seto told him, admitting it for the first time. Roland was a good ally, but Bakura would be much better. He had been around longer, was better trusted, and could disappear in a moment's notice, which Seto had never figured out.

"That's wise."

"And also nearly impossible."

At the edge of the roof, they propped their arms on the half-wall, facing out instead of each other. The distance was hazy, blocking out most of the skyline, and the pillar of rain was closing in.

"The cameras are constantly watched," Bakura said. "Getting out without reason won't be easy."

"And with all that's going on, they aren't going to let me walk out, even chaperoned."

"They won't, but there are still options."

"Like what?"

Bakura turned to meet Seto's gaze. "Do what I do."

 _Disappear._

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for the delay on this one.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, June 25th**.


	23. Chapter 23

**Control**

* * *

Seto toyed with the bishop from the chessboard in the game room, eyeing the knocked-over pawn while Bakura ran him through the camera setup. Knowing the blind spots would help, but still not enough. Even if he learned every secret in this building, it wouldn't be enough.

"And there aren't any gaps leaving the top floor?" Seto asked.

"There's a camera on the elevator and in the staircase. All entrances and exits."

For a moment, the bishop held Seto's attention. He twirled it between two fingers and ended up just shaking his head.

"So there's no way out."

"I didn't say that."

Four days of fifteen minute talks, squeezing them in whenever Bakura could get away from his assignments, and he still hadn't told Seto the secret to disappearing from plain sight. The delay was getting old, and Seto didn't have much more patience for it.

Roland came back over after taking a call on the other end of the room and sat in the chair beside Seto.

"Fuguta will assist you however needed once you're out."

Seto hadn't thought to contact Fuguta, assuming he was back in Japan. He was trustworthy and dependable, so if he could get back to the area, Seto had no issue bringing him in as well. But he would face the same challenges Seto did in the States. Being Japanese stood out.

"It will hardly matter if I'm unable to leave."

"They're going to see you leave," Bakura said. "But it's more a question of your head start."

"How much can you get me?"

The shrug ground on Seto's nerves, far too casual for the situation.

"At most it gives you half an hour. But depending on you, it could be less."

"Half an hour isn't enough." And less was practically useless. He needed an hour minimum, and even that would be pushing it.

"Once they realize they can't find you in the building, they'll check the feeds on the exits."

"Just be out with it," Seto said.

"You'll have to get out of your suite without using the elevator or the stairs," Bakura said. "Then they won't be looking for you anywhere else."

There wasn't another exit. The roof had a fire escape, but Seto would have to use either exit to get to it. And without any understanding of what Bakura was talking about, Seto just waited for him to explain.

"Next time you're in his study, go out to the balcony and look down."

Then Seto understood.

"You want me to jump from the balcony?"

"It's not far. You'll land on one of the balconies for the guest suites, and if you wanted to jump another floor, you'd land there," he said, nodding his chin toward the window at the far end of the room. "But I would use a guest room. This is too open."

"Won't they realize no one had been staying in that room?"

Bakura shook his head. "I'll get Ryou to go in earlier that night. A lot of the staff use them when they work late."

Seto had met Ryou once or twice, but assumed Bakura had something in mind to account for Ryou looking nothing like Seto. They could work out that problem closer to time. It was Seto's answer to everything he couldn't answer, and the more issues that arose, the more he would have to deal with when it came time to act.

"And then what? I walk out while avoiding the cameras?"

"That's the gist of it."

"To go where?" Roland asked. "Something will have to be waiting on you."

"I'm the easiest spotted face in the country," Seto said. "I'd need full costume makeup and prosthetics to go unnoticed."

And even that might not have been enough. None of this would be enough.

"Then we'll get it set up for you. Don't over complicate this," Bakura said, and Seto reluctantly had to admit he was right. The plan would be complex enough without over-thinking it this early on.

"Have you confirmed whether the other two are safe?"

Roland nodded once. "Their offer is genuine."

"See if Fuguta can work something out with them. Papers, access into Canada, whatever they can come up with."

Seto checked his watch, a wedding present from Cecelia, and lifted his gaze to Bakura, then Roland. "Do it quickly. Do it quietly."

Bakura wasn't assigned to Seto, so he left first, and Seto marveled at how quiet his steps were. How did anyone manage to move that discreetly, even when being watched? However he did it, Seto was going to have to learn.

"Am I forgetting anything?"

Asking verbally rather than just thinking it to himself might have helped more, but he hadn't expected Roland to answer, "If you go at night, you'll have his highness to worry over."

"I'll figure something out," Seto said. "Go when he's taking a shower maybe."

Except he usually showered in the mornings.

Seto set down the bishop to stare at it. There were too many pieces left in play, too many unknowns to predict how this would turn out. Running away shouldn't have been so complicated. He didn't have to stop the war or put an end to the royal line; he just had to get away so it was a fair fight.

So why couldn't he sidestep all these issues?

"You are entirely confident they can all be trusted?"

"I am, your highness."

"It's a large gamble for me if you're wrong."

"I wouldn't give you my assurance if I was wrong."

The confidence would have to tide over Seto's trepidations for a while.

"I don't suppose you have a valid reason for me to get out of dinner," Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness."

Seto couldn't hold it against him too much since Seto was a member of the family and couldn't skip dinner for anything, especially just because he didn't want to go. Roland wouldn't have been able to give him a decent reason. No one could have.

It didn't stop Seto from trying to think of one the entire way down and through the cafeteria. Too many eyes were watching, always watching, and too many people judging him for things far beyond his control. They stared at him like the entirety of Japan was on his shoulders, like the blame from the war that wasn't to blame on Japan was on his back.

He felt that weight.

The rest of the family was already seated, but the food hadn't been served. It was hard not to let his attention linger on the empty chair that should have been filled if not for Seto, but he moved to his own chair beside Joey instead of getting hung up on more things he couldn't fix.

"You've been gone a lot," Joey said.

"The library and game room are quiet."

"Because _quiet_ is what we're asking of you," Pegasus said. "You should be seen around more. Don't go sulking in corners."

"Yes, your majesty."

It could have been in his favor. Seto would need to think through how his plan would change if the staff got used to seeing him in places he didn't frequent. It might account for him being out whenever he tried to leave, and might raise fewer alerts. Or it would have people looking for him everywhere, rather than just the places he preferred to stay.

He would think on it.

Their food was brought out, and Seto couldn't start eating or convince himself eating was worth his effort. But he suspected Pegasus would have comments if he didn't eat at all, so when everyone else started, Seto did as well, but with the wine.

"You going to be back in our room tonight?" Joey asked.

"Eventually."

They might have been forced to share a room, but Seto didn't have to spend all of his free time inside of it. The library would be the better option until he got caught on it. But it stayed more occupied than the game floor or the roof, and for now, Seto would be seen complying with Pegasus. There was a way to be seen and to plan an escape. Wherever that balance was, Seto would find it.

"Stay close to your guard tonight," Pegasus told them both.

"Why?" Joey asked, echoed by Serenity.

"So you'll be well-guarded, of course."

They kept pressing for information while Seto signaled for his second glass of wine. He was keeping up with Pegasus, and fully intended on working ahead. There wasn't any more planning he could have done that day, not when there were so many obstacles and pieces left he couldn't find a way around. And he talked himself into the alcohol by convincing himself he would think better, or at least differently, if he was inebriated.

"There will be a press conference tomorrow morning," Pegasus said. "Maybe the afternoon. I'll let you know when it's scheduled."

"About what?" Serenity asked.

"War things."

Seto looked up and over at Pegasus. "What sort of things?"

"The ones you'll support with a smile."

There was no one around who needed Seto to put on the act. None of the family dinners had included guests since the war restarted, and Seto didn't bother masking the irritation. "You don't say."

Pegasus laughed and held up his wine. "You'll be brilliant, I'm sure."

What war announcement could Pegasus have to make? As much as Seto might have wanted to think the best, it wasn't like he would call it off. Maybe it was a demand for surrender, although Seto wouldn't think a standard press conference would be the ideal choice.

"Dad, I don't get why it's so important—"

"Solidarity, Joseph."

"No one expects that of him."

"Then it will be a welcome surprise. Wear something nice."

After his third glass of wine, Serenity had finished eating, which meant Seto had an excuse to leave. Joey got up to follow him out, walking at his side as Tristan and Roland fell in beside them. No one spoke until they were on the elevator, Seto and Joey both reaching to press different buttons.

"Library?"

"I'm halfway through a book."

Joey nodded and stepped out when Seto did.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Joey said, and he shadowed Seto back a few meters before Seto inevitably stopped.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird."

"With justified reason."

Joey shook his head and put a hand on Seto's arm, until Seto glared hard enough he removed it. "It's more than that. You're still pissed about—"

"I believe I told you we were done talking about it."

"That doesn't mean you're not still pissed."

There was no way to make Joey stop without giving him a little. Even that felt like asking too much of himself, but he was never going to get Joey off his back if he was caught up on what had happened.

"I'm choosing not to dwell."

There was a glint of disbelief in Joey's eyes, enough Seto started to think he wasn't asking about the other night at all. And if that wasn't what was on his mind, then he might have been catching on to the first inklings of Seto's plan, and that would never do.

"Did you need something else?" Seto asked.

"Nah. I guess not."

But he was slow to back away.

Seto inwardly cursed when Joey's back was turned. What more could he do to keep Joey from growing suspicious? He couldn't very well try to interact with him more, and avoiding him hadn't helped. It didn't seem like Joey had a solid grip on what was happening, but a quick glance at Roland confirmed—Joey's interest was concerning.

They sat down in the far corner, Seto with his back to the entrance and Roland with his eye on it. The book was a cover so Seto could think, and the only attention he gave it was to turn the page every minute or so.

If Joey was suspicious, he wouldn't let it go so easily. And that meant Seto either had to leave sooner than he would prefer, or distract Joey from what was going on. But Seto couldn't claim he was doing anything, really. He was a prisoner of war, without access to the internet or the outside world. He couldn't make many plausible excuses for any strange behavior.

In the following hour, he came up with nothing.

His mind told him there was an answer somewhere in what he already knew, in the information he had already gathered over the last two years, but his consciousness insisted he had gone through all his options and he could only hope Joey would back down on his own.

Maybe he was making too big a fuss about this, he told himself. Joey might have only cared about his actions from the week before, and the suspicion wasn't even suspicion, but self-preservation. He could have been worried Seto told someone, concerned that word would get out and make him a villain to the country that loved him.

No, that would never be a concern. Half of the country probably thought that sort of thing was happening on a regular basis. They didn't care about Seto anymore than Pegasus did.

"Your highness."

"What?" Seto answered, too distracted in thought to hear if Roland had said anything else before. He glanced over and found Roland looking at his phone, gaze unwavering. Because he didn't answer right off, Seto asked again, "What?"

"There's been an airstrike on a Japanese island. A military base."

"They are already bombing?"

Roland turned the screen so Seto could see, but not so he could take it. There were cameras in the library and Seto wouldn't risk Roland getting fired. Without him, there was no plan and there was no hope.

"He launched an airstrike," Seto said, making sure he understood before he reacted. "He launched an airstrike and expects no retaliation? Has there been one? Do they expect one?"

"I cannot say, your highness."

Seto knew of someone who might have been able to.

"Come on. I was told to stay with a guard."

He didn't bother with carrying the book or putting it back up, but let it fall out of his lap when he stood, hitting the floor with an open spine. It wasn't his. Nothing here was his and they were trying to take Japan away from him too.

Why wouldn't Gozaburo just take Mokuba and go?

Seto hurt his thumb jamming the button for the top floor, and put in the key to unlock it. Part of him hoped Joey hadn't known what was coming, and the other half wanted him to know so he could get answers. If it came down to it, Seto could ask Bakura the next day, but with his timeline as condensed as it was, Seto didn't want to waste a day waiting on information.

Tristan wasn't waiting outside the elevator door where he normally did. All the guards waited there to give the family privacy, but if Tristan wasn't at his post, did it mean he was with Joey?

His steps back were quiet in curiosity, and even Roland's shuffle behind him, trying to find a comfortable spot to stand guard, sounded curious. Although Joey had probably called him back to help move something or to watch whatever sporting event was on, Seto's interest had been piqued, and he went back to check.

The door was locked.

Seto had a key, but had only ever been on the other side when it was locked. A vague hope sprang up that Joey heard about the airstrike and had locked himself inside in protest, but it was more likely he was preoccupied with his hand and didn't want to risk Serenity popping in.

Unlocking the door, Seto opened it quietly and took about three steps in before he heard it, paused, and let himself be surprised for a full half-minute. But once he had recovered, there was no turning back, not when Seto had the upper hand for the first time in years, and potentially had just been given a solution to his Joey problem.

He opened the bedroom door and stood still, like he hadn't heard and was surprised to see the two of them in bed. It was a slight surprise to see Joey handcuffed to the bed, and more so to see the closet door standing open. He didn't need to look inside to know, but would save it for later so he could focus on the two of them gawking back at him.

Seto counted to three before looking away.

"Excuse me," he said, voice light and gracious. "Carry on."

"Fuck," Joey muttered, then rattled the cuffs. "Let me up, Trist."

Seto was halfway to the door, moving slowly enough for Joey to catch up, when Joey ran in front of him to block his path.

"I can explain," he said, panting and, a quick glance confirmed, throbbing.

"Don't bother."

Brushing by him would have been too easy, and Seto let Joey stop him by grabbing hold of his shirt. "Seto, wait."

"I don't care who you fuck," Seto said, taking Joey's hand with two fingers and moving it away from him. "Just don't do it where I sleep."

They stared at each other for several seconds, Joey's breaths gradually dropping to normal while he came down. Seto hoped he had been close. He hoped he had cut them off just in time.

"Fair enough," Joey said at length.

"Find me when you're…finished. And have the sheets washed."

If the airstrike had happened in the last hour, Joey probably didn't know. Not even he was insensitive enough to fuck his way through it, but even though he didn't have the information Seto needed, this was probably enough to drive Joey away, giving Seto the space he needed.

He supposed he should be thankful for small miracles.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapter was a little late. Remember, I'll post on tumblr if I expect a change in the update schedule, bellamy-taft.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, July 2nd**.


	24. Chapter 24

**Control**

* * *

Seto knew he had been staring long enough to have fully appreciated every item inside the closet, but he didn't move or even take his hand off the knob. It had been locked for a reason, and after this, Seto was content to leave it locked for the remainder of his stay because he didn't need to see where Joey and Tristan left their toys and videos. There were so many videos, all dated, and twenty-nine of them dated during the last two years.

He wasn't upset.

What did it matter to him if Joey had been sleeping with Tristan? Seto didn't want to, and it kept him from harassing Seto for sex as often as he otherwise would have. It didn't matter, Seto told himself. He didn't care about Joey, so it didn't matter that Joey brought someone else into their bed. It had probably been Tristan from before, the person Joey had been forced to give up for Seto.

Except he didn't give him up. They had been sleeping together at least once a month the entire time Seto had been there. It was probably more. They couldn't have filmed every time.

Seto shook his head and made himself close the door, flipping the lock with his thumb. He didn't care.

He didn't.

It was good, better this way. Joey would be busy worrying about Seto telling someone, and Seto could go on with his plans with a bit more space to breathe. And that was what he needed to do, breathe. If he kept breathing he could get past this tight feeling in his chest that seemed to think he cared, when he definitely didn't.

There were bigger issues to worry about.

After dressing for the day, black on black because he was justified in dressing for mourning, Seto grabbed a book for a prop and went down to the cafeteria during the lull between breakfast and lunch. No one cared if he slept in late now. As long as he was present and amiable, no one cared about him. It was the best position to be in so long as he didn't think on it too much.

Seto fixed himself a plate and a cup of coffee then sat at one of the tables in the open space. He could have gone back to the private room, but Pegasus had told him to be seen and Seto wasn't going to disappoint. He had even worn his glasses today, to give the people a talking point. What possibly could have caused Prince Consort Seto to abandon his contacts? Was it the assault on the Japanese military station? Was it a problem in the family? What?

It might keep people talking for a few hours, but with how little time he had, anything he could work in was welcome.

He waved Duke over to sit rather than watching uncomfortably from the other side of the room.

"You don't have to hover like that."

"I assumed you wanted privacy."

Seto shook his head and pointed lightly with his fork, "It's not like you'll be off your phone long enough to bother me."

Duke cleared his throat and put down the phone. "It's important to know what is going on around you," he said.

"Your eyes work just as well as the security cameras."

"Not for seeing between floors."

"That's a weak excuse."

And one that Duke didn't defend, but went back to scrolling through his phone, the entire action disproving his point that he was looking through camera feeds. Seto let him have that argument and finished his breakfast slowly, savoring the number of glares he received from the people in the room around him. Soon, he would be away from all of it, somewhere people weren't looking for him and would overlook him when they glanced his way.

Very soon. If Seto had his way, maybe it would be a few weeks.

He wasn't staying around for the States to bomb Japan anymore.

"You done? We need two to go out with his highness today," Duke said, still focused on the phone.

"You're leaving me unguarded for the day?"

"You'll stay in the suite."

"Will I?" Seto asked. It was a bold statement for Duke to make, and one Seto had little intention of respecting. If Duke was on the day schedule, then Tristan probably was as well. Without Fuguta, one of Joey's guards had to take one of Seto's shifts while Roland slept. They had to rotate shifts, which meant it wasn't as simple as Duke and Tristan or Bakura and Mariku.

But if Bakura was free, they might be able to talk in the privacy, but more than likely, he was sleeping after last night's shift. If Joey was going out though, Seto could get in touch with Mokuba or Gozaburo. They might have come up with something more, or have information Seto needed and couldn't otherwise get. Roland did what he could, but he couldn't risk contacting anyone from Japan on his personal device.

"Are you coming?" Duke asked, standing over Seto.

"When I'm ready."

Which he was, but he sipped on the rest of his coffee for another few seconds before standing. And then, he idled toward the elevator because while Duke's time might be short, Seto had days' worth of nothing to do. Maybe he would go back to sleep after talking to Mokuba, if Mokuba was awake. Hopefully someone would be monitoring the only connection Seto had with his home.

"Your highness?"

Seto's reflex was to look around for Joey, but he realized soon after and answered, "What?"

"You're walking slowly."

"I didn't realize that was against my new rules."

"It isn't, your highness."

Seto let out a soft _mmm_ , like he was deep in contemplation about the idea in full. No matter what was going on in the world around him, he was still royalty, and Duke wasn't getting away with the attempted power show without any resistance.

"There are other guards. I think I'd like to spend the day on the roof."

"It's raining."

"Even better."

Seto pressed the call button for the elevator before shaking his head. "You know, I have energy to burn. Let's take the stairs."

He had maybe another three minutes left to drag Duke around before he did something about it, call Joey or wave down a guard Seto didn't know to watch him. But he used the time he had to the best of his ability, deciding halfway up the stairs that he wanted to get a bottle of water from the cafeteria before going to the library for a book other than the one he had in his hands, and then changing his mind about the entire plan.

"I think I might just read on the balcony in the office."

"Yes, your highness," Duke said, letting too much of his exasperation seep through.

"Careful," Seto chided. "You wouldn't want me to think you weren't invested in protecting me."

Because no matter what, they knew and Seto knew losing him meant losing a vital piece of their plan. It was the entire reason he was there and the entire reason he was going to run.

He swore he wouldn't leave the private floor until someone came for him, and took his time loosening the tie and messing with his hair to make himself more comfortable. It was more about appearance than actual comfort, because when Joey came in, Seto wouldn't look stressed or torn about what he had walked in on.

Joey was fucking Tristan.

It didn't matter.

He gave them fifteen minutes to ensure he was alone before powering up the Xbox and trying to reach Mokuba. Sipping on his water didn't give him enough to do while waiting for a response, and Seto ended up propping his feet on the coffee table to keep from the nervous tapping on the floor. Someone would answer. But it was late back home and there was no guarantee Gozaburo had brought anyone in to keep an eye on the game.

But finally, Seto received a response.

 _"Well?"_

 _"I have been playing with the idea of a delayed getaway,"_ Seto responded, assuming it was Gozaburo on the other end. Mokuba would have given him a bit more concern before jumping into the planning, even though Seto never had much time to talk like this.

 _"For what benefit?"_

 _"They will start looking farther away depending on my head start. If I stay nearby, I might miss the end of their search grid."_

 _"It is a large risk."_

 _"I know."_

Gozaburo didn't respond right away, and Seto thought he might have left for a moment, but he came back to say, _"Then what is the plan now?"_

 _"I need a reservation under a fake name at the hotel across the street from here,"_ he typed, double-checking that no one was coming down the hall into the suite. _"Referred to as the Hot L from here out. Someone needs to check in and get me the key to the room, already stocked with whatever I will need."_

That way, Seto could just walk in, pass the front desk, and hide in the room without giving any indication he was there. No one should assume he would hide in a hotel, especially not if the room he was in was reserved under an English name. His biggest issue would be getting across the street unrecognized, and not appearing on any cameras.

But Bakura could help with that.

 _"And what do you need?"_

Seto had been messing with the knight on the chessboard, but put it down to type his response. _"New identification. Hair dye. Contacts. Money. Keys and a car parked outside. Anything you can think of to help me leave the country."_

 _"How do you intend on leaving Canada?"_

 _"However I can. I will be looking in on it today."_

He didn't have anything better to do, although it did mean getting Roland to his room. Bakura would be acceptable, but he had already missed so much sleep meeting with Seto. Roland was never assigned to Joey, so any exhaustion he faced would be more difficult to notice, but Joey would be able to tell if Bakura wasn't acting like himself.

There wasn't any sort of call button for them though.

 _"Keep us informed. We will need the date and the location to meet the moment you have it."_

It was Seto who took longer to respond this time, not having expected Gozaburo to travel to meet up with him. If they were willing to leave Japan until things had settled, that was one less thing for Seto to worry over, giving him a bit more flexibility to relax and think rationally.

 _"Of course. It will be soon."_

And after the recent airstrike, Seto needed to set a date, whether or not he was ready to go. A date would add urgency, but he thought well under stress and knew he would be able to make something happen once he had a set deadline. If Roland had heard back from Yugi and Yami, Seto could cement a date to run.

"Be sure of it."

Seto signed off and knocked over the knight only to pick it back up a second later. He needed a date and to confirm his escape route. Ideally, he would stay hidden for the remainder of his life, but more realistically, Seto understood he would be a single person facing a country. A few years would be the most he could hope for, and that would have to be enough.

Japan wouldn't fall for it again.

One more conversation and Seto could have most of the basics put into place. As of now, he had to hope Yugi and Yami would hide him within their borders for however long was needed and provide him with access out of the country. There were several countries not involved in the war, and Seto could find refuge in one. And now, maybe Mokuba would be there with him.

He was thinking too far ahead. First, he needed to get out of this building unnoticed.

Seto finished his water and left the bottle on the coffee table while he went out to the balcony to gauge the distance down. Bakura had been right; it wasn't a long jump. That didn't make it any easier to include jumping off a balcony fifteen floors up to his list of things to do in under an hour. He would likely need to hang down from this one, hook his feet on the railing below, and hope in the meantime, he didn't lose his grip and fall to the street below.

Were there lights on this part of the building?

Bakura would know.

It was too early to track him down, but after dinner, Seto found him waiting outside the dining room door, having switched shifts with Duke and Tristan. But he was assigned to Joey and Mariku to Seto. While Bakura and Mariku seemed close, Seto hadn't spoken to him enough over the course of two years to decide how much he could be trusted. He didn't ask and Bakura didn't offer.

"Do anything fun today?" Joey asked while they rode up to their suite.

"I was confined to the top floor."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Had to run some errands and couldn't go out with just one guard, after, you know—"

"I recall."

"I needed the backup. We'll find you someone else to fill in for Fuguta."

But whoever they found to replace him wouldn't be Japanese, and that was why Seto had requested him to begin with. He also doubted he would get someone like Roland, loyal enough to stick with Seto over the royal family, even though it meant treason. Part of Seto's plan needed to focus on keeping Roland and Bakura clear of any accusations. After everything they had done for him, he wasn't leaving them to bear the blame.

"You don't like that idea?" Joey asked slowly.

"I liked Fuguta."

The elevator doors opened, and Seto and Joey left the guards behind to go into their suite.

"So are we going t'talk about this or what?"

"Or what."

Seto went into the bedroom to change, followed by Joey lapping at his heels. He had hardly undone three buttons before Joey caught his hands to turn him around, Seto's tired gaze meeting Joey's desperate one.

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to see anything."

The laughter came out before Seto could stop it. "Please forgive my impudence, your highness. I would never dare—"

"Stop. You know that's not, that it's not what I meant."

"What did you mean? You're not sorry for sleeping with him. In fact, I'm confident you've been apologizing to him for having to sleep with me. It's like I said. Do what you want."

A slight pull got his hand out of Joey's, and Seto faced the bed again while he continued to strip. He got down to his boxers before going to the dresser for more comfortable clothes to wear around the rest of the night, and Joey stood there watching.

"Can we talk about this?" Joey asked.

"What's there to discuss? You and him have been together for years and I was forced on you. I understand the situation."

Which didn't matter.

"We're married."

"And I'm a prisoner of war. Should we carry on stating facts or have you said your piece?"

"I didn't have a choice in that," Joey said. "I didn't even know until—"

Seto stopped to face him, tired of having this argument again and again. "I don't care. Drop it, fuck Tristan, do what you want. Just leave me be."

"You don't deserve that."

"I know."

But it didn't matter. He was going to be gone the first moment he was able.

He dressed and grabbed the first book he saw. "I'm going to the roof. Don't follow me."

Rather than look back, Seto listened for any indication he was being followed, and then met Bakura's gaze when he went to the elevator. He couldn't ask him to go upstairs, but he would know, and would also know how to lie to Mariku about his need to tag along.

"I'm going for a smoke," Bakura said, "So I'll watch him."

Mariku nodded once and went back to staring at the floor, the slightest of smiles playing at his lips. It wasn't indicative of anything. Mariku thought everything was amusing and Seto wouldn't bother himself worrying over it.

Neither Bakura nor Seto spoke on the elevator, or on the walk over to the covered bench. The rain from earlier hadn't eased up, but it would hide their words from anyone who approached.

"Have you heard anything from Canada?" Seto asked.

Like Bakura said, he lit a cigarette and took a drag before answering, "They want you to go through a certain road. You'll get in with no questions."

"And then go where? Not to them, I trust."

"There's a lot of empty space in Canada. You'll lay low."

"My family is likely going to meet up with me somewhere. Canada might not be the best option for it."

Bakura shrugged through his exhale. "Could be. No one would think the wonder twins were hiding you."

Probably not, but Canada was the easiest access out of the States, and Pegasus would have it searched along with anything else in the nearby area. Not even just nearby, but anywhere he was able to. What Seto needed to do was find somewhere Pegasus had no authority over, but also hadn't sided against Japan. The options were limited, but there would a few countries he could think of.

"Did they say when it would be ready?"

"Sounded like whenever you are. That picked yet?"

Seto shook his head and let his gaze drift out into the rain. "I wanted to be sure everything was waiting on me."

"You'll never get out at that rate."

Bakura smirked around the butt of his cigarette and Seto ignored it.

"At least the parts controlled by others had to be in place. I can put my own things into place now that I know."

He ran his tongue over his teeth while he considered what else there was to do. The hotel would need to be prepared for him, and he needed a way out of the building without being seen. So including time to run through his escape plan, set up a double, and learn to avoid the cameras, he might need a week or two. Giving Gozaburo time to make his arrangements, and accounting for any mistakes or oversights, he would need, "Ten days."

"That soon?"

"They're bombing Japan. It isn't soon enough."

But he couldn't justify the risks of leaving earlier. He had to make certain the first attempt worked, because there wouldn't be a second. Maybe Pegasus would keep it quiet, or maybe he would publicize it to further dig the hole he was shoveling for Japan.

Seto hoped that if he left, Pegasus wouldn't say anything in hopes of getting him back before anyone knew. And then Seto would have a bit more time to secure his position before his disappearance went public. When it did, he wouldn't be able to leave wherever he settled down.

The light from the elevator as the doors opened grabbed their attention, and Seto leaned forward in time to see Joey and Mariku walk out, but only Joey came over to the bench. "I have more points to make, so no, I haven't said my piece." But he paused after speaking and looked between the two of them, Seto's book on the bench, closed. "What are you two doing?"

"Not committing adultery," Seto said, resting back out of the rain.

Joey spluttered for a moment before Seto waved him off. "I didn't come up here for the view."

"We'll, we'll talk when you come down," Joey said, and headed back.

Bakura didn't react until the elevator doors were closed. "That should keep him reeling for a while."

"Not ten days," Seto agreed, "But at least two or three."

He and Bakura both ended up looking at each other, and Seto realized how close they were sitting, only the book separating them. It must have been what bothered Joey when he saw them, and because of that, Seto didn't move away, even when Joey couldn't see.

He had the first location, the second, and a date, and also managed to startle Joey aside from whatever train of thought he had stormed up to insist they discussed. Seto mentally tipped over the knight and surveyed his imagined board.

Pawn, bishop, and knight down; rook, queen, and king to go.

He was going to have to barrel straight ahead from here out in order to meet his deadline, and the challenge was the best he had in years.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, July 9th**.


	25. Chapter 25

**Control**

* * *

"You're sure?"

"Yes, your highness."

Not being able to confirm that everything was in the hotel room would bother Seto for the next seven days, but he was going to have to live with it. Putting any sort of faith in Roland's cousin was too much to think on too long, not without letting himself panic over everything that might have gone wrong with it. What if the hair dye was wrong or the contacts were blue? What if he had forgotten to leave the keys to the car? What if he had forgotten to park the car in the right space?

"Double and triple check," Seto told him. "I don't care how."

Because it couldn't be the cousin who did. Any extra people involved increased the risk of failure in a plan already laid out for risk. The less Seto thought about it, the more he could focus on the important things, the things he had control over. He had one week left to press straight ahead, and he couldn't slow down for car keys.

"I'll do it personally."

He could trust that more. Roland knew the list as well as Seto, and if he could check off the hotel, then he could track down Bakura to start running through the rest of the plan. There were only seven days left to have it memorized. Memorizing it would be more labor intensive than getting the rest of his list in place because he had to know the path, the camera angles, the guards' schedules, and all the minor issues that might pop up.

"Have you looked into my husband's schedule?"

"He is meeting with his father and a group of the officials," Roland answered.

"Who is assigned to him?"

Seto closed his book when he got the answer. Mariku and Duke following Joey meant that Bakura was free, although probably sleeping. But they had time before dinner and the shifts switching out.

"Get in touch with him and have him meet me on the roof."

"Yes, your highness."

While Roland pulled out his phone to send the message, Seto put up his library book. He never put them back where they went, making it a personal challenge to disorganize the room. There was a librarian on staff, but the floor was a library, and that meant thousands of books she couldn't possibly keep up with.

"Get in touch while we walk. This room gets more depressing daily."

The room, the floor, the building, everything had been getting darker as things drolled on. The severity of the war was increasing with more whispers of potential attacks, and although no additional attacks at been attempted yet, Seto knew more were coming, and he wished desperately that Japan would retaliate instead of acting like the treaty was still in effect. And the more people whispered when they thought he wasn't paying attention, the more Seto needed to find an escape. Not just the one he was planning, but something more temporary, like hiding out on the roof.

Roland stayed on his phone while following Seto up the stairs. He had been taking them more often than the elevator, not just to burn energy, but because he ran into more people on the stairs. Pegasus _had_ told him to be seen.

It wasn't raining for the first time in three days, not even a cloud on any horizon. On a normal day, a day before the war, Seto would have enjoyed sitting outside, maybe with a cup of tea and Mokuba at his side, immersed in whatever game was his favorite that week.

In two weeks or maybe a month, Seto would get to see Mokuba again, to talk to him again without having to type out responses on a gaming console, or sneak a few short moments on Roland's phone, or talk to himself and pretend. He was so close. One more week and he could run.

"He's on his way," Roland said while Seto checked for Keith. A few seconds proved they were alone.

"Good."

Seto typically went straight to the side or the bench, but while he waited on Bakura, he did a lap of the gardens. There wasn't much in the way of flowers, but Keith kept up with the seasons so there was always something growing, something to show off on the rare occasions someone wanted to spend their day outside. And in New York, there wasn't much open outdoor space.

Wherever he ended up would have plenty, and be nice enough to tempt Mokuba away from his games.

Seto closed his eyes and lifted his face to catch the dying sunlight. Seven days wasn't enough. It had to be enough and it wasn't close.

"Eventually," Bakura said, coming seemingly from nowhere, "They'll wonder why we're spending so much time on the roof."

"I won't be around long enough for an eventually."

There was nothing more Seto needed from Roland in the moment, so he hung back by the elevator to give Bakura and Seto space to talk. It felt unnecessary to have him watch for anyone coming up when they could easily hear the elevator open, but Seto couldn't concern himself with it now.

"Are there lights hitting the balconies I'll be on?"

"No more than the rest of the street," Bakura answered. "Move carefully and you won't be seen."

Seto couldn't think of a better motto for this entire plan.

"Which room will I be going into?"

"The one you stayed in your first night."

"And to stop suspicions when someone comes out who never went in?"

Bakura took out a cigarette and his lighter, but only held them, unlit. Seto checked his hands for any sign of nerves, but they were calm and sure, like he had worked through escape plans hundreds of times before. The ease with which he considered the plan should have been comforting, but Seto couldn't afford to let his defenses lull.

"We're not supposed to, but all the guards use those rooms time to time instead of the ones downstairs. Quieter, less foot traffic. I'm going in dressed as Croquet, jumping the balcony to the room next over. I'll leave the disguise for you to switch into. Then I'm jumping down to the game room to come out a different exit."

"Why Croquet?"

"He only works day shift, and he's always got those glasses on. You've got distinctive eyes," Bakura said, finishing by lighting the cigarette.

Seto smirked at Bakura and shook his head lightly. "Contacts would do the same."

"I'm not just talking the color."

He couldn't argue that, but didn't think a pair of glasses would hide the fact he was Japanese. Maybe at a glance, but he wasn't going to count on it. People tended to be suspicious, although, "They aren't going to be looking for me."

"You know his posture? His stride?"

"I've never practiced it."

"Start."

"Is a week long enough?" Seto asked. "Will walking a different way truly mask my distinctive eyes?"

It was Bakura's turn to smirk, and his lips lifted around the butt of his cigarette. "And you're letting that one go after now."

"It's the first compliment you've given me," Seto said. "Why would I let it go?"

"First to your face. You needed something?"

Seto's foot was bouncing, and even when he crossed it up to his knee to hold it down with a hand, it kept bouncing. Being this anxious without any moment of relief was getting exhausting, and he was more excited to have peace than to get away from Joey.

Who was sleeping with Tristan.

"Walk me through my escape route. I can practice avoiding the cameras for the rest of the week."

"If you never show up on a camera, they will be suspicious."

"That's nothing new."

"More suspicious," Bakura said, and put out the cigarette on the butt on the bench between their thighs. It burned the wood and left its mark, giving them both something to stare at while they thought through the options, as few as they were. Options were as limited as time, and nothing was on Seto's side.

"Show me regardless. I can mentally walk through it all week."

"Anyone told you you're too stubborn?"

"You were the only one who hasn't."

Seto got to his feet to stretch a bit before they went inside. Bakura couldn't get him to the balcony, and they couldn't go through any practice jumps. The only part of the plan that could be rehearsed was the short trip from the guest room to the sixth floor. The bottom five were off limits to him except for the few press conferences where Seto had armed escorts monitoring him. Maneuvering them as Croquet would either make things simple, or ruin everything. People might stop him to talk, about work or casually. Seto had never seen a personal conversation between anyone and Croquet, but it might have been happening.

"Starting from the fourteenth floor, from the right door. Show me how to get out."

Bakura stood and pocketed his lighter. "Tell me how you're jumping down. Each step of the way."

Seto yawned and started for the stairs, waving Roland over from the elevator to walk down with them. If Seto was going to be walking through the halls, then he needed it to be clear he was supervised. They couldn't have expected him to sit in one place all day, every day. A walk through the halls of the floors he was allowed to stay on might have raised flags, but nothing they could really call him on.

"I go down from the balcony in the office, left side."

They skipped the locked door to the top floor and went down to the fourteenth. Roland hung back a few steps for Bakura and Seto to walk together. There was a half-step difference between Bakura and Seto, just enough Seto could watch his steps to see where he walked, hoping he was already avoiding the cameras. There couldn't have been much margin for error.

"Then?"

"Carefully land on the balcony below and enter through the bedroom, with the door you've unlocked."

Bakura's hand grazed the correct bedroom door almost unnoticeably. From there, he switched sides of the hall, steps silent. There was a particular line he walked, and Seto wanted to check the cameras to see if they were pointed at him, but kept his gaze straight ahead on the door to the other staircase, far ahead.

"From there?"

"Dress in the outfit left. Follow your current steps to the stairs, and down to the first floor."

"And if that isn't open?"

No matter how much Seto had thought through the idea, he hadn't been able to figure out that complication. He thought of it as the end of his escape, not an obstacle to overcome. What did Bakura expect? Him to explain why he was dressed as Pegasus's main body guard, paroling floors off limits to him? To laugh it off and go back to bed with his husband while they checked the tapes to see how he had gotten out of his bedroom?

"Take the elevator?"

"That's crowded or down for maintenance."

Seto scoffed. "I've never seen it down for maintenance."

"Well it is now. Adjust."

"It won't be."

"And you're caught."

Even Bakura opening the door to the stairway was silent. Seto watched to see how he managed it, but didn't notice anything in particular different than how he opened the door. It must have been from practice, which was something Seto couldn't learn in a week.

"What do you recommend?"

"Don't get caught."

If they weren't walking down a winding flight of stairs, Seto might have shoved him. But he needed Bakura's help now, and his retaliation for ridiculous comments would have to wait until…he would have to let them slide. Once he left, there wouldn't be any way to get in contact with Bakura or Roland, especially not to snark back.

"I was looking for suggestion on how."

"I'll get you a phone. Keep it to your ear. People don't bother him when he's on the phone."

"If the elevators go out, someone will interrupt a phone call."

There was a camera at every landing, and with the way Bakura walked, Seto couldn't see how Bakura was missing all of them.

"How much are you off screen?" Seto asked.

"About half time."

It wasn't nearly enough, and not the image Seto had of Bakura. He had always thought Bakura was invisible not just to the people around him, but to all the security staff as well. But if this was the best he had to offer, then Seto would have to make the most of it.

"What time does his shift end?"

"After dinner, but he tends to linger until nine."

"Then I'll have to go around then, when people expect him to still be out," Seto said. Because Croquet wandering the halls when he was supposed to be asleep would set off alarms Seto couldn't afford to raise. Somehow, he would need to be alerted when Croquet went to bed, and hope no one thought anything of Croquet going into one room and coming out of an entirely different room on an entirely different floor.

Seto rubbed the side of his face and paused on the eighth floor landing. "We'll need someone in the security office to control the cameras."

"You won't."

"I can't take the risk."

"You're going to have to. There's no one to trust in there."

They started again and stopped on the sixth floor landing, moving aside so any passersby could use the stairs easily.

"Which door do you use?"

"The back one where we normally are picked up."

"And do you go in what you're wearing?"

"No."

The stairway was too exposed to be more detailed than that, and they had probably said too much already. Seto hadn't heard any doors opening around them, but he hadn't heard Bakura either.

"We need somewhere else to talk," Seto said. He didn't like the way his voice carried and reverberated, exposed and brash. The cafeteria wouldn't have been any better, and because of it, they started back up the stairs while mentally working their way down.

"Here," Bakura said, and opened a door to the staff floor hallway. Seto had never had reason to go to that floor before, and followed Bakura a few doors down, Roland close behind.

It was loud here.

Most of the doors were open, allowing the conversations inside to drift into the hall. Several people were playing music, some were watching movies, and others playing games. No wonder the guards would sneak off to sleep somewhere else. Their shifts were longer and sleeping through this couldn't have been easy. But it was so much livelier here. Everything else felt stiff in comparison.

"You remember my brother, Ryou," Bakura said when he opened his door.

Ryou was sitting on one of the two beds in the room, book open in his lap, but scrambled to his feet when he saw Seto.

"Your highness," he said, too quickly, and bowed.

"Relax," Seto told him, and stepped in a bit farther so Bakura could close the door behind them. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"He does," Bakura said, and waved Seto over to the other bed to sit. "And before you get ideas, he's not distracting anyone."

Seto hadn't suggested it, although it had been on his thoughts. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Bakura grabbed a gold-leaf book and tossed it to Seto. "Hold that. If someone comes in, look interested."

"So the hotel key will be with the second change of clothes," Seto said, since they hadn't clarified that part of the plan yet. "What about a cellphone?"

"Cellphone and room key only. The car key is in the hotel room, along with another change of clothes, cash, identifications, and directions."

Roland, standing back by the door, jumped in to say, "It will all be in place Friday night."

Seto planned to leave on the next Sunday, but they couldn't risk stocking the hotel room now. Any member of the staff could walk in and find the identification with his face—edited, but still him—and cut off this entire thing.

"Do you know the procedure for this?" Seto asked either of them. "At what point do they stop searching the city?"

"When they find you," Bakura said. "There's not a set time to finish the search."

"If they can't find me within a week, wouldn't they assume I have left?" Seto asked. A good portion of his plan banked on them lightening the search of New York City. If they didn't, getting out of the hotel, the hotel right beside everything, would be impossible. Seto's face stood out, more so with an entire country on the lookout for him.

Would they search the hotel rooms? Was that legal? Did the laws they made really apply to them?

"How long will I be safe in the room?"

"No way to know for sure. Don't stay too long or the staff will get suspicious."

He was going to have to keep the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. After a week of not being able to get in, they would start talking, and that would draw attention to his room in the midst of a manhunt. If the identification and keys were planted on Friday, then Seto might have three days before the staff was too concerned about him never opening the door.

That was five days of the room being locked, and three days of him being hidden.

"Have you notified Yami or Yugi what day the border guards need to be expecting me?"

"You'll have to let us know," Bakura said.

"Our numbers are programmed into the phone waiting on you," Roland said, gaze on Ryou. Seto didn't know what their level of interaction had been, and he actually didn't know how much Ryou knew. It seemed Roland didn't have that information either.

"But don't send us anything more than a 'now,'" Bakura added. "Security is going to be tight and there's no way to know what they are going to be monitoring."

Then aside from that one word, Seto was going to be alone. The odds were high that Pegasus had people who could access Gozaburo and Mokuba's phones, which meant that once Seto had given them a time and a place, he couldn't reach out to them either.

The final push straight ahead was supposed to be the easy part. This was when Seto was meant to finish the little things, not get swamped with all the minutiae. There was only supposed to be one or two details left to iron out, and now he was faced with everything at once with too little time to smooth out each potential disaster.

"I change downstairs," Seto said, pushing everything else out of his mind. "Go out the backdoor and cross the street, going straight to the hotel and up to the room. Then I wait."

"It won't be on the news at first," Bakura said. "They are going to search first, this building, and then whatever spies they have in Japan."

"How am I supposed to know when to leave?"

"You're smart. Figure it out," Bakura said.

That was two comments Seto owed Bakura back for.

Ryou raised a hand delicately. "Excuse me? But Princess Ren just sent me a text."

Ryou and Serenity texted? Enough that he used her nickname without any hesitation?

Seto nodded. He could see them getting along well from the little he knew of Ryou.

"And?" Bakura asked.

"She's looking for Roland, or, his highness through Roland."

"Why is she looking for me?"

Ryou held up his phone to read from the screen, "'Have you seen Roland? I need to talk to Seto right now.' I'm sorry, your highness, she used your name and I was just—"

"It's fine. Find out where she is."

No one spoke while waiting on the returned message, like they all knew and couldn't for the idea into thought or action. Serenity never went looking for Seto, not once in the last two years.

All gazes moved to the phone when it buzzed, and Ryou picked it up to read again, "'I'll meet him on the roof ASAP.'"

Seto left the book Bakura had handed him and got to his feet. "I'll go. Roland."

Bakura couldn't come with him this time, and the deep feeling in his chest rushed his steps back to the elevator rather than the stairs. The stairs took time Seto didn't have. He couldn't imagine ever having time again.

"It is likely not urgent," Roland said.

"She has Mokuba's number. It could be."

The sunlight had faded and Serenity stood under one of the lights on the far end of the roof. She was between two gardens—mint and lavender—and rocked nervously when Seto got closer.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, hand to her shoulder.

 _Don't be Mokuba_.

"I accidentally overheard dad," she said. Seto's own breaths faded at her breathlessness. "They're going to bomb more."

It was hard news to take, but nothing Seto hadn't expected. He was more surprised that Pegasus would have said anything about it where Serenity could have overheard. He didn't seem like the type to plan massacres in his bedroom.

"There's been talk of that for a while now."

She shook her head and reached for his hand. "Seto. Domino is on the list. There were a lot of names I couldn't say on the list, but a lot of them."

"When?" Seto asked, before the question sure to follow, _how did you hear about this?_

"The day after tomorrow."

They couldn't. It hadn't been that long since the last attack and Seto was supposed to have time to get the rest of his plan together. But certainly Japan would strike back after this. They wouldn't let the States send multiple missiles their way and do nothing back.

But Mokuba was in Domino.

He couldn't wait until Sunday. Seto had to give Japan their best chance to return fire, and give Mokuba fair warning to run. With spies watching him and Gozaburo, that would be an indicator that Seto was in contact with them, that Seto was planning something.

If Mokuba had to run tomorrow, Seto did too.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay. This one ended up being longer than I anticipated.

You can expect an update on **Sunday, July 23rd**.


	26. Chapter 26

**Control**

* * *

"How do you know?" Seto asked, waving Roland over. "You're entirely sure?"

"I heard him say it," Serenity insisted.

"We'll need to hear the exact wording, your highness," Roland told her, phone already out so he could start messaging people. If Seto was going to leave tonight, they had an overflow of tasks to complete and needed every possible moment. If there was a missile heading toward Japan, word had to get to Mokuba and Gozaburo so they knew to leave, and so that Gozaburo knew to allow access to his weapons.

Japan would fight back tonight.

"I was looking for dad because he told me to find him whenever I was done with my homework, and he was in his office talking to a bunch of officials on his video call screen. But that wasn't on his schedule."

Seto knew where and what she meant. He had sat in on more than one of Pegasus's meetings, although he doubted any of them were the impromptu war strategy calls like the one Serenity must have happened upon. But to have that many people involved either meant he was looking for permission or sending out warnings before a mass attack.

"And then what?" Seto asked.

"He said that they had to attack while they could, before Japan decided you weren't enough of a deterrent."

She wasn't going nearly fast enough, and Seto didn't have nearly enough time.

"And you know the cities?" Seto pressed.

"He had a map. I learned where Domino was a long time ago."

 _Why Domino?_ Pegasus had told him that as long as he behaved and did as he was told, his family would be safe. Maybe Pegasus assumed that since the house was a reasonable distance from the city center, they would be safe, but that depended on the type of missile and the exact target. It didn't take timing into account. How could he know Gozaburo hadn't decided to work late, bringing Mokuba into the office with him?

"I need you to do something for me," Seto said, leaning down to hold Serenity's full attention. "Don't tell anyone about this, any of it."

"But we have to stop them."

Shaking his head, Seto answered slowly, "You cannot get caught in the middle of this. I'll handle it."

"How? You can't—"

"Have some faith in me," Seto told her. "And thank you."

He checked with Roland, whose expression was dark enough Seto knew things were going to have to change drastically. Nothing was set up for Seto to go tonight, the hotel room wasn't ready, the getaway car, the guards at the border—nothing.

"I'll see you at dinner," Seto said to get Serenity to leave. Although she had offered her help, he wouldn't let her be considered an accomplice in all of this. Her family wouldn't do anything against her except hold a grudge, and no daughter or sister needed that weighing on her.

Seto led Roland to the edge to get as far away from the camera as they could, and once Serenity had disappeared behind the elevator doors, Seto started planning. "I have to go tonight. So does my family."

"Yes, your highness."

"Is the hotel still an option?"

"I can have someone check in now."

But it wouldn't have been under the right name, and Seto's room wouldn't be ready for him.

"How much can we get down in the next few hours?"

The question was more to himself than Roland, who was still caught up in making what arrangements he could on his phone. He would have to handle the hotel and the border, including the method of getting to the border, and Seto would need to contact Gozaburo and find a way out.

He wouldn't have a disguise, not in this time crunch. If he could get to a computer, maybe he could take out the cameras long enough to get out, but that would be a clear sign something was wrong, and people would be on alert.

And what was he going to do about Joey? The plan had been to go while he was showering or fucking Tristan, but for the time Seto needed to scramble everything together, it would be too late to count on either of those. Even getting into a fight to say he wanted to sleep in different rooms wouldn't help, because the bed Joey and Tristan used was in the office, so Seto would be left in the bedroom, on the wrong balcony.

It was the wrong balcony for the old plan. Maybe with some adjustments, he could make it down from that one, or not use a balcony at all. He might end up without much of a head start, but if something could be set up at the hotel, Seto was reasonably comfortable they could catch up in the days to follow.

"How soon can you get me a key?" Seto asked.

"Two hours."

That gave Seto time to message Gozaburo and to go to dinner, since skipping that would put unwanted eyes on him for the rest of the night. Serenity wasn't supposed to have known, and certainly wasn't meant to tell Seto, so he couldn't let on that anything had changed. And that meant sitting through a family dinner for the last time.

"We could have the fire alarms sound," Roland said. "They will have to evacuate."

Seto shook his head. "They would assign people to me. But you're right, I can't wait long enough that everyone has gone to bed."

He needed foot traffic to hold the attention of those in the security office. One person stood out much more than forty.

This was never going to work. He was supposed to have full control of the board by the time he left, the option to do anything, make any adjustments as needed because everything else was set. Seto was supposed to be in control for this part, and here he stood, outwardly calm and inwardly floundering.

"Who is taking your shift tonight?" Seto asked.

"Duke. I can get the key after dinner."

"And leave it where?"

"The library. Name a book and I'll leave it in the cover."

Seto had already been to the library once that day, but Seto hadn't left with a book, so he could reasonably go back for one. He picked the first title that came to mind, "Turn of the Screw," because he knew where he had left it. "It's in the reference section next to medical."

"I'll find it."

"Don't ask for help finding it. It will look strange if I go for the same one, and it isn't where it's supposed to be."

Tapping his fingers on the railings, Seto stared down at the hotel that was supposed to be his haven. There wouldn't be anything waiting for him, but what other choice did he have? He was going to end up leaving without any supplies, disguises, money, or papers. He was leaving without a head start.

"Do you think they can send a car? Canadian tags will be less conspicuous."

And it would save Seto from traffic stops, which there would certainly be, or from getting stopped on the road without fake identification. The driver could have something set up with border patrol to cut out the need for paperwork.

"I'll check."

"There isn't going to be a phone set up, will there?"

"No, your highness."

"And you're using your own cash?"

Seto hated that the answer was yes. "Otousan will pay you back, but get me a computer and a cellphone. I'll see about securing it enough to use."

Masking his voice might be enough. It would have to be.

"I'll have it done."

So if Seto could find a way out of the building, he would have a hotel room ready, and hopefully, three days from now, a car ready. That could get him to the border and past, and with word to Mokuba, his family could be waiting on him. It was risky, patchy, and hazardous, but possible.

If he could get out of the building tonight.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"I could escort you outside."

"Even if I thought that would work, I won't leave you to clean up my mess," Seto said, checking his watch. "I've got to get ready for dinner and get word to Mokuba before Joey gets to the room."

"The room will be as ready as it can be by the time you're out."

Seto glared at the darkened 'E' on the hotel sign until the glow around it blurred together. It shouldn't have been so hard to cross one street. Everything that came after theoretically sounded simple, and yet Seto couldn't get himself to that point. He should have had Bakura walk him through the bottom floors as a fallback plan, since Seto hadn't been down there nearly as much as two years might have suggested.

"This is the last we'll talk before," Seto said. The rest would be up to him.

"I will help as you need me."

"I don't need to worry about you being arrested for treason. Act normal. Put the key in the book and go to bed."

Hours remained, and Seto could get it done, even sloppily. As long as he could get Mokuba out of the danger radius, he would be okay. If they caught him, Japan would still know it was safe to fight back, and Gozaburo would have given access to the newly developed weaponry to the Japanese government. Tonight was Seto's only chance to get out of the crossfire, and if he failed, then he failed.

"Okay," Seto said at last. "We have to start."

"It's been a pleasure, your highness."

Before he could answer, Seto needed a moment to collect himself, clearing his throat once before saying, "It's probably time you called me Seto."

"Only once you're safe, your highness."

Seto laughed, nodding as he stepped away from the edge. "Once I'm out." It was a nice sentiment, and one they would have to see through. And that had to start now, without another moment wasted.

One breath.

One second.

One moment of calm, and Seto headed for the elevator, unlocking the top floor. He had to contact Mokuba first, before he could have the peace of mind to try anything else.

As always, Roland waited by the elevator while Seto went back to the suite. He checked each room for Joey and finding them empty, sat down in front of the television, Xbox controller in hand. There was no guarantee Mokuba would be awake, or that anyone would be monitoring the connection, but Seto had to send a notice. If no one responded, then he would have to call, and that was too much of a risk to even think about.

 _The king will attack Japan tomorrow. Multiple airstrikes, including Domino. Get out. Fight back._

Seto's thumb tapped on the controller, feeling like he was wasting time waiting on a response. Dinner was approaching too quickly, and if he was going to make the call, he had to do it within minutes, when no one was around and he could use Roland's phone without being caught.

How long could he wait?

 _Fight back?_ came the response.

That must have been Gozaburo. Mokuba would have asked if Seto was okay first.

 _Put KC back in play. I'm leaving tonight._

 _Where?_

 _I'll figure it out. Take care of things on that end. Meet me in Canada._

Seto had to disconnect before Joey came in to get ready for dinner, and that would have been in any minute. But even under the time crunch, Seto took a moment to move past the fact he hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Mokuba. If this failed, there was a chance he wouldn't get the chance to again. But at least Gozaburo would get Mokuba out, away from Domino.

And hopefully not straight into another attack.

For dinner, Seto put on a tie, halfway into straightening it when Joey came in the bedroom. He stood behind Seto and stared at him in the mirror.

"You seem stressed," Joey said.

"You know how I feel about these dinners."

"I can get you out of it. Honest."

Any other night, Seto would have taken him up on that. But tonight, Seto didn't want anyone coming to look for him. The show had to continue while Seto tried to take control of the board set out in front of him. One meal and he would go.

"Is he coming in tonight?"

"He worked the day shift," Joey said.

"I see."

That still didn't get Joey out of the office so Seto could use the balcony. Dinner would take about an hour and that would be enough. He didn't have to be involved in dinner conversation, although people might notice him avoiding his wine.

"We really don't have to do that in here," Joey said.

"And yet you really _have_ to do it."

"Seto, come on. I told you we'd stop if you said the word."

"And I told you to fuck who you wanted."

Joey stepped back, cocking his head with an expression of disbelief. "Which apparently doesn't include my husband. You see where I might be a little pissed about that."

When Seto stepped back, his gaze landed on the closet. He ran through the options as they came to mind and logged them away as an emergency plan. The preferable plan was to shove Joey off on Tristan, somewhere other than their suite, not make use of anything on those shelves.

"You're more than welcome to go down to his room tonight," Seto said. "I won't take offense. Don't make me late for dinner."

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Joey had to add a tie to his outfit as well, and fix his mess of a normal hairstyle. It got Seto to debate his own, and if changing it might help him get out the backdoor more easily. And what if Roland forgot to grab a bottle of hair dye to leave in the hotel room? Black hair would get him overlooked more than if he left it brown, even if it only meant he looked less white.

Maybe he could borrow a staff uniform and a pair of glasses from someone. It wasn't much, but he didn't have much to work with regardless.

"These dinners really so bad for you?" Joey asked on their way down. Tristan and Roland stood behind them in the elevator, and Seto subtly checked for any sign that Roland had gotten something finished. His phone was put away, but that could have just been to avoid the questions. Only Duke kept his phone out all the time.

"Yes."

"Sometimes, I think you just say stuff for the reaction."

"There's plenty more in this elevator I could comment on if that were the case," Seto said, and eyed the narrow stretch of air between Joey and Tristan.

"Relax," Joey said, taking a step forward to make some room between them. "Wasn't trying to call you out or nothing."

The stares in the cafeteria never wavered, whether Seto walked in a group or with only a guard. People recognized him so easily, like they were always on alert should he decide to turn on them from the inside. He scared them and they hated him for it, for the war and for Cecelia.

"You were only trying to tell me how I should feel about something."

"You know I'm not behind this. It wasn't my call."

"Nothing is ever your fault, your highness."

Tristan walked around them to open the door to the private dining room, and the table was already full. The seat for Cecelia was gone completely, as if to say her spot would forever remain hers.

"You're late," Pegasus chimed, following up with a sip from his glass. "Busy day?"

"Yeah, had to finish up with that trade deal," Joey said. He took the seat beside Pegasus and knocked Seto's chair back for him.

"And your excuse, Kaiba-boy?"

"I was as busy as ever."

Which recently had meant reading. Seto must have read through an entire section of the library by now, and read in every spot he had been allowed, from the roof to the game room to the cafeteria. For whatever reason, Seto sitting around doing nothing bothered people more than him interacting with anyone else.

"We're going to have an even busier day tomorrow," Pegasus said, without so much as a glance to Seto in regret of the impending attacks. "Lots to prepare for."

"Like what?"

"Like the business of running this country."

Joey took the plate when offered by the server, and Seto did the same right after. He needed to eat, since the last thing he was going to allow to go wrong was his stomach growling while he was sneaking through the halls, trying to be discreet. There was a balance between being hungry and overly full, and Seto reached it at half a salmon fillet and a third of his vegetables.

Serenity kept checking on Seto, and he didn't look back when he caught her doing it. She would give him away at that rate, but the best he could do was let it go and allow Pegasus to attribute it to any reason he could imagine. Maybe she had a crush or wanted homework help. Maybe she was guilty about Seto not getting to talk to Mokuba like before. There were explanations other than Seto knowing the truth.

"Kaiba-boy, you're not drinking."

The glass in front of Seto was still untouched, and normally by this point in the meal he would have finished off two. Something that small shouldn't have caused a problem, and Seto explained it away by saying, "I'm afraid I'm not feeling well. I'd rather not be lightheaded on top of it."

"Eat something weird?" Joey asked.

"It's likely."

And if he claimed to be sick, he might get some time alone in the suite that night. Nine o'clock would be the latest he could safely assume people would still be walking the halls, and he could keep Joey out until then. If he went down to Tristan's room, then he could count on plenty of time alone.

"You don't seem to be as peckish tonight," Pegasus agreed.

Serenity looked up again.

"Commenting on my appetite is certain to increase it," Seto said. He took a sip of his water while Joey gave him a weak glare.

If all went well, this was the last time he would have to sit through this display. Tomorrow, he might be on his own for the first time in two years. He could spend the full day sleeping or watching the news, messing around on the internet if he wanted to. The day would be his if he could just get to the hotel room.

Roland would need at least an hour to get the room ready, and then return with the key. It was a quarter after six now, and the shifts should have switched already. There wouldn't be a signal, and Seto decided to check for the key at seven-thirty. That left an hour and a half to deal with Joey if he hadn't left, and to check the room for anything he needed to carry out with him.

He could shave his head, Seto considered. No one would be looking for a bald man. Even cutting his hair shorter would help, and the moment he thought of it, it became part of his plan. In the remaining time, Seto would cut off his hair.

"Be in my office at seven tomorrow," Pegasus said. "And Joseph, wear something nice. We'll be on video calls most of the morning."

"You always say that," Joey said.

"And you always underdress. Seto, help him look decent."

"Of course," Seto said.

"Seto and I could literally wear the same thing and you'd still find a way to complain about it."

Pegasus considered with another sip from his glass. "Perhaps. It could just be his posture."

They had all acknowledged Seto was finished eating, but he couldn't simply dismiss himself. He had to wait until they were done to go, without giving away the fact he was anxious to leave.

It was Serenity who excused herself first. She did so with a hand over Cecelia's old spot at the table, and leaning over to Pegasus to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Seto didn't wait until she had left, but stood up as well, bowing slightly before walking out without a word. Duke fell into step behind him, texting as usual, and Seto went straight for the elevator and up to the suite. Joey might have been right behind him, or else Seto would have tried contacting Mokuba again.

He had forty-five minutes before the key should have been in place. There was so much to do, and at the same time, nothing Seto could do to prepare at the moment. It was too early to change into whatever he would wear to sneak out, and too early to pick out the outfit should Joey walk in.

Loosening his tie, Seto dropped to the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He left the tie to hang loosely around his neck while he turned the television to the news, actually hoping word of the attacks hadn't leaked. If it had, they would be watching him. Not that they weren't watching him now, he thought with bitter amusement.

The ding of the elevator caught his attention, and Seto leaned over to see Joey coming out of it and headed back. He had time to pick a fight and get Joey to storm out, or Seto could leave at seven-thirty, and then come back to continue the fight if need be.

After all this time, Seto found it amusing that he jumped to a fight to get Joey to leave, rather than being able to ask for space. They never had been anything other than a contract, and even that was screwed up. One simple request would never have gotten him anywhere.

"You really feel sick?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"And the news is going to make you feel better?"

Seto smirked and crossed his legs the other way. "What would you suggest I do instead?"

"I don't know. Sleep it off?"

"It's not even seven. I'd rather not be awake at midnight."

"There's meds in the kitchen—"

"I don't need your help. Go learn to rule the world or something."

But instead, Joey sat on the couch and matched Seto's position. "There's so much goin' on now. Feels like we're not talking anymore."

"It's intentional."

"I don't hate you."

"I don't care."

The guilt over the night of Cecelia's funeral had lingered far too long, and Seto was done trying to coddle guilt that wasn't his burden. Joey wanted forgiveness or for Seto to tell him all was okay, that he understood the pain and that he had been too drunk to think straight, but Seto didn't. He wouldn't. It wasn't his concern if Joey ever felt at peace with his actions or if he rotted in the regret.

"You're really done trying."

"I've never tried," Seto said. This would be the only chance he had for honesty, and Seto was too preoccupied with other things to work up lies. "I've never wanted to try."

"I'm really that awful in your mind?"

"It's not just in my mind."

Joey popped his lips together once. "There's a truth bomb."

Seto leaned forward for the remote, turning up the volume a few clicks as if to say he was done talking. Something would have to get Joey to leave, and if it was him who left, then he would be gone longer than if Seto walked out, too angry to come back before it was time to sleep. But even after making it clear he was done, Joey kept sitting beside him, and compensated for the volume by raising his voice.

"I know the war relapse thing hasn't made anything any easier, but it won't last forever. And when we get things settled again, Mokuba's going to be able to come visit. Things are going to get better."

"You assume Japan will lose."

"I mean," Joey started, lifting his palms like the answer should have been obvious. "Japan's working without a pretty big advantage."

"Kaiba Corporation stopped working with the government weeks ago, and their technology is still much more advanced than yours. The only advantage you have is that they are taking the high ground and trying to work it out according to the treaty that you all put into place. Having me here won't stop them forever."

"But long enough," Joey said. "And with minimum casualties."

"You really don't get it," Seto said, and believed it. Maybe none of them truly understood the force Japan could summon in a moment, that they were holding back for the sake of all the lives they had the ability to take in a single strike.

"Explain it then."

"No."

Joey's next attempts at conversation led nowhere, and Seto watched the news with no new information coming out. Tomorrow, it would be his face plastered all over the channels.

Seven-thirty came and Seto stood to go.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm going to get a book."

And hopefully, put things into motion.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

You can expect an update on **Sunday, July 30th**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Control**

* * *

"You're really going t'pretend this isn't important?" Joey asked, standing as if to follow Seto to the library.

"I'm not dealing with it tonight."

It should have been enough of an answer, but Joey talked after Seto while he left, and his voice carried until the elevator doors closed. And then, Seto turned to Duke to say, "Is it really necessary to follow me down a few floors?"

"We all have our jobs."

Seto hoped Roland had completed his. But he trusted Roland and left the elevator with confidence he would find the book with a room key inside, and that would be one step closer to getting out. He kept repeating the steps it would take for him to leave, but skipping over exactly how he was going to get past Joey. Going over the balcony still seemed like the best way to avoid having a guard following him, but from the floor down, he still had no escape.

The library felt more active than he was used to it being, but Seto went straight back for _The Turn of the Screw_ and didn't let himself seem distracted during the walk. He skimmed the shelves for a moment before pulling it out, taking a deep breath when he thumbed through the pages. And there, on page 117, was the swipe key for the room, with the directions to it and room number written on the back.

Roland had gotten it done, and had left behind a scribbled _Good Luck._

Tucking it back in the book was a risk, but Seto couldn't take it without first checking it out, but the only risk there was passing over the book to be recorded. The woman at the desk wouldn't flip through it, only input the title and Seto's name into the system. She wouldn't notice the slight part in the pages as long as Seto didn't give her reason to look for anything.

He forced himself to smile at the woman when she checked out his book, and she didn't return the expression. It was fine and he had done his part not to draw attention to one of the more crucial elements of his plan resting on the counter in front of her, and then held in her hands, and finally, after what seemed like too long, back in his possession.

"You had a book in mind," Duke said as Seto headed back for the elevator.

"I put it aside to grab later."

"Hn."

Duke was as chatty as ever, and if Seto wasn't so caught up in his head, then he might have commented on it. But for now, he had to focus on how to get Joey out of their suite for several hours. An argument was no guarantee, because given Joey's mood, he would storm back in to pick up where they had left off shortly before. Getting him to go down to Tristan would likely be the most secure option, but how would he get Joey to go down without tipping his hand?

Seto debated during the short trip upstairs, trying to map out his words before having to speak them. His husband had the unfortunate habit of carrying conversations far away from anywhere Seto expected them to go. No amount of preparation could get him ready for whatever Joey would come up with.

And he was greeted with an already irate Joey, marching to get in his face. "You can't just walk out in th'middle of something. We were having a conversation and all."

"Step away from me."

"Not a chance. We're talking."

"Not this close."

Their shoulders knocked when Seto brushed by him, and with every step, Seto made certain the book was secure in his grasp. He had never given much thought to dropping a book before, but now that everything rested on something so trivial, it was all he could think about until he was in the bedroom, and had put the book on his side table.

"Okay. Now you're all clear of me and my big, scary presence standing so close. Tell me what the hell is going through your head."

"Only thoughts of state and duty," Seto said, and leaned forward to start taking off his shoes. They weren't the ones he wanted to wear out, and getting changed would have to come slowly and with great consideration. The clothes Joey had gotten him to buy all those years ago would finally get used, although if he put them on with no explanation, that might draw too much attention.

He ran his hands through his hair. There were too many needlessly complicated details, especially given that his entire plan rested on being able to walk out of a building.

"Do you always haveta be such an ass? I'm just tryin' to talk."

"I do."

A solid shove had Seto on the bed, one shoe on and one off. Seto's glare wasn't as strong enough as it should have been, but he didn't let it waver as Joey stood above him like he was calling the shots. He had time before needing to go, and if he kept the argument going, Joey might stay gone during Seto's window.

"We're going to have to work through this. Now's as good a time as any."

"It's not."

"No? You're just gonna say no without reason?"

"I have reason," Seto said, and took off his other shoe.

"And what's this grand reason o'yours?"

"I don't want to."

"Have you always been this much of a dick?" Joey asked, finally uncrossing his arms to throw his hands up. "I'm offering to work this out and you're not even _trying_."

"That's correct."

Betting on the fact Joey wouldn't stop him, Seto stood to put his shoes in the closet as if the only thing that was wrong was his husband picking a fight he wasn't interested in being a part of. But using the closet he was allowed to reminded him of the one he wasn't, and it seemed he was going to have to use a plan he didn't trust, and was starting to think he had no other choice.

Joey came around and put his arm on the closet door, cutting off Seto's exit. "We have to live together."

"We are living together."

"Why do you never listen to what I mean? We can find a way to get along while—"

"While what?" Seto asked, taking a step forward to force Joey one back. "While you fuck your bodyguard? While you bomb my country, my family? While I put on a smile and pretend to be fine like that?"

"You said you were fine with Tristan. Either you are or you aren't."

"I believe I told you to fuck who you want, not that I was okay with it."

"Why wouldn't you be okay with it?" Joey asked, and reclaimed the space Seto had forced him to make. "It's not like you want me to put it in you."

Joey really couldn't understand why it still might bother Seto? Was he really going to explain why his husband shouldn't be sleeping with anyone else? No, Seto decided. He didn't owe Joey anything.

"Why stand here and argue with me when there's someone ready and waiting for your dick?"

"It's not just about the sex!" Joey insisted, and took Seto's arm to keep him from walking away. "You really think any of this is about sex?"

Shaking out of his grip, Seto moved back again, this time going to the dresser to pick out the clothing he would wear to break out. To keep Joey from catching on, it was going to have to be sweatpants so they would pass off as pajamas. He stuck with a pair of black pants and a dark grey shirt, and left his socks on to slide into sneakers later.

"Answer me, Seto."

"I think some of it is about sex, your highness."

"I've been with Trist for years. It's a lot to give up for someone who doesn't want me around."

"So go to him," Seto said. "I have asked nothing of you."

"I'm asking you to give me a reason not to! Dammit, Seto. Let's give this a shot."

"You're bombing my family," Seto snapped. "Do you really think only my father and brother matter to me? That I know no one else in the entirety of Japan?"

"There's been one missile," Joey said. "Just the one."

"There will be others. You know there will be others."

"Then we'll talk to dad. He's just upset about Ma, and—"

"And that's an excuse for starting a needless war?" Seto shook his head and forced his hands still at his sides. If he did anything more than confront Joey with words, then nothing would work. Joey would stay in the room or call for backup, and Seto would get nowhere. And then in two days, everyone he knew in Japan would be gone. Which meant he couldn't actually fight Joey when he deserved it.

"I've never said I'm on his side with this. He shouldn't have started this up again."

"He did," Seto said, flat and severely. "And he's not going to stop with Japan. Once he has control of their technology, do you really believe he'll be content to stop there?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then you're as much a fool as your father."

Joey's foot had started to tap, but he was far from angry enough to storm out. That was okay, since it wasn't even eight. Seto had an hour to kill, and that might as well have been spent arguing with Joey over everything they had pushed aside over the last two years. It would be the only chance Seto had to say his piece.

"Wars happen, Seto. You being pissy about it won't change anything."

"He threatened Mokuba," Seto said. "He threatened to kill my brother. Now you're telling me that if it was Serenity, you would settle and accept this?"

"It isn't Serenity."

Seto's bitter laughter filled the room and he almost walked out himself. If that hadn't spoken enough of Joey's thought processes, nothing would. It wasn't Serenity, which meant the extent of his caring was that Seto made his life a little uncomfortable.

"And your irritation isn't my problem."

"You aren't miserable living like this? We could at least try to be sorta happy."

"You _just_ said you don't give a shit about Mokuba. There is no happy."

They stared at each other, both unwavering, and the room fell into silence enough the muted ticks from the clock could be heard. Seto timed his breathing to each, in…out…in…out, until he had calmed himself enough to think through each spoken word. The argument hadn't pushed Joey enough. He was going to have to dig deeper.

"He won't kill Mokuba," Joey said at length. "We know where they live. He would never be a target."

"And Domino?" Seto asked. "It's the nearest city, where his school is, where Kaiba Corporation is, where he spends a great deal of his time. You can tell me Domino isn't on a hit list?"

The hesitation answered for Joey, and Seto waved off any words to follow. "Did her death being an accident make you forgive Alister any easier?

"Don't."

"Should I _be quiet_?" Seto asked, mocking Joey's tone from the last time the words had been said to him. "Not remind you that your mother is dead and I'm who's left? I know it should have been me. I wish it had been me because then your father couldn't have picked up this fight again, and Mokuba would be safe. But that isn't how things panned out, and now I'm stuck having to put faith in people I don't trust, and hope smiling is enough to keep him from being killed."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

Seto glanced over Joey's shoulder to the window where he would have to jump over the edge fifteen stories off the ground and hope he didn't miss the balcony below. Thinking about that didn't make it any easier to think about Cecelia. But none of it was a lie; if Alister's aim had been true, and if Cecelia hadn't taken the step when she had, Seto would have prevented all this from happening, which was what the marriage had been meant to do in the first place.

"I don't wish you were dead. I shouldn't've said that stuff."

"But you did say it. And you were right."

Joey moved forward and cut off Seto's view of the window. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Your apologizes are worthless when your actions disprove them."

"So tell me what I can do. How can I start making this right so you'll want to talk to me?"

"Get your father to call off the war."

Seto didn't have to wait until nine. He could go sooner and have more foot traffic distracting the cameras, even if that did mean more people to recognize him. Joey could walk out, and once Seto was certain he was gone, then go. When Joey came back to an empty room, his immediate assumption wouldn't be that Seto had left.

 _Except Duke will still be at the entrance._

 _Shit._

"I can't do that."

"Then get the fuck out of my face."

"You can't just kick me out when I'm not convenient to you."

That was the response Seto expected for when he pushed too far, and now didn't know how to backtrack to a point where Joey would leave out of frustration. Maybe if Seto made it sound more personal, Joey would take it seriously.

"Joey, I am telling you now that I need space. You just asked what you could do? Give it to me."

Joey started to argue, but the clear 'I _did_ just offer that' expression came across his face, and he closed his mouth for a moment of consideration. "Okay. I'll stay gone a while."

Even though Seto hadn't expected that to work, he would take any time Joey could give him, and nodded to say it was fine to leave now. He could act as if the space would really help him clear his head, and that could buy extra time.

"Thank you," he forced himself to say. "I'll...try to be in a place to talk when you're back."

"Really?" Joey smiled and his posture relaxed. "Okay. Yeah. We'll talk later."

He grabbed a few things and left shortly after, closing the door to their suite behind him. Seto listened for the elevator, and once he heard it, rushed back to the bedroom to get his shoes on. The sneakers were unworn and felt a bit tight, but there was nothing to be done about it. He checked that he had his locket on, the room key pocketed, and then scanned the room for anything else he would need.

That was all he could do from in here. It was time to make the jump.

Seto went into the next room and double checked the laces, undoing them and redoing them twice before he was satisfied. The door to the balcony slid open easily, and Seto let the night air and city sounds rush over him as he stepped to the railing to look down. If he slipped, the fall would kill him, and probably some of the people walking on the sidewalk below.

 _Don't fall._

With a deep breath and reassurances to his resolve, Seto grabbed the railing to go over.

"What're you doing?"

His heels settled back on the floor and Seto turned to Joey, who watched him from the doorway.

"Getting some air," Seto said. "What are you doing?"

"Forgot my phone." Joey held it up as if to prove the statement. "And since I'm here, I think we should go ahead and talk. I know you wanted space, but that's just going to remind you you don't like having me around, and you're going to change your mind."

Seto nearly gaped at him, unable to believe Joey's complete ability to cut him off at every turn. Did he know? What this him trying to stop Seto from leaving without admitting someone had told him?

"I wouldn't have said I needed space if I didn't need the space."

"Well, you've got air now. We can talk out here."

This wasn't going to go Seto's way, which left him with just the one terrible option. It was such a stupid plan, but if it was all he was left with, Seto couldn't struggle for another idea when he didn't have the time for it.

"What do you want from me?" Seto asked, coming back inside, but leaving his shoes on. "Do you want me to emulate Tristan? Do you want me to act the way he does? Like my life exists in service to you?"

"That's not how he acts."

"He's your bodyguard. His job is literally to die in your place."

When Joey went to defend the man he actually wished to be with, Seto finished walking to him and kissed him, once just to stop him from talking, and again to prove it wasn't only to silence him. Joey fumbled to determine his response, and finally put a hand around Seto's head to hold him close.

A minute or two later, Seto leaned back. "To the bed," he whispered, and grabbed Joey's tie to pull him along. "Let's make this work."

He pushed Joey down gently and straddled his lap, splitting the difference to meet Joey halfway and pick up where they had left off. Unlike all the other times that had come before, Seto couldn't put someone's face over Joey's in his mind, but had to keep levelheaded and aware of each movement. His window to slip out would close if he got distracted, and every second was another person leaving the building.

"Maybe if I act like him," Seto said, lips still to Joey's, "Maybe I'll see what the fuss is about."

Another few seconds and Seto drew back, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Joey's shirt. "Scoot back."

Seto stood and watched Joey comply, and then went over to the off-limits closet to find the handcuffs he had seen them using before. He eyed the gags, but without having seen Joey wearing one, didn't know if he could get away with it. There wasn't much of an option. If Joey caught on and screamed, then Seto would be done for.

He brought the handcuffs and gag back to the bed, making sure Joey could see them and nod once in approval. The red ball wasn't going to do enough to keep Joey from shouting though, and Duke and Marik were close enough they would probably overhear.

"Do you have a playlist you like to use?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Joey grabbed his phone from the side table and scrolled through his playlists before choosing one, and he put the phone back down, where Seto made note of it. He would have to move it far out of Joey's reach, and turn up the volume, and maybe send out a prayer that it was a relatively long playlist.

"Hands up," Seto said, twirling the handcuffs on a finger before giving Joey's neck a moment of attention. He needed to act like he wanted to try, and that meant acting like a fool for a while more. However, snapping the cuffs onto Joey's wrists was much more satisfying than he had anticipated, and he understood why Tristan enjoyed it.

"What's really going on?" Joey asked. "This isn't like you."

"You wanted me to try," Seto said, and reached for the gag.

"To try talking. You went right to sex."

Seto got the gag ready to place. "We're not going to have sex."

In another surprise for the night, Joey smirked. "This how you're giving yourself space? Lock me up so I can't interrupt?"

"Something like that."

"So when're you going to let me up?" Joey asked. "Can't leave me here too long, or we'll lose all our time to talk."

This was probably the last time they would be talking, and out of respect for the last two years, Seto told him the truth. "I'm not going to let you up."

All the signs of confusion, disbelief, and understanding crossed through Joey's eyes, and he smirked again before looking up at the cuffs and then down to Seto's shoes. "You're making a run for it."

"Your father has plans to bomb across Japan in two days. I have to give them a chance to fight back."

"And running is easier than just telling them to screw you and bomb?"

"Your father currently has the option of bombing our emperor. Japan needs the same advantage, and they won't do it with me here. Not when my father controls the majority of their weapons development."

"Makes sense," Joey said, and gazed at the gag. "But you're not making it out of here."

"I have to try."

Seto moved the put the gag in, and Joey turned his face away from it. "I know the back door sounds like the easiest way, but it's more closely watched at night. You'll want to go out the front."

"And I should believe you?"

Joey shrugged. "Do what you want. But I'm telling you. You won't make it."

"I have very little to lose but reputation at this point. Stay still."

When Joey shook his hand dismissively, it rattled the cuffs. He made a face and then offered a sarcastic, "Sorry about that. I'll be nice and quiet for ya. No, really. I'll give you a full hour head start before I sound the alarms."

"Do you suppose I should believe that?"

"I've gotta make it right somehow," Joey said. "If some miracle happens and you break security, I won't be getting another chance for a while."

Whether Seto believed him or not, he didn't have time to carry on the discussion about it. "If you can get them to stop searching for me, you can be with Tristan."

Joey chuckled as the gag moved closer, and then offered one final, "Godspeed," as it fit into place. He gestured with his chin as if to tell Seto to get going, and Seto wasn't going to hang out any longer.

"Your highness," he said, giving a mock bow.

Joey nodded back and said something that sounded a lot like, "Now get outta here."

After moving the phone and placing his wedding ring on top of the book, Seto did.

* * *

Thanks for reading! My plan had been to end it on this chapter, but Seto and Joey argued much longer than I expected them to. And because of that, you can expect another update on **Sunday, August 6th**.


	28. Chapter 28

**Control**

* * *

 _Locket. Room key. Dark clothes._

Seto was back on the balcony before he remembered his plans to cut his hair, and by that point, didn't have the time to go back. Joey hadn't started screaming, but there was a chance he was just waiting to hear Seto leave before it would begin. There was a slimmer chance Joey was actually going to let Seto leave before calling for a guard, but Joey knew, and Seto wasn't getting another chance.

His hand felt for the room key while he craned over the balcony to find the one below it. Dropping down a single floor shouldn't have been a daunting task, and as tall as he was, Seto thought he could hold on to the railing overhead and have the length to hook his feet below.

Without letting himself get too caught up in how he was going to do it, Seto sat on the railing and swung his feet over, checking the drop once more before sliding down. The distance proved greater than he had anticipated, and getting his feet on the railing below was much harder than he thought. The soles of his feet skimmed the top, and Seto held on above him, grateful that Bakura had at least been right about there not being much light pointed his way.

He ran out of space to move lower. Maybe, Seto thought, not letting himself look down, if he let go with one hand, he would have the flexibility to swing enough that he could use momentum in his favor. Or there could be something on the bottom side he could grab onto, because the longer he hung off the balcony, the more tired his arms would get.

When the strain became too much, Seto exhaled once slowly, and then again more heavily. He shook out a hand, holding on with one, and felt for something—anything—he could grab onto. But the most letting go did was give him another few centimeters to get his feet solidly on the rail. It wasn't enough.

Only then did Seto let himself look down, more as motivation than out of fear, although both felt fairly prominent at that point. He couldn't fall, and had to make this work.

Somehow.

He shuffled sideways to get closer to the side of the building, thinking he might have been able to grab the door frame to pull himself forward. His arm was giving out quickly, and he strained to reach while he had some grip strength left.

Seto had to be overthinking this. If he could just—

His hand slipped and his blood rushed cold, and for a split second, Seto was falling.

Until he wasn't.

"And here I've been assuming you to be graceful."

Bakura helped Seto get his feet planted, and then stepped back before Seto could push him away in his anger.

"How long have you been there?" Seto demanded.

"I've been waiting on you a half hour."

"I'm in a time crunch," Seto said, and started inside, but Bakura grabbed his arm.

"I'm here to help."

Shaking his head, Seto knocked away Bakura's grip. "You'll be convicted of treason. I won't let that happen."

"And you've got the safety of a country riding on your shoulders. No one should have to bear the burden of their people."

"Then what's the plan?" Seto asked. There wasn't time to stand around talking about the reason behind Bakura offering to help when Joey had given him an hour at most. He was already too far behind, but at least hadn't heard shouting from overhead yet.

"Guys in the camera room don't know who's got your shift tonight. You'll draw less attention with me."

"Except everyone will know it's me," Seto said. "You tend to stick out."

"Unless I don't want to."

Seto headed back inside. "I have to go. Come if you plan to."

But Bakura grabbed him again and pushed him against the exterior wall with an irritated expression. "Your highness. Take a breath and calm down. We're not going through that door."

"I'm not jumping down another balcony."

"No," Bakura agreed, dragging the word out much too long. "But there's a camera pointed directly at this door. We move to that balcony—" he paused to point to the one beside them. "—and we're covered."

"That wasn't in the plans."

"I was always in my plan."

"And you didn't think I should know that?"

"You would've said no."

He would have, and now had a clock ticking down that stopped him from pressing the matter. The next balcony was only about a meter away, and it took under a minute for Bakura and Seto to cross to it. It still opened into the game room, but not being on camera meant Seto wouldn't be at risk of them questioning how he had appeared from the balcony when he hadn't been seen coming onto the floor. Appearing on camera from somewhere already in the room wouldn't raise flags, and hopefully, no one would look back, especially since Bakura was with him.

"Where to?" Seto asked, although he was already following Bakura to the stairs.

"We're meeting up with Roland for coffee."

"No, we're not."

"I don't know why you assumed we were leaving you to fend for yourself."

"Because that's what I asked you to do."

Bakura took the same path he had walked Seto through, avoiding the cameras as much as possible and keeping out of people's way. They knew Seto and saw him with Bakura—they always checked for a guard—and that meant when Seto leaving was discovered, Bakura would be arrested. Despite having to worry about the cameras, or more realistically, the people behind them watching, Seto let himself worry over Bakura while they made their way down. He wouldn't let someone be tried for treason because of him.

"Why are we meeting him for coffee?"

"You'll see."

"That's hardly an acceptable answer."

"As much as I love the grating sound of your voice, your highness, shut up."

They ended up on the staff floor, and Bakura led Seto down to his room, where Roland was waiting beside a stack of clothes. "Your highness," he said, standing to bow.

"No time for formalities," Bakura said. "Change into those clothes."

"You will both be arrested for this," Seto said.

"You will be too unless you get going."

The clothes were a uniform, the same one the guards wore, so it must have been either Roland or Bakura's second set. He didn't see how it would help without more of a disguise, but trusted them to have something planned. They wouldn't be taking up so much time otherwise.

He went back to them and Bakura handed him a pair of glasses like Roland had taken to wearing.

"I've been making sure it's known I'm heading out for a drink tonight," Roland said. "Anyone who sees you leave will assume it's me following through."

"We don't look alike."

"The cameras aren't in color," Bakura said. "If we style your hair the right way, they won't think it's you."

"But the people I pass will know."

"You'd be surprised what people overlook when they aren't paying attention."

Seto took the hair gel from Roland when it was offered, but didn't do anything with it. Banking his escape on people's stupidity was hardly a plan. For all the time they didn't tell him they were plotting something else, _this_ was what they had come up with?

"This is insane."

"Do your hair like his," Bakura said. "You're wasting time."

Seto guessed it was similar to leaving dressed like Croquet, but that would have at least called for a wig or color in his hair. If there was talcum powder in the bathroom, Seto could whiten his hair, and that might deflect more of the attention.

But they were right. He didn't have the time.

Roland stood beside him at the mirror so Seto could mimic the odd part as best as he could, and with the glasses on, he really didn't look much like himself. Hopefully it would be enough to fool anyone with a passing glance. Hopefully no one would care to look long.

Seto was so tired of banking on hopefully.

"Well?" he asked when he had finished. "Is it passable?"

"It will be on the camera," Roland said. "Just don't stop for anything. Don't give them a reason to look."

The security staff was large. Aside from a few people, Seto didn't think anyone would know he wasn't actually a part of it. Even if they didn't think he was Roland, they might simply see the uniform and let the strange face slide.

"And now?"

"You and I go down," Bakura said. "And we walk out together."

That sounded too easy, and with all the things that could go wrong, it would come down to something as simple as people not looking at him. And after two years of constantly being watched, it wasn't something Seto felt he could count on.

"When someone realizes something isn't right and stops us?"

"You keep walking. I'll handle anyone who tries to stop you."

Bakura's confidence should have made Seto feel better, but only added to his concerns. Nothing would be so easy, and Bakura needed to be prepared for the eventuality of them getting caught. Standing around and talking about it wasted the limited time, and they started to head out. Seto adjusted his posture and matched Roland's resting expression. Getting out of the staff floor immediately was his first priority, since the people who lived around Roland would be the most likely to recognize Seto wasn't him.

"Keep walking isn't much of a plan," Seto said lowly. They were just a few meters from the elevator, and so far, no one had come out of their room. "I trust you have more in mind."

"Right now, everyone who might stop us is on duty. Unless we run into his highness somewhere, I don't foresee any issues."

"I'm asking what the plan is should there be an issue," Seto said. He wasn't sure it was in his best interest to tell Bakura what he had done to Joey. If they got caught, Bakura needed to be able to deny he knew anything about it.

"Deal with it if it comes up."

"You are the most frustrating person."

Bakura chuckled and opened the door to the stairs. "You haven't met yourself then. Watch who you talk in front of. You and him don't sound much alike."

"That's just another way to say shut up."

"You caught me."

They started down, Seto's heart picking up with each floor they past. It was going to be the lower floor where the most risk took place, and Seto fought to keep a calm exterior because there would be no reason for Roland to be so anxious. It was also where most of the security would be looking.

"When does he get out?"

"Once I call to let him know we're out."

"And we hope no one notices he leaves the building twice?"

"They'll just assume he came back in without anyone noticing. Stop worrying."

Nothing would be as easy as Bakura predicted, but as they reached the bottom floor, Seto started to think maybe he could pull this off. It was a straight shot to the door, but when Bakura started for the back, Seto stopped him. "We should go out the front."

"It's farther from the bar," Bakura said, clearly referring to the hotel rather than the alibi.

"Less eyes on the front."

"But more exposure. The back is the best option."

There was no guarantee Joey had been telling the truth, and both options had plenty of associated risks. But Seto had to assume Bakura's word was better than Joey's, since he had been thinking and planning longer than a minute. But the number of people on the first floor was much higher than Seto had expected, most of them heading for a door. That much was good, because no one would care about two more people heading out.

"Bakura."

Seto's entire being stopped when he recognized Croquet's voice, and since it wasn't him being called to, he followed the plan and kept walking. Bakura hung back to talk to Croquet, and before Seto had made it ten steps, he heard Croquet calling for Roland to hang back.

Did he stop? Was he supposed to pretend he couldn't hear Croquet calling him back?

He kept going with that act. Croquet would know he wasn't Roland; he likely already did. The wrong hair color was such a giveaway, and the moment Seto turned around, it would be over. The room was crowded, and Seto had good reason to pretend he hadn't heard. Croquet was one of the few people Seto knew would recognize all the members of the guard.

And then, over the buzz of the exiting crowd, Croquet called for him again, this time, with a question in the tone. He must have realized Seto wasn't Roland, or any other member of the staff.

But the door was in sight and Seto kept walking for it. If he had to run, it needed to be outside. The New York crowds were always large, and Seto could slip away much easier within in them than inside the thinning crowd inside. But if he left and Croquet followed, Seto couldn't go straight to the hotel. He would have to run and backtrack somewhere, somehow.

Seto caught the door as it swung closed, the person ahead rushing off and letting it almost hit Seto. He was so close, and if he just kept going, there was a chance they wouldn't stop him. Bakura must have been making excuses as to why Seto, or rather, Roland, wasn't stopping.

A hand grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him back, and Seto watched the recognition take over Croquet's expression, darkening just long enough Seto saw his future, locked away and made an example of while the war came to an abrupt end with either a surrender or fallout. It was over before Seto hadn't gotten a foot outside.

"Croquet?" Bakura said, putting a hand on his shoulder and pinching somewhere that forced him to go limp. Bakura caught him with ease, keeping him propped up. "Lightheaded?" he asked, and waved Seto along. "Meet me at the bar, Roland. I'll get him to bed."

He spoke loudly enough there would be witnesses to Roland following through on his plans, and that Croquet's unconsciousness wasn't any reason for worry. At least it wasn't to the people around. Seto almost lost the control to keep his face even, but clenched his teeth to maintain the façade.

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you there later."

"Bakura—"

"Go."

Seto faced inside, which meant everyone could see his face if they looked too long. And with Croquet in his current state…

"Don't be long."

"All right," Bakura said with a little laugh. "I'll see you there."

It wasn't much of a goodbye for someone who was risking his own life for Seto's, but he couldn't wait around any longer. With a final nod, Seto backed out through the doors. And for the first time in two years, he was outside alone. He couldn't stand around to enjoy it, because at any moment, the plan could fall through. As long as Bakura could handle Croquet, Seto didn't predict any further issues.

For him. The issues for Bakura and Roland would be massive if they couldn't get out as well. Both of them had to come with him to Canada, which in and of itself shouldn't have been a problem, but if they couldn't get out too?

Seto kept the room key in his hand while he waited on the traffic to stop and crossed the street. He should have gone to the bar or done a few more laps. The short trip to the hotel, Seto couldn't think of anything else, but his priority was to get behind the locked door.

No one at the front desk stopped him, but Seto made certain he had the key in sight to prevent anyone from questioning him. A few people gave him confused glances—he _was_ wearing sunglasses in doors—but aside from that, Seto was done. The room door opened and closed behind him.

He had gotten out.

Seto took off the glasses and ran his fingers through his gelled hair, leaning back on the door to keep himself from falling to the floor. That was it. He had walked out, and the only people in immediate risk were the people who helped him.

But he couldn't go back. They had gotten him out, and Seto had to trust they could do the same for themselves.

So he settled in to wait, the news turned on so he would know the moment they announced something had happened. It might take days or hours, but Seto couldn't miss a moment of it.

He paced.

He stared.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Roland was supposed to have made it by that point. Bakura should have just dropped Croquet somewhere and headed over himself. Their absence made what should have been a time of relief more stressful than Seto could have imagined. The news was useless, but Seto left it on.

And he waited more.

By the time Seto started to doze off, a light knock came from the door. He jumped to answer, hardly remembering to check who it was before opening the door. A half-second glance showed Roland on the other side, and Seto ushered him in quickly.

"What happened? Where's Bakura?"

"A quiet alert was raised. Bakura wiped the security footage."

"What?" Seto asked. "That wasn't never part of the plan."

Roland sat on the bed and took off his glasses. "With the incident with Croquet, they would have reviewed the footage, seen you leave, and tracked you here."

"That puts everything at risk."

"He will get out when he can," Roland said. "Make sure you lock the door."

Seto did. "Did you speak to him?"

"Briefly, right after he dropped off Croquet."

The pacing started again while Roland continued to sit, likely to let himself calm down from his own escape. And with the tension, the room fell into a thick silence Seto couldn't handle. His footsteps didn't drown it out any more than the dim drone of the television, and it wasn't long before Seto had to start another round of questioning.

"What did he say? When does he expect to get here?"

Roland picked up the phone from the table beside the bed. "He didn't know."

That meant he didn't think he would be able to. And if hitting a wall wouldn't have drawn attention to the room, Seto would have put his fist through it in frustration. He should have waited another day, given them more time to come up with a better plan for escape. The others being forced to leave with him had never been in any of his plans, and now that Bakura might not have been able to get out, Seto poured over everything me might have done differently.

"I left Joey handcuffed to our bed," Seto said.

"You…" Roland took a moment to consider it through before finishing with, "I see."

"He promised an hour. It's been six."

"The guard was assembled to inform them of your disappearance. The last I checked, they weren't aware you had made it out of the building."

Seto nodded while his pacing picked up speed. If he had actually gotten this much of a head start, they would never assume he had stayed so close. That brought up another question, one that might have changed how long he could stay in the hotel. Seto asked, "Did you cover your bar excuse?"

"I left for the bar when I was supposed to. They called me back from it."

That was good. Even if they recovered the cameras, they likely wouldn't track Seto across the street. But they might look more closely than Seto expected them too, especially when they realized Seto was missing. They would have to comb through each face looking for him.

"How long will it take to get the car here? To have the border guards prepared for us to go through?"

"Three days, as planned."

There was a reasonable chance they would find him before that happened. If they noticed Roland left twice, Seto was done.

Finally, Seto sat beside Roland and leaned forward on his knees to take his head in his hands. He hadn't wanted this. No one else was supposed to go down in Seto's place, not when all he had to do was leave. He should have just told Japan to attack and leave Seto at risk, or take whatever actions were necessary despite what they had done to him. He had gotten word to Mokuba and Gozaburo; if all went well on their end, they would already be safe from potential attacks.

"I can't just wait."

"We'll have to, your highness."

"It's just Seto now," he reminded.

Roland chuckled. "Of course, Seto."

There was no going back now, no undoing his previous moves. Seto had done everything he could do and was left with only a waiting game, one in which he had no control over the pieces.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Epilogue to follow.


	29. Epilogue

**Control**

* * *

Border control took Roland's identification, nodded once, and waved him on without looking in the backseat where Seto stared out the tinted window. The drive hadn't taken as long as Seto expected it to, no traffic stops, no avoiding the main roads, no incidents.

And also no Bakura.

 _"_ _We can't leave until he gets here."_

 _"_ _Your hi—Seto. It has been three days."_

 _"_ _He knows that building better than anyone. He's going to make it."_

 _"_ _He has likely already been caught."_

There was no word of it on any news station, which all were covering Japan's return fire. The hit on Sacramento had stopped the US from firing off more than one of their missiles on the day planned, leaving both countries at a relative standstill.

But it had only been two days since. As much as Seto hoped Pegasus would come to his senses and stop taking out his grief on Japan, it wasn't likely. The war, Japan, the grief, and the responsibility were no longer Seto's to worry about. He had made it to Canada, where no one was going to be looking for him.

"They've adjusted the schedule," Roland said, pushing down the visor above him. "We are to meet them at their airstrip."

"That's fine."

Seto wasn't sure what his final destination would be, but expected to be flown to some remote part of Canada until things quieted, and then an obscure part of China. But the past few days had shown Seto couldn't really count on any of his expectations to be upheld. Maybe they could send him to Portugal or Helsinki. It didn't seem to matter.

Checking for updates provided enough distraction to keep Seto from demanding answers Roland couldn't give. They both were working with the same knowledge base, unless there was more to the plan Roland hadn't told Seto. And if that were the case, he wouldn't tell just because Seto demanded it.

Absentmindedly, Seto rubbed his thumb over his ring finger, still getting used to not wearing the ring. That adjustment would take longer than relearning life outside the royal household, and remembering that people hadn't always called him "your highness." At least that part Seto could be grateful for. It had been a part of his life that never fit in with the rest.

He wasn't a prince; he was a Kaiba.

"How long of a drive?"

"About three hours."

The missing "your highness" made Seto smirk, and in the rear view mirror, he caught a similar expression of amusement from Roland. They would get used to it at some point, but likely no time soon. But hopefully—and this was one hopefully Seto didn't mind—they would have the time to come around to informal addresses.

"I shouldn't be surprised this worked," Seto said, just as he started to look through the news feeds again for any updates he might have missed in the last five minutes. "Even for a plan that involved jumping down from a balcony."

"It helps that his highness didn't try stopping you."

"Why would he? My disappearance entitles him to be with anyone he wants."

After a while, at least. And maybe still not publicly. But Joey would be able to be with Tristan in any room or bed he chose, and not have to feel guilty about cheating on someone who had never been interested. It was a win-win for everyone involved who deserved a win, save Bakura.

None of the articles reported his arrest, and Seto tried to tell himself that meant he had gotten away. It didn't explain why he hadn't called, but until Seto was settled with Mokuba, he had to believe it, even if the odds of a prison holding Bakura were low.

"A new article is claiming I was kidnapped," Seto said. "Do you think that came from the PR team?"

"It's likely."

"It's hardly a better excuse than admitting they lost track of me."

"Who are they claiming is the culprit?"

Seto scrolled down. "Japan, of course."

"He'll give up once he sees it's a fruitless cause," Roland said.

"Will he?" Seto asked, almost distantly. He was caught up on reading the article, and then searched to read the same report from every different news site he could find. Each source had a slightly different take, liberal and conservative, local and foreign, but no matter the difference in opinion on the news, the facts remained the same. Japan kidnapped Seto and the world was searching for any sign of him. And overshadowed by that, the war stopped in a ceasefire.

Three hours felt like ten, and eventually, Seto ran out of news sources to exhaust. Reports had gotten to the point they only dug into the existing information, playing it to every angle in search of viewership. None of that was trustworthy, and Seto wasn't going to weigh himself down with it.

"This is it," Roland said, just as he turned onto a narrow street ending at a chain link fence.

Seto put his sunglasses back on and adjusted them for something to do. He didn't know if he would be arriving to an armed escort, a trap, or just a pilot and a plane. To make the not knowing easier, Seto promised himself that there would be a time in the near future in which he could tell himself that he had all the answers, and once he reached that point, he was never going back.

Two men opened the gate in the fence so neither Seto nor Roland had to exit the car, and they waved them ahead to a distant airplane, where a few people were just visible milling about. It was enough people to raise alarms, but not enough Seto was overly concerned with them.

"Did you bring your gun?" Seto asked.

"I did."

It wasn't much to bank on.

"What's your count?"

Roland took a moment to answer. "Ten in sight. There might be more on the plane."

Seto had counted ten as well, but they weren't in a formation or even facing the oncoming car, except for one, it seemed, and Seto watched that figure the closer they got. It was smaller than the rest, maybe a—

"Drive faster."

That was Mokuba.

"Are you—"

"I'm sure. Go."

He had expected to meet them wherever he ended up, not this soon, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry about the plan. Mokuba was fifty meters ahead and growing closer with every passing moment. They had actually done it. Seto was out and going to a new home.

His door was open before the car was in park, and Seto rushed over to Mokuba, who was running to him. The untamed hair blocked Seto's vision, but he held on tightly to his brother for the first time in two years. Mokuba was so much bigger, taller, and Seto had missed too much.

"Your hair's a mess," Seto said, and Mokuba laughed.

"Cutting it only made it worse, I think."

"Seto."

The reunion was cut short when Gozaburo came forward, and Seto bowed his head lightly. "I am glad to see you made it out in time."

"There is still a chance I will need to return," Gozaburo said. "Working remotely is not a permanent solution."

"For now," Seto said in understanding, and Gozaburo nodded once. As long as Mokuba was kept out of the crossfire, Seto thought he could handle Gozaburo's return to Japan. "Do you know where we are heading?"

"You're heading to Iceland."

Seto startled at the voice coming from the door to the airplane, and turned to glare at Bakura, leaning smugly against the side.

"How the hell did you get here?" Seto demanded, and then squared off on Roland. "Did you know?"

"No."

Bakura waved them up. "Come on. We've got to get going."

With Mokuba's hand securely on his arm, Seto headed for the stairs to get his answers from Bakura. He shouldn't have been able to get out of New York before them, much less without any word getting out. Didn't he have someone's number to call? Seto, Roland, Yugi, Yami, anyone? The time it took to get inside the plane was longer than Seto wanted to wait for his answer.

"Tell me what happened."

"Were you worried?" Bakura asked, much too playfully for Seto's mood.

"I thought they caught you."

"You _were_ worried."

A short, heavy glare got Bakura talking. "Relax. Nothing's wrong. They just have a few trails to follow while we make our escape."

"Trails?" Mokuba asked. His English was rough, but he seemed to be following the conversation well enough Seto didn't think he needed to translate. Instead, he walked back to an empty row of seats, indicating Bakura should sit as well.

"False leads. Set it up so it looks like you ran off to Haiti, Singapore, and Denmark."

"All at the time same?" Seto asked, flatly.

"Each with varying levels of clues. They will likely think Singapore is a trick, but it really looks like you have a solid escape plan for Haiti."

"So what you're saying," Seto started, making sure he understood before asking for an unneeded clarification, "is that our actual escape is all clear?"

"It's spotless."

Hearing it from Bakura was the first time Seto truly felt the words, and he found he believed them fully. He was in the clear and could start over without fear of being followed and dragged back.

"You have my gratitude."

"I'll think of plenty of ways you can pay me back."

Seto chuckled and put his hand on Mokuba's, then looked over the plane at all the faces who had risked everything to be there. At Bakura and Roland who committed treason alongside with him, at Gozaburo and Mokuba who escaped Japan, at the guards who were sent from Yugi and Yami, and then at his own reflection in the window.

The stress from the war and escape lingered, even though there were no battles to fight anymore. Maybe one day they would resurface, but for now, Seto could stare at the toppled king and assure himself to be calm.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
